Colstead & Remma
by Olivia Janae
Summary: Emma Swan is a huge fan of the newish cop drama, Crime & Punishment; though an even bigger fan of the ship 'Colstead'. So much so that she has shelled out far too much money for this con. She can't wait to meet and talk to her crush, Zelena Malvagio. But when she sees Zelena's on TV partner alone in a wine bar one evening, her tastes begin to change. Con fluff and tomfoolery
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : It's become a bit of a reputation of mine to write sad, angst filled stories so I decided to fluff it up for this Big Bang. This should be a fun, feel-good fest basically from beginning to end...ish I live in Chicago so my fanfic Facebook has been all atwitter about the upcoming con. (So excited!) I made a joke about this concept one day on my page and I was shocked to see the number of people who responded asking me to actually write this story! So here goes!  
I tried to go for younger Emma and Regina. This is the youngest I have written them yet. I hope I pulled it off!  
A huge freaking THANK YOU to XV. She made this story possible, guys. I've never been to any type of convention and for those of you who know her, you know she is the Queen of cons and we should worship at her feet. She sat on Skype with me for a good two hours before I began this, telling me the ins and outs of her past cons. If you ever get a chance you should ask her about them; you'll have a good laugh.  
Also. Have you seen these covers? The Beegoddess did SUCH a good job! I love them! They're a bit small on here but head to my profile and you can find them and a few other Colstead & Remma things on my Facebook and/or Tumblr

For those of you who got the email blasts as I put these chapters up...sorry about that ;-)

* * *

 **Part One**

* * *

 _Fox 11: When Jake goes missing from a school outing the precinct worries he is the latest in a recent line of brash kidnappings but Chief Quinn is wary to act._

 _"Jake? JAKE? Have you seen my son? I said, have you seen my son?"_

 _Samantha is worried that they are running out of time._

 _"You've got to be kidding me! We have to do SOMETHING! We are the damned police! This is what we do, Chief! We ACT!"_

 _What will Halstead and Colt do? Will they listen to their boss or will they cross all lines in an effort to save Samantha's son?_

 _An all-new 'Crime & Punishment', this Wednesday at eight on Fox; and watch anytime on Fox On Demand_.

Is it going to be cold? Shit, she hadn't thought about that. She picked up her phone to check her weather app for the weekend only to drop it again when she realized that she _had_ thought of it and it didn't fucking matter. It didn't matter if it was going to be arctic or sweltering outside, the damned hotel would be climate controlled.

She threw in a pair of skinny jeans, paused and threw in an even tighter pair that she could barely get on but hugged her ass like a glove; then frowned.

"What?" Shelby Bell, AKA ' _TinkersBell_ ' was sprawled out on Emma's bed cuddling her gross anatomy textbook as though the information within it would save her life one day. Emma supposed it would when it came down to the end of the year testing. "What's wrong?"

"Tink, do you think I should bring, I dunno, dress clothes?"

"Well, do you mean _dress_ clothes or do you mean clubbing clothes?"

"Uh - yes?" she shrugged.

Tink rolled her eyes, "You said there is a dance at some point, right? It's a chance to show off your sexy stuff so, yeah, strut yer stuff with yer bad self!"

Emma rolled her eyes but went back to the closet, scanning through. How 'sexy' did she want to go? Not very, right? She wasn't looking to hook up but - okay, maybe one hook up - maybe. She didn't know. She was sharing a room with ' _RidingHoodInRed_ ' and while they had been something of online besties for years now, and couldn't fucking wait to meet; she _hadn't_ actually met the damn chic yet so...maybe she shouldn't plan on any type of sex in the room they shared. You know, out of courtesy?

"Yeees, you do."

"What?" Emma whipped around with her eyebrows raised. Tink always had a very suspicious way of seeming to know what was happening inside of her head.

"Pull out all the stops. Sex is good. You want it. With as many people as possible this weekend."

Emma spluttered, but an understandable response wouldn't take hold. Goddamn it.

She grabbed her two favorite 'sexy' outfits from the closet, "If I'm not careful then I'm going to show up at this damn thing with like five freakin' suitcases."

"Yeah, I'll bet you won't be the only one. All those dykes like to pretend that they don't spend an hour in front of the mirror and they don't change their clothes four times before going out, but you _know_ they do." The small pixie-like girl shut the thick textbook with a slap and sat up, stretching and shaking out her hair.

"Oh hey!" Emma scoffed, "I had forgotten what your face looks like without a book in it. Are those - are those stress lines that had developed in the last three weeks?"

"Shuuuut up. Some of us enjoy brains instead of brawn." Emma scoffed and threw a sock at her, "Besides, you can't talk."

Both she and Tink spent most of their time at the down street school of UCLA; though their paths were very different. Tink was on her way to becoming a doctor, a very devoted - something or other - while Emma had originally come to UCLA to play soccer; she was now on her way to becoming a social worker instead. While Tink liked to tease, it was their shared school that had solidified their meeting.

It had been a typical thread three years ago in the Facebook group of 'Fanfiction Addicts'; ones that you see every day " _I need some friends to fangirl with! No one in my life gets it! Where are you guys from, who do you ship and what do you do?_ " Emma had responded without thinking, that she was in L.A. and about to begin classes at UCLA. Nothing was meant to come of it, responding to those types of threads was habit. So when she got a message from TinkersBell saying she was in school at UCLA too, she had been pleased; especially when it looked like Tink wasn't crazy - or weirdly needy - or - crazy. They had agreed to meet a few times because Tink was desperately in need of a roommate for the year. They had hit it off wonderfully and had gotten along since. There was only one problem. _How_ Tink could ship Carlie, Emma didn't understand. It was true, she wasn't a huge fan of Samantha Halstead's new partner, Annabella Colt; but Tink _had_ to see that Charlie, Annabella's boyfriend, was an ass and clearly standing in the way of the beautiful and totally hot relationship that Samantha and Annabella could and should share.

Ugh.

Anyway.

At least it kept viewing nights interesting, filled with friendly debates about who was better, Charlie or Sam. Plus, what was really important was that they were both diehard and irrevocable fangirls of C&P.

'Crime & Punishment' was still a fairly new show; currently on hiatus mid second season. While many cop dramas were popular right now, C&P stood out. It was about a police foursome. The grumpy and often closed off Chief - AKA Dennis Quinn - played by Eugene Gold, ran the station with an iron fist. His young love interest, Ashley Hope - played by the very cute Belle French, was a bitchy powerhouse and attorney who saved the asses of the characters on a regular basis. Neither Tink nor Emma really cared much for either of those two or their romantic pairing of ' _Dope_ ', even though they were the main pairing of the show. They, instead, focused on the secondary duo, known as ' _Colstead_ '. Some shipped Colstead as friends and a badass crime-fighting duo, but more shipped them as possible and perhaps already secret lovers. Samantha Halstead, played by the super sexy Zelena Malvagio was the slightly butch cop-in-aviators who took no shit while her counterpart, Annabella Colt, was played by the new and somewhat unknown Regina Mills. Colt was the yin to Halstead's yang, sweet, feminine and wise - though how wise she could be with an idiot boyfriend like Charlie, Emma didn't know.

The two ladies went around town, fighting bad guys and routinely kicking ass and taking names...when they weren't staring at one another with heart-eyes the size of Texas, that is.

Emma was a hopelessly devoted fan and - holy shit, Emma still couldn't believe she was about to meet them. All of them.

Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit.

Tink watched Emma study a pair of heels and then throw them into her bag, "So do you think there will actually be any Colstead stuff there? Or do you think they're just going to pretend it doesn't exist and it will be all about Dope and Carlie?"

Emma groaned, "I fucking hope not." That better not be true. She was paying good fucking money to go to this fucking con and she had better get some Colstead. God, she still didn't freaking get it. This was the goddamned twenty-first century! _Why_ was it still taboo to show a lesbian pairing on TV? _Unintentional, my ass._

She cut herself off before she could go down that mental path. There had to be _some_ Colstead there. The Colstead following was much larger than the Carlie following, she was sure of that.

"I guess it doesn't really matter because you're going to see them either way. God, I hate you. You're going to meet them. All of them. Are you going to touch Zelena Malvagio? Will you feel her arms? Seriously. Just once. For me. I have to know if she is as ripped as she seems."

Emma thought of caressing the firm bicep of the dykey redhead and flushed - hard. She couldn't think about that. If she did she wouldn't be able to function because - holy shit.

Tink saw that and began to laugh at her friend, "Ha! You're so gonna cream when you see her."

"Shut up." She threw a few more things into her bag and tried to will her red cheeks to cool, "I told you that you would regret not buying a ticket but did you listen to me? Noooo."

"'ey, man! Some of us are fairly new to the fandom and didn't have a whole year to save up!"

Emma grinned, a flash of excitement rushing through her yet again. She only had one more day of classes and one more shift at the bar before she left for Anaheim and the hotel tomorrow - finally! Would Tink judge her if she did a little dance? "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Tink's phone chirped and she checked it, "Aw, Pete wants to go out tonight. You wanna come? I think Tish will be there."

"Tish?" But Emma knew from the teasing lilt of her voice that this must be the name of the girl that Tink had been trying to set her up with for over a month.

"Tish. The one I keep telling you about. Comeon, keep up."

Emma feigned an apology and went back to staring at her bag as though glaring at it with the intensity of the sun would make it tell her what else she needed.

"Comeon. You gotta meet her sometime."

"Tiiiink-"

"Give me one reason why not. Just one."

Emma scoffed, "You have a horrible taste in women? Thank god you're not a lesbian."

"Oy! I have a _great_ taste in women. You are just a Nun."

"I'm not a Nun; I'm just a fucking student."

They stared at one another for a moment before collapsing into a fit of hysterics.

"Fiiine. I'll go. But if she sucks, then you're buying."

"Good." Tink got up and clapped her on the back.

"Let out Sammy!" Emma called after her. Their Dalmatian who had been asleep at the end of Emma's bed raised her head sleepily at the sound of her name.

"Sammy! Comeon, Sam." Tink called and the dog went barreling toward her, tail wagging.

* * *

It took Emma forever to finalize her bags because - what the fuck did you wear when you were going to meet all of your favorite fucking TV stars _and_ two of the hottest women on TV? But finally she had to put the bags down. She was going to make herself go crazy. She just had to settle on the fact that there was nothing good enough and move on.

She forced herself out of her room and cried, "Samantha! Run? Do you wanna go for a run?" Now she had no choice but to do something besides worry about her clothes because she would feel too guilty about her dog's sad puppy face if she decided that she really needed to go through them one more time - again.

Sammy came bounding up to her, panting and wagging her tail excitedly. Emma laughed and scratched behind her ears, "Alright, let's go!"

Yes. Emma Swan had named her dog after Samantha Halstead. It had been a whole new level of fangirl - but - oh well. It made her giggle every time she thought about it.

She changed quickly into her running clothes and then together she and Sammy went out for their usual evening run.

She tried not to think as she ran. When she thought of her coming weekend, she went into cardiac arrest. She was excited to meet the small cast, she really was. But she wasn't really sure she was going to be able to speak to Zelena and Regina. Oh god - and what if she looked like a total freak? She wanted to be respectful to both of them as people but...would it be respectful if her jaw simply hit the floor, her tongue lolling out like in old cartoons? What if she tripped and fell? She was so klutzy there was a good chance she would!

She let out a giddy shriek and ran faster, pushing Sammy a little harder. She couldn't think about that. Hoooooly fuck, she couldn't think about that.

Only - she couldn't not!

There had only been one Crime & Punishment con thus far since the show was new and only just beginning to grow in popularity. As a matter of fact, the first con had been in a small hotel, somewhere on the east coast and rumor had it that it had only held a hundred people. It was said that it was so small that the actors had simply mingled with everyone as people, hanging out during meals, joining them at the bar.

She had never been to a con before, but she was fairly certain that was atypical.

She remembered the cute tux that Eugene Gold had worn as well as the sweet little peasant dress that Belle French had arrived in. She had seen all the pictures and obsessively watched all the videos. But the thing that had been her favorite was the fan photo ops. Photos of Zelena Malvagio arm in arm with a fan in a stunning plaid button up and jeans while Regina Mills stood on the other side in a crisp red blouse and black slacks.

They had been stunning - especially Zelena with her wild red hair and vibrant green eyes.

Emma had watched their panels twice - okay four times - eating up the moments when they were asked about Colstead and Zelena would grab Regina and kiss her cheek or the simple moments when they would get a question and look at one another as though they had a secret. Of course those looks had all but convinced Colstead shippers that the coupling was well on their way to becoming the canon pairing; Carlie be damned. Emma kind of hoped that the whiny Charlie - played by Graham Humbert -would get hit by a bus. But….that was just her.

She thought of her favorite fan photo op; their arms clutched tightly around Zelena's waist and more importantly, Zelena's arms clutched tightly around the slightly stunned looking girl.

She stumbled on a rock and almost went sprawling across the asphalt.

She could do that if she wanted to. She could do anything she wanted in her photo ops, right? It was clear that Malvagio _loved_ her Colstead shippers and would indulge them as much as the network and the Con would allow.

What would they be wearing? God, she hoped that Zelena would be in something kind of dykey like she usually was. Would it be weird if she brought a pair of aviators for Zelena to wear in the photo?

What would they feel like? What would it feel like when they asked her what her name was? Would she be able to respond? Or would she just faint on the spot? Crap, what if one of them hugged her? She had seen the video from the last con where a fan had burst into tears at the autograph table. Both Zelena and Regina had jumped up and hugged her with all of their might.

What would they smell like?

This time, Emma did stumble.

When the pair, Emma and Sammy, appeared on the front stoop of their apartment they were both sweaty and panting but Emma's excitedly nervous energy had been exorcised - for the time being. She released Sammy from her leash and pulled her hair down readying herself for her shower. Tink had gone, leaving a note for Emma stuck to the television.

 _"Don't even think of starting a rerun of C &P. You're coming out tonight. Otherwise, I'm kicking your ass when I get home."_

To the point.

Emma swallowed guiltily, okay so she had been thinking of putting on a random episode a bit later. Caught, she turned from the TV.

It was rare for her to have an evening like this where Tink was gone and Emma was actually home.

She showered quickly then pulled her long blonde hair back into a ponytail and was happy to let herself walk around the house in her underwear and bright green fuzzy socks.

She fed Sammy and then debated. It was too early to go meet Tink now.

If she put on an episode of C&P she wouldn't get back up.

So she flopped down on the couch and went through her phone, checking her Tumblr and Instagram for anything good, just to waste time. She flicked through adorable selfies of the cast, manipulations of Halstead and Colt together and many a picture of Jake, Sam's son played by the super cute little redhead, August Booth.

Finally, she opened her Facebook account and gasped. There with a star beside her name was a post from her favorite of all Fanfiction writers, ' _Annabella Halstead_ '.

It read: " _Alright guys, for all of you who only read completed fics; 'Truth and Justice' is finally completed! The last chapter went up today! Please review!_ " Following, was an absolutely adorable cover art picture of her two favorite characters, in uniform and snuggling Jake between them.

Crap. She had been waiting for this fic to be completed for over a month! Of freaking course, it would finally be done tonight.

She smacked her phone onto the couch beside her and stood. She wasn't going to look. Not right now. She had promised Tink she would go out with her. She had been meaning to for weeks but every time they had made plans something had come up.

No. She was going.

She stood and spent a moment playing with Sammy; her eyes flicking every now and then toward the couch.

Nope. She wasn't going to. Not right now.

She brushed her teeth and went to her closet to decide what she would wear. Shit. Everything good was packed and ready to go to the Con.

Craning her neck, she glanced toward the living room where her phone still sat and could almost _see_ her favorite pairing lounging there, arms around one another and grinning at her in the most come-hither kind of way.

She ducked back into her closet.

From the couch, her phone let out the small chime which meant she had a Facebook message.

Noooooo, Swan.

She knew without a doubt that it would be one of her friends - probably Red - who had already finished the fic and was singing its praises.

Don't look, don't look, don't look.

She piddled around her room for a while, trying to find busy work, but her phone was calling to her, seducing her with the promise of fluff, smut, and angst.

She didn't even know what the story was about! She had refused to look into it. She hadn't wanted to know because if she knew, she probably would have started it - and then been annoyed every single freaking day that there wasn't an update.

Was it fluffy humor/romance?

Was it angsty hurt/comfort?

Was it a sweet and innocent K+ or was it a sultry M?

Would she spend the night turned on by the smut or bawling her eyes out as Halstead and Colt stumbled through a rough patch?

She eyed the phone again.

It couldn't hurt to simply know what it was about.

Yeah.

That way she could look forward to it.

But she wasn't going to do anything else.

She grabbed her phone and standing in the middle of the living room she clicked the link through her Facebook.

Truth and Justice _reviews_

Not yet over the loss of her last partner; Samantha, the badass of precinct 38, isn't sure about the new brunette in the office; especially when the Chief partners them up. But when her son begins to sing the woman's praises, Samantha has to wonder if there is more to her than lipstick and high heels. NOW COMPLETE!

 _Crime & Punishment - Rated: M - English - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 35 - Words: 138,199 - Reviews: 421 - Favs: 650 - Follows: 874 - Updated: May 20 - Published: Apr 13 - [Samantha H., Annabella C.] Jake Colt, Dennis Quinn/The Chief – Complete_

Emma grinned. She _loved_ ColsteadFamily fics.

Biting her lip she swiped down to the Author's Notes. Annabella Halstead was notorious for hilarious Author's Notes.

She read them with a grin and, without actually giving her permission, her eyes flicked down a little further and read: " _The rain was cold on the back of Sam's neck but try as she might, she couldn't find the energy to pick up the umbrella at her feet. This was her fault. She should have shot first and asked questions later. She should have been there sooner."_

An hour later, Emma jumped as her phone let out a loud, startling ding.

When the fuck had she sat down on the couch? When had she gotten a beer from the fridge...or the bag of Doritos from the cupboard? And _when_ had she gotten herself into this position? She was lying on her back, sprawled out across the couch with one leg over the back of the cushions, one leg on the floor and her head resting on Sammy's sleeping haunches.

What fucking time was it?

She was three chapters in. She hadn't meant to get three chapters in but - crap.

She clicked over to the text message, knowing what it would say.

"Hey! Where the hell are you? Get your ass over here!"

She stared at the text, debating. She could get up and get dressed then go out to the very loud bar that would be very much like the one where Emma worked. She could meet this new woman that Tink had for her. She could have a few drinks - or - she could stay here and read.

Ugh, she was so comfy and Quinn was about to introduce Colt to Halstead.

She didn't have to debate any longer than that.

She typed a response quickly and without a second thought, "I got a Sparkle date. I'll see you later."

It...could happen! Tink knew Sparkle was installed on her phone. And she had gone on a few dates from Sparkle before…

Yeah. Tink would totally buy it.

A second later Tink texted her back wishing her a good time and steaming hot sex.

Emma rolled her eyes and, with only a small amount of guilt, opened the fic again.

She started off comfortably on her back, as Halstead glared at Colt's full, painted lips. She giggled, her head slipping off the couch and hanging upside down as Colt put Halstead on her ass for the first time. She flipped over onto her stomach and squealed when Colt and Jake sat together in the back of the cruiser, cuddling and having a heart to heart. She sat up when Quinn insisted that the women either had to get along or be put on suspension but then face-planted and writhed with joy when, angry and fighting, Colt's lips accidentally brushed Halstead's ear.

"Fuck!" she screamed at her phone when Halstead stared at Colt in shock, her body pounding in answer to the accidentally intimate caress. She flipped onto her stomach; her phone held inches from her face in rapt attention as Halstead leaned forward. Their lips met and Emma swore in a delighted shout. Her eyes flicked over the lines reading quickly, a flush building in Emma's cheeks - and groin - as Colt's long manicured nails slipped under Halstead's button up. The flush spread across Emma's body as Halstead groaned and slid her hand down Colt's thigh.

Keys rattled in the door.

Fuck!

Emma was still lying on the couch, in her underwear and possibly littered with crumbs from the Dorito bag she had finished off. It couldn't be – _shit_ , it was 2 A.M. and a drunken Tink was about to stumble her way up the stairs and catch her for the dirty liar she was.

Emma vaulted from the couch, throwing herself at full speed into her bedroom. She shut the door with a quiet click and wiggled under the covers.

She had left Sammy out there, crap. And the Dorito bag and beer bottles.

She was so busted.

Let's just hope that Tink was too drunk to -

"OH, YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

 _Shit_.

Tink threw open her bedroom door, wobbling slightly, "YOU SO DID NOT HAVE A DATE!"

Emma sat up, looking innocent.

Tink pointed a drunken finger and glared, "You stayed home and read fanfiction, didn't you? Ugh, you loser! Don't you _want_ to get laid?"

Emma bit her lip, to hide her giggle, "I'm not a loser! I'm just very - committed." She wasn't entirely sure if that was true. She might be a little bit of a loser. Okay, a lot.

"Ugh. I give up on you!" Tink rolled her eyes. "Let your pussy remain dry and unused!"

Emma laughed and chucked a pillow at her.

"As punishment, you have to take out Sammy...loser." Tink swayed her way into the bathroom and closed the door with a crash.

Amused and not at all embarrassed, Emma got up and cleaned up her mess, her mind back with Halsted and Colt. If she hurried up and if Sammy peed quickly, she could easily read another chapter before bed. She had class the next day but - one more...

Or two...or three.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so maybe she had gone through her clothes one more time.

So what, stop judging.

Emma had done it quickly in the two hours between her usual afternoon classes and her evening shift at the bar.

It was the only time that Emma had been able to fit it in.

Her schedule was - hectic at the least and a mess at best. Monday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday she took afternoon classes starting at noon that went until six. Monday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday Emma worked at Leroy's Bar and Grill as a food runner, and occasional bar-back, from 8 P.M. to 2:30 A.M.

She didn't have a lot of time for fun.

That's why she was so looking forward to this con. Well. One of the reasons.

When the con had been announced a year ago she had begun saving every spare dollar. That had been fairly easy. She didn't really have the time to go out and she didn't often date. Then six months ago she had marched into Leroy's office and told him that he would give her the four days of the con off or else she would quit. If she were completely honest she had kind of been hoping he would choose the latter; Leroy wasn't the kind of man who liked being told what to do. He had stared at her through drunken bleary eyes but had agreed. He knew the threat was not an idle one.

Emma had been at the bar for three years, since her first month of undergrad. And over those three years she had worked her butt off for the asshole trying to get a position behind the bar where she could have better hours and make more money, not to mention experience so she could move on to a better establishment. This was L.A. - if she had some bartending experience or even someone to vouch for her, she could make her own hours and make so much money. But Leroy wouldn't allow her behind the bar for one simple reason. Emma absolutely refused to blow him. He might be drunk, but he wasn't stupid. He knew what making her a bartender would do. If he was going to lose his best runner then it had better be worth it and he had...a thing...for the blonde. So that was his price. She wouldn't do it. So she stayed a lowly runner and bar-back.

She had been on the verge of quitting for years but damn, the money was good-ish; far better than anywhere else she had scoped out.

Oh well. She knew she had Leroy's balls in a bind.

And now she had well over a grand to spend on whatever the fuck she wanted at the con and the con had been placed conveniently enough that she could do her class work before it and take that Thursday and Friday off.

She hadn't had four whole days off since...she couldn't remember. High school maybe? She had never really had the type of life that involved vacations. Never had a family to fly home to over the holidays nor the type of job that allowed for her to miss work - even for serious illness.

She had a much-needed break ahead of her.

And now her bags were packed and stowed in Leroy's office, her car was gassed up for the hour long drive out of L.A. and into Anaheim - and her mood was up. She had even told Red that she would be there tonight though very late and Red had promised to leave a room key for her at the front desk. She was psyched. Nothing was going to bring her down tonight…except maybe having to put it off any longer.

"Oh come on, dude!" Emma carried the last dry rack of glasses from the back dishwasher to the bar counter. Coming around the bar, she began to empty the rack onto the back counter, stacking them in the crisscrossed pyramid pattern that left them looking typically presentable, while standing stable enough to be safe behind a fast paced bar.

"I'm fucking working on it!" Will cried with a friendly smile, "I know you're anxious to go. We'll get you tipped out in a second." He had five stacks of bills on the bar, dividing two for the bartenders, two for the servers and one for Emma. Will was good at every aspect of the business that he picked up for Leroy - except the evening tip outs.

He took _forever_ ; counting and recounting to be sure everyone got exactly what they were supposed to.

She knew that in the kitchen the two servers had a similar stack going.

"What's your rush, cutie-pie?" Leroy asked from the end of the bar, barely able to lift his head.

Leroy was the last person in the world who should own a bar. He was a less than fully functional alcoholic who paid bartenders to pour other people drinks - so long as they poured him one right along with it. Thank god for Will, otherwise, the damn bar would never open or close. At least, Will was smart enough to pour him glasses of Bud Light instead of the on-tap microbrews like Leroy requested.

She finished with the rack and brought it back to the dishwasher station, ignoring the catcalls from the kitchen staff. They were her friends, but she was damned anxious just to get out of there. She smelled like beer, dish soap, sweat, and bar food. Not so cute. She wanted to get a shower before she went to bed _plus_ the con began at 10 A.M. sharp tomorrow morning. Since it was already after 2:30 she probably wouldn't get into bed until four.

"Will!"

Lacey appeared from the servers station with a grin, "Here you go, Em. We threw in a little something extra. Have fun!" Emma grinned and let Lacey hug her. They weren't really friends like that but...alright.

"Okay, Swan!" Will called and Emma grinned, her heart racing as she grabbed her stuff from Leroy's office using the key they all shared. "Have fun. Don't do anyone I wouldn't do!"

Emma scoffed, "So the only person I can do is your wife then?"

He let out a booming laugh and threw a cocktail onion at her.

"Wait, wait, blondie." Leroy grabbed her just before she walked out the door.

"What, Leroy?" She tried not to sound too annoyed with him since he was her boss after all, drunk or not. "I made sure that your office door was locked after I grabbed my bags, promise."

He stared at her through one eye for a long while, slowly processing what she was saying.

She checked the time, "Leroy, I'm sorry, but I really have to go."

He stared for another minute before he finally slurred, "I need you to cover Alice's lunch shift tomorrow. She uh, she called in sick tonight."

Emma glared, feeling both joy and terror rise in her. She had promised she would quit if he stood in the way of her going this weekend. The one other time she had requested time off he had taken it from her at the last minute like this. That wasn't going to happen again.

Fuck, she would love to be forced out of this job - for the choice to be taken from her, but that thought was also terrifying. She would be _unemployed_. But Emma had known for a long time that she needed a change in her life. Something - something positive - and losing this shit job, money aside, would be a good step. "Leroy," she tried in a stern voice, "we already talked about this, remember? I have the next few days off."

"After the lunch shift, you have days off."

"No, Leroy I can't. I will be in Anaheim."

"Go to Disneyland after."

"Leroy!"

Her short boss wobbled on his chair and then stood. Emma knew this move. He was about to start yelling.

"Leroy! Come on, man! We all already knew this was coming! Ask Lacey or Mike."

"Do not tell me -" Leroy began, turning on Will.

Will gave her a quick nod and Emma knew what it meant. They had all done it. Slip out while the drunken boss was yelling at someone else. As long as Will knew what was going on they were golden; Leroy wouldn't remember in the morning.

She gave him a grateful smile and bolted before Leroy could remember her.

Excitement began to build as she tossed her bags into the hood of her bug and climbed inside. She was going to be later than she wanted to be but next stop - Anaheim.

* * *

The hotel was neither the nicest nor the largest in this stretch of hotels on the outskirts of Anaheim. She supposed that didn't really surprise her. C&P wasn't exactly the most popular show yet. Seeing the size of the hotel, she began to hope that the rumors from the last con would be true this weekend as well. Maybe the actors would actually mingle with them. Maybe she would get to have a legitimate conversation with some of them Q&A questions aside.

She parked in the very full lot and, bags in tow, headed toward the lobby.

She was surprised to find that except for the front desk attendant, the lobby was empty. Well, it was four in the morning but weren't cons supposed to be nonstop partying? Everyone online had been telling her to prepare for absolutely no sleep for weeks now.

She approached the desk, frowning guiltily. The kid behind it had clearly fought sleep hard but had, in the end, lost; her face in her palm, her mouth agape.

"Uh, hi." The attendant didn't respond. Emma dropped her heavy bag on the floor and tried again. "Excuse me."

The girl jumped, looking guilty. She was so young. Wasn't there some type of rule about unsupervised children working the front desk? "I'm sorry! Ugh, welcome to -" the girl mumbled through her clearly rehearsed welcome speech with wide eyes as though she were worried that Emma would get her into trouble.

She wished she could tell her that she could relax without openly bringing it up.

The automatic doors opened behind Emma and she heard a large group walk in.

"Wow." The girl tried to laugh, "A lot of you for a 4 A.M. check in."

Emma tried to give the scattered girl a reassuring smile, but her eyes were busy trying not to be intimidated by the burly man who had just appeared at Emma's side. She didn't even need to look at him to know that he was at least a head taller than her and at least two of Emma put together across the chest. Emma blinked and took a step back, finally casting a glance at him.

Why was he glaring at her? What the fuck was his problem?

He took another step forward and feeling the pressure Emma took another sidestep down the counter.

Geez, all he had to do was ask her to move a little. Fuck.

Someone stepped up to the counter behind him, yawning and rubbing her face.

Emma's eyes grew wide and her heart jumped so hard it hurt.

Holy fucking shit on a cracker - that was Annabella Colt. Holy shit, holy shit, it was Annabella Colt. No! Wait! She swore at her tired mind. That was Regina Mills - not Annabella Colt. There was a huge difference. Duh.

The man glared at Emma the moment that recognition froze her face, his eyes narrowing menacingly.

Well, no wonder he was so in her face. Emma tried not to look, but that was just fucking impossible.

Just by looking at her you could easily see that no one was supposed to be in the lobby this late and that no one was supposed to see her. She was makeup free, something Emma had never seen in any picture. For most celebrities, it made them slightly less attractive but for her, well, her lips were less defined and her warm chocolate eyes shone a little less but - that was about it. She was fucking stunning. Her hair, which was always done up for photos and the show, now was pulled back into a loose ponytail and unlike her usual designer wear, she was in a comfortable looking cotton t-shirt, North Face TKA pants.

She looked exhausted like she had been traveling all day. Or maybe like they had pulled her out of bed to check-in during the middle of the night so that she would not be bothered by fans.

That thought made Emma feel bad. Emma took a shuttering breath and looked away, staring straight at the desk, trying to give her privacy.

Wow. She had always thought that Zelena Malvagio was hotter than Regina Mills but fuck, looking at the woman now she wasn't sure that was possible. Jesus. It made her head spin and, she closed her eyes for a moment because as much as she did not want to, she was remembering every smutty scene she had ever read starring that woman's character and it was pulling at her in just the wrong way. Well, she supposed any other time it would be the right way -

The burly man cleared his throat and Emma jumped, realizing she had no idea how long she had been standing there frozen like an idiot.

"I'm sorry." She turned back to the attendant who was flicking glances between Emma, the terrifying man, and the beauty at the end of the desk - she clearly had no idea who Regina Mills was. "I uh," _Speak, Emma, speak_! "sorry. Someone should have left a room key for me."

"Okay. Name?"

"Emma Swan." She blushed when her voice cracked. Jesus Christ, Swan, get it together.

The girl's confusion grew, but she nodded and began to root through the desk below her.

Emma tried not to but - it couldn't be helped. Out of the corner of her eye, she looked at Regina Mills again.

The woman had pulled out her phone and was staring at it with an intensity that made Emma think she knew Emma was struggling because of her and was purposely avoiding her gaze. Was she doing it to lessen Emma's stumbling or was she doing it because she was avoiding Emma's eye?

That was fair, she supposed.

Should she say something to her?

No. It was four in the morning. Plus, she had a feeling if she tried the beefy dude would take a bite out of her.

"Oh, here it is. Here you go, Miss. Swan."

Emma took it, ready to remove herself from the scornful gaze of the blonde man. "Uh, yeah, thanks."

She grabbed her bag and turned, looking for the other one.

Instantly the man's chest seemed to swell.

 _Jesus._

"Um. Excuse me?"

The man seemed to plant himself, "I'm sorry, but due to the late hour, Ms. Mills would appreciate her privacy at this time."

That was fair, but -

"Uh, yeah -" She started to point but the man rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but due to the late hour, Ms. Mills would appreciate her privacy at this time."

Embarrassment began to tinge Emma's cheeks as everyone in the group of people turned to stare at Emma as though she were fangirl scum who just couldn't give an actor space - one of those fans who loved their celebrity so much that they ripped their shirt trying to touch them or pulled out chunks of their hair.

"That's fine but my -"

"Ms. Mills will be available to greet tomorrow evening, ma'am. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Dude. That's fine -" she tried to reach around him, but the man moved with her. When he moved Emma got a clear view of Regina Mills for the first time since she had turned from the desk. The stunning woman was eyeing her, looking as though she couldn't decide if it would be better to ignore the rabid fan or simply greet her so she would move on. She seemed to make up her mind and made a move to step around the blonde man.

Emma panicked. She knew that she didn't know Regina Mills and Regina Mills didn't know her, but this wasn't the impression she wanted her to have. Humiliation made Emma snap at the giant man a little louder and harder than she normally would have had the balls to. The ass was making her look terrible in front of one of the two women she was here to see! "Whoa, Rent-A-Cop! That's fine!" The sharp blush in her cheeks was beginning to make her eyes sting, "Relax! Even celebrities deserve a quiet check in at four in the morning, but you're standing in front of my freaking bag!" She angrily pointed at the small duffle behind his feet.

He glanced back and a soft pink touched his cheeks. He nodded once and gruffly grabbed it. He thrust it at her and glowered as if daring her to need something else.

Livid, she slammed her room key into her back pocket and grabbed it, "Thank you."

She turned on her heels and strode briskly toward the elevators.

Had no one really seen her bag at their feet? She had a hard time buying that.

Fuck that was embarrassing.

She pressed the up button and glanced back before she could stop herself. The huge man was talking quietly to the girl behind the desk who looked exponentially more nervous after the exchange than she had when talking to Emma. Most of the group seemed to have already forgotten about the disturbance fussing over a boy that Emma recognized as August Booth and a woman that she was sure was Belle French.

The thing that caught her and made her angry blush deepen was that Regina Mills was staring at her with wide eyes. Had she said those eyes didn't sparkle like they did on TV? Because that was just not true.

At first glance Emma scowled, thinking that Regina was staring at her like she might attack at any moment. Then the elevator door opened and she got in. She had no choice but to turn around and wait for the door to close and that's when she got a second glance of the woman and realized that the stare was - apologetic? Her mouth opened to speak, but Emma hit the proper floor and stared at the ground, wishing that the deep chocolate eyes of the actress would stop mournfully following her.

She swore a few times under her breath to release some of the anger as the elevator rose.

What the fuck was Regina Mills even doing here? It was Wednesday night - well, technically Thursday morning. She wasn't scheduled to appear until Friday morning.

And what the fuck was the rent-a-cop's problem? Did Emma really look like that big of a threat? Yeah, maybe she still had most of her soccer muscles...she worked out...but what would she do that he couldn't stop? He could have broken her like a fucking twig. "Fucking asshole."

The doors slid open on an empty hallway and she quickly pulled out her key. She wasn't sure which floor the actors stayed on but just in case it was this one she didn't want to be caught in the hallway by the burly man again.

She followed the numbers and headed east until she was standing outside of the door.

Trying to put the keycard in the slot she realized her hands were shaking.

Goddamn it!

She finally got it in and the little red light clicked green.

She opened the door and was surprised to find a small light was still on. Was Red still up?

She stepped into the room and immediately averted her eyes.

Nope. Red wasn't still up!

She had seen pictures of Red before, of course, but she hadn't really expected to ever see so much of her. The crimson haired girl was asleep on her back, the blankets thrown off of her completely naked form with a smaller pale skinned woman draped across her, fiery red curls everywhere - equally naked.

Ooooookay. Red hadn't said anything about bringing a girlfriend to the con. She worried that perhaps she was ruining their couple's time or - she was going to have to listen to them fucking. They knew she was coming tonight, right? She was pretty sure she had told Red it was tonight.

Jesus. That - that was really _all_ of Red, wasn't it?

She dropped her bags by the unoccupied bed and clicked off the light, feeling more comfortable when she could no longer see their naked, tangled bodies.

Well, that was - awkward.

Actually, maybe that wasn't a girlfriend. She thought that Red would have mentioned it if she had begun seeing someone. Maybe it was a one night stand. She had known Red's online persona for years, having met her in a previous fandom. Red was _totally_ a one-night stand kind of girl.

Crap.

She hadn't thought of Red having one night stands.

Emma wasn't exactly the most - well - she didn't really party the way that most other twenty-two-year-olds did. She worked in a very busy bar and she was a full-time student. She didn't really have time to party...not that she really would anyway. She had a couple of one-night stands over the years when the itch really had to be scratched but - she couldn't help but to wonder if she bit off more than she could chew in her hotel mate. She had heard her stories. Why hadn't she thought about that? Emma rolled her eyes.

But this wasn't the time to worry about it. She had planned to shower but decided against it. She was going to have to be up in four hours or so anyway. Fuck it.

The day had been long and the interaction downstairs had tipped her from tired to dead on her feet.

She flopped onto her bed fully clothed and fell asleep instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wakey - wakey - eggs and bac-y."

Emma groaned and tried to roll over, wanting to hold on to sleep just a little bit longer but something was pinning her to the bed.

"Waaaake up!" A sing-songy voice crooned, "Wake up, Duckie, its mooorning!"

Emma felt a soft tickle to her ribs and her eyes popped open. " _Jesus Christ_!" Her heart jumped into her throat, grabbing a hold of her uvula and all but gagging her.

An underwear-clad Red was nestled over her hips, grinning a huge goofy grin and holding a steaming Styrofoam cup of coffee.

"Uh, hi." It was true that they had been online friends for a while - even best friends but – whoa, half naked woman!

Red's eyes sparkled as she put the cup gently down and then none to gently threw her arms around Emma all but screaming in her ear, "IT'S YOU! IT'S YOU! IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU! HOLY CRAP!"

Emma couldn't help but to laugh as she hugged her friend back. Red had always been a fun-loving and exuberant friend online, apparently that was also going to be true in person as well. "There's no screen between your face and mine! What the fuck!" Red laughed and gave her a huge smacking kiss on the lips then crawled off of her and gave her the cup of coffee. "What time did you get in last night?"

"Uh, I think four something?"

"Damn. You're going to be fucking tired today."

Emma sipped the disappointingly weak coffee and shook her head, "No way. Not today. I refuse." Amused she watched Red walk around in her underwear and wondered if she should bring up the naked woman from the night before.

"Oh hey," Red said gathering her Crayola red hair and fluffing it, "sorry if you saw too much last night." She gave her a grin that said 'sorry not sorry'. "There was a party."

"Party-party or party for two?"

"Take your pick."

"Who was she?" Emma gasped, pulled herself up, and stretched. Red had always been quite the character and she was beginning to see she would be nonstop amusement. That was good since Emma didn't actually know a lot of people.

"That-" Red waggled her eyebrows, "was ' _HeelsNArrows_ '."

"You're fucking kidding me!" Emma sat back on the bed laughing and shaking her head. Red had a crush on that girl for a good six months.

"Met in the bar last night."

"Well, that didn't take a lot of time."

Red rolled her eyes, "Do you want the shower first?"

Emma shook her head and Red nodded, disappearing into the bathroom.

She drank down the rest of the coffee despite her stomach which was beginning to churn with excited first-day-of-the-con vigor. " _So I met Regina Mills last night._ " She typed quickly and sent it to Tink. She wasn't worried about waking her; the odds were that Tink had begun work about the time that Emma had arrived at the hotel.

A minute later her phone went off, " _Hardy-har-har. In your wildest dreams, baby._ "

" _Well, I guess to be fair I didn't exactly meet her but get this -_ " she typed out the whole story while Red showered.

 _"Whoa! What the fuck?"_

 _"Pretty much what I had been thinking."_

 _"So, like, did you talk to her at all? Was she hot?"_

The water clicked off in the bathroom and a few seconds later a fully naked Red came wandering out.

Emma decided to ignore Tink's last question and instead said, " _Also. I think Red might be a nympho. Just FYI._ "

 _"Niiiiiiiiice. You gonna hit that?"_

Emma didn't dignify that with a response either. Sure Red was totally hot, all leggy and tattooed, but she was also one of her main online friends. No way.

She watched Red stretch and pull on a small black thong.

Well, maybe.

Wait.

No! No way.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later the women were showered, dried, dressed and, in Red's case, heavily makeuped and heading down to the lobby.

"Do you realize there are like fifty people we are going to see today?" Red laughed, craning her long neck. "I wonder how many of them will be half as hot as their profile pictures."

"You've got a one-track mind, don't you lady?"

Red stuck out her pierced tongue but threw her arms around Emma's waist.

Emma chuckled, only Red could be looking for her next score while holding a chic in her arms - even if it was a benign type of cuddling.

Then there was a shout from across the room, "RRRREEEEEEEEEDDDDD! DDDDUUUUUCCKKKIIIIIEEEEEEE!" They swung around and were met with a wall of fairly familiar faces.

"Holy shit!" Emma cried, laughing as she saw, for the first time, the huge crowd of people she had talked to every day - some of which she had spent more time talking to than most people she knew here in L.A. They were all part of 'Colstead Fanfiction Addicts', a fan devoted Facebook page. They had long PM chats. They had exchanged Skype names and had spent many hours chatting that way. Some of them even had Emma's phone number and sent teasingly familiar texts back and forth. "It's so good to see you guys! This is so strange! You have bodies! You're not just talking heads anymore!" She had been in fights with some of them; she had talked a few of them through marital problems. She had chatted with two of them through every day of morning sickness.

She _knew_ these people. It didn't matter if they had not met yet.

From the back, two people pushed forward, her two other closest online friends. They were complete opposites of one another. One was a tiny little blonde with sweet, classic features and the other was long and tall with short cropped hair and warm honeyed skin.

Emma shrieked again and flew into their arms.

"Are you excited? I'm so excited." Ella giggled like a schoolgirl.

"I'm excited!" She hugged the blonde tightly and let the other, Mulan, kiss her cheek as she asked, "How's baby Alex?"

"Adorable. And at home. Now mama is going to start drinking very early and find someone beautiful to fill her bed this evening." She cast a sultry glance at Red who looked stunned but intrigued and said, "Woo-hoo! I like the way you think, missy."

"Red, Duckie, here." A shirt was thrust into their hands and only then did Emma realize that they were all wearing matching 'Long Live Colstead' t-shirts.

"Duckie? No, thank you, Emma! Or Em."

"What, you don't like being called Duckie, little duck?" Ella joked, her warm blue eyes glittering with the playful spirit that Emma loved about her.

Emma laughed, "Well tell me, Ella, do you want to be called ' _PussyTapper_ ' for the next couple of days?"

Ella snorted, "If it will get me some!"

Red giggled, "Can you imagine calling her from across the room? Hey, Pussy come'ere!"

Mulan burst into laughter, "I wonder how many people would respond."

Emma just shook her head in mock disbelief.

They had seemed to have one - if not two or three names. See, Emma - her online handle was ' _UglyDuckling93_ ' though she preferred to go by Emma. Red's real name was Ruby but somewhere along the way she had dropped that persona and began calling herself 'Red'. Mulan, who was really Tegan, was known as ' _DishonorDragon_ ' online, but the Mulan reference simply stuck. And Ella, well, sweet little blonde Ella with the six-month-old baby - had a whole other online persona that Emma simply stayed away from. She didn't know where 'PussyTapper' came from, but she assumed she just didn't want to know.

Red finished studying the shirt she had been handed with an openly approving eye and, deciding it was suitable, pulled off her shirt - in the middle of the lobby. She shoved it into her purse and then looked up, "What?" she asked confused by everyone's open staring.

Emma grinned affectionately, "You are just like I thought you would be."

"Yeah," Mulan leaned against Ella and grinned, "What was it we used to say? 'You might be a skank, but you're our skank?'"

"Awe!" Red grinned.

Once they all were dressed, Emma having been in a tank top simply pulled the new shirt on over her other one, they moved as a large group toward the booths.

All around them, the faces of Eugene Gold, Belle French, Zelena Malvagio, August Booth, Graham Humbert and Regina Mills grinned down from every angle.

They were everywhere. On posters. On little dolls. On stickers. On buttons.

Each booth was packed with them as well as other C&P trinkets and money was flying out of their hands faster than they could stop it. There was merch for Dope - there was merch for Carlie and there were even mountains of merch for Colstead.

"Look at these!" Red squealed, holding up two boxes with small bobblehead-like dolls in them marked Samantha Halstead and Annabella Colt. "They're so cute!" She smushed the boxes together and made kissing noises.

The man behind the booth cleared his throat and pointed to a sign: _"Please do not make the dolls kiss. I don't care who you ship. It's that it is gross._ "

The group laughed until there were tears pouring down their faces.

* * *

"So there are three tiers, right?"

"Okay." Emma narrowed her eyes trying to follow along with Mulan's explanation.

"Well, I mean there's Dope, right, and they are the like the top. They're the main characters of the show."

"Right."

They were sitting in their assigned seats, waiting for the first panel of the con to begin. It was only Emma and Mulan who had decided it was worth it to shell out the cash for the most expensive tickets, putting them in the very front row. While she could hear the rowdy bunch of her friends a bit further back; it was nice to have some one-on-one time with Mulan. Plus they were so goddamned close that Emma would be able to see every moment, every movement. She wondered again if perhaps she had gone too far - spent too much - only - she didn't know that she cared if she had.

"Then there is Colstead." They both took a moment to have a small fangirl meltdown. "And Jake and Charlie. They are all kind of the secondary tier of characters; though maybe Jake and Charlie should actually be one more below them. I don't know."

"Right."

"Anyway, what we're about to see now is the ranking below that. So that would be like some of the bad guys that were in a few episodes."

"Okay. I didn't actually look at the schedule so who are we listening to?"

"Um, I think that guy that Sam dated for a minute in season one and oh, I'm pretty sure the Red-Masked murderer -"

Emma nodded along. That was all well and good but honestly; she just wanted to get through today so tomorrow could start. None of the cool people were there today. The schedule for the day went as such: this panel, then a break for dinner, then a cocktail hour with the people from this panel (For gold pass holders only). Then she was sure that everyone planned a late night in the bar. There were hushed whispers about Zelena and Regina; people swearing that they had come down to the bar to drink and socialize every night of the last con. Emma wasn't sure if that was true or not but even she had seen the video of Zelena Malvagio dancing, somewhat drunkenly, with a huge group of fangirls.

So while the schedule for the day all sounded well and good; tomorrow - tomorrow the real fun would begin. Though, she couldn't help that her mind kept going back to the night before. She hadn't seen Regina Mills, so why was she here? Was it just so she could have a day of downtime before she began to work?

It was strange to think about the fact that the woman was clearly somewhere in the building. TV stars, while perhaps in your everyday life through fanfiction and pictures, were never _really_ in your everyday life. So this whole thing - the con, the night before - it was all so strange. Emma could feel a separation beginning in her mind. Before all of this Zelena had always been Zelmantha - a mix of the character as well as what she knew of the real person but now - Emma was starting to notice a marked difference between the woman she had already seen and the woman she saw on the screen; Reganna was already becoming Regina...Anna - after one meeting. Would that happen with all of them?

Or was it simply because the night before Regina had seemed so - human, so normal?

She hadn't told anyone about the night before, mostly because she didn't want to seem like she was boasting or - something. But she had been on her toes, watching all day for some sign of a surprise appearance or -something. She had seen a booth in the merch area that offered information for the charity that Emma knew Regina had started and she had almost expected to see her there; only that was the only booth _not_ swarming with people, so apparently not.

The panel was fine. The actors were hilarious as were the fan made videos they showed on the huge screen behind them, but soon it was time for dinner and then everyone bundled into Red and Emma's room to get ready or laze around while everyone else did.

"What are you guys wearing?" Emma frowned at her suitcase again. Mulan appeared just then in a crisp button up and tie holding a soccer ball, "Remind me tomorrow, Em, I want to wipe the hallway with your ass." She tossed Emma the ball but Emma just distractedly said, "Shit, are we dressing up?"

Red had stripped down again and was pulling on a cocktail dress that matched the color of her hair. "I am, Em, but you don't have to."

Emma had only brought one slinky sexy dress and she didn't want to use it yet. "Shit." She pulled out her clothes and debated, "Can I just go naked? Do you think anyone would mind?"

Red snorted, "You know, somehow I don't think anyone would mind. I've seen your tummy pictures on Facebook, Duckie. Let those bad girls _out_!"

Emma laughed, openly checking out Red's slip of a dress, "Well I guess we can't _both_ be naked. That would make our room look bad." But she could all but hear Tink's voice in her head. "Comeon! Live a little, ya loser." So she threw on a pair of worn but cute jeans and a somewhat skimpy top, feeling minorly embarrassed when Mulan and Ella's eyes feasted appreciatively on her bare skin. She debated for another moment, threw on a pair of heels and piled her hair on top of her head.

"There."

Red whistled and laughed as Emma chucked the soccer ball at her.

* * *

She had never thought it would be so _easy_ being with her online friends. It's true they talked all the time, but this was simplicity at its finest. She had, of course, expected that with Red, they talked every day, and maybe Mulan and Ella. But it was her friends, all of them, and not the minor C &P actors that were making the cocktail hour fun. They stood in a corner, drinks in hand and simply bullshit the night away.

They had done their part. They had greeted and taken pictures with everyone from the panel, but then they had left them to the 'Dram' fans; the few people whose OTP was Samantha and her moment long lover, Drew.

But Emma was starting to get tired. She hadn't had much sleep. While her friends stayed rowdy and began to slip off into smaller clusters, she hung back; sipping her drink and yawning.

She watched Mulan making eyes at one of the women from the panel, making Emma laugh. She had to appreciate Mulan's brazen confidence. Then again, Mulan was a pretty damn hot stud and Emma thought she might have that confidence too if she were her. Red had left to get another drink but had stopped halfway back to her, caught by a green-eyed beauty despite the fact that HeelsNArrows glared from across the room.

How long did she need to stay before she could slip away without being called an old lady? She was alone now so…

But oh, crap, that's right; she was supposed to go to the party in the bar that night. Hell, she wasn't going to miss that! Not if there was a chance that she would see Zelena there! Fuck no! That's why she was here, right?

Maybe she should go upstairs and take a quick nap?

She looked up and smiled at a few of her friends that were wandering back toward her. What the hell was their problem? They had frozen wide-eyed, staring at her in shock and awe.

"Excuse me." A velvet voice said from behind her.

Emma whipped around. The strange thing was that she knew the voice. Of course, she did. She was fairly sure she could pick their voices out in a line up.

The door that Emma had been standing in front of had opened and a small line of people were waiting for her to get out of the way, led by Regina Mills.

The woman was her own polar opposite of the night before. Where she had been ratty and tired looking previously, now here stood _Regina Mills_ the actress, in all of her glory. Her eyes had been shadowed and darkened, making the warm chocolate melt and shine; her cheeks and her eyebrows had been contoured and her full lips had been perfectly lined and filled in with the most exquisite shade of wine. She had been beautiful the night before, dressed in everyday clothes and in everyday makeup but now...

The words popped out of Emma's mouth before she could stop them. Blame it on those lips, blame it on the perfume that was enveloping her and pulling at her lower belly and down deep in her panties. Emma's lips parted and she gasped, "Oh my god, you're fucking gorgeous." Her eyes went wide as soon as she said it. "Shit. I'm sorry!" She stepped out of the way of the line, rambling, "That was awkward, I uh, I apologize, shit. I'm sorry."

But the weary and exhausted look that Regina had worn the night before had gone and in its place was a warm, sparkling smile. Regina laughed, wholeheartedly, her hand falling on Emma's bicep.

Emma's heart began to pick up its pace. What perfume was she wearing? She smelled, god, she smelled amazing. Was that perfume or was that just - her?

"It's quite alright. You would be alarmed to know just how often that happens. Makeup can do amazing things. Thank you." She gave Emma a warm smile and pulled Emma in close, enclosing her in a tight hug.

Emma stood frozen, feeling Regina's hair tickle her face, feeling the warmth of her body and smelling the scent of her skin and makeup as her neck and throat drew oh so close to Emma's lips.

 _Fuuuck_.

Then Regina was gone, stepping past her and into the room.

Emma just blinked, hazy, watching as the burly man stalked by her and then, making Emma's eyes widen even further, Zelena Malvagio came through the door with a smile, a thank you and a quick hug.

Emma almost couldn't handle it. Holy shit, they were right there. Then Emma's friends were surrounding her.

"Dude, you look like you've been hit by a truck."

"Hmmm?"

"I think she has." Mulan laughed, "The Colstead train. Damn, I wish I was you right now. Not just Regina but Zelena too? Fuck."

"Did that just happen?" Emma asked, teasing them just a bit.

"Would it be weird if I smelled you?" Red asked; eyes unnaturally large. "You know what, I'm just gonna do it. Deal with it. Don't make it weird."

Now that Zelena and Regina had made it across the room, Emma's mind seemed to clear.

Emma had been right. Zelena was fucking stunning as well. Her hair was a beautiful shade of red, her eyes sharp and pointedly green but - wow - she was swamped by the woman standing next to her. How had she never noticed before? Suddenly it didn't make any sense to her that Zelena was the more popular actor of the two. Yeah, she was kind of dykey so they could claim her as their own but... but Regina Mills...well there was just something about her that was...drawing.

She didn't think it was her professionally polite knee length black dress or the cream and black jacket which screamed Chanel; nor the makeup, nor the hair or heels. No, there was something else.

Regina looked up from the camera she had just been posing in front of and Emma felt a jolt when she looked directly at her, mild curiosity in her face.

Emma flushed and looked away.

Did she remember her as the crazy bag lady?

"Dude. She just looked at you."

Emma didn't have anything to say.

The group had turned into fluttering school girls now. Red and Mulan, badass number one and two, had brazenly marched up to the women and asked for a picture - once they could get through the crowd that is.

Emma looked away from the mob, uneasy.

It was like watching a special on Animal Planet.

The crowd was, at least, ten deep on all sides and each and every one of them was calling, laughing, pulling and trying to touch the two women that stood in the middle.

If either Zelena or Regina took a step in any direction the group migrated with them.

Questions were being shouted at them, some about Colstead, others about Carlie, some about their personal lives.

It was a chaotic bramble of...mess.

The women, however, were smiling, signing papers, taking photographs with everyone who asked.

What would that be like? It seemed like it would be difficult but then again both of them didn't seem to be bothered in the slightest. It was true that Zelena seemed more exuberant, laughing louder, making silly faces, but both seemed comfortable as the eye of the storm.

"I'll go if you go," Ella said, biting her lip.

Emma's eyebrows popped, "I dunno. How do you even get in there?"

"Oh, you pussies. You push!" Red rolled her eyes.

Emma and Ella exchanged looks that said they would rather not. Some of those fans looked like they would bite.

Red snickered and, forcing from behind, she shoved them toward the women.

"Hey!" Emma tried to swat her hands away. She wasn't shy. She didn't need to be forced! She just kind of - felt bad. "Alright, alright. Come on, Ella."

Emma took a deep breath and dived.

It was like swimming upstream through solid buildings. Just as she was nearing the front, someone yelled and shoved her. She popped free of the crowd and barreled into Zelena. "Oh, crap! I'm sorry!"

"That's alright, dear. There isn't a lot of room here, is there?"

Emma laughed, awkwardly.

She got her picture. Zelena was sweet, very kind and surprisingly funny.

Clearly feeling courageous after their first photo, she watched as Ella pushed her way through toward Regina.

Emma was mildly tempted to follow but - no - this time she had grown shy.

She watched Regina's bright face smile at the crowd, laughing and doing her best to answer as many questions as possible.

Jesus, she was beautiful.

Because of that - or perhaps some other reason entirely that Emma didn't know, she - she just couldn't approach her. It didn't make any sense, but she thought that approaching Regina in the middle of a crowd like this would feel a lot like peeling off her clothes and dancing the hoochie-coochie across the floor.

So she just let the sea of bodies push against her until she had been moved out of the mob. Then, eyes never leaving Regina's face, she decided to grab herself another drink.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jesus, I can't believe you didn't get a picture!"

"I paid for a picture! I'll have one soon enough! Plus, I got one with Zelena."

"Oh my god, drrooool. Did you see Zelena's jacket? So gay. Oh my god."

Emma didn't regret that she had not taken a picture with Regina Mills. It was true, she had ordered a photo op and somehow that felt less exposing. She was probably just still smarting from the humiliation of the night before.

Because... what was she trying to keep from being exposed? She had no idea. Of course, she was attracted to the actor - weren't they all here because they were attracted to one or both of them?

So...

Maybe Tink was right and she was just a loser.

"Hurry up! I wanna get a seat at the bar." Red laced one arm through Emma's and the other through Mulan's to push them forward.

Once the actors had left, the party seemed to grow. People were beginning to drink heavier and in the center of the room, a small dance party had begun. It was all fun, but Emma and her friends had decided that it was time to move to the bar and get a good spot before everyone else got there.

"You really think they're going to come down?" Emma asked skeptically as they walked. Maybe she was crazy but she thought that the packed hotel bar would be the last place the actors would go to _relax_. Hell, even she wasn't completely sure about it at this point. She was tired and a quiet and relaxing drink sounded a lot better than a busy bar.

That feeling only intensified when they stepped through the bar's doors. The packed to the brim room went deathly quiet as every single head turned to see if the newcomers were who they all were waiting for. Then the bustle picked back up at full volume; people shouting, laughing, telling jokes and then retelling them when the cacophony was so loud that the punchlines couldn't be heard. The bartender was dancing, moving quickly from one end of the bar to the other and back, filling drinks as he went. In the corners, taking up small booths or cuddled together in scattered pairs; strangers hit on strangers hoping to get lucky.

"I NEED MORE GLASSES!" The bartender bellowed behind him and Emma's legs habitually twitched, ready to run at top speed and refill the glass rack behind the bar.

"Well, I don't think we're going to get a seat at the bar." Mulan chuckled. "I guess we aren't the only ones who remember that they came down every night during the last con."

There were no tables available so they ordered their drinks and then stood awkwardly in the middle of the floor as a group, squished between other random groupings.

Red grinned, noticing the woman she had been talking to during the cocktail hour, and disappeared.

"There she goes." Mulan laughed, happily. "I don't know how she does it."

No one else seemed bothered by the energy, as a matter of fact it seemed to feed them but it was giving Emma a headache. She felt like she was at work and that was making a knot form in her shoulders as she wondered if she had gotten away clean the night before or if Leroy was waiting for her return to take her head off. "Hey, what do you guys think of going somewhere else?" Emma tried with an overly convincing grin. They just laughed. "Alrighty then."

"Don't you want to see if Sam and Anna come down?" Ella asked, searching the crowd again.

Emma frowned, "Of course I do! And if Sam or Anna walked through that door then my panties would hit the floor faster than anyone else's here but that's not who we're waiting for, right?"

They stared at her like they had no idea what she was talking about.

"No, you're totally right," Mulan said with a thoughtful frown. "But Zelena and Regina are as close as we are going to get."

Emma tried to ignore her surroundings. She tried to enjoy her friends, but she was having a difficult time. Her drink was good and Mulan was on a steady roll, making everyone laugh but she just - wasn't feeling it. At all.

When a man beside them, wobbling ever so slightly, 'accidentally' steadied himself on her ass, Emma sighed. This really was like being at work. "You know what guys, I'm gonna get out of here."

"Are you sure?"

"Uh yeah. If they come down every day then I can do this tomorrow, right?"

They nodded and Emma slipped out of the bar door.

She rode the elevator with relief, ready to climb into some pajamas and face plant into the bed - and maybe read a chapter or two.

She had wanted a quiet drink but maybe there was a mini bar in the room, she hadn't looked.

She opened the door with the key, "Whoa!" Her hand slapped over her eyes as the women on the bed across from the door screamed in unison. "Dude! What the hell!"

Red began to laugh, "Hi!"

"Damn it, Red!" She lowered her hand and instead stuck it out so that it covered the naked asses….again.

"We'll be done soon."

"Fuck!" Emma turned away, "You could, at least, put a tie on the door or something! Jesus! Fucking nympho!"

She turned around and stomped back toward the elevator. Okay, since sleep wasn't an option…

She checked the bar, but it somehow had grown even fuller.

Goddamn it. Okay. Well.

She really did want to sit for a few minutes of quiet and enjoy a drink - maybe even keep going with her fic.

This was Anaheim, right? There had to be a Disneyland themed bar or restaurant near there that had calmed down for the night.

Without thinking about it twice, she started out of the automated doors and down the street.

She passed two bars within a block but they seemed to be just as busy as the hotel bar. She frowned at each one and continued on, especially when she heard a Colstead versus Carlie fight blaring from the second one.

Just when the streets were starting to grow a little too dark and silent, Emma noticed a small sign down the way. It was very subtle, a small plaque with flowery calligraphy and a wine glass. Emma couldn't hear anyone singing karaoke from inside and there was no music pounding so she went in.

 _This_ was exactly what she was looking for.

The bar was dark and still, a few tables and booths with people whispering with their heads together. The soft jazz track began melting the stir of tension in Emma's shoulders immediately. She took a seat at the bar inwardly shaking her head at herself. What was she doing here? She was acting like an old lady long before she was old. Plus, she had paid good money to go to this con! She should be partying her little ass off with her friends, not settling into this surprisingly comfortable barstool and pulling out her phone to continue reading her fic...which she could have done from home. Where was her cardigan and box of cats? Did they make Depends for those in their twenties?

"What can I get you, miss?" the bartender asked in a low voice.

"Um." She was embarrassed to admit, "I actually don't know much about wine. Is there something that you recommend for beginners? Or maybe a house red?"

He smiled kindly, "What type of liquor do you drink? Do you usually drink fruity sweet mixed drinks or are you an on-the-rocks kind of girl?"

"On the rocks, I guess."

He nodded and began fussing with a bottle for her. He poured a small amount into the bottom of a glass, about two mouthfuls worth and told her to try it.

At first, it was like taking a punch in the mouth and she had to work to keep her face neutral but then it mellowed and, hmm, it wasn't so bad.

He poured her a glass and she took another tentative sip.

No, this wasn't so bad at all.

She clicked open her phone and pulled up the story. She wanted to melt into it; only, she had left off at the beginning of a sex scene. She had forgotten about that! She started to read, her face flushing hot instantly.

Zelmantha and Reganna blurred.

Nope.

She put it back down.

Damn.

Maybe a week or so after the con, the way she saw them would go back to normal but right now, when 'Annabella Halstead' spoke of the soft sounds of pleasure that Anna was producing, Emma was picturing that woman from the night before - makeup-less and...

Besides. She had never been one to read smut in public. She couldn't! She sucked at it.

She pocketed her phone and sighed. How long would Red be with this random girl?

She let her cheek fall against her fist as she took another sip. She was tired.

Someone just to the right of her vision coughed and Emma reflexively glanced over.

Ugh, it was the douche from the night before. The big burly dude. He was now sitting with a little pixie of a woman, grinning and playing with her fingers. Was he on a date?

She rolled her eyes. Did that mean that Regina Mills was confined to her room? All of the people waiting in the bar wouldn't like that. Or did Regina have more than one rent-a-cop?

He was still wearing his uniform, she realized. And he was nursing a glass of water. This looked like an on duty rent-a-cop to her.

Her eyes scanned the area and hiccupped when, sure enough, to the left sat the woman who had been on her mind since the night before.

An excited blush crossed her cheeks and she instantly averted her eyes.

Then Emma went through the many stages of fangirling all within a few minutes. She panicked. She got excited and nearly rushed at her. She stopped breathing. She couldn't stop breathing. All before she mellowed back out and could think rationally again.

Regina was sitting by herself in the booth, clearly relaxed and reading a book with a gentle smile on her face. She looked so comfortable. She wanted to go over there and say something to her but - that would be a total shit thing to do, right? She's here relaxing.

She remembered the mob that had formed itself to her at the cocktail hour. That had to be stressful. Then again - she hadn't looked miserable. Maybe she didn't mind. Everyone likes to be admired, right? Only - she remembered her face the night before when the group of people had clearly thought Emma was a crazy fangirl. Regina's face - something different; something unhappy had been there.

But this is why you're here, Em. You're literally never going to have this chance again. Plus, her glass is almost empty. You can get her another one.

She argued with herself for the rest of her own glass of wine before finally she slipped from the stool telling herself that she had to at least try, right?

She approached slowly, her heart hammering in her throat. Every now and then she sent an anxious glance at the burly man, really not wanting another confrontation with him. She was pretty sure he would pick her up by her underwear and throw her through the window like in old western movies.

At the table, her cheeks flushed, "Hi."

The book lowered and those soulful eyes came up to meet hers.

"I uh, I don't mean to bother you. I was just wondering if we could share a glass of wine." Her eyes flew wide, "I mean, not _share_. I was wondering if I could _buy_ you a glass of wine. I mean - can I _join_ you for a glass of wine."

Smooth. Idiot.

Emma hadn't realized that she had been optimistically hopeful until she saw something dark flick across Regina's face. The wariness from the night before had nothing on this sudden frustration.

Emma felt herself blanch; instantly feeling like the world's largest asshole. Her initial thoughts had been correct; the poor woman just wanted to be left alone. "Uuuuuh, I'm sorry," she straightened, trying not to show her mortification, "I think if I were you, I would just want to be left alone. I would probably want a break from my fans. I'm really sorry."

Okay, now turn away; pay the bartender for your glass - and maybe an apology one for Regina - and then fucking _leave_ ….maybe all the way back to L.A.

"No, wait." Regina's voice was strides warmer than her look had just been but still didn't quite meet friendly, "I apologize. That was rude of me. Please, sit down."

Emma hesitated.

"Really."

Emma took a seat, signaling the bartender. "What can I get you?" she asked the woman beside her with a nervous smile.

The woman studied her for a moment then recited the name of her wine to the bartender in a low voice.

"And for you, miss? Do you want the same one or do you want to try something else?"

Emma grinned, "I'll try what she's having." When she looked back Regina gave her a skeptical questioning look, "Oh, uh," she chuckled, "I don't know very much about wine so I was letting him decide what to give me."

"If you don't know what you like then what are you doing in a wine bar?"

Emma's nose scrunched.

"What?" She spoke with mild curiosity at best, but Emma answered anyway.

"I'm just debating making up something that makes me seem suave and cool or if I'm going tell you the truth." Emma gave an exaggerated sigh, "Alright. I might as well admit that I was just looking for some quiet. I enjoy wine, I think, but really I just wanted something that didn't feel like where I work."

"Why is that something you wouldn't want to admit? We all need some peace and quiet at times."

"I guess so. Anyway, I just kind of started walking and I found this place. I like it."

The bartender set two glasses on the table and then nodded.

Emma liked this wine better. It was just as strong as the last, but there was something fruity and fun about the last second that it was in her mouth.

"Do you like it?" Regina asked, her eyes curiously studying Emma's face.

It made Emma blush all over again. "Will I sound like a silly suck up if I say that I do?"

"Would it be true?"

"Yeah."

"Then no."

Regina was looking at her again and Emma didn't know what to do with that. When she looked up at her she felt things in the pit of her stomach, so she studied her wine glass and tried to gather some charm.

"You said that you wanted something that didn't feel like where you work; where do you work?" Regina finally spoke; diving into the usual small talk.

"Oh, nowhere special. I'm in school by day and I work in a kind of sleazy bar in Westwood by night."

"Westwood?"

"Neighborhood by UCLA."

"Is there where you go to school?"

"Mmm-hmm."

The hint of a smile touched Regina's lips, "What's your name?" Her voice was quiet, calm and oh so smooth.

"Emma Swan." She gave her a crooked smile and offered her hand, "It's nice to meet you, Ms. Mills."

"And you, Ms. Swan."

"Ack! God, no. Emma. If I still get carded when I walk into bars then I kinda think I'm too young to be a 'Ms'."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-two." Emma realized she had no idea how old Regina was. She knew that Zelena was twenty-five or six but - she had never looked Regina Mills up on IMDB. "And you? I can't help but to think that the same rule applies for you."

"Is that your way of saying that you would like to call me Regina?"

Emma's stomach swirled, feeling stupid, "No! Uh, n-no, I just meant - shit."

Regina's grin split, "It's alright, Emma. Regina, please. Well, it's common enough knowledge that I am twenty-four but I don't often get carded. I can see why you do, though. You have a very young face. Are you really twenty-two?"

Emma frowned, "I think there was a compliment in there somewhere."

Regina looked down and straightened the napkin in her lap.

Did she just see her blush? Emma grinned; she liked it and wanted to see it again.

Their conversation was easy. Regina was offish but kind enough and Emma found that she enjoyed her. Every now and then she would say something that seemed to startle Regina and someone new would show through Regina's face but it was always swallowed away again within seconds. It made Emma wonder who the woman was behind Miss Manners.

They ordered a second glass of wine with no hesitation. A soft and lovely rose began to develop in Regina's cheeks as they talked of the show and of L.A.

When the bartender returned and asked about another glass they exchanged a look. "It's up to you. I bet you have a busier day tomorrow than I do."

Regina grinned that distant yet inexplicable grin and gave her that analytical stare that she had been using all night; the one that made Emma feel like her soul were spread across the table for Regina to read. "I suppose I can have one more though this must be my last."

Emma nodded and smiled to herself. Pleased that, while she had interrupted Regina's night - and she couldn't really tell what was going through her head - she didn't seem all that anxious to get away.

The pleasure wasn't because she was sitting here with the woman who played Annabella Colt, either. I mean, that was great and everything, but she realized that she liked this quiet mystery of a woman. In a surface way, of course; they didn't know one another, but she seemed very pleasant. Still, out of respect Emma had kept her questions and comments very polite, sensing Regina's reservation, until this one: "Aren't you worried that your fans will find you here?" She hoped that Regina wouldn't be put off by the personal nature.

She could tell at once that she was but after a second the look faded and as Regina sipped her wine her look became mildly guilty. It was the first time that the somewhat detached air around Regina broke and she saw the young woman instead of the actress.

"What?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure if I should tell you." Regina's eyes twinkled as she bit her lip.

Emma's stomach flip flopped but this time, it was for a whole other reason than being star struck.

 _No homo, Emma._ Don't scare her with the gay - even if that was fucking adorable. "Well, now you _have_ to tell me! Oh come on, I told you about being an old lady who searches out quiet wine bars instead of parties like a normal person."

"You're still a fan." Regina's eyebrow slowly rose and Emma inhaled sharply.

"True." She spoke, pushing through it, "But I pinky swear to hold my tongue."

"Oh?"

"Oh." Emma held out her extended pinkie and Regina, only pausing for a second, linked it.

Wait. Had Regina held on a bit too long or had she? She rolled her eyes at herself, of course, it had been her. She needed to watch that.

"Well." Regina leaned back against the seat, not looking quite as comfortable as she had before she had been interrupted but close. Was she finally wearing down the professional distance or was the wine simply working on Regina now? "No, I don't worry about it."

"Why?"

"They all stay in the bar."

Emma didn't mean to laugh quite as loud as she did, "That's for fucking sure. It was slammed. Standing room only. Something about you and Zelena Malvagio spending every night down there last con? Everyone was very hopeful."

Regina nodded slowly, "It was a very small convention. I hadn't been on the show for more than a few months; we hadn't gained a very large following. So yes."

Emma eyed her, thinking she was beginning to understand, "But you didn't go every night, did you?"

Regina laughed quietly, "Very astute of you. We went just enough so they thought that we would return nightly. That left us free to go somewhere quiet nearby and relax."

Emma chuckled, "You're an evil genius."

"I suppose tomorrow night will be my or Zelena's night. Belle was at the bar this evening, or is at the bar, I'm not sure. I'll go down and let them touch me, pull on me - hit on me. Then if I need another evening away I can have it." She spoke slowly, low and almost regretfully.

Emma studied her face and saw that the humor was gone, "You sound like you hate them." It wasn't an accusation and she was pleased to see that this stranger didn't take it that way.

"Do I? That's terrible because I don't, not at all. As a matter of fact, I love them. They gave me a career. Some of them are so kind, so complimentary. I suppose it's just a hard job; harder than most would think."

Emma wanted to ask for more information but thought that if Regina wanted to give that up then she would have already. "Actually, that makes perfect sense. I was watching you tonight at the cocktail hour. I don't know how you do what you do."

"Uh, is everything okay, Regina?"

Emma jumped. The huge man had appeared beside her, standing menacingly close.

Regina's face changed. She went from warmly distant to ice cold in a moment. Emma had heard of this - she had been told that Regina Mills could be - well, the word bitch was used, but thus far Emma wouldn't have believed it. " _Now_ you ask, David? I must know, what is the use of you?"

Emma's jaw dropped.

"I uh - right." He glanced back at the woman from his table guiltily.

"David this is Emma, Emma this is David."

"Hey."

David just grunted and walked away, casting glances at her over his shoulder.

"I apologize, Emma. My head of security and I, well, we don't get along."

"I, uh, I get it. I mean, that dude is intense." She jumped again when she looked back at Regina. Her face had morphed into one of surprise, her lips slightly parted as she stared at Emma. "Oh." She had changed again, back to the kind, if not sad, woman she had been before David's interruption.

"What?"

"I remember you." She breathed making Emma's eyes widen and her heart beat fast.

Oh no, this was going to be when she realized that she was the one trying to attack her the night before. Shit. This had been going so well and now Regina was going to be freaked out.

"You're the one from last night."

"Okay, wait, let me explain."

Regina chuckled, "I should have known. I should have recognized those eyes."

That stopped Emma short, "Uh, what?"

Regina was still staring, "Well, you have to know you have stunning eyes. Has no one ever told you that before?"

Uh, yeah, she had heard it but never from someone with eyes like Regina's.

Another moment of recognition crossed Regina's face, "And you're the one I hugged."

"Oh god. Uh - yeah. Sorry about that. I uh - you're just - I wasn't prepared."

"Are you apologizing for calling me beautiful?" She asked, in a dry tone.

Emma grinned; there was something playful beginning to warm her eyes, "To be fair, what I said was gorgeous. Beautiful - doesn't cover it."

"I _remember_ you." Regina grinned all the wider. "You smelled amazing."

This stopped Emma short again, "Uh - thank you?" Why was her stomach getting all butterfly-y? This was not...that...

"Well, you would be surprised about how often that _is_ not true. The ones who smell nice tend to stick out above the rest; especially when you consider all of the people I hug in a day. I can come back to my room smelling rather...interesting."

Emma's mouth popped open and she hissed, "Ew. Really?"

Regina leaned across the table, conspiratorially, "Really." She sat back and studied her - again.

...what the hell did that _look_ mean?

"Tell me, Emma. When we met in the lobby-"

Emma knew where this was going and simply let herself say the truth before embarrassment could shut her up, "Yeah, you were even more stunning then."

Emma didn't understand what the look on Regina's face changed into then.

"So." Regina said, briskly, "What were you doing in the lobby at four in the morning? That was supposed to be the crazies-free hour."

Was that a _joke_? Had Regina just made a joke? "Hey! It's not my fault that your security guard is a dick. I had _no_ intention of saying anything to you. I just wanted my bag."

The atmosphere was different then. Regina became almost playful, dry and witty. The blush had faded from her cheeks, but the twinkle in her eye had grown. And the longer they talked the more Emma realized that _this_ woman was absolutely nothing like her character. Colt was stiff, often abrasive. Regina - she was...fun. Okay, fun wasn't the right word - she was too stoic for _fun_ but she had a feeling if she continued to pry away the layers then fun would be exactly what she was. She was interesting and there was something about her - Emma wanted to know more.

* * *

"Just tell me!" They had risen from the booth together, gathering their belongings. Emma's sides were aching from how much she had laughed and her heart was beginning to grow sore as she realized their night was almost done. "Oh come on, we're literally never going to see one another again after this weekend!"

"Tell me why you want to know. You're not a reporter, are you?" Regina's eyes narrowed in such a way that Emma knew she didn't really think that was a possibility...she thought.

"Because why not? Plus, if I were a reporter, is that really something that I would ask you?"

Regina scoffed, "Actually if you were a reporter that is exactly what you would ask me."

"Oh." Emma frowned making Regina laugh harder. "Well, you were the one who brought it up! Kinda."

"Alright. Okay." They had wandered out of the bar and now they stood in front of it while Regina confessed, "I _hate_ the ship wars."

"Oh yeah?"

"I do, I hate it. It seems like such an insignificant thing, yet it is the only thing that people seem to care about."

"Does it bother you that one of the ships they always ask you about is Sam and Anna?"

"No. Though sometimes it's unsettling to see photos of her face kissing mine. I know her boyfriend. She's my colleague and friend. It can be strange."

"So if you don't like the shipping questions then what _would_ you like people to be interested in?"

Regina stood and thought for a few moments, her laughter dying. "Have you heard of Intertwined Hearts?"

"Hmmm," Emma frowned, "the name sounds familiar but -"

"It's my charity."

"Oh!" Emma smacked herself in the forehead, "Duh, of course."

"Well, that project is quite close to my heart."

"Oh?"

"It took me years to get it off the ground and it does wonderful work. I think -" Regina worried the bottom of her lip for a moment, "I had hoped that I could use the show to support the charity, but it hasn't quite worked that way. Nobody has ever even asked me about it. They only want to know about Anna's relationship with Samantha or her relationship with Charlie - or who is funniest on set?"

Emma grinned and teased, "Oh yeah, who's funniest?"

"Actually, I have been told I am." Regina sniffed with a regal air.

Emma grinned, "I can believe it."

The burly man - David apparently – coughed; a clear sign to get moving.

Regina's shoulders stiffened and she gave a curt nod in his general direction, "I suppose my clock has struck midnight and I have to go."

Emma scoffed, "Does that mean if we wait long enough he will turn back into a mouse?"

Regina just smiled, but the smile did not touch her eyes.

"Thank you for the evening, Regina. Really. It was really nice to spend some time getting to know you."

The barest moments of sadness flashed across Regina's eyes before she smiled and nodded, "Honestly, Emma, I enjoyed it. Thank you. I thought I wanted to be alone tonight, but instead, you gave me something better. Enjoyable company."

Emma scuffed the ground with her shoe, wondering why this felt like the awkward walk to the door part of the evening. "Anyway. You better go before he has a hernia."

"Yes, I suppose I should. Alright. Goodnight, Emma. Thank you."

She watched Regina climb into the car and then watched the car disappear.

She walked back to the hotel on cloud nine. That had been so much fun.

She floated into the lobby, not noticing the crowds around her and stopped just inside the door. There was a small table littered with information about the con. She leafed through until she found what she was looking for, a small green and yellow pamphlet at the bottom of the stack. She looked through it quickly with her eyes growing wide.

" _Here at Intertwined Hearts, we hope and help children ages thirteen to seventeen find their forever families."_

 _"Everyone deserves a family, no matter their age and this is a huge hole in our adoption and foster system. Most youth when they reach an age where they are considered 'no longer adoptable' are dumped into group homes and forgotten about. Here at Intertwined Hearts, we hope to one day to change that and instead help bring families together. These children need to know that they deserve to be loved and that there are still those out there who are willing to do it. - Regina Mills."_

Fuck. So not only was the woman beautiful, funny, smart and perhaps just a little bit silly - she was also absolutely fucking amazing too?

Of course, Regina couldn't know … about Emma. There was no way but shit, where had that program been when she was young?

She was right about the age and the group home. It had happened to her.

How did she know?

A curious hunger was beginning to build in Emma's gut. How did that amazing woman know such a sad, dark, truth?


	5. Chapter 5

She had spent a few minutes in the hallway upstairs with her ear pressed to the door, really not wanting to walk in on anything that she may well walk in on. The other side seemed quiet enough, but she still spent a few minutes playing with her key card. She kept thinking of that twinkle in Regina's eye. She kept thinking of the way one side of her lips would curl first as she began her slow smile. She kept thinking about the way Regina seemed to constantly stop and study her.

Thinking about it all made her dizzy. She knew there were a few nights in life that were meant to be remembered until the day you died; weddings, dates, tragedies and the likes. She was sure that evening was going to be one of them.

Finally, realizing she needed her sleep, she slipped the key into the proper slot and the door clicked open. She stuck her ear in first, listening for the sounds of sex, but all she heard was a light snore. So she slowly pushed in a little further.

Red was asleep, her long body sprawled out and covering the entire bed. She was, of course, naked but, at least, this time, she was asleep on her stomach and alone.

Awe, the poor thing is all plumb tuckered out. Emma rolled her eyes as she pulled the blanket up over Red's bare ass. She didn't really consider herself to be a prude - in any fucking way - but Red was making her wonder if perhaps this might be another sad truth - like her secret old lady-ness.

The next morning she woke feeling a little better than the previous one. She had gotten more sleep, though not a lot more. Once again, Red was already up and once again she had a cup of weak coffee for her.

"Sorry, but, at least I hear the restaurant has better coffee."

"The restaurant?" Emma frowned, pulling on her clothes for the day. "Is everyone eating here today?" The day before they had piled into cars and sought an off property venue.

Red shrugged, "Do you really want to get into the car and deal with all of that before a decent cup of coffee?"

Emma shook her head quickly.

Arms around each other's waists they walked into the restaurant together and craned their necks looking for their friends. Ella waved them over; looking like someone had spiked her coffee with Red Bull.

"What?" Emma asked as soon as they sat down.

Without moving, Ella flicked her eyes a few times to the left.

"Oh!"

In a small and slightly separate sun room Zelena, Eugene, Belle, August, Graham, Regina and a few others who looked like they might be writers or producers were settling in around a large table and were placing their coffee orders.

"They do need food too." Mulan laughed and snuggled Ella for a second, "They might look like unicorns but they _are_ people."

"I know." Ella blushed. "Shut up."

Emma did her best to scoot her chair over a few inches. Was she being creepy? She just wanted to -

Regina's hair was down, looking as though it had been brushed out quickly and her face was clear of little more than a touch of eyeliner and mascara. Her clothes were simple, a small sweater and slacks. She looked like a blank canvas ready for the markup artists and hair stylists.

Still, she was effortlessly beautiful.

Emma felt a flush cover her face and looked away.

"Ugh, I'm going to get some coffee. I think there's a trolley across the room. Em?"

"God yes."

Red nodded and loped toward the trolley.

"What?" Emma had seen that. She had seen the way they all exchanged looks when Red had offered to get her coffee.

They exchanged looks again before Ella leaned forward and whispered in a rush, "Are you and Red fucking?"

"Ella! We said it didn't count if you just asked her!" Mulan cried.

"What?" Her eyes had gone back to the table in the sunroom, now they shot to Ella and Mulan.

"We sleep in the room next to yours." A girl at the far end of the table - Elsa - Elise - something, leaned forward with a smirk, "Those were some crazy monkey sex noises last night. It even made 'PussyTapper' here blush."

Emma snorted.

"We have a bet going," Mulan said with a smile.

"About if Red and I are having crazy monkey sex?"

"Yup."

"Well, I wasn't either monkey. I wasn't even in there I was -" she paused. She couldn't tell them about the night before, could she? If she did then she would be giving away Regina's secret. "I was in the lobby," she lied, "waiting for it to be over."

"Ha! I told you." Mulan grinned at Ella, "You're buying breakfast."

"So who was it then?"

Emma shrugged, "The first night it was 'HeelsNArrows'," she jerked her head a few tables over to where the woman with the unruly red hair was sitting and glaring at Red waiting in line across the room. She looked like a woman scorned and Emma wondered if eventually her hotel room was going to become ground zero for some epic dyke-drama. "But I'm not sure who it was last night."

"Wait, so Red has had a different girl both nights?"

Emma sent Ella a scathing look as though to say 'do you know who we are talking about here?'

"So you've been in the lobby both nights?" Mulan asked quietly.

Emma shrugged.

"Well, Em. Next time that happens you're welcome to come to my room. We have a free couch."

Emma studied Mulan's sweet face and decided that it wasn't a secret invitation for sex but a true offer. She really was sweet as pie.

"Hey guys, can we get you anything to drink to get started?"

"Coffee," the whole group chorused.

"So, I don't know if you know it," Red said in a hoarse whisper as she sat back down, "but Mills keeps looking over here. Did one of you step on her toes last night or something? Seriously, I was watching her the whole time I was waiting."

The whole group turned and looked at Regina who was busy laughing at something that August had said.

"Ugh, I hate you guys and your gold passes!" Elsa groaned. "I was watching a bunch of fan videos while you were fucking _meeting_ them."

But Emma wasn't listening. Had Regina really been looking over here? No, no way. Right?

As if she had heard her call, Regina put her coffee down and casually cast a glance toward her table.

She couldn't help it; Emma's face cracked into an instant shy smile.

Those beautiful chocolate eyes flicked around for a moment before landing on Emma.

Shit, should she wave? No. She - she uh -

She let her smile grow, feeling her cheeks heat.

The smallest of smiles found Regina's lips as she held her gaze for just a few seconds before the server approached their table and broke the connection.

Emma sighed and looked back down at the dregs of her coffee, enjoying the gentle warmth in her chest.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen, fangirls and fanboys!" Emma turned and saw that it was the small raven-haired woman from the night before; Mary something or other; the con assigned MC. "We have a special announcement for all of you who decided to spend your morning here in the restaurant. We know you could have eaten somewhere else this morning so we appreciate you giving a little back to this great hotel."

Mulan scoffed, "Yeah, because we didn't pay an assload for our rooms or anything."

"So we would like to announce an impromptu swanky meet and greet for this evening with - drum roll -" her eyes glittered as she listed off her fingers, "Eugene Gold, Belle French, Zelena Malvagio, Regina Mills, August Booth aaaaaand Graham Humbert."

"Holy shit, that's basically the entire cast!"

"This event was _not_ scheduled, however, as a treat, this event is being offered to you diners only. What do you think?" She waved her hands and the entire group gave a loud cheer. "Volunteers are coming around now with informational sheets and we will collect your raffle tickets in thirty minutes."

"Raffle tickets?" Emma frowned.

Red, who was their senior con goer spoke up, "It's probably only going to be for thirty people or so. They did this when I went to a 'Heart Full of Fear' con and my friend won. She said that it was only a handful of people mingling with _all_ of the headliners. She said it was insane."

"Holy shit." Mulan's eyes had grown hungry at the thought.

Emma gave her a teasing shove, "You just want the chance to see if you could get Zelena into bed."

"We all have goals!" Mulan cried in her defense.

"Anyway, they announced it like this," Red continued, "and then basically you filled out a flier that said that you were willing to pay an extra fee to go if you won, then they pulled a handful of names from a fucking hat or something."

One of the volunteers dropped a few fliers in the center of the table and Emma took one. "So the 'treat' is not the possibility of winning a cool thing, it's being given the chance to _pay_ for the cool thing- if you win. That's smart of them."

"Exactly but holy shit, I'm so entering. If there are thirty spots or so then that's, at least, a fourth of the restaurant. I like those odds. How much is it?"

Emma's eyes bugged at the price. Jesus. Was she really willing to pay an extra hundred? Then she had to laugh at herself because of course she was.

A handful of them put their names into the basket and got back to eating, the excitement in the room now buzzing.

By the time Emma had finished her entry flier the tables in the sunroom had emptied. Emma frowned but - hey - it was Friday! Today was the panel that she had been looking forward to the most; the one with Zelena, August, Graham, and Regina.

Suddenly she was sure she had made the right decision when she purchased her ticket. She had a question to ask and there was no way they would ignore her since she was front and center.

A few hours later Red was giving Emma and Mulan a mournful look as they took their seats, getting ready for the first panel of the day.

"Ugh, you guys suuuuck!" Red wailed from five rows back, "Why didn't you make me buy a ticket with you guys?"

Emma and Mulan teasingly stuck out their tongues.

"Switch me plaaaaces!" Ella mouthed, her lips pulling down into a huge pout.

"Heeeeeeeeellll no, woman!"

"Next time bet her seat on who wins the game." Emma called back to them and Mulan shoved her. They had just played a hallway game of one on one and Emma had slaughtered her.

The room's lights began to lower and Emma and Mulan threw one more teasing glance back at their friends before squealing excitedly together and focusing on the stage.

Suddenly a loud siren began to play, followed by screeching tires and gunshots.

"Holy shit, this is going to be amazing!" Mulan whispered as red, white and blue lights flashed in every direction, dazzling and blinding them all at once.

Emma couldn't respond, far too excited, far too anxious to see - her again. God, she was pathetic. She had a crush - a big giant crush - on Regina Mills, didn't she? Her fascination and constant attraction to Zelena Malvagio seemed to be waning and in its place, she was beginning to wonder about her brunette colleague. That was...stupid. But between breakfast and the panel she had tried to open her fanfiction again. She had only gotten as far as hearing about Annabella's 'soft wet pussy' half a page down before she had all but hyperventilated; her mind changing Annabella Colt into Regina Mills.

She couldn't think about that - because if she thought about that then - well - she couldn't think about that.

At least right now, she had a good excuse, hell, even a reason; to sit and stare all she wanted for a full thirty minutes.

 _Stalker._

Screens along the back wall lit and there was Zelena's face, her eyes wild, her lips snarled screaming, "VEGAS P.D. OPEN THE DOOR!" Then her diving around the corner, her aviators hanging onto the tip of her nose as she stealthily chased a criminal through an abandoned building.

The screen slipped through a few shots of Samantha's best moments, then Regina, August, and Graham before the sirens picked back up and an overhead announcer boomed, "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I PRESENT GRAHAM HUMBERT, AUGUST BOOTH, REGINA MILLS AND ZELENA MALVAGIO!"

The din of the room should have shattered all light fixtures and windows within a mile radius. Mulan grabbed Emma's hand with excited pleasure and they exchanged a quick look as the actors grinned and waved, walking slowly out onto the stage and seeming surprised by the sheer size of the audience. The crowd cheered louder and little August gasped, pretending to be knocked over by the bedlam.

"Oh my god, could he be any cuter?" Emma shouted into Mulan's ear.

The crowd quieted as the actors sat and the MC grinned at them, waiting.

"Wow! We're here!"

Graham and Zelena cheered playfully, shaking their fist in the air and pretending to bow.

"Con number two! Now this is your first official event of the weekend but I hear that a few of you made a sneak appearance last night. Is that true?"

Zelena began to laugh into her microphone, "We did! We had checked in early and Regina and I heard that there was a cocktail party happening. We decided that we just had to stop in."

"And how was that? Were people surprised?"

"They were!" Regina laughed, "They were all quite surprised and that is always enjoyable."

"There was this little blonde standing in front of the door when we came in," Zelena giggled.

Mulan and Emma gasped, "Holy shit, they're talking about me!"

"And the poor little dear, she looked like she had been hit with a brick! So, if you're here, sorry about that, darling!"

Emma's cheeks felt as though they would ignite any moment.

"But it's always fun," Regina added quickly, "to see how people react when you make an unscheduled visit. It's always wonderful to see that you made someone's night."

"Or in the case of that girl, gave them brain damage," August added with a grin. Zelena laughed and smacked him.

"So this season," the MC moved on, "wow, what a season!"

The actors all laughed and chattered.

"I guess it hasn't been so great for your character, August."

"No! No, it hasn't!"

"Do you guys know what happened to Jake? Like, do you guys know if he's alive?"

The cast exchanged little side glances before Zelena groaned, "Uhhhh, no spoilers, unfortunately. What we can say is that I don't think we will have those answers for a while! But honestly, we don't usually find out until closer to filming. We usually only have our scripts two weeks or so in advance."

"Absolutely," Regina added, "And we still have a good sized break before that begins. Thank god for that!"

Emma watched as the brunette chuckled and ducked her head. Emma watched Regina's legs cross and uncross and Emma had to look away and clear her throat, refocusing on the MC.

"-have to wonder do you guys all feel like badasses now?"

They laughed, "I think it's all gotten to be a bit every day for me personally," Zelena responded, "But there was a time when I loved to stand in front of my dressing room mirror and whip out my gun and say 'Samantha Halstead - Vegas P.D.' in this very kind of serious tone, you know with the hair flip and all of that. I think I only stopped that when Eugene walked in on me while I was doing it."

The banter was easy, funny and enjoyable.

"I think for me I definitely feel, for lack of a better word, 'cooler' than I used to. Before Colt, I don't think I could have won a fight; not that I really can now but when you watch the episode and you see all of the CGI and the explosions you can't help but to smile and say, 'oh, I didn't know I had that in me'! Though, I'm getting close, right, Z?"

Zelena laughed, "Yeah, her trainer is a lot better than mine, I think. It used to be during those scenes where Sam and Anna are wrestling at the gym or what have you-" a few wolf whistles floated from the audience, "I was able to put her on her ass but now-" she clicked her tongue and Regina gave her a wicked smile.

"Really?" The MC giggled.

"Oh yes." Regina sighed, "His name is Michael and he kicks my ass up and down my gym twice a week, but there are benefits." Regina flexed her bicep and Emma was pleased to see a decent indent.

The wolf whistling increased until Zelena, in her own defense, pulled up her sleeve and they began to compare muscle; then the crowd stopped bothering with the whistling and gave in to all out catcalls.

"Oh yeah, very impressive ladies. Now - I know that Crime & Punishment is a fairly new show and sometimes that means that they don't spend a lot of their budget on stunt doubles. As a matter of fact, Zelena, I have heard you do most of your own fighting sequences. Have any of you had any on-set injuries?"

They looked between one another thoughtfully before August spoke up, "I got a papercut once. It. was. terrible."

The audience ate that one up.

"No, we are all very safe," Zelena assured, "It's true that most of us do our own fighting sequences. They only pull out the stunt doubles for the really big things. But they work very hard to be sure of that. I think the biggest danger that we face is when someone doesn't like the on-screen couple. That's when our lives are really in danger."

The audience hissed and Emma was sure for just a moment something dark passed across Regina's face as she looked at Zelena.

"Really?"

"Oh absolutely!" Regina's face had cleared back into that tight but huge smile, "Things can always get a little crazy then."

"There was an evening during the last convention where we were in the middle of one of those battles so bad that our security detail had to shut it down. It was like standing between the Sharks and the Jets."

"Right." Regina sighed, "It's very unfortunate, but it does happen. I mean, the viewers, they just take the show so to heart. But it's always important to remember that while there are a few different ship options; what it comes down to is that we are all fans of Crime & Punishment as a show."

"Hold up, Regina, have you noticed?" Zelena pointed behind them and Regina seemed genuinely surprised to turn and see their own faces ten feet high behind them, "Has that been there the entire time? Come here, I think we need a selfie inception shot here. A picture within a picture."

The diversionary tactic worked and the crowd went wild, screams of 'Colstead forever' and 'Long Live Colstead' far outweighed the angered and annoyed shouts about Carlie.

The duo took the picture and then Zelena gave her a wink and a kiss on the cheek making the Colstead fans pant and preen.

"How is it that we're supposed to believe that Colstead is never going to be canon when they do shit like that?" Mulan hissed, her words condemning but her face alight.

Across the room, someone started chanting 'Colstead, Colstead, Colstead' which of course, made a handful in the center of the room begin to respond with equally vigorous cries of 'Carlie, Carlie, Carlie!"

"Uh oh," Graham laughed, "We've done it now!"

"Regina, I would love to know, and I'm sure you have answered this question before but what are your thoughts on Colstead versus Carlie?"

"Well I have to admit if I had to choose a ship I would choose Carlie," Graham added smugly, "because if Annabella and Charlie ever split then I'm pretty sure," he ran his finger across his throat and then pitched his thumb over his shoulder, "I'd be out of a job."

"Awwwww," the whole room booed.

Regina laughed and even Emma could see her obvious discomfort, "The thing is; how could I choose just one? It's so fun to watch them grow and now that I'm a full-time cast member next season" she paused allowing for the general cheers, "I look forward to seeing much more of that."

"Awe!" Zelena kissed her cheek again and gave her a shoulder squeeze.

Another flicker of annoyance crossed Regina's face, but it was smoothed away almost before it had fully formed. "It's true, Regina, the poor dear, has so many ships and fans because both Carlie and Colstead are so wonderful. But for me, all my character has is Colstead and, of course, the relationship that Samantha has with Jake. But you know, it's funny, I never really realized how many talented Colstead-ians or Colsteadites, I'm not sure. Anyway, I never realized how many were out there until recently."

"What happened?" the MC asked with a grin of clear anticipation.

"Well! I was tagged in a tweet recently with a link. At first, I ignored it because" she made a face, "Well, you never know where they go but after a few more tags I decided to look into it. It was this very beautiful video made by a woman named ' _SamanthaJoy2939_ '. It just blew me away. She's here today, somewhere in the back I think and - do we have the video? We do? Great, I just wanted to show you -"

A techie ran out from behind the curtain, handed her a remote and whispered something in her ear.

"Right, so, oh god, I'm not sure I'm capable" she fiddled with the buttons and the screen changed, "Oh! Alright! So this is an AU? I think that's what she called it, an AU video? Right, I dunno, but here it is."

The video began to play behind them, a beautiful violin piece while Halstead and Colt spoke passionately to one another.

Emma watched with wide eyes. She had actually seen this video already; it had made its way through the fandom with a bang the month before so her eyes trained on Regina's face.

This was what Regina had been talking about. She watched Regina's face as she forced a laugh and covered her mouth. She watched Regina begin to fidget and wondered if anyone else was noticing just how uncomfortable she was. When the on-screen pair began to kiss Regina's face flushed and Zelena leaned in to whisper something. Zelena laughed but it took Regina a moment and her laughter came just a second too late.

The video ended and while Emma cheered with the rest of the crowd she found that she too was uncomfortable.

"See! Isn't that beautiful?" Zelena asked, pretending to wipe away a tear. "I also saw one just this morning about Sam and Jake that made me laugh _and_ cry all within three minutes. I'm sure there are many beautiful Carlie ones out there too. Last week Belle showed me a wonderful video dedicated to Dope, as well."

The crowd was going nuts, loving the idea that the actors watched their fan made videos.

A few more questions were tossed back and forth, but Emma had lost her focus. She was waiting for the awkward blush in Regina's cheeks to fade, but it didn't, not until the Q&A began.

Of course, there was a series of questions about on-set crushes, Colstead, and Carlie and Emma watched them respond as best they could.

"If you all could kiss anyone in the cast," a small girl toward the back asked, "who would it be?"

Emma watched as they all blushed. "Um," Zelena was the first to respond, "do you remember the drunken homeless man in the second episode of this season? In makeup, he was kind of grimy and gross but he's actually one of the stunt coordinators named Robin. Yeah, he's - he's quite yummy."

The girl laughed, "Isn't that your boyfriend?"

"Yup! Anyway; Regina?"

Regina groaned and had to think, "Well Eugene and I talked about it once so I suppose -" she buried her face in her hands and laughed.

Graham insisted that he was _quite_ satisfied with the on-screen kissing he was doing and August just buried his face in his arms and shook his head.

Finally after the fourth ship related question, Emma flung her hand into the air. She wasn't picked next, but she _was_ after that.

She stood, her heart pounding in her throat. Maybe this was inappropriate but she had to, she had to know. She had been wondering all day.

"Uh, hi." She let out a small nervous laugh, "This question is for Ms. Mills."

"Ms. Mills, oh my!" Zelena teased.

"My question is actually not about the show, I hope that's alright. It's actually about your charity."

Shock covered Regina's face then her eyes narrowed as she tried to shield them from the stage lights and spot the questioner, "Where are you? I can't see you."

"She's down in the front row." Graham offered.

Regina scanned and Emma knew her grin was mischievous. For just a second Regina looked stunned, then a guarded smile played at her lips as she asked, "What's your question?"

Emma bit her lip for just a second, a delicious secretive feeling bubbling in her as she realized that no one knew they had spoken or that this question had kind of come from Regina herself. "Well, I am embarrassed to admit that until last night I didn't know what Intertwined Hearts did. Then I looked it up and, well, as someone who grew up in the foster and adoption system and _was_ never adopted - and in the end sent to a group home - I would love to know: Why? Why is this something you feel so strongly about? What made you begin the organization?"

Regina was quiet for a minute, perhaps even a bit too long as she stared at Emma. Emma, much to her embarrassment, felt heat beginning to rise through her whole body but, heart pounding, she stared back. Then Regina's face cleared, chuckling to herself, "Well, the answer is very complicated but to summarize, my middle school in Maine was one of those that was located near a small children's home, so all of the kids were shuttled in to attend. That is how I met my best friend, Kathryn. She was a great girl, smart, funny and devoted to making a healthy life for herself, but she was also one of the saddest people I had ever met. She used to come to school after the adoption weekends and cry for hours about how no one had looked her way. A few times she told me that the home didn't even bother to list her as available for adoption because she was too old. It broke her heart. Then we entered high school and Kathryn was transferred into a group home. It was the worst thing that had ever happened to her. Her life changed and she was never the same again. Not only was she never adopted but she lost all _chance_ to be adopted. It always struck me as so unfair that someone as wonderful as her would never know what it was like to have a mother or a father. As soon as I had the means I devoted myself to ending that terrible cycle."

Emma didn't know what to say. Her gut told her that there was more to the story than that, but she wasn't going to push. The mic was taken from her and Emma sat, feeling thunderstruck.

Emma knew about that feeling. She knew about those weekends. She looked up and Regina's eyes were still on her.

It was that thoughtful look again, only, this time, Emma couldn't hold it. She wanted to know more. She had to know more about this woman.

She didn't see Regina summon him, but suddenly David was crossing the stage as covertly as possible. He leaned down beside Regina and she whispered something into his ear. When he didn't move she whispered something again and he gave her a long look before nodding. Then Regina turned her attention back to the MC.

Emma enjoyed the last little bit of the panel. The only problem was every time she looked to Regina and found her eyes on her she felt such a surge in her chest that was so strong she was beginning to grow sore!

Why did she keep looking at her? Emma knew she didn't have something on her face. Had her question offended Regina? She began to grow nervous.

Finally, the MC sighed, "Well, it's been lovely talking with all of you. It seems we only have one more thing to cover now; the raffle winners for tonight's meet and greet. Now, these names will be posted in the main hall, as well as a volunteer with information for the winners. So!" A techie appeared again and handed her a remote. "Oh! There's a slide? Oh! Apparently there is a slide so-" she clicked a button and a list of twenty names appeared.

Instantly there was a chorus of outcries of joy as well as groans of annoyance.

Emma had only gotten through the first five names when suddenly, out of nowhere a streak of red went through her peripheral as Red and Mulan tackled her, screaming in excitement and cheering.

"FUCK!" Emma cried under the weight of their bodies, "Wait, did I win? Does that mean I won?"

She couldn't tell what they were saying over the sounds of all the people around her either swearing at her or cheering right along with her friends. She forced half of her face out from under Mulan's ribs and scanned the list.

Holy shit, there she was; the very last one on the page.

Shocked, she glanced back at the panel and found that Regina Mills - was smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

"Green isn't really your color, Red."

Red's bottom lip popped a little further, "I'm not green! I'm just super fucking jealous. There's a difference."

Emma chuckled and continued to dust her eyes with eye shadow. Okay - so she had pulled out all of the stops. She was in her favorite little black dress; asymmetrical, low cut, small but not so small it was immodest. It clung to the thigh of one leg while leaving the other tastefully...-ish exposed. She had moisturized until her calves glowed a warm pale and then put on her favorite high heels. She had topped the whole ensemble off with gold bangles and earrings which set off the yellow of her curls.

It was the best that she could do without her home wardrobe.

"What do you think?" Emma asked, biting the inside of her cheek. Mulan and Ella had grown silent and she had no idea if that was an omen or a compliment.

Red blinked, "I think - that if I had known you were this hot I would have tried to meet you earlier! Damn girl!"

Emma glanced at the open-mouthed Ella and was pleased to see Ella look away and blush.

"Are you sure I'm not overdoing it?"

Mulan's laughter caught in her throat, "Well, the MC did say swanky."

Emma smiled and checked her face again.

"You're nervous!" Red cried, popping a bottle of wine.

"Me? Nooooo."

Her three friends groaned and tried to hide their jealousy.

"Promise me you'll _at_ least hit on Zelena. You are the one, Swan. You will crack the secret."

Emma's lips twitched, "You know, I gotta say - I think Mills has caught my eye."

They all stared at her, dumbfounded, "Really?" Mulan gasped, "But Malvagio - she's just - so fucking hot. She's like...I don't know a cop-y Shane or, fuck, I don't know an ass kicking Rachel Maddow."

"Yeah, but have you ever noticed Regina's _eyes_? Or her lips? Or-" she pulled Red's cup from her hands, took a large swig and replaced it.

"You know what, though," Ella offered, "she has great gams."

They all turned on her, snickering, "Gams? Are you suddenly Humphrey Bogart?"

"Who?" Ella frowned and they only laughed harder.

* * *

She wished she had been able to bring a buddy - or had something to do with her hands. Would it be rude if she pulled out her phone? Why did her arms feel so weird loose at her side? _What did she normally do with her arms when she was walking?_ She approached the door of the room where the meet and greet was taking place, with anxious tension spilling from her.

This was going to be great. One-on-one time with the actors. She could ask them anything. She could talk to them for the next two hours - along with nineteen other people.

Nervous. Yes. She was nervous.

Because...she was just _so_ pretty.

She handed the doorman her ticket and stepped into the darkened room. She had thought that this would be held in a conference room, but she had been wrong. Instead, she had stepped through the door and into a dimly lit suite with a few couches, a small bar with an active bartender and a huge fireplace; casting a chic air of posh sophistication that Emma wasn't sure belonged in a Marriott on the outskirts of the city only known for holding 'The Happiest Place on Earth'.

She took a step out of the doorway and took a deep breath, allowing her shoulders to pull back, trying to fit in with the celebrities that now surrounded her. This wasn't a party; this was a soiree.

She wondered if this atmosphere was so the silly fangirls, like herself, felt dignified - part of the elite.

If it was, then it was working.

She crossed the floor, eyes down as she felt the eyes of the men and a few women follow her.

This was her slay them in the aisles dress and it hadn't lost its magic. Thank god for that. She might not feel completely comfortable here, but at least she _looked_ like she belonged.

She moved close to the fire, she wasn't cold but - she just loved fireplaces, especially in L.A. where they were often paired with a beautiful beach.

"Hi."

Emma turned and smiled down at little August Booth. He couldn't be more than ten or eleven and he was cute as a button in his collared shirt and bowtie, his sandy hair flopping in his eyes.

His head tilted to the side as he questioned her, "Did you just get here?"

"I did. I just walked through the door. Are you the greeting committee?"

"I guess so."

"Do you have something you're supposed to say? That's usually how it works, right?"

"Oh. Yeah. What's your name?"

"Emma."

"Hi, Emma, I'm August." He took a deep breath that seemed to fill him from his feet to his head, "I'm supposed to say thank you for coming tonight and we're really glad to have you. And also, did you know that 30% of the profits for this event go to Intertwined Hearts?"

"It does? Do you know what Intertwined Hearts does?"

His face scrunched, "I dunno. Something about orphans."

Emma gasped, "Well, you're on the right track anyway, kid."

"Excuse me, August." The male voice threw her because - she somehow hadn't really expected to speak to him. Gold was charming enough; his face, while perhaps not the most attractive, had an intriguing quality to it but - she didn't ship Dope and she was gay so…

August's shoulders slumped a little as he nodded at the older man, "Okay. Bye Emma."

"We'll catch up later, kid." Emma frowned. She had a feeling that the amount of sleaze she was feeling rolling from Gold was going to prove that August would have been a better companion.

"So. Emma, is it? Eugene. I play Dennis Quinn."

Emma gave him a polite smile, "Right. How are you this evening?"

"Oh fine, fine. I was wondering, are you a new cast member? Or perhaps a stunt woman?"

Emma had to work very hard to keep her eyes from rolling, "Of course not, but you know that already, don't you?"

"Honestly, I wasn't sure. You don't exactly look like the general public, now do you?"

Emma pursed her lips, "I think you just said I'm attractive. Or..."

"Very much so," he grinned before moving on, "Well if you're not new to us then, are you enjoying the festivities?"

"Well, to be honest, I only just got here. I uh, I haven't really had time to settle in. It's kind of intimidating."

"Intimidating? Why? We're just people."

Emma chuckled, her eye scanning the other cast members. In the far corner, she spied Zelena and Regina. Zelena was going for the less butch look, in a long evening dress while Regina had donned a silky black blouse and loose trousers over tall heels. "Very pretty people" she muttered and missed the pleased look on his face.

"Can I get you a drink, Emma?"

"Um, sure," she gave him a distracted smile and hardly noticed when he disappeared.

Regina's shirt was snug, hugging her curves; the few buttons over her cleavage straining just a bit.

Shit. Stop staring. No! Stop it. Look away. Look at the fire.

While Gold was gone, Graham Humbert approached and Emma was grateful for the distraction, "Are you having fun?"

Emma smiled politely, "You guys were told to mingle with us, weren't you?"

He chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. "That obvious, huh?"

"Little bit."

"Well. For an actor I suck at smooth so, are you having a good time anyway?"

"It's nice."

"You seem to be enjoying that more than the mingling." He pointed to the fireplace.

Emma gave him a small shrug, "Don't you like fireplaces?"

"I guess so but then again my place has three and I never use them so maybe I don't like them as much as I think."

"Graham." Gold nodded stiffly as he reappeared, offering Emma a glass of red wine. "I assumed based on the dress that this would be your drink of choice."

Emma didn't know what to say to that.

"Right, well uh. Have a good night, miss."

Gold was clearly the kingfish and he had staked some type of a claim on her. She was going to need to fix that pretty quickly.

"Give it a try. It's one of my favorite varietals."

Varietals, huh? Either he was trying to get into her pants or he was showing off…both, it was defiantly both.

"Eugene." Someone from across the room called his name, looking anxious.

"Ah. Duty calls. Please excuse me." He gave her a look that promised he would return.

As soon as he was gone August took his place, "Do you really like that stuff? My dad let me try it once and it was gross."

Emma sipped the wine. It was good, strong but good. "It's okay. I'm learning to like it."

"If you have to _learn_ to like it then the answer is no, isn't it?"

"You know, I think you're on to something."

She heard the soft sound of heels on plush carpet and looked up to see Zelena approaching, "Hello son."

"Hi, mom," he grinned.

Zelena gave a fake shudder, "It's still so weird to hear that addressed at me."

"You'll get used to it." August teased, "If my character is coming back, I guess."

"Hush, August." She nudged his shoulder, "We're not supposed to talk about that remember?" but she gave him a quick wink.

"Anyway, how are you dear?"

Someone accidently brushed her shoulder and Regina joined them, saying a silent "Excuse me, I apologize."

"Hi." Emma's smile grew too wide, too quickly.

"Are you enjoying the evening?" Regina asked with polite detachment; the same polite detachment that Graham had used.

Emma's eyebrows pulled together and she had to remind herself that just because she felt as though they had a connection, that didn't really mean that they actually did, right? Making people feel a connection; that was kind of Regina's job.

That thought was depressing.

"Uh, it's great."

"And the wine? How are you liking that?" Regina asked in the same neutral face but this time, there was a small spark of personal amusement in her eyes.

Zelena frowned but looked away, her thoughts on others in the crowd.

You know, something about Zelena was not rubbing Emma correctly. She was beginning to feel her two-year long crush falter. She wondered if Zelena, all professional masks aside, would turn out to be kind of a bitch.

She wondered what Regina would be like once all professional masks were put aside. "I think it's growing on me," Emma answered, her face as straight as possible.

"She says she is _learning_ to like it." August piped up, pleased to have some dirt on the blonde.

" _Learning_ to like it? Well, that doesn't sound enjoyable, does it?"

"That's what my dad tells me about school." His innocently frustrated face made all of the women laugh.

"Samantha! Jake!" A few girls in the corner giggled and waved Zelena and August toward them.

"Samantha? Jake?"

"It's quite a common occurrence." Zelena laughed lightly and touched Emma's arm, "Thank you for coming tonight."

Emma gave her a nod.

"Yes," Regina sighed, her demeanor relaxing just a bit as her colleagues left, "It's a common occurrence. People seem to forget that we are not our characters." She gave Emma an appraising look and then smiled. "You're not bored, are you?"

Emma shook her head.

"Well, I'm glad you're not bored. That would make for a very poor apology."

"Apology?"

"Indeed."

"For?"

"For David that first night."

Emma gasped and whispered, "Regina, did you rig the vote?"

There was that almost playful twinkle, "And if I did?" God, what did Emma have to do to get that little smile to really show itself?

"Oooooh, I'm telling."

"I know that you still had to pay to come, I'm sorry about that but this," Regina gestured to her fellow actors, "is what you're here for, right?"

Emma let out a small grunt, "I'm not sure what I'm here for anymore."

"Hmm. What do you mean by that?"

What did she mean by that?

"Speaking of Shrek, I don't see him."

Regina let out a long breath, "Ah yes. Thank god for that. David is enjoying an evening off."

"Is that fun for you or scary for you? I mean, you never know when someone's bag is sitting too close to you."

Regina gave her a leveling glare and - did Regina just give her a little push?

"I have to admit, I encouraged it. That buffoon, well, it is very hard to do much of anything with that idiot hanging around. He takes his job just a little too seriously."

Emma spoke before she thought, "I think I would rather have you overprotected than in danger." Then she froze. Shit, had she said that?

"Would you?" Regina sighed, lashes swept her cheeks as she blinked and Emma felt a shiver up her spine. She couldn't look away from those smoldering eyes. She could feel - she must be mistaking. The air was growing statically charged. Emma swallowed thickly, feeling her palms begin to sweat and a gentle stirring start in her lower belly.

"Is that the only reason why you made sure I won?" No. She hadn't meant to say that either.

Regina laughed; though the laugh was quiet almost as if it were only for herself, "Well, we all have our reasons, don't we?"

What the hell did that mean?

She was still trying to figure out the riddle she was sure was hidden in those words when Regina spoke again, "You look" she paused, studying her wine glass, "beautiful, Emma."

Her cheeks were red again. Emma opened her mouth to say – some type of words but Graham appeared with a fresh glass of wine for Regina.

"Hello again."

Emma smiled politely.

"So Regina," he said in a low voice. Emma tried not to listen, but it was impossible at such a close proximity, "It seems they're changing the order of the photo ops tomorrow morning."

"Oh?" There was something stiffly practiced about Regina's tone.

"Yeah, it looks like it's going to be Zelena, then Colstead photos, then your photos then Carlie photos."

"Oh. That's very good to know. Thank you, Graham."

Emma was surprised to find that her tone was cold, curt. David, she could understand, he was basically her ball and chain; but Graham?

"Uh, you're welcome. So, uh," But Graham didn't seem to have anything else of real use to say. The space between them grew awkward as he searched and Regina gave him absolutely no help. Finally he sighed, "Well, I guess I'll see you later." He gave Emma another curt nod but leaned in and whispered to Regina, "You look beautiful tonight, by the way, Regina."

Emma's eyebrows were high when Regina turned back to her, a slight unhappiness to her face.

"He's uh - attentive," She explained.

Ooooooh, Regina's TV boyfriend wanted to be a real boyfriend. She wondered idly why that wasn't happening - because it _clearly_ wasn't. Perhaps Regina didn't like the little boy kicked puppy routine that Emma found slightly annoying about him. "Oh man," Emma laughed, her hand finding her face as she tried to hide it, "Carlie fans everywhere would flip and Colstead fans everywhere would throw themselves off of bridges."

Regina rolled her eyes, "I _am_ wise enough not to sleep where I work, dear."

They were back to nearly playful and Emma approved.

"Hey," Emma held her hands up in easy surrender, "if you do date him do you think you can get him to shave his face? That patchy stubble-mess he has right now drives me nuts."

"Yes well, imagine having to kiss it."

Emma laughed. Regina disappeared and reappeared with a new glass of wine for her.

They began to banter back and forth, each teasing joke cutting away at the stiff angle of Regina's attitude. She swore if she only kept sawing, eventually, she would meet Regina Mills the woman. Every now and then a fan would wrap themselves around Regina and she would let herself fade into the background, allowing Regina to do her job. She would slowly wander. She would find her way to the fireplace. She would chat with the other people there. But within a few minutes, Regina would reappear at her side, continuing their conversation as though they had never been interrupted.

The longer that they stood together, the more Regina seemed to unravel. Her body stayed stiff, her drink stayed formal in her hand, but she began to grin, she began to laugh with less conscious effort, she began to lean in ever so slightly when she was talking to Emma and Emma - she was elated. She was enjoying watching the process.

It seemed clear to her that she and Regina enjoyed one another, but it also seemed clear that Regina, for whatever reason, had a hard time relaxing into her company. Was it because she was a fan? Was it because Regina was just pretending? Was she just putting on a show for her?

"Just explain it to me. How is it cats are better than dogs? Can you go for a run with a cat? No. Can it play fetch? No."

"You cannot knock it until you've tried it, dear. You may not like cats but - you would like mine."

Emma was considering this conversation to be a personal win. Regina was laughing, actually laughing; none of that polite tittering bullshit.

"And why is that?"

"Because," she said as though it were obvious. "I have excellent taste."

Emma watched her nose twitch as she laughed. She watched her lips curl into a smile. "Did you know you're different right now?"

A look of humorous alarm crossed Regina's face as she looked over her body, presumably for any new appendages or maybe an unsanctioned wardrobe change.

"Ugh, not like that."

She paused while Regina took a photo with a beautiful woman in pink, and then continued as soon as she was free. "I noticed it - um, I guess I've noticed it every time I've seen you."

"Care to explain?"

Emma smirked at her, moving in close so she could keep her words between them. Regina too leaned in ever so slightly. "You're different when you're surrounded by your fans versus somewhat on your own. Even right now you are different than you were last night and I bet if the number of people increased in this room you would change again. You put on a show, don't you? And it's a hard show to break. I have to work my ass off to see that." She gestured to Regina's soft smile, "It makes me wonder."

Regina bit her lip, leaning in closer to hear what Emma was going to say. "What? What does it make you wonder?"

Emma cleared her throat and tried to stop staring at Regina's lips. "It makes me wonder which version is closest to the real you." She held her breath for a second, wondering where the pressure in her belly was coming from. She wanted to stretch and relieve it; she smiled shyly and licked her lips. She watched Regina's sparkling eyes track the progress across her lips and felt her breath catch. There was that look again. God, that look drove her crazy.

Regina's lip quirked up in the corner and Emma distinctly saw that Regina's thumbnail was growing white from the pressure she was using against the wine glass. Where was the tension coming from? If she wasn't careful she was going to shatter the damned thing. "Well. I am an actor - Emma. Isn't that what I do? We make ourselves what others would like us to be. Goodness, I've been doing _that_ my entire life. Plus, who's to say what is genuine versus what is a crush because I am on a television show they like?"

Whoa. Suddenly Emma was sure they were talking about something else entirely. Did she still count as a random fangirl to Regina? Did she think that the friendship Emma was offering was in truth only a star struck crush? "Does that mean that I've never seen the real you?" She asked, her voice coming out rough, but neither woman noticed.

Regina opened her mouth but instead of answering let out a breathy laugh and asked, "Are you dating the redhead?"

"Who?" Emma's head was growing fuzzy. She was having a hard time thinking.

"The girl you are always with. The one who looks like she dunked her head in a vat of Kool-Aid." Regina's lips bent into a playfully impish smile.

"Um, Red?" Emma was beginning to feel a stirring she couldn't explain. Regina, she was so close to her. "God, no!"

"What about the other one? With the short hair."

"No. Why do you assume I don't have a boyfriend?"

Regina's eyes flicked from Emma's to her lips and then back up twice before she sighed, "Because you don't," she said with a confidence that brimmed on arrogance.

"No. I don't." A few stray hairs had fallen from Regina's style and they were hanging just beside that delectable little scar on her lip. Emma wanted to reach out and brush them away. Emma wanted to cup her chin and,

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Zelena appeared at their side.

Regina jumped and Emma blinked a few times to clear her vision, "Oh she was telling me all of the dirty little secrets about the cast." Emma said before she could think of anything better.

"Uh oh." Zelena put her arm around Regina's waist.

"Yup." Emma laughed, "You're done for." She tried to take the last mouthful of her wine, but her throat was too thick, too dry. She handed the glass over to a wandering busser and saw that there was a slight tremor to her fingers.

She had to go.

Jesus, she had to go.

She cleared her throat and tried not to notice that Regina was watching her with sharp eyes. "Well, uh, it's getting late so uh, I better go."

Regina looked like she wanted to protest, but her mouth stayed closed. She crossed the floor and was met by Eugene Gold. "You're not leaving, are you?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, I am."

"Oh don't do that. Stay. I've been trying to get back to you all evening. Let's have a chat."

Emma almost laughed. Oh dude, if only you were a woman, you might get exactly what you want right now.

"I'm sorry, I really better be going."

She stepped around him and started out the door.

She was uncomfortable as she walked. There was an ache deep in her center. She could feel the uncomfortable friction that meant that her panties had grown damp. Her cheeks felt flushed and hot, but her skin felt cool.

She was - immensely turned on!

Why?!

Because Regina had stood next to her?

She continued to contemplate this as she rode the elevator. This time, she didn't need to press her ear to the door to hear what Red was doing inside.

But she didn't feel like going anywhere. So she slipped into the room, only noting the women on the bed enough to see that 'HeelsNArrows' had gotten her way and another night with Red. Then she closed herself into the bathroom.

She slipped out of her heels and then, slowly, chewing on her lip she slipped out of her dress and undergarments. She turned the shower head on hot and, standing naked, she watched as the room began to fill with steam, noting how apt of a comparison that felt to what was happening to her under the skin.

She stepped under the hot stream and silently groaned.

She thought of the scent of Regina as she stood close, the way her eyes followed Emma's tongue.

She let out another silent groan as her fingers found her aching nipple.


	7. Chapter 7

Her dreams the night before - wow. They had uh, wow.

She had taken a _very_ satisfying shower the night before, but it had been clear instantly that another shower would be required this morning.

She dressed, putting meticulous care into the small white button up and the skinny jeans that she had to wage war on in order to force onto her body.

It was the photo ops today and she wanted to be sure she looked her best. It was innocent enough. She would have these pictures presumably forever...so...innocent? Right? Ugh.

Then she joined everyone in the restaurant. She found she didn't have much of a stomach so she just sipped her coffee and listened to her friends fool around. Everyone was in high spirits, excited for their very own one-on-one moment with the actors.

"You're quiet this morning," Mulan noted with concern.

Red snorted into her coffee cup, "I think she's just tired from her night's sleep last night."

Emma's eyes flew wide as she stared at Red. Oh god, had she made some kind of noise? Had she - oh god. Had she said anything? Sometimes she talked in her sleep. It drove Tink nuts.

Red just shrugged back at her, not really giving Emma enough of an answer.

Fuck.

"So what _were_ you dreaming about?" Red finally asked as they stood in the first line of the morning, waiting for their photo shoots with Zelena. Fire immediately engulfed Emma's face as the question brought back a visual she was trying not to think about. Regina running her tongue up and over Emma's stomach, between her breasts, over her throat, where she softly began to suck just under her ear; leaving a bright red spot which marked Emma as her own.

Emma shook her head.

"Well, whatever it was it sounded good. Anyone I know?"

"Shuuut up!" Emma cried and shoved her.

Red bounced back, "Was it a friend or one of the celebrities?"

"Red!" The girl in front of them was starting to turn ever so slightly, as though pretending she wasn't listening.

"Okay so, it was a friend then because you wouldn't be so embarrassed if it was Malvagio or Mills or even French; we _all_ do that."

"It was not!"

"Was it Mulan?"

Emma frowned, "Why is Mulan the first person you thought of?"

"I dunno." Red's long shoulders rose and fell in a shrug of nonchalance. "You guys seem chummy-"

"Yeah but-"

"And I think she's interested."

"Wait, what?" She had seen Mulan that morning coming up from the downstairs gym in baggy sweats and a workout sports bra. Her usually crisp hair had been shaggy and disheveled, her face had been slightly damp as she smiled her sweet smile... her abs had been - damn. Emma hadn't been the only dyke at the coffee trolley trying not to stare. Mulan didn't live too far from L.A. either, a four or five-hour drive. She might have considered that if - if her mind wasn't so preoccupied with someone else.

"Oh totally, babe. I think she would have ripped out her own heart for you last night in that black dress. Why do you think she keeps challenging you to a little one-on-one?" Red gave her a nudge, "A little up close physical contact."

She thought of the game they had already played, Mulan's hands out so they wouldn't touch her while her body pushing against Emma's back, trying to steal the ball from between her feet. "Oh."

"So was it her then?"

"What? No."

"Ella?"

" _PussyTapper_?"

"Hey man, I hear she's had different play every single night since we got here. Wait," Red gasped, her mouth falling open, "Was it me? 'Cuz we could totally have a night if it was."

"Wait _what_?" She was learning all kinds of things during this conversation.

"Hells yeah. You're hot as fuck. I just figured no because we're friends."

She stared at Red's face, waiting to see if she was joking.

Finally, Red cracked into a playful but inconclusive smile, "Okay so if it's not a friend then who? _Was_ it Malvagio?"

"No!" Emma answered a little too quickly. "Why are we still talking about this?"

"You know, once I had this dream-" and Red went on to tell all about her dream that not only made Emma's eyes bulge but every person around them turn to openly listen with rapt attention. "And only then did she let me come."

Emma blinked, uncertainly aroused. "I uh, coffee." She stumbled across the floor shaking her head.

* * *

Something in Zelena's smile made Emma officially decided that no, she didn't really like Halstead anymore because she was fairly certain she didn't like Malvagio.

"Hey. You were the one talking with Regina last night. You two seemed pretty buddy-buddy."

Emma frowned. "Thank you?"

Zelena chuckled and pulled her in. It felt like the most awkward thing in the world. Zelena stood with her hand on Emma's shoulder, they both put on a fake smile and the shutter clicked.

"Alright, thank you. Have a good one."

And Emma left.

Ruby found her a few minutes later. "Holy shit, I touched her."

Emma just rolled her eyes.

They decided to join everyone who was already done in the panel room where a costume contest was beginning.

"Hey guys." Mulan smiled and wrapped her arm around Emma's waist.

Oooooh. This time, for the first time, she finally saw that the bright smile she always had for Emma - wasn't necessarily the same one that she had for everyone else.

"So whatdda we got?"

"Look at number twenty-three."

All lesbian eyes turned on the woman in the crisp, skin-tight police edition button up and the painted on pants. Her hair was wild; the epitome of the just fucked look and her sculpted face was hidden behind huge aviators. She looked like a 'girl in uniform' wet dream.

Emma whistled.

"Damn." Red moved to step toward her but suddenly a blur of crazy curly red hair was blocking her.

"Ach!" She cried and then said something in an accent so thick that everyone - including Red, just stared at her blankly.

Mulan and Emma took a tentative step back when Red, looking confused, turned to them for help. The woman was clearly angry, that was about all they knew. She was yelling...something. She stomped her foot, pointed and then pointed toward the door. She started toward it, leaving Red behind.

"I have _no_ idea what she's saying," Red hissed.

Seeing that Red hadn't followed, the woman whirled around and slapped her hard across the cheek, then grabbed her rather suggestively by the belt and began to pull.

Red grinned over her shoulder, "But I think I'm in love."

They were making out long before they made it to the elevator.

"I uh, think your room is occupied now. I hope you didn't need anything."

Emma just laughed.

Red showed up an hour later, looking happy and joined them in their Colstead photo op line. Emma could have gone up ahead of her, she had the higher seat number but meh, it was more fun with Red anyway. Apparently Mulan thought so as well.

"So you really have no idea what she says?" Mulan asked with a skeptical look on her face, "What if she wants you to - do something different. Or - I dunno."

"Well, sometimes I catch a few words." Red was standing with a compact trying to hide a hickey the size of Texas. "She speaks English...I'm pretty sure."

"Yeah but that accent!" Ella looked intimidated and turned on all at once.

"Irish?"

"Mmm, definitely Scottish," Emma countered.

"I have no idea, but I think she's decided that she is all you will be fucking for the rest of the weekend, Red."

Red laughed, "Maybe. I kinda think I was supposed to meet her somewhere this morning and didn't know it so it might have just been that."

"And didn't know it?"

"Yeah. I think she kept saying something about the restaurant."

They all just shook their heads.

The Colstead line took a much longer time, so it was well after lunch when they finally were next.

They stood outside the door to the little tent of a room and chatted excitedly. Well - her friends chatted - Emma felt sick. She was nervous. So very fucking nervous. Why? She had no idea. But she was.

Her phone went off in her pocket, " _While you seem to have forgotten me, I have not forgotten about you. How are you, loser? How is the con? Tell me about each and every sexual exploit._ "

She smiled. She hadn't texted Tink since the first day. " _Oh, I have so much to tell you. I hope you're well rested tomorrow night because I'm going to keep you up._ "

The flap of the photo room opened and a small man with a clipboard barked, 'Next!'

Emma yelped and handed him her ticket. Stop being nervous. Why are you nervous? This is stupid.

"Oh, it's you again," Zelena said with a smile. "I've met you a few times now, I'm sorry I haven't asked before but what's your name?"

"Emma."

Regina had been behind her taking a drink from her water bottle. Her head whipped around so quickly that Emma thought she might have spilled a little on her shirt.

HA! Emma tried to bite back a laugh but didn't do it well and Regina gave her a dry glare that would have made most uncomfortable but somehow it just didn't work on Emma. Then her face broke into a smile and Emma felt the air rush from her chest. She was grinning at her like...like they had a secret.

Well.

She supposed that perhaps that was true.

They were almost...friends now, weren't they?

Emma gulped and walked over to them.

"So. What pose would you like?"

"Um, what? I can choose that?"

Zelena laughed, "Of course you can. A lot of people really like the Charlie's Angel." She posed with her back to her and her hands up shaped like guns.

"Really?" The word popped out before Emma could stop it and Regina let out a dark laugh.

"Hey, don't knock it until you try it, baybey," Zelena said with a wink.

"I don't really have anything specific that I want." Regina hadn't joined them in the center of the tent yet; she was just holding back and watching her with that deep stare that made Emma's head fuzzy.

Zelena began to laugh, rather unkindly, "My god, you look so nervous. Take a deep breath."

Emma considered telling her just how much of a douche thing that had been to say but decided to let it go and just gave her a small smile, letting Zelena pull her between them.

"Alright." With a casual ease that had to be practiced Zelena threw her arms around her shoulders, squeezing tightly from the other side. A moment later a warm hesitant hand slid across her lower back and lightly closed around her hip. It was like Emma had been doused in ice cold lighter fluid then a match had been struck. Holy shit, her entire body burned. She had never touched her before, not really, not since that hug. Jesus.

Carefully; so slowly it was torturous, Regina's other manicured hand slid across her stomach and settled just over her belly button, pressing lightly.

Emma's heart wanted to race, her breath wanted to pick up but she kept it light and shallow by the sheer force of her will. She couldn't deny it this time. Last night she had thought perhaps it was the fireplace, perhaps it was the wine but this - this was delightful, tortuous, sickly sweet and utterly horrible and wonderful sexual tension. Emma wanted - nothing she was allowed to think of right now.

She opened her arms and slipped one around Zelena's waist and the other moving like a snail, feeling every fiber, every contour slid across Regina's back and over her hip bone.

Blue skies.

Knitting with Grandma.

Baseball.

The winter Olympics.

People wearing sheer leggings at Walmart.

Screaming children.

When Starbucks accidentally gives you the sugar-free syrup.

She looked down at Regina's face which was almost but not quite resting on the inside of her shoulder.

Zelena glanced over at Emma, "Ready?"

Regina _did_ not look up. Her face had morphed into that huge plastic smile but - her cheeks were a rosy pink. Seeing that, Emma's hand tightened just a bit. She hadn't meant to do it, but her hand had a life of its own.

Regina's lips parted.

Suddenly there was a blinding flash and Emma realized she had missed the photo.

"Alright, thank you. Right this way."

"Wait a minute," Regina said, pulling away to check the camera, "Yeah. She wasn't even looking. Take it again. If you're going to take the photos, John, then you could, at least, be sure everyone is looking at the camera. Pay attention."

Zelena seemed surprised by Regina's sudden harshness, but Emma was still busy picking over that flush to Regina's cheeks or the way she kept licking her lips.

Was she crazy? Regina was straight. If she weren't straight then she would be out - this was 2015. If you were gay - you were out.

But - Regina's slightly rattled look made Emma wonder - was she feeling the same thing that Emma was?

Oh god, what if it was upsetting her?

"Uh, I apologize, ma'am." The attendant looked slightly embarrassed.

He got the camera ready and Zelena threw her arms back around her. Once again Regina's hand slowly slid across her back.

Was it lower this time? Almost brushing the top of her ass.

Her second hand came slowly across her stomach again, only, this time, her finger accidently snagged in one of Emma's buttons. Emma gasped as a perfectly polished finger slid inside and settled on Emma's skin.

Both women froze.

"Okay and one, two, three."

The flash blinded them again.


	8. Chapter 8

"Nope. I can't. This bed and I are friends. We have moved into one being. You may call us 'Bemma'. Don't be jealous because you don't understand our love, guys."

Red jumped on Emma's stomach while Mulan and Ella rested at the foot of the bed, pouting. "Come oooon! I live in fucking North Dakota. I don't do a lot of swimming. Come with us!"

"Pulease!" Mulan begged.

"I didn't even bring a swimsuit!"

"Borrow one of mine."

"You own a swimsuit? I would have assumed you just jumped in naked."

"Fuuuuny."

She just...what she really needed was a few minutes alone. Her Colstead picture had been - well, maybe she was just a perv but she had been on fire after that. She had immediately chugged a bottle of water and took a brisk walk around the hotel. She hadn't been sure she could handle her one-on-one picture with Regina.

Emma had been worried that her obvious reaction to that little bit of Regina on her skin would send Regina running away screaming. Perhaps it had and Regina was too polite to be open about it. She had approached for her photo and Emma had seen something in Regina's eyes. Neither one had very much to say as they stiffly posed. Still when Emma threw her arm around Regina's shoulder and Regina placed her palm on Emma's back - she had felt a shudder pass through her and had almost cried from embarrassment.

Get- the gay - under control, Emma.

But it had only become worse a moment later when Regina's hand slid from between her shoulder blades, paused at her bra strap and then fell to just below her pants line. Emma had tried not to notice, it was an innocent enough - though poorly placed - touch. Still she had noticeably blushed. She was going to look like a tomato in her picture, she was sure of it.

And now she wanted to be alone with her thoughts.

She didn't get it.

Rules were different in the gay world. You don't do things like purposely place your hand an inch from ass. You didn't stand so close. You didn't -

Ugh. Regina had to know that!

But then again, Emma had always been baffled that often the people with more pictures of themselves kissing women were her heterosexual Facebook friends.

She didn't understand.

"Well. I don't know what's up with you." Red said, sitting on top of her like she was a chair and making Emma groan. "But I heard from a fairly reliable source that number twenty-three is up at the pool right now in a string bikini."

That seemed to make up Mulan and Ella's mind.

And so, ten minutes later Emma found herself in a borrowed black bikini and riding the elevator toward the rooftop pool.

It wasn't quite warm enough for the dip, but as soon as Emma walked onto the roof she was distracted. Women of every shape and size surrounded her in various stages of undress.

This con - for a show about a straight pairing, had been a lesbian wet dream, hadn't it? Why had she not hooked up with a single person? Hooking up was good - especially with women who were actually gay.

She gave Red a grin and it was instantly returned, "It's like walking into an all you can eat buffet." Red said with a feral snap of her teeth.

"Oh god. What are we going to do with you?"

"Dip her in honey and throw her to the lesbians." Mulan inserted.

Walking to the water's edge, Emma dipped her toe in. Heated. Niiice.

"Hey guys, it's -"

But her words died in her throat when she saw Mulan carrying a flailing Red over her shoulder. It was kind of like watching an ant carry a leaf four times its size. Red's long arms and legs thrashed like an octopus, but Mulan never faltered. She carried the screaming woman to the edge of the pool, her muscles rippling and dumped her in.

"I hope she didn't have her phone on her." Ella laughed.

Emma turned and smirked, "That was, uh, fucking impressiv-ahhhhh-"

That's when her feet suddenly left the floor, as Mulan - who was barely an inch or so taller than her - picked her up as though she were a sack of flour. "Hey! Put me down! Put me down! Where the fuck did you come from! You were just over there!" She pounded on Mulan's back and heard a small chuckle as she carried her with ease. "Mulan! Goddamn it!"

Then she was vaulted through the air.

She had just long enough to realize she was airborne and appreciate the muscle it took to get her that way before SPLASH! She went down gurgling.

She came up spluttering and screaming, annoyed by the clapping and cheers of the spectators.

Mulan was chasing Ella, who looked as though it was going to take a Trojan army to get her into the water without her permission. But as Mulan closed in Ella swore and dived in beside her friends screaming, "ASSHOLE!"

Mulan let out a Tarzan yell and flopped into the water, splashing all of them in the face.

They had a great time swimming, fooling around with one another as well as the other pool guests.

At some point Mulan's roommate joined them bringing Mulan's soccer ball and they played a soggy game of three on three, Red and Ella not helpful in the least. Then they were back in the water, outside being _far_ too cold for any time of wet outdoor play.

They stayed in until their fingers had grown pruney, having chicken fights and races from one end of the pool to the other.

But all too soon it was time to get out, shower and get ready for the last premium event for Gold Pass members only. The dance.

Emma had been looking forward to it since long before she came, thinking it could be a good time to dress up and get in close to Malvagio. Now that she was here, she would have hoped it was a time that she could let loose with Regina - at least a little bit. But she was sure that wouldn't be happening. Not only because things were somewhat strange at the moment but also because Regina seemed to almost fear her fans, hesitantly reserved. There was no way she was going to come to an event where letting loose and having fun was intended. It wasn't a requirement that the cast come to the dance, nowhere did it promise their presence so Emma was willing to bet she wouldn't see Regina again until the autographs the next day. And that...well, that would be the last time she saw her, presumably ever again.

Would she still watch C&P? She wasn't sure. She knew she wouldn't keep reading fanfiction and that sucked but - there was no way she wouldn't mentally exchange Annabella for Regina in the future. How could she not? Their faces were the same yes, but she had learned that Regina was preferable to Annabella, a million to one.

Ugh. She pulled her mind away from Regina Mills - with difficulty - and thought about the dance. It would be fun, a real chance to go nuts with her friends whom she also wouldn't see again for a long time, if ever. Maybe...if Mulan made a pass tonight she would accept. She hadn't had sex in...well if you couldn't remember immediately then it had been too long. And she liked Mulan. She was clearly attracted to Mulan. It was hard not to notice the athletic way her body moved or the adorable way her short hair fell into her face when it was wet. Yeah, she was attracted to her. Not in the way she was attracted to Regina but - DAMN IT!

She stepped out of the shower where she had been doing her thinking. She toweled off, her mind focused on singing 'Lovefool' so she would stop swirling about the women in her life. She pulled on her panties and bra and stepped out into the main part of the hotel room so Red could take a turn. She wasn't surprised or embarrassed to find Mulan and Ella, half-dressed themselves. Their room had become something of a communal space where Mulan, Ella and sometimes a few others would bring their clothes and get ready like the shared house before prom. Thank god there were mirrors all over the room; otherwise, it would never work.

"I like your outfit for the night." Ella threw over her shoulder, "It's nice and to the point."

Emma gave her a fake sardonic laugh.

She only had one more outfit that would work for this.

She pulled out the pants and studied them. At first glance, you would say they were fully functional black leather motorcycle pants but then on closer inspection you would realize they were made for style rather than functionality. They were light, with a pattern above the knee that from a distance could be mistaken for padding and a long zipper stitched over half the calf because they were so damn tight that even god couldn't get into them without help.

They were an invitation to walk on the wild side and just in case the message wasn't read clearly, she wore it with a tiny black shirt that left inches of stomach exposed.

It was the outfit she wore on the few occasions she went out with Tink and really didn't want to come home alone.

She roughly brushed out her curls, leaving her hair in a wild tangle, did her makeup, which was sparse, and then began the work of putting on the pants. She started with one leg, unzipping it and pulling the leg up like she would pull on pantyhose. She grunted a bit when the leather caught on her skin and accidently sat down hard on the bed, feet flailing. Eventually, she got the first leg up to her knee and began the second. Then she stood, wobbling and shaking back and forth until with a sigh she was pulling them on over her ass. "Ha!" she muttered, triumphantly.

"Jesus fuck!" Red cried. She had been so intent on winning the battle with her clothes that she hadn't realized that Red was standing and watching.

"What?" Emma turned and saw Mulan and Ella, their clothes abandoned as they watched Emma's intricate pants dance. She pulled on her shirt quickly and tried not to be embarrassed.

"Does this mean I should change?" Emma asked, uncertainly.

Red snorted, "No. But tell me. How was your summer lovin'? Was Danny gentle?"

Emma flipped her off. She was going to take that as a compliment. Olivia Newton-John had been hot at the end of ' _Grease_ '...if you ignored the bad perm.

"I don't know who you're trying to reel in," Red said, "but I promise it's going to work." She saw Red pass a questioning glance to Mulan's back and Emma shrugged, "So what is going on your feet?"

Emma pulled out a pair of flats.

Mulan scoffed, "No. Take it from me. No." She dug through the pile of shoes that had developed by the door and pulled out Red's tall black heels.

"The woman speaks the truth." Red said and grabbed her dress.

Emma wasn't the only one who had dressed well. Red looked like a kinky sex goddess, Mulan looked like a sexy charmer and Ella looked like a sweet little princess.

They walked into the bar with the confidence of a group of women intent on their mission. Have some drinks. Meet a girl. Give her drinks. Party.

The bar had been taken over. The tables were removed, making enough space for the dancing bodies which were already pumping and grinding.

"Can I get you a drink?" Mulan offered.

"Sure."

Red was already moving and Ella was dwarfed beside her but doing her best to keep up with Red's gyrating pelvis which kept smacking her in the stomach.

Emma liked to dance, but there was no way she would be doing it without some of alcohol in her system. This was just another thing on the long list of things that made Red both amazing and a complete hot mess.

Mulan reappeared with two tall martini glasses which they proceeded to drink down.

"Do you want to dance?"

"Sure." Apparently Mulan was going to make a move tonight. She followed Mulan as they joined Ella and Ruby and let herself begin to dance.

Why didn't she do this more often? She was always so stressed at home, but this was fun! She shimmied and shook with her friends, allowing strangers to steal her away for a dance, only to come back to her friends a few minutes later. Soon, Red had found an equally tall and leggy blonde to wrap herself around and the two were moving together, looking like some type of ancient mating ritual.

It was Emma who saw the flair of red hair just before Storm 'HeelsNArrows' struck. At first, there was the usual territorial hissing, the titian-haired woman and the blonde circling one another like alley cats.

Emma and Mulan had tried to ignore it but when the screaming began they jumped in, shoving each woman to the opposite corner to cool them down.

"That bitch!" The nameless blonde cried behind Emma's constricting arms, "Who does she think she is? Red has a right to fuck who she wants!"

"Yeah well, I think Red might be going a little overboard at this point."

When Mulan seemed to have a handle on the redhead and the blonde seemed to have calmed they released them back into the wild.

Emma and Mulan joined Ella and Red at the bar.

"Shots!" Red was shouting at the bartender. "What does everyone want? Because I need a goddamned shot."

They all put in their shot order and took one with their friend but when the others decided to continue, taking a few more, Emma let herself be pulled back onto the floor.

She could hear squabbling and she could see Red between fights with the redhead and making out with the blonde; taking shot after shot along with her sidekicks, Mulan, and Ella.

Emma was fairly sure they were headed for trouble.

A little while after their arrival, the crowd began to cheer. Someone had clearly joined them.

Emma had to jump a little to see who had come.

Whoa, skin. Zelena and Belle were just inside the door, wearing; well, very little of anything at all.

"Wow."

The woman she was dancing with grinned, "Hot, huh?"

"Mm-hmm." She looked all around the room and damn, she realized that she had been hoping she would be wrong about Regina but no, she wasn't there.

She wasn't going to let herself be sad.

Emma watched the two actors move to the bar and saw the crowd pressing forward, all hoping to be the one to buy them a drink.

Emma found a new dance partner and let herself move, having a great time but eventually, she had to join her friends. Red had at some point switched the blonde for the redhead and had her pressed against the wall beside Mulan and Ella, her tongue deep into the redhead's mouth. Her friends looked slightly uncomfortable as Red let out another soft moan.

"I feel like I've learned a lot this weekend from all of the sex I've witnessed."

"Pretty much," Mulan gripped.

"If she gets the blonde tonight too then she will have me beat," Ella grumbled.

"What does your roommate think of all the sex?"

Ella laughed, "She just puts on headphones and goes to sleep. She doesn't mind."

Mulan stared at her, mouth open, "You just look so innocent. I'm so fucking confused."

Ella grinned and summoned her with one finger.

Emma didn't know what Ella had whispered in Mulan's ear but whatever it had been Mulan turned purple and ordered a double shot of whiskey straight.

The crowd cheered again and Emma turned, sipping her drink, and watched as Eugene, Graham - and Regina walked through the door.

Emma's drink slipped from her hands and fell to the bar top, splashing everyone within a two-foot radius, "Shit! Shit, I'm sorry!" She grabbed a towel from just behind the bar and began to mop. Fuck.

The gorgeous woman beside her looked down at her soiled dress and gave Emma a look of pure loathing. "Sorry" Emma pathetically tried but the woman huffed and stomped to the other side of the bar.

She looked back at the newcomers and swallowed thickly.

She had been wrong. Thank god for that.

Regina stood just inside the door while her fans swamped her. The fake smile was on her face in full, but she stayed in the center of the group. Her outfit was verbose, a small golden halter that fell off of her in the just the right ways and tight pants that said 'eat your heart out'. Emma would have been impressed with her sudden courage but she could see that Regina still had her hand on the door as though contemplating running back through it.

She watched as Zelena joined her and together they preened and waved.

Emma wondered if any of it was real at all.

She didn't hesitate. She should have hesitated, but she didn't.

She slipped from her stool and began to push through the crowd.

She wanted Regina's first drink to be hers. She wanted to be the one to buy it. She was going to get in there.

She gasped as someone elbowed her in the ribs and then shoved her aside.

"Hey! Back of the line!"

Emma pushed again and was again shoved. Goddamn, the crowd was only about four deep, why couldn't she get through.

She shoved but it was like shoving against a brick wall. Nothing moved.

"Fuck!" she yelled and tried again.

A hand appeared in front of her, fingers long and smooth; the manicured red nails leaving no doubt who it was.

She grasped it and let it pull her.


	9. Chapter 9

Was she allowed to feel smug? She grinned and bit her lip as people began to part for her, awed by the woman Regina was showing special attention to and then she broke free, with a crooked grin, at Regina's side. "Hi."

"Hello." Emma could hear whispers all around her, people asking one another if they knew who Emma was; if she was a new cast member or perhaps on the production team. She even saw, out of the corner of her eye, someone snap her picture…just in case. Emma rolled her eyes and took a moment to give Regina an appreciative once over. She was going to make a joke and compliment the outfit, but the joke died in her throat - she could have sworn she just saw the same appraisal in Regina's eyes.

"Regina! Anna! Regina! Annabella!" The crowd was crying. Emma had to admit, it was kind of scary being in the middle of the crowd like this.

"You okay?"

Regina's head shot around to shrewdly appraise Emma. "What?" she snapped.

Emma shrugged, "Am I not supposed to know that you have a hard time with this?"

Startled, Regina opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Let me buy you a drink?"

Regina hesitated a moment longer and then gave one quick and unsure nod.

It took a herculean effort to get her to the bar, Emma had to all but be a human wall around Regina but when they finally got there Emma was rewarded with her wish. She ordered Regina's drink, amused to discover that the usual order had been amped up from wine to a cocktail. All around her women and a few men were giving her sour looks.

They stayed by the bar, Emma giving her as much space as she needed until the chaos of her appearance began to die down from screaming and pulling to the occasional request for a dance.

Regina always turned them down politely saying, "Thank you, I'm flattered, but I'm not quite ready to dance yet."

As the people approaching lessened, Regina's tension too seemed to relax.

Finally, they were able to wordlessly watch Zelena as she bounced around the room, dancing with fans, taking shots and snapping pictures. Well, Regina watched Zelena but Emma watched Regina.

"She is so much better suited to this career than I am," Regina said with a resigned sigh.

"Why do you say that?" Emma asked, watching Red, who had begun to eye the blonde again.

Regina said nothing, simply stiffly gestured to Zelena as though it were obvious.

Emma shrugged, "You just haven't found your groove with all of it yet."

"I'll help you find your groove." The man behind Regina grinned making both of them glare at him.

Regina's face turned fierce as she flipped around to say something that would have undoubtedly been scathing, but Emma beat her to it.

"Really, asshole? Really? Get outta here!"

He jumped when Emma yelled at him and scampered away.

"I bet shit like that doesn't help."

"No. No, it doesn't."

There she goes again, Emma noted, speaking as though she had some great secret that Emma didn't know. This woman was the queen of veiled words.

Emma wondered if the secret was simple. She hated her job. Or perhaps, more accurately, she hated parts of it.

Regina sipped her drink and watched her colleague move through the crowd with ease.

"Regina, this might be kind of personal, I dunno, but why are you in this field if you dislike it so much?"

Regina's lips pursed, "I don't dislike it. Honestly, it is all very flattering. I would like to have the same attitude that Zelena does, but I just can't seem to find that in myself. This is not who I am, I am not a quiet or timid woman. You have to understand, I never thought I would have 'fans'. I never expected this show to be a success. When I got the job I was simply happy to be working. This is all very new to me." A tall and gorgeous woman stepped up to Regina and asked to take a photograph with her. "Besides," Regina stared into her drink, "things are a bit complicated for me."

She wanted to ask her what that meant, but she knew there was no point, Regina wouldn't answer. "Have you ever thought that maybe if you just let go, if you just let yourself enjoy this for what it is that maybe you could have some fun?"

"Fun?" Regina looked as though she had never heard the word before.

"Fun. You know, fun." Emma shook her fist as though she were holding maracas. "I mean, have you ever tried to just loosen up for one evening and enjoy it for what it is? You seem to be afraid of them but who doesn't enjoy feeling loved every now and then?"

Regina cleared her throat and only looked more out of place.

"Oh come on."

Emma stood and without asking permission took Regina's hand. She liked the way that Regina grasped it back. Emma smiled and began to pull.

The crowd began to cheer as Regina joined them but either seeming to sense she was a flight risk or too shy to approach they stayed back - for now.

Emma stopped when they were in the middle of the dance floor, watching Regina smooth her outfit and take another photo with a fan.

"Will you dance with us?" the girl squeaked.

"Oh thank you, but as you can see I have promised this woman a dance." She had retreated behind the politely disconnected face she used whenever she was amongst her fans.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Oh come on."

"What?"

"Dance!"

"What?"

Emma wet her lips and centering her nerves for this, she clutched her shoulders and pulled her in so she could speak into her ear "They don't want to eat you alive, Regina. They love you and they just want their chance to show you that. They just want to be your friend for one night. They just want to dance. And if it's too much you can always call David over. I'm sure he's here somewhere, right?"

Regina's hair brushed her face as she nodded, smelling of expensive products, lavender, and Regina. Emma's grip on her shoulders tightened as she tried not to think about it.

God, Emma. Get a grip.

"You never know. You might have fun. Like the night we met."

Regina's color was high when Emma pulled back and began to dance.

She waited a minute or so before she shook her head at Regina's awkwardly still body. Her eyebrows shot up at her and Regina sent back a glare worthy of a thousand armies.

"Oh come on, you're not middle aged yet. Let out your young adult! I am the old lady and even I'm willing to dance sometimes. Be willing to enjoy yourself. Where is the harm?" Calling her out like that was a risk and Emma had no idea how Regina would take it.

She got lucky. Regina laughed a dark heavy laugh.

Slowly her hips began to move.

Emma focused on her own dancing so Regina didn't feel any more watched than necessary.

Then Regina's shoulders began to move and soon after she was dancing. A bit stiffly, but she was dancing.

Red, Mulan, and Ella appeared not long after and, perhaps it was because the group that surrounded her was Emma's friends, Regina began to relax into it. She didn't let go fully as Emma would have loved to see her do but when the first real laugh fell from her, Emma was pleased.

Emma danced with Red, she danced with Mulan and then, trying not to think about it too much she danced with Regina and found that this was where she really wanted to be.

The more that they danced, the more that Regina's eyes flashed and the more her smile faded from the awkward plastic one to a genuine grin.

They stayed a polite distance away from one another, never touching and Emma was thankful. She wasn't sure, with the little bit of alcohol in her and Regina's hips shaking the way that they were, that she could have kept the gay in; as it was, her fingers and palms itched with it, and people seemed to be taking photos of Regina at all times.

Eventually, Zelena joined them seeming more surprised by Regina's dancing than the fact that as soon as she was there she was sandwiched between Red and Mulan.

The circle around Zelena and Regina slowly began to grow as the fans around them found the courage to interact with them.

Soon someone shoved their way between Emma and Regina - then another and another as her fans took her over.

Emma danced for a little longer before Regina was swallowed completely. She watched her and Zelena link hands and, in proper queer-baiting behavior, began to dance with one another. Emma could almost hear the collective moans from the fans that surrounded them.

Even Emma had to admit the sight was - stirring. God, what she would give to be Zelena just then. Safe to press against Regina, safe to hold her hand and carry this look on her face that said if she didn't bend Regina over a table right now then she would explode.

The difference was that Zelena didn't mean that look and Emma...well, she sure as hell did.

The fans around them all glowed with excitement, so happy to be near them, happy to have front row seats.

Grinning, Emma found the bar and ordered herself another drink. She watched Regina spin out of Zelena's arms and into the arms of a tall, dark and handsome man. This was amazing. Regina - she actually looked happy. Which thing was it that Emma had said? Or had it been Regina all on her own? Either way, she was working the floor with unusual vigor.

Red stumbled into her hard, nearly knocking her off the barstool, "Oops."

Mulan and Ella stumbled up next.

Apparently they had been at the bar longer than Emma had realized. What time was it?

"So when did you and Mills become breast friends?" Red asked, ordering another round of shots for the group.

Emma shrugged, "I got lucky tonight. That's all."

She saw Regina's eyes flash around and wondered - okay hoped, that she was looking for her. It looked like Zelena had been snagged by a man she had a legitimate interest in dancing with, but Regina didn't run now that she was on her own. As a matter of fact, she laughed moving from person to person in a smooth dance floor tango.

Emma took the shot with her friends and, rather than stew about the jealousy that she was feeling, she let them pull her back out onto the dance floor.

Everything was a fun blur of colors and shapes as they danced, arms constantly wrapping and unwrapping around one another, hips always shaking.

She wasn't surprised when somehow Emma landed in Mulan's arms and Mulan didn't let her go.

She danced willingly enough but her thoughts were on Regina. Was she having fun? Where in the room was she? Did she need another drink?

In front of her, the blonde that Red had been eyeing earlier in the night was slowly making her way through the crowd, heading toward Red.

"Trouble."

Mulan shrugged, "Let them do their thing. We already did our friend duty by stopping the fight before.

"Is Heels still here?"

"By the bar."

She shook her head and just kept dancing, ready for whatever was going to happen next and muttering about drama.

It took exactly five minutes for the lesbians to attack one another. They hissed and screeched and Red furiously began to bark hot words at both of them.

"And there it is," Mulan said in her ear.

"Do we stop it?"

They didn't and continued to dance, pressed back to front.

A soft hand fell on her arm and Emma turned to see Regina, fighting through a crowd of people. Emma grinned and grasped it, loving the way it felt in hers; her heart pounding in her throat. She hadn't really expected for Regina to find her again and if she were being honest - she loved that she had.

She gave Regina a pull and Regina popped from the crowd like a cork out of a champagne bottle and barreled into Emma's arms, clutching tightly so she didn't fall.

Fuck,fuck,fuck,fuck,fuck.

Regina's mouth popped into an O as they both froze, unsure of exactly what to do next. Then after a long second, Regina laughed and straightened, "Thank you."

"Having fun?"

"Actually yes, more than I had expected." Regina seemed to notice that Mulan's arms were still around Emma's waist.

Emma scowled and immediately pushed away; she hadn't realized either. But Regina smiled, not at Emma but at Mulan, "Hello. Would you, by chance, like to dance?"

Mulan looked as though she had died and gone to heaven.

The duo moved more into the center of the room and began to dance, Regina casting occasional glances back at Emma.

Emma, head shaking, moved toward her friend who was still in a furious scrap with the two women.

"Fuck ye dain? Hoore! Up yer erse wi' it!" the redhead was yelling at the blonde while Red stood between them, snarling at them both.

"Uh, can I help?"

Red looked like she had just been saved by the angel of mercy.

"I told them that if they weren't going to just chill out and have fun, I won't be fucking either of them tonight, but they won't stop."

"Pish!" The redhead snarled and possessively grabbed Red's face, taking a long deep kiss that left Red looking dizzy.

Emma wasn't sure why Red wasn't just going with Heels. The redhead clearly pressed all of her buttons in the right way.

"Red, if you want them to stop then you should just leave."

"Thank you! That's what I've been saying." Ella cried.

"And what, just leave them to duke it out?"

"I'm pretty sure once the thing they are fighting about is no longer here then they'll stop."

Red frowned.

"Just don't take either one up with you," Emma insisted, feeling like she was talking to a teenager at that moment.

"So come on." Ella insisted. "There's a bottle of vodka in your room. We can keep the party going."

Red looked between the two women and pointedly stepped from between them. She waited just long enough to see that they didn't instantly collide and then started toward the door – fast, ignoring the yells and calls from the two women.

"Tell Mulan where we are? Then come join us."

Emma nodded, knowing that she would tell Mulan when they were through dancing but she wasn't going anywhere.

Emma took a seat and watched them danced.

She didn't like this. It was stupid, but a silly jealousy began to climb up her throat again. She watched Mulan's hands slid over Regina's hipbones and begin to move with her as one.

Emma scowled and ordered another drink. She would never have the balls to do that - even if she wanted to.

"Buy a girl a drink?"

She turned to find Zelena watching her like a hawk, her laser green eyes wide.

"Uh. Sure."

Emma ordered her requested drink, feeling slightly weirded out by Zelena's sudden attentions. They had met how many times now and yet Zelena always seemed to be completely, maybe even purposely, unaware of her. Why was she talking to her now? "So. Emma was it?"

"Uh yeah."

"What do you do?"

Emma hesitantly told her and then glanced back at Regina.

"Regina and your friend seem to be having a good time. I'm glad she finally embraced what we are supposed to do here."

Emma made a noncommittal noise.

"Say, Emma. You know that just because Regina and I play characters that seem - I don't know - kind of lesbian, doesn't mean that we are, right?" She said it in such a sing-songy playful voice that it took Emma a moment to let that sink in. Emma had just taken a sip of her drink and yelped when the burning power of the sun shot through her sinuses as she choked and the liquor found any escape necessary. "I mean," Zelena continued, leaning casually against the bar as though they were talking about the weather, "we play and we pet, but it's all an act. _We're actors_."

Emma's wide eyes turned on Zelena, "Why are you telling me this?" Her heart had begun to pick up. She's telling you that you're being a creepy ass perv, Emma. Fuck. Maybe Regina even asked her to say it. Fuck.

Zelena shrugged and sipped her drink coolly, "For the most part it's fine but every now and then it simply needs to be said. To spare feelings, of course." Zelena gave her a sickly sweet smile. "I just can't help but to wonder if you think you're about to live out some craaazy fangirl fantasy."

Bitch. Emma scoffed. Alright. Fine. "Actually, I just like Regina. She's interesting and fun to be around. Do I think she's gay? No." Do I wish... "And even if she were, that doesn't mean I could just have her." She couldn't decide if she was more embarrassed or more furious. The fuck did this woman think she was? Why the hell - ugh.

The subject of their conversation appeared at her side, her face red. "Apparently your friends have decided to retire to your room. Mulan received a text message."

"Oh." Emma gave her a half smile. She could feel Zelena's eyes on her as if trying to prove her point by force.

"And what," Regina asked, with a lazy popping eyebrow, "could you two be talking about?"

"Sports." Zelena supplied while Emma said, "Drinks."

"Ladies." Eugene appeared beside them, "I was hoping I would find you here tonight."

Emma looked around and then scowled when she realized he was talking to her.

"Emma. While I don't dance, I do buy drinks. May I get one for you?"

"Err," she looked back at Zelena who was still staring her down. She wished that the woman would just go away. Emma's lips pursed. This was problematic. How did you turn down the big kahuna of the show? "Look, I'm really flattered and, you know, everything but I'm kinda - gay."

Zelena scoffed as if her point had just been made and was off again, looking for another dance partner.

Regina took a seat at the bar and eyed Eugene.

"What was that, dear?"

"Gaaay. Yeah, I'm kinda gay. So, um, thank you but, uh, no thank you."

Regina was snickering into her newly acquired drink.

"I see." He frowned deeply and turned away, mumbling darkly about the lack of straight women at this con.

"Awkward."

Regina laughed harder, "Well you can't exactly blame him."

"Was that a compliment?"

"Perhaps."

"Alrighty then." They watched the crowd for a few minutes, Regina politely turning down each drink offer and dance request. Emma could see that Regina was getting ready to go.

"Do you have to?"

Regina looked up, "What?"

"Do you have to go?"

Regina's face melted into a smile. "Unfortunately, I do. Tomorrow is going to be a very long day."

Emma wanted to argue, but she couldn't.

Regina stood and faced her, "It seems I say this every time we part but, thank you, Emma. I had a good night and it was because of you."

Emma smiled and Regina returned it, studying her face. She opened her mouth, a question forming -

"You leaving?" Zelena chirped as she approached Regina's side.

"I am."

"Right. I'll go up with you."

"Oh. Uh, alright."

Frustration poured through Emma; Regina had been about to say something and now she wouldn't. Fuck!

"Right," Regina said softly, fidgeting with her fingers, "I suppose I'll see you tomorrow."

Emma nodded.

She was grumpy. Very grumpy.

She had tried to dance with a few more people after Regina left, but she wasn't feeling it.

So she gave up.

What the hell was she about to ask her?

She rode the elevator in annoyance. At least, her friends were going to be amusing. She wanted to get the scoop on what the hell had been happening with Red.

She used her key card and clicked open the door - to find three naked and writhing bodies on Red's bed.


	10. Chapter 10

For a moment, all she could do was stand there with her mouth hanging open as she watched Red, Mulan, and Ella fuck. Then sense took over.

Nope.

She stepped back out of the room and shut the door.

Nope, nope, nope. Not even a little bit, nope.

She didn't want to see it. She didn't want to hear it. She could only imagine how much alcohol was involved for that to happen. Or...well, whatever that was their choice.

Tomorrow when her friends had sobered up and came running to the one friend that hadn't been involved in that clusterfuck of a mistake, Emma was going to make herself scarce.

Nope.

Not touching that with a 39 ½ foot pole.

She leaned against the door and shuddered.

A loud cry came from her room and Emma jumped.

 _Didn't_ want to hear it!

She raced down the hall, tripping and shuddering as she went.

It wasn't until she was standing at the elevator that she realized she had nowhere to go.

Fuck! You know, she had been really cool about her room being basically unavailable to her every night so far, but this was it! God damn it, she just wanted her goddamned fuzzy socks!

The elevator door opened and a fury of red hair assailed her.

The woman nodded a quick greeting and went to move past Emma.

Shit.

Trouble.

Emma stepped in front of her, "Are you looking for Red?"

She nodded.

"She just left. Went down to the bar maybe ten minutes ago."

If Heels walked into that room right now then there was no way Emma would be getting a good night's sleep or even a quick nap. The fight would be epic. At least, as it currently stood there was a chance her friends would burn out and fall asleep - eventually.

Ewwwwwww.

Heels said something that Emma thought might have been a thank you and got back into the elevator. She said something else, holding the door.

"Uh...oh! No, I'm not going down."

No, she needed to avoid the first floor...and her room for the next little while so...shit.

She could walk back to the wine bar. But she didn't really want to, not in heels this tall.

Heels.

She reached down and pulled them off, "Ooooooh, fuck yeah."

Alright. So where the fuck could she go that wasn't on this floor - the first floor - and without shoes?

She summoned the elevator. Maybe she should literally just go and sit in a hallway somewhere. If she found a somewhat dark corner maybe she could even catch a nap and then check on her room in an hour.

It arrived and she stepped in.

"Oh!"

Or.

She pressed the top floor button. There had to be a pool party going on upstairs, right? Yeah, it was kind of chilly but that wouldn't discourage people. Maybe she would even see Mulan or Ella's roommate and get them to let her sleep in one of their beds.

Score.

But shit, was it this elevator or was it the other one on the opposite end of the hallway? Would the pool be right off the elevator on both sides?

No. The answer was no. Because _that_ would have been too easy.

She stared down the long expanse of hallway and almost gave up before she started. She would go down to the bar and see if she could find someone she knew there. She would just tell the redhead that she wasn't sure where Red was. That probably meant that the redhead would go back up to their room but, fuck, Red could clean up her own mess.

But. Shit. Red was a giant, horny, lovable idiot - who was also drunk.

What kind of a friend would she be if she just let that happen?

She took a step out past the metal doors and looked around.

There was a sign pointing out room directions and she had a choice - left or right?

She looked down the equally identical hallways and made a snap decision. Left.

She came to another cross section and chose left again.

She just had to get to the other elevator. The pool was right by the other elevator.

Right.

Left.

Left.

Right.

Once she could have sworn she heard laughter and splashing but when she followed the noise she was met, much to her confusion, with a solid wall.

Okay, she was sure the sound was coming from that direction so right, right - she turned into a dead end.

Ooookay.

She turned around and began again.

She wasn't sure if she was deep into the maze of rooms or if she was skimming along the edge.

She heard a slam and the whir of the ice machine. Okay. There was a person. She could ask them how the hell to get out of this stupid maze. And maybe get a candy bar while she was at it.

She moved fast, not wanting to lose the sound like she had before. "Excuse me, can you help - Regina!"

She had turned into the little vending room and sent the poor woman jumping through the roof.

Many things happened on Regina's face all within the breadth of a second. First she registered pleasure, a small smile beginning at her lips but before it could grow to its full strength a wash of wary suspicion crossed her eyes before the whole thing clouded over into a neutral blankness. She cleared her throat and looked down the hallway in either direction.

Emma saw it all and understood, "Whoa-" her hands went up in front of her and she took a step back, "Whatever you're thinking, it's not that. Coincidence. That's all."

Ice bucket in hand, Regina crossed her arms and held tight to the polite blankness, "I'm not thinking anything, Emma. How did - how did you get into this part of the hotel? David, he's posted at the elevator down the hall, right?"

"Um. No? I don't know, maybe. I've been kind of lost."

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose.

Emma had a feeling that the best thing to do was leave her to her evening as soon as possible. It smarted that Regina seemed suspicious of her presence; perhaps more than Emma would like to admit but she also kind of understood it. How many crazies did Regina meet in a week?

"Look, I'm just trying to find the pool."

"The pool?" Regina's tone was brittle and dry. She gave her leather pants a once over.

Emma scowled, only just noticing Regina's attire.

Oh god.

The little silk pajamas were exactly that, little. And the tank top was not much better. Her face was free of makeup and her hair was twisted back in a casual knot.

Emma felt her stomach cramp. Was this - was this a glance at the woman under the surface? What she looks like when she expects to see no one?

Emma began to suck on her bottom lip.

Regina shifted and Emma realized that she was staring at her bare legs, "Oh god, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so - fuck, I'm so tired. I'm sorry."

Regina's eyebrow rose.

Frustration made her voice thick as she stumbled through her words. "I'm looking for the pool because my friends got drunk and decided the best thing for them to do was have a _threesome_ in my room…which is super great because that's kind of how it's been every night."

"Wait, Mulan, Red, and Ella are having a threesome?"

"Yes." Emma didn't mean to whine, really she didn't. Wait, did Regina just admit she knew all of her friends by name?

"Wow."

"So I'm looking for the pool because maybe someone I know will be there and will let me crash and I can actually go to sleep and not have to find something to do because Red is fucking someone - again."

"Does this happen often? Not the threesome but the sex?"

"Yeeeessss. Every night. I'm so tired."

An almost-grin quirked Regina's lips, "Is that why you were in the wine bar?"

"Yeeeeesss." Again. Didn't mean to whine. "So do you know where the fuck the pool is? I've been lost forever. I'm pretty sure that if I take a wrong turn in this place and I'll step through the wardrobe to Narnia."

The almost-grin grew. "I do. Come on."

They walked side by side down the long hallway. Emma knew she would have grown lost again, but Regina seemed to know where she was going.

Right.

Left.

Left.

The soft patting of Regina's feet on the carpet was pulling on Emma strangely. Regina was in such a normal outfit. Did her hips always sway quite that much? Oh look, her toes are all perfectly manicured.

"Oh no."

Emma looked up and saw the door to the pool which had a sign on it that read, "Pool _Hours: 7 A.M. - 11 P.M_."

"Nooo! Fuck!" Emma pulled on them despite the fact that the outside area was dark and empty. "Shit."

"What are you going to do?"

Anger bubbled again; kick Red's ass. "I don't know. I guess I'll go back down to my room and see if they are...done." They shared a look of distaste. "Or I'll go back to the bar. Actually, I think I'll just go back to the bar. I think it's still open for another hour. And there is always the lobby."

"Emma, that's unacceptable."

Emma didn't mean to openly laugh, "What else am I supposed to do? I mean, I guess I could go interrupt them but - I'd really rather not."

"Come back to my room." Regina had spoken so quickly that it had actually cut off the end of Emma's sentence.

"Huh?"

"You might as well, Emma."

"But uh," this was big. Emma was a fangirl and Regina was inviting her into her own personal space, "Really?"

Regina's face stayed blank but this time it wasn't in the blank professional way that it often was, it was simply that she wasn't willing to argue.

"You look like you could use a shower and a good night's sleep."

Emma snorted.

"Come on."

Emma followed Regina back to her room, hardly able to believe it.

They stopped in front to room 2815 and Emma almost laughed. She had passed this room twice trying to find the pool.

"Come on in." Regina opened the door onto a room - that was no different from her own. A small bed, a TV, a fridge, a tiny uncomfortable looking couch, and a bathroom. The main difference was that if Emma took a deep breath she could smell Regina's perfume lingering in the air. It was fucking intoxicating.

"Really? This is what you guys get? You don't get, I dunno, a suite or something? Isn't that how it is in the movies?"

Regina laughed, setting the ice bucket down, "I suppose they want to save those rooms for the people willing to pay _for_ them, not get paid to be in them."

That was such a strange thought, Emma realized. She had shelled out so much money to be here and yet here was Regina, getting _paid_ to be there.

Regina took a seat on the bed, "Would you like to take a shower?"

 _A shower_. When Regina had said it a minute ago she hadn't really processed it but now that sounded amazing. But, "I uh, don't really have anything to change into," she shrugged uncomfortably, "And you don't want to watch me try to get back into these pants with damp skin. It isn't pretty."

Regina rose and rifled through a perfectly organized and open suitcase. She turned and offered her a strip of rose-colored silk, "There is a wine stain on the shorts, but they're comfortable."

Emma's head swam ever so slightly, 'Uh, thanks."

Regina nodded, "Towels are in there. Do you need more?"

Emma shook her head and turned, walking on auto pilot to the bathroom.

She couldn't think about this. She couldn't think about what was happening in her life right now. Nope.

She clicked on the water and let out a loud, comic moan as she stepped under the current, hoping that it would make Regina laugh.

She couldn't think about it as she showered, she couldn't think about it as she got out and dried off and she _really_ couldn't think about it when she pulled on the pajamas.

Panties on, Swan. Because - no. She told herself, but there was no way she would be sleeping in a bra. It didn't matter, right? Regina wouldn't care. Regina might not even notice.

She opened the door and found Regina, hair down, sitting against the pillows, reading a book with tiny little reading glasses on the tip of her nose.

Jesus Christ, how had she never seen those before? Fuck; that was adorable.

Regina seemed to realize what had made Emma stumble and with a small blush, pulled them off and quickly hid them in the bedside table, "How was the shower? Feel better?"

"Much. Thank you." She placed the folded pile of her clothes on the couch and took a seat. She didn't know what to say.

She realized that there was one huge difference between her room and this one. Her room was a double. She studied the couch and realized that no, she couldn't fit on it.

"Well, I apologize for being a bad hostess, Emma, but I have to -"

"Of course!" Emma jumped. "Uh, please don't stay up because of me." They exchanged another long look before Emma added, "If you'll share one of those pillows then I can camp out down here on the floor."

Regina had been pulling her legs under the blankets, but she paused, "You will do no such thing, Emma. This is a hotel, you have no idea what has been and _is_ on that floor."

"I uh,"

"I would feel terrible." Regina flipped the blankets down and gave her a pointed look.

So Emma rose on shaking legs and tried to make a show of nonchalance as she climbed into Regina's bed.

No big deal. She had this. No biggie. Just slide right in. It's cool.

"Goodnight, Emma." Regina said softly and clicked off the light.

"Goodnight."

Emma couldn't move. If she moved she might brush against Regina and then - she would implode. She couldn't sleep on her back, but she just laid there, stiff as a board and clutched the blankets to her chin.

She couldn't relax.

She was wearing Regina's shorts and shirt. So she couldn't relax.

Oh god, don't think about that. She felt a stirring between her legs and clenched her eyes closed.

The sound of someone coughing up phlegm.

Ringworm.

Parents who hit their kids.

Getting walked in on in the shower.

The scent of garbage.

"Emma?" Regina's voice floated from the darkness, smooth and velvet.

"Yeah?"

"What did Zelena say to you downstairs?"

Emma let out a soft, breathy chuckle, "You noticed that, did you?"

"You seemed upset."

"Uh." Should she tell her? "She was just reminding me that the con was almost over."

"Is that all?"

She could hear that Regina didn't believe her, "No."

"No, I didn't think so."

"She basically reminded me that you're um, not your character."

"I see."

"I'm not really sure why everyone's so worried about that."

She heard Regina shift and thought she saw the dark outline of her leaning up on her elbow, "Because it's common and yet incredibly painful when people forget, Emma."

Emma's breath caught at the intimate position, "What do you mean?"

"Well. Did you see the movie Zelena starred in a few years ago?"

Emma wanted to scoff. It was on her DVD shelf at home right now. "Yeah."

"Well, she and the rest of the cast did an acting retreat after its release and Zelena met a woman there."

Emma held her breath. Was she about to finally hear the news that fangirls everywhere had waited for? She almost didn't know if it mattered anymore. Things were - different now.

"They became very good friends over the week. Zelena was pleased. She thought it was real. But in the end, it turned out that the woman was only getting close to her because she wanted to sleep with 'Cindy'. It turned into a huge mess. Zelena is not a lesbian, not even a little bit and, therefore, rejected her; still this woman started a number of rumors."

Emma had heard them.

"It broke Zelena's heart. She's a bit abrasive. She doesn't make friends easily. Nor do I, Emma."

"So, in other words, there is no way that I could like you for you. I must be hanging around because, what, I want Annabella Colt?"

Regina sighed and her minty breath blew across Emma's face, "I don't know, Emma. I suppose only you can tell me that."

"You're nothing like Annabella. Don't you think that at this point if that was all I wanted I would have, I don't know - wait, did I just get accused to trying to sleep with Annabella Colt? Regina, I've never done anything that would make you think that!"

"I know you haven't." Regina's voice was sad, "But it's hard not to wonder. Sometimes - sometimes I see - well, you know what? Never mind."

"That can't be healthy. The wondering."

"Yes, well. The paranoia is very difficult. It makes for a very lonely life."

She couldn't believe how honest Regina was being. Was it because they were here in the dark or was it because, for the first time, they were truly alone?

"How do you date?"

Regina's laugh was bitter, "I don't, Emma. I just don't. I haven't been on a date since two weeks after my pilot aired."

"Wow."

"As I said, lonely."

"Is - is that why you're always so sad?"

"What makes you think I'm sad?"

"Because you are."

Regina took a long time to answer, "No." she finally said, "That isn't why." And there was such long, deep rooted depression in those words that Emma wanted to reach out and hug her.

"Tell me?" She tried, but she felt Regina retreat.

"I'm sorry, I can't Emma."

"Why?"

Regina didn't respond.

"Can I ask you something else?" She could feel Regina's hesitance so she went on before Regina could assume it was something else, "What happened to your best friend? I'm pretty sure there's more to the story."

Regina gasped.

Emma touched her shoulder, "You can tell me. If you want to, I mean."

Regina gave her fingers a small squeeze and then took a deep breath, "Kathryn was my best friend. No," Regina chuckled, "She was my only friend. It was true, everything I said at the panel. She was wonderful, a beautiful person and a beautiful spirit. When we were fourteen a family from Portland came to her children's home and they met her. I think that was the happiest that I had ever seen Kathryn. She had always wanted a family so much. My father and I, we had always tried to give her a family but my mother, well, she was never the kindest person and she kept Kathryn at a distance. We thought all of Kathryn's loneliness was going to change when she met that family. I still remember their names, Hilary and Ken Ortega."

"What happened?" Emma asked, but she already knew. She had been there, she had done that.

"Well, the Ortega's came around every weekend for two months. They brought Kathryn gifts, talked about the room she would have, they even liked to joke about her going on a date with their best friend's son."

"Let me guess. Then one day they just disappeared, right? No goodbye, nothing, just gone?"

"Yes."

"Got pregnant or found a younger kid?"

"A five-year-old. When someone finally told Kathryn they truth, they said that the five-year-old was younger so he needed them more."

"Ugh, god." That was harsh, even to Emma, and she had seen this type of thing again and again.

"The next year she was moved to a group home and she just gave up hope. She said that no one adopted from a group home."

"Yeah, she was right."

"I know that now." Regina sniffed and Emma realized with a jolt that she was crying. Emma reached forward and found her hand. That was a friendly enough thing to do, right? Take the hand of a crying friend? This line was a difficult one to not overstep. She lived on the other side of it so this was all new territory. "But at the time, I couldn't understand why Kathryn just gave up."

"What happened?"

"Drugs. Once she was in the group home she let herself get involved with a gang."

"Maine has gangs?" Emma asked.

Regina laughed, "Surprisingly enough, yes."

"What was it she Oded on?" Emma asked when Regina didn't continue.

"A dirty batch of meth."

"Shit." That was not a pretty way to go.

"The thing was," Regina's hand tightened on Emma's, "no one seemed to really care. She was just another dead system kid." Emma felt the full force of Regina's eyes turn on her, "Did that ever happen to you, Emma? Or rather, something like it?"

"Yes," was all Emma needed to say.

Regina sat up, fully. "I want so much to help change that. It shouldn't happen. Intertwined Hearts is growing. And now with such awareness on foster children, I'm very hopeful. But I worry about all of the kids falling through the cracks." Regina was thoughtful for a while, her hands playing idly with Emma's. The touches were sending electric shocks through Emma's body but since she was fairly certain Regina didn't realize she was doing it - and she didn't want it to stop - she said nothing. "Do you know what someone told me today?"

Emma was surprised by the sudden honest laughter in Regina's voice, "What?"

"This gentleman came up to me after the panel and told me that he commended what Intertwined Hearts was trying to do,"

"Uh-huh."

"But that he had thought, over the last twenty-four hours since he had heard of it, that Intertwined Hearts was the name of a pornography production company and he was very disappointed."

"What?" Emma cried.

"Yes, he told me he thought it was something, and I quote, 'a kind of Buffy and Spike related thing or some shit like that'. I have no idea what that means, of course, but,"

"Wait, you don't know what that means?"

"Should I?"

"Of course! You never watched ' _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ ' on TV?"

"No. I didn't watch much TV growing up. Plus, we were a bit young, weren't we?"

"Regina!"

"What?" Regina was laughing now, amused by Emma's sudden ardor.

"Are you kidding me? It's the best fucking show ever! Oh my god, you have to get on that! I guess I can see the connection, people said they were soul mates or some shit. And there's that porno company. I dunno. So you have no idea what the guy meant, then?"

"I assumed it was some type of strange tantric - thing."

Emma snorted and laughed, "Tantric thing? Well, I guess you could say that. Kind of. They do tear down a house."

"What?" Regina's laughter grew.

"They totally tear down a fucking house - fucking."

"A house?"

"Yes! A whole goddamned house! They crash through support beams and shit. They take down whole walls."

"What?" Regina cried again, laughing so hard that she released her hand and balanced herself with a palm on Emma's stomach. "Wasn't that a show for _children_?"

"Ha! Noooo! There was this spell thing once that kept Buffy and her boyfriend locked in a room, unable to stop fucking until the spell thing was broken."

Regina was rocking back and forth, laughing so hard it sounded like she was choking.

"Seriously! It's just them, in this black room, fucking like bunnies for an entire episode. It's amazing! Oh shit! But I'm giving you spoilers! Fuck! - Did you just snort?"

Regina couldn't answer.

"Did you just fucking snort?"

"I - do not - snort." Regina wheezed and then snorted again.

"Oh my god, you snorted!" Emma cried, kicking her legs and giggling. This was fucking amazing.

Emma didn't mean for it to happen. She really didn't. She hadn't expected it, but it had just - happened.

Regina, laughing and snorting, rocked backward and smacked Emma's stomach. Then she bent forward, unaware in the dark of exactly where Emma was. Her loose hair fell over Emma's face as she tried to catch her breath and Emma without thinking, caught Regina's lips with her own.


	11. Chapter 11

Instantly Emma let out a small, almost imperceptible moan and Regina's hand, in the same second, clenched into a fist against her stomach, knotting Emma's shirt in her palm.

The kiss was chaste, a long holding of lips before Emma slowly pulled away, their mouths disconnecting with the softest of tearing sounds.

Emma's eyes flew wide as Regina hovered an inch away, frozen, her breath so light that it barely brushed Emma's nose.

Oh god, she had fucked it. She had totally fucked it up.

Panic filled her, pushing her up onto her elbows. She couldn't see Regina's face. She couldn't read the expression. Why wasn't she moving?

She opened her mouth to apologize, but there was nothing to say.

Something feather light touched her chin, fluttering over her jaw and then onto her lips, tickling, feeling. Emma became a human statue as she realized it was Regina's fingers. They trailed over her nose, her eyes, down the side of her face and curved under her ear.

"Fuck," Regina whispered to herself.

Then she threw a leg over Emma, coming down on her belly fast and taking her lips again.

Emma gasped, her back instantly arching into her as Regina's lips parted and her soft, warm tongue slipped onto Emma's mouth. She felt Regina's hands clutch either side of her neck as she let out a small hungry moan.

Instantly delirious Emma's hands combed through her hair and then wrapped around her back.

Regina pressed harder, her tongue dipping and each swirl sent Emma further into a hazy bliss.

Oh god. Emma's hands clutched the thighs that pinned her on either side of her hips, her pelvis shot up to meet her and she felt - wet.

Regina was...wet. Very wet.

Could feel it through her pajama bottoms kind of wet.

Far too wet to have only just begun at this moment.

How long had Regina been growing wet? Since they began laughing? Since they got in bed together? Since they met in the hallway?

The feeling drove her crazy. She wanted to reach down and feel it for herself. She groaned, her tongue tasting Regina's, swirling, brushing as their lips moved, frenzied and desperate.

Regina's hands slid down Emma's chest and landed on Emma's breasts, lightly stroking.

Emma let out a cry of surprise and pleasure and moved her hands up, taking two handfuls of Regina's ass, hard enough to pull her off of Emma ever so slightly.

Small sounds of pleasure began to fall from Regina as Emma's lips moved to her throat, licking, sucking and biting; her hands guiding Regina as, seemingly without conscious thought, Regina's hips began to move, sliding up and down, grinding against Emma.

"Fuck." Emma hissed as Regina nipped her neck. She pushed her hips down and brought a leg up so Regina could slide into it.

"Oh god, yes." Regina breathed, reconnecting their lips and pressing hard into Emma, her body rolling over and over again.

Emma whimpered when one of Regina's hands snaked back around her neck and the other began a slow crawl of cold fingers under her top.

Emma began to nod, though to what she had no idea. Regina saw her and began to nod as well, her hand running down Emma's body. "Yeah?"

"Yes. Please. Ahhhh." Emma pushed her hands upward, over Regina's back before sliding down and back up Regina's stomach, resting against her ribs.

Regina's hand slipped under the shorts but over the panties. Still, Emma knew what Regina would find there and couldn't help but to push herself into her hand, wanting her to feel it.

"Fuck. _Emma_. Oh god. Fuck. Fuck." Regina panted as Emma's lips closed on her ear. "Oh god." Regina's fingers pressed and Emma let out a high moan as Regina swore. "Oh fuck. Oh god."

Emma's hands continued their path, sliding over heated skin and finally cupped her breast. Her breath caught in her throat and then began to race as her fingers trailed lightly over the hard nipples and Regina twitched, moaning and pushing herself into her hands, her fingers beginning to swirl.

"Oh god," Regina's fingers fumbled, trying to find their way under the edge and feel Emma. "Oh god – _OH GOD_!" Regina shot out of bed and slammed into the wall opposite it.

"Re- wha?"

"Fuck!" Regina wailed and covered her face moaning, "Ooooh gggggooooood."

"Regina?" Alarmed, Emma clicked on the light and found Regina cowering in the corner. "Regina, what's wrong?"

"Fuck, Emma, I can't- fuck!"

It was only then that rational thought began to come back to Emma's kiss numbed brain. Regina had kissed her. Regina had touched her. Regina had - "So - when Malvagio warned me off -"

"Fuck Emma, she doesn't know! No one knows!" All professional mannerisms and veils had been pushed aside and finally, Emma knew she was seeing Regina fully.

"That you're gay? Or at least - gay-ish?" Emma tried, treading lightly.

"Of course, I'm gay! Have you really not picked up on that much yet? My attempts to hide it with you have been a daily failure!"

"I uh, I've been - confused," Emma admitted. "Some uh, some things didn't match up." Man, this explained so much. Her hesitance when her female fans approached her. The strange look she kept giving Emma. Her general sadness. It all made sense now that she knew this one fact. She was a twenty-four-year-old woman living in the closet.

Apparently 2015 didn't promise that a gay person was actually out.

"Oh god." Regina slid to the floor, her face in her hands.

"Regina, I don't care that you're gay!"

Emma pursed her lips. Nope. Nope, that didn't come out right.

Instantly Regina's hands fell from her face, giving her a dry and slightly hurt stare.

Take two.

"I mean, it's a good thing that you're gay - for me. God, I'm so attracted to you. I mean, this isn't the worst thing in the world! If anything - isn't this a _good_ development? Unless, I mean unless you're not attracted to me."

"Oh, Emma," Regina's hands pushed into her hair and Emma was able to see her stunned wet face as her shoulders sagged. "Words cannot express just how incredibly attracted to you I am." Emma's hopes kindled and were doused all at once, "But you don't understand, I can't _be_ gay anymore. Zelena is incredibly homophobic, as are most of the writers. If anyone discovered this I would lose my job and my career."

"Look, Regina will you please, stop crying, just, I don't know, come back over here? Get off the floor. This is a hotel, remember?"

Regina looked at the vacant spot next to Emma as though it were a lava pit. "Emma." She shook her head, "You need to go."

Shit.

Emma sat up, hurt cresting her chest, "Regina, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to do that. I shouldn't have kissed you. Look, we are clearly into one another but after tomorrow, we will literally never see one another again. If you want, we could enjoy our night. If not, that's okay too. Either way, I won't tell anyone. Who would I tell that would actually believe me? Just - please don't kick me out. Come on, come back up here. Pretty please?"

Regina still stared with open trepidation.

"Do you want me to promise not to touch you?" Emma asked with a crooked grin, her hands going up above her head.

Regina hiccupped away a tear and her answer came out as a sigh, "No."

Emma mulled that over for a minute, sucking on her bottom lip, "Do you want me to promise to touch you?"

Regina looked like the word caused her great pain, "Yes."

Emma's heart and core gave a quick squeeze, "Then come here," she said in a whisper.

"Emma. I can't be gay."

Emma let out a bark of a laugh, "I'm sorry, it just kind of seems like you _are_ whether you can be or not. So come back."

Regina stared at her for a long time, the war of the century crossing her face. Finally, she rose and crawled up Emma's body.

Regina was hesitant, almost shy as she approached but then their lips reconnected in a searing flash of heat. Regina's legs wrapped around Emma's torso, her hands running through Emma's hair as they shared a gasp and a moan. She could _feel_ just how much Regina wanted, her arms were so tight around her, her tongue so adamant. Where was the harm?

Her hands trailed down Regina's throat, over her collarbone where she let her fingers trace up and down, listening to the quiet delighted sounds Regina was making.

Emma pushed and, arms wrapped protectively around her, Emma set Regina down on her back and buried her nose in Regina's throat. "So then, yesterday." Emma grinned against Regina's collarbone, "During the photo op?"

"Pure torture."

"And dancing tonight?"

"Temptation like you wouldn't believe."

"When you asked Mulan to dance?"

"Oooh, jealous. So jealous."

Emma's thigh fell between Regina's legs and she let out a long, deep moan, pulling her harder into her.

"God, you smell amazing. It's one of my favorite things about you." She spoke between bites, kisses, and sucks. "God, you're _amazing_. I can't believe how lucky I am. I can't - you're -" She let out a moan as she kissed Regina again, kissed her in the way she had been wanting to kiss her for days; long and deep.

Regina sighed, a warm languid sigh and combed Emma's hair back. She clutched either side of Emma's face and Emma saw with great alarm that Regina looked - heartbrokenly sad. "What? What happened?" She caressed her lips with her thumb and wished she knew how to permanently get rid of that face.

"Emma, if you don't have any real interest in me, it's okay. You don't have to pretend. It's always all about Colt. I know. I see the way that you look at me sometimes. So if that's what's happening, it's okay. Just - just keep kissing me, okay? You feel - you feel so good. It feels - so good to finally touch you."

"What? How- how do I look at you?"

Regina let out a puff of laughter, "I don't know. Like, you want to devour her - me - her."

Emma studied the lonely face below hers for a beat, a wave of anger clashed over her before she pulled away, leaning back so she could see her clearly. "So, what? You are just going to let me fuck you so - you get your moment with a woman and I get to fuck Annabella Colt?" Did Regina really think so little of her? Did she really think so little of herself? She had said it in a humorous way, but she could see that Regina knew she wasn't joking.

"I -"

Emma sat back against the headboard and tried to decide, did she want to yell or did she want to cry, "When I said I was lucky what I meant was I'm lucky someone as amazing as you would want someone like me; that you ever even gave me a chance to be your friend." Emma bit.

"Emma, I was just saying _if_. I'm not saying that it's true. Come on." She nudged her with her toe, but Emma wasn't ready to give into laughter yet.

"You're just saying that if it is true, you don't want to know?" She studied the beautiful woman lying across the bed, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Who did this to you? Who made you so sure that you are worth _nothing_ past Anna?"

Regina's mouth popped open. She looked like such a young vulnerable girl right now, suddenly entirely the young age of twenty-four. And then, to Emma's surprise, she said, "My mother as well as a number of past lovers."

"Do I look like any of those people?"

Regina gave her a timid smile.

"Also. I was always into Halstead. Sorry, but I was. But you are not Colt, Regina. Didn't I just say that a few minutes ago? I know you're not Colt. I don't want you to be! God, it's almost like you all forget that you aren't your characters. And if I ever looked at you like I wanted to devour someone, well, that's embarrassing first off, but it's because I've kind of got a thing for _you_. The woman who is afraid to dance and started a charity organization because of her childhood best friend."

"Emma." Regina rose and kneeled in front of her. Her lips carefully found Emma's again, pleading. She could feel Regina's desperate want to make it better. "I'm fucking this up. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. Please, pretend I didn't say it. Let's go back to how it was before." Regina's sultry, suggestive kiss almost won Emma over.

Emma caught her arms that were trying to lock around her, "Nooo, I can't."

"What?" Regina cried, checking her face to be sure she wasn't teasing.

Ooooh shit, she was going to regret this so much, she knew it. "I can't sleep with you. As much as I want to, and _god_ , I want to. I can't."

Regina bit her lip, "Why?"

"Because!" Emma cried, burying her face in Regina's neck, "If I sleep with you now then you'll just remember me as the fangirl who might have just wanted to fuck Anna one night. And I," Emma's head hit the headboard with a thump, "I can't stand that. You're just - you're worth so much more than you give yourself credit for, Regina."

"Am I?" she asked in a teasing voice but Emma thought she could hear the smallest hint of uncertainty.

"Yes. You are." Emma laughed, "Are you kidding me?"

Regina's eyes were bright as she wrapped her arms around Emma's neck. Emma couldn't help but to smile. She thought that Regina kind of liked Emma's refusal.

Good.

Let her enjoy being taken care of.

This time, their kisses were slow and soft until finally, Emma had to stop else break her own word. She pulled Regina under the blankets and tucked her into her, the little spoon to Emma's big spoon. She kissed Regina's shoulder and clicked off the light, then held her tightly, squeezing her with all of her might, sensing that was exactly what Regina needed.

After a while, Regina's body shifted as she took a deep breath, a long just-before-sleep sigh. "I believe you, Emma."

Then she felt Regina go slack as she slid into sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Her first thought when she woke the next morning was _Regina_. She could smell her. She could taste her. It was as though Regina was surrounding her in every way and she supposed that was true since she was sleeping on her pillow.

Her second thought was, today is the last day of the con - she was going home this afternoon - and then she would only see Regina through the television.

She opened her eyes and rolled over, cuddling the pillow next to her like a lovesick teenager. Regina wasn't there, but that didn't surprise her. It was going to be a busy day for all of them.

She sat up and realized that there was a small tray beside the bed. Eggs, bacon, toast, coffee and a sliver of grapefruit.

Had Regina ordered room service for her?

Damn.

Alright, so she and Regina were never going to get their day in the sun - she could accept that because she had no other choice but, at least it was good while it lasted.

She stretched out in the bed and thought of Regina's lips on hers.

Very good while it lasted.

And while she wanted to be upset that they were never going to be together physically, she couldn't be. She had made the right choice the night before.

Though. Damn. She would have _loved_ to see that woman naked.

She dug into the huge breakfast.

When she was full to exploding she realized that it was time to go. She didn't really want to; hating the idea that once she stepped from this room she would never get back in. Maybe she should just stay. Surely Regina would have to come back here for a few minutes between appearances, right?

Shit. But she might come back with someone, Zelena or Graham.

Crap. She had to go. But she stalled.

She grabbed a piece of the hotel stationery and wrote,

 _"Thank you for breakfast. Last night was fun. I hope you don't regret it and if you do then do me a favor and lie to me._

 _I think the only time I'm going to see you today is during the autographs, which sucks by the way. Anyway, I just wanted to say here where it is safe that I'm so glad to have gotten to know you some this weekend. Thank you for taking a chance on me at the wine bar. You're amazing. Please remember that. You're worth a thousand Annabella's. And"_ her hand hesitated before she forced herself to tell the almost inexplicable truth, " _I'm going to miss you._

 _Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go do some dirty things to myself in your shower while I think about last night. - Emma_ "

And she did.

When she was dried and dressed she paused by the note and added, "And btw, did you know that if WE had a ship name, it would be Remma? Food for thought."

She smiled to herself as she gathered her shoes, took one more deep breath of Regina's perfume and then headed downstairs to her room.

* * *

She wasn't surprised to find her room empty, there was a Dope panel happening this morning and they were probably all there. She would catch up with them at lunch. She tried hard not to remember the scene she had walked in on the night before as she crossed the room. The maid service hadn't been there yet and the blankets were still tossed everywhere - on both beds. Thank god she wouldn't be sleeping in that bed tonight. She didn't think that she could avoid picturing things she had no interest in picturing.

She dug through her clothes and pulled on a simple tank and jeans, enjoying the fact that every time she moved she got a whiff of Regina's shampoo. She had considered stealing a squirt of Regina's perfume too, but she had been a little bit afraid someone would recognize the scent.

She spent a long while packing up her bags and trying hard not to be sad. Finally, when she was sure that her friends would be downstairs in the restaurant she headed down, not quite finished with her packing but close.

"DUUUUUCKKIIIEEEEE!" Red wailed as soon as she stepped through the doors.

"The fuck?" Emma cried when Red came running at her, throwing her arms around her and squeezing her close, sobbing. "What the hell happened?" She walked Red back to the table of people she had eaten with every day and plopped Red down. "What happened?"

Ella smirked, "Red realized it was the last day this morning."

"Ooooh." Emma said and threw her arms around Red's neck. "I'm gonna miss you too, Red."

Red wailed harder and clutched her arms.

"You know you could always move here to L.A." she offered, "It has to be better than bumfuck North Dakota."

Red snickered.

She took a seat with her friends and ordered a giant meal. She hadn't eaten that long ago, but she was ravenous.

"Not hungry?" Mulan asked; her throat working convulsively as she tried to make the joke. Emma couldn't help but to notice that under the tears Red was fine, as was Ella but Mulan looked like someone had forced her to drink a raw egg and vinegar mixture.

Well, that's what you get for getting drunk and participating in group sex with your friends!

"So when is everyone flying back?" The brunette at the end of the table asked, spurring on a mix of groans.

But Emma was distracted, watching as the cast was ushered in to sit down at their usual table.

She couldn't take her eyes off of Regina. Once again she looked like a blank slate, only, her cheeks were flushed and no matter how long she watched that soft pink didn't go away.

She smirked as, clearly trying to be sly; Regina cast a glance toward the table where Emma always sat.

Emma's stomach did a backflip as their eyes met.

Regina's eyes crinkled though her cheeks blushed all the harder. Covertly, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. Her eyebrow quickly rose and Emma turned red. That had to be the note she left for her.

Emma bit her lip in order to swallow her laugh. She would give anything to know what Regina's response had been when she got it. She would love to see her face when she read that last line.

That sent Emma into a glossy eyed trance as she imaged all of the possible responses.

Mmmmm.

"Emma!" Red smacked her, "God, what are you thinking about so hard over there?"

"Huh? Uh, nothing. What?"

"Are you driving back tonight?"

"Ugh, god, it really is tonight, isn't it? Yeah, I have class and work tomorrow."

Once she was done with her answer she went back to slipping covert glances to Regina.

The next time that their eyes caught, Emma looked quickly around her table and when she saw no one was watching she crossed her eyes and leered.

It was clearly entirely unexpected because Regina burst into laughter. Then Emma got to watch her explain away the reaction to her colleagues.

Next time Regina glanced at her it was a beaver face.

Regina's cheeks turned hot, her eyes alight. Emma loved that face. The one when the walls were broken down and she could see _Regina_ underneath.

The next face was a god-awful contortion that Emma didn't really have a name for.

Then a sideways tongue leer.

Regina snorted, hard and then jumped when everyone turned to stare at her. Emma didn't know what she was saying, but it involved a lot of hand waving and polite laughter.

When Regina looked back, a glare on her face telling her that it would be her death if Emma made her laugh again, - Emma gave her a goldfish face.

"-Emma, what are you doing?"

Emma jumped a mile high and said "Nothing!" so quickly that she nearly choked on the word.

Emma could hear Regina's laughter from all the way across the room.

"So, it's just the autographs and then the closing panel, right?" Mulan asked, looking like she might be relieved to have the weekend over.

Red began to sniffle again.

"Yeah, that's it." Dread filled Emma's stomach and suddenly she didn't want the rest of her food. It had come so fast. She needed, she needed something really good to send Regina off with. Their last meeting, while in public, needed to be memorable. She needed to change. At the very least. Because - fuck, it was going to be their very last.

"Em, we're gonna hit up the merch booths one more time. You coming?"

"Uh, I'll meet up with you."

Red looked like she didn't want to let her walk away and miss the last bit of time she had with her but Emma grinned and threw a grape at her and she went.

She rose and started toward the door but stopped as she passed the gift shop. Flowers. She could get her some flowers. But, fuck, how would she even get them to her? David was - in theory watching the area last night. She was willing to bet that she wouldn't slip by him twice. Man, he really was a shit head of security, wasn't he?

She wasn't paying attention so she almost barreled into the very man she had been thinking about as she turned down the hallway with the elevator. "Shit. Sorry."

She looked around and saw a handful of fangirls walking away quickly, clearly having just been scared off by the huge man.

"I need you to stay back, please. The actors have a very tight schedule to keep today."

This again? Really?

"I'm just trying to go upstairs."

"That's fine, ma'am. If you could just be patient." Behind him, she saw Regina roll her eyes. Emma returned it with an amused dry look.

"Oh knock it off, David. She can, at the very least, wait for the elevator. You've met Emma how many times now? Stand down, soldier, stand down!"

August craned his neck, "Hi Emma!"

"Hey, kid!"

August looked like he wanted to approach but one glance at the giant man and he cowered into the group of actors.

David glared at Emma for a moment longer before his jaw flexed and he took a few steps back so she could wait a few feet behind the actors.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened.

He turned to give her another glare and, sarcasm popping out, she waved him forward, "Don't worry, I'll stay here."

He grunted and waited until all of the actors were on before stepping on himself.

Regina stood beside him, face politely blank as usual.

Emma wanted to give her a look - a smile - something, but instead looked away, knowing the whole damn cast was watching her.

The doors began to close, about to take Regina with it when - at the last second - she gasped, "I forgot my purse!" and popped free.

"Regina!" David cried but it was too late, the doors were closed.

They exchanged a look and then Emma wordlessly pressed the up button.

The seconds they stood waiting for the ding were torturously long for Emma. She twitched, barely breathing, bouncing on the balls of her feet. If the damn thing hurried up then they might have a few seconds to themselves.

Come on. Come on, come on, come on.

Finally, there was a ding and the doors opened.

Regina gave her a shy smile and checking to see that no one was approaching, Emma teasingly shoved her in.

There was another long eternal battle as she pressed the close door button and waited. She could see a few people glancing their way, having noticed her elevator mate.

Finally, the damn doors closed and Emma let out a sigh of relief.

They had eighteen floors to themselves.

"He's going to kill you the moment that you get up there, you know that, right?"

"I do."

Emma wasn't exactly sure who launched first, but in the desperate need to not waste these few moments they have, they came together - hard and groaned as their foreheads collided.

"Fuck!" Emma cried, her eyes watering.

They exchanged a laugh and an embarrassed shy smile.

"Smooth. I'm super smooth."

She took Regina's hand and pulled her to her, slower this time. The kiss was soft, unsure but instantly melted into a languid caress.

"Shit, camera." Emma breathed and pushed Regina back so they were just under it and out of view. When Emma kissed her again she purposely let her own tongue wrap around Regina's and delighted in the soft moan that it pulled from her.

"So, would you like to tell me what you did in my shower?"

"Nope. I'll leave that up to your imagination."

Regina moaned; her eyes fluttering closed as she bit her lip. Emma smiled against her lips as she wrapped her arms tightly around Regina's waist.

"I woke up late this morning so I didn't have a chance to shower. Ahh," Regina stumbled as Emma sucked just below her jaw, "I was halfway through my interview when I noticed my fingers still smelled like you."

Shit, that was - that was hot.

"I got so wet that I wasn't sure I could finish the interview."

"Fuuuuuck." Emma twitched as Regina kneaded her breasts. That was - really hot. That was knees buckling, panting and writhing on the ground hot. Their lips came together and there was such a fast, desperate hunger there that Emma wasn't sure she could remain upright. "Are you still?"

"I'm about to be."

Emma sucked in a sharp breath, "What the fuck - was I - thinking last - night?"

Regina softly bit Emma's bottom lip and released it with a pop, "I have no idea."

Emma quickly kissed down her neck and settled into Regina's cleavage while Regina held her tight against her.

"I was wrong." Emma groaned, "Come back to my room with me."

"I caaaaan't." Regina gasped, "If anyone saw me - plus, I have to be downstairs in ten minutes."

"I can make that work!"

The elevator let out a ding and the two sprang apart. Emma stumbling back so fast she nearly fell.

God damn it, no, no, no!

The doors opened on David, his arms crossed severely.

Regina cleared her throat and, blank-faced, she strode past him.

As soon as the doors closed again Emma let out a long "Fuuuuuuuuuck!"

She punched her floor number and began to pace.

* * *

She was running out of clean clothes but she found something that was better than what she was wearing and pulled it on. It would have to do.

Red, Mulan, and Ella were already in line when she arrived downstairs. "That took you forever!" Red cried and threw her arm around her.

"Have they called the first row up yet?"

"I don't think so. Are you going to go with them?" Red gave a small pout and Emma pinched it.

"Yes, but I'll come back after."

"Okay." She looked like a kitten that lost her ball of string.

Emma just wanted to go through the line without the examining eyes of her friends.

"I'll go with you, Em!" Mulan cried a bit too loud and a bit too quickly.

Crap. Uh oh. And here was the uninvolved friend moment. She didn't really want to talk to Mulan about the night before. What would she say? It wasn't like there was a Hallmark card out there she could give her saying 'Sorry you got drunk and fucked your two friends at the same time.'

"Oh god, relax Mulan. It's not that big of a deal!" Red caught her in a headlock, making Mulan growl and shove at her.

Just to be a brat, Emma scoffed and said, "I dunno, Mulan. I think it's kind of huge deal."

They all froze before Red scoffed, "You bitch, shut up, you don't even know."

Emma waggled her eyebrows, "I do toooo! You guys are super busted."

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh! Why do you think I didn't come back last night?"

Red's embarrassment gave over to pride, but Mulan abruptly started toward the front of the line.

"Dude, you guys broke her." Emma hissed, "Bad lesbians! Bad!"

Ella scoffed, "I don't know, Em. I kind of think she broke _us_." Red let out a low whistle and they exchanged a knowing look.

"Ew! Ew! Don't wanna know! Ew!" She went to meet up with Mulan.

"Do you really know?" Mulan whispered when they got in the back of the line marked 'Row A'.

Emma chuckled nervously, "Unfortunately I do. I kind of walked in."

"Oh god." Mulan ran her hands through her hair. "Really?"

"I like your tattoo."

Mulan stared at her, aghast.

"Oh god, it's fine. Don't worry about it. Just another notch on your bedpost, well, two notches."

"No, no, it's not alright! Fuck! I was hoping - well, I was hoping to get a date with you and now this-"

Emma gave her a side hug, "Well, if it counts for anything, I kind of have my eye on someone anyway."

"Mills?"

It was Emma's turn to stumble, "What?"

"I saw you guys at the restaurant earlier." _Of course_ , Mulan was watching her. She was always watching her. "Ha! I wish! No, um, a girl in L.A."

Mulan nodded as though she didn't believe her, but the line had begun to move so there was no time to sit and get grilled.

Emma looked down at the photos. She had a handful, one for Eugene and Belle to sign, one for August to sign, one for Graham and one for Zelena and Regina to sign. After last night, she wished she had anything else for Regina to sign; anything at all. She just, she really didn't want to walk up to the woman she had made out with - twice and hand her this couple-y picture of her and her friend. But it wasn't as though she really had a choice. There had been no time to find a new one. Honestly, it hadn't even occurred to her to find one until this moment.

"Hi, Emma." August grinned and scribbled on his headshot, _"To Emma, I hope you learn to stop learning to like things and just like them. - August._ "

Emma grinned, "Nice kid, very insightful." She gave him a wink and he grinned. She wouldn't mind getting to know that kid a little better too.

She handed the photo to Belle French, the only one she hadn't spoken to over the weekend, and watched as Belle wrote a generic message on it, and then passed it to Eugene. He glared at her for a moment, and she suddenly felt bad that she had been so harsh when she had disclosed her sexuality to him. He scribbled another generic message and handed her the photo back.

Hmm, she didn't really care much about the photo of them. She would have to see if someone on the fanfic site wanted it.

She pulled out her Colstead picture for Zelena and took a deep breath. "You again, huh?"

The fuck did that mean? What was this bitch's problem? Emma mentally grumbled, wishing she could tell her just how _wrong_ she was. "Hi." Emma didn't know what else to say.

Zelena's spiteful eyes flashed wide as she grinned and then wrote, "Stay strong, Emma. Z Malvagio." Emma squinted; trying to decipher exactly what the fuck that meant but Zelena was already on to the next person. Whatever, last time she would have to see her former crush.

She looked up and realized that somehow she had lost Mulan. She was a few people ahead now. Hmm.

Graham seemed to remember her as well. He took his headshot and gave her a wicked eye, "Long Live Carlie. Graham Humbert."

Emma scoffed when she saw it, "Anyone ever tell you that you're a dick?"

"Once or twice," he said with a happy smile. "We don't all have to ship Colstead, you know."

She ignored him and let her eyes fall on Regina's grinning face. She was still talking to the person two ahead of her, which meant that when the person in front of her stepped up, Emma got a full view of the photo the girl handed Regina. The woman leered as she slid her photo across the table, clearly waiting to see what Regina's response would be.

Emma could see that in the corner Zelena had already signed it saying 'Oh my. Long Live Colstead.'

Regina's eyes popped and Emma was instantly filled with anger. It was a manipulation of Sam and Anna; naked in bed, their hands - places that Emma couldn't see.

What the hell was this chic thinking? Had she forgotten that Regina was a person? An actor? That was just - awkward.

"Graphic." Regina said lightly and laughed the most plastic laugh that Emma had ever heard. "What's your name?"

"Kelsey. I really wanna know, are you sure that Samantha and Annabella aren't secretly fucking? Because that would just answer so many questions."

How the fuck was stuff like that even allowed? Bitch. Fucking bitch. No wonder Regina felt she couldn't be honest about who she was. If she did then bitches like this would make it _so_ not worth it.

Regina's cheeks were red and she didn't look up as she signed simply, 'Regina Mills'.

Emma watched Regina's red face as she reached behind her and grabbed a white envelope, saying, "As far as the writers have told me, Sam and Anna are just very good friends. I apologize, Kelsey, but its con policy that while you're allowed to have us sign pictures such as this; we have to put them in an envelope because there are children running around."

The girl took the envelope and after a moment of hesitation and a look of annoyance, went on her way.

Emma wanted to punch _Kelsey_ in the back of the head, but instead she slid her photo across to her.

"Oh, this one is cute. What's your name?"

"Emma."

Regina finally looked up - and smiled. "Oh. Hi."

"Ms. Mills." Emma wanted to say something about the girl before her, she wanted to ask if that happened often but - instead, she just said, "That was, uh, quite a picture."

Regina was staring at her again. She was giving her that long, appraising study that Emma never really knew what to do with. She knew now that it meant attraction but - this was definitely more and it was making Emma nervous.

"What?" she tried to covertly whisper, feeling the pressure to move on from the people behind her.

After another few seconds, the girl pressing against her back pointedly cleared her throat.

Regina's eyes narrowed. Finally, she reached behind her and grabbed a white envelope.

Quickly signing the photo, she said, "I apologize, Emma, but its con policy that while you're allowed to have us sign pictures such as this; we have to put them in an envelope because there are children running around."

Emma frowned as the photo disappeared into the envelope.

What? It had been a fine picture. There was nothing lewd or not child safe about it at all. It had just been Sam and Anna sitting on a couch, cuddling. It had even been respectful!

She was about to question her when Regina's full brown eyes turned to the woman behind her and took her photo.

She had been dismissed.

 _What the fuck?_

Confused, she walked just far enough to be out of Regina's sightline and pulled out the photo.

Holy. Shit.

Emma couldn't move. She just stood there staring, until she heard, "Hey, what did they write? They were both so sweet." Mulan was approaching with a huge grin.

"Nothing!" Emma shoved the photo back in the envelope so fast that the paper sliced into her thumb. "I uh, I gotta go."

She ran for the elevator as fast as she could, ignoring Mulan's startled calls from behind her.

She clutched the envelope close to her chest as she rode up to her floor, rolling from the balls of her feet to her heels over and over again. When she was free she sprinted down the hallway and slammed through her door.

Jesus Christ. She could barely breathe.

Calm the fuck down, Swan!

As soon as it was closed she opened the envelope again and ripped out the photo, unsure she hadn't just made it up in her mind.

No. She hadn't.

"Shiiiit."

There, beside Zelena's vague wish that she 'stay strong' was hastily scrawled, "949-834-1963."

That was a phone number.

Fuck, that was a phone number based out of San Juan Capistrano, a suburb just outside of L.A.

That was the phone number of someone who lived ninety minutes outside of the city.

Regina had given Emma her phone number.


	13. Chapter 13

The big questions, as of now, were these:

\- Was it real?

She couldn't see any point to Regina giving her a bad number.

But then again - maybe if she felt guilty. She was always so reserved. So then...

\- Did she really _want_ to give it?

\- Was it really the number to her cell or was it some type of voicemail system?

\- Did this mean that she finally trusted her?

And most importantly...

\- How long should she wait before calling it?

No really. How long? Could she call it now? Would that be cute or would that be desperate?

"Emma? What the _fuck_?"

It was only the sound of Mulan's approaching feet that kept Emma from pulling out her cell phone and calling it right then - which was probably for the best. She quickly hid the photo in the bottom of her suitcase and stepped back into the hallway.

"Emma! What the hell just happened? Are you okay?"

"Sorry," Emma did her best to seem embarrassed, "I _really_ had to go to the bathroom."

Mulan's brow creased as she stared at her and Emma did her best to seem innocent.

That was reasonable, right? Running out of the room at top speed - because she had to pee - right?

"Okay. Well, we have some time. Are you packed?"

"No, not completely." An idea sparked to life, "Actually, I should do that." If she got some alone time then she could investigate this phone number.

Why was she being paranoid? Of course, it's Regina's number, why wouldn't she give it to you? Have you forgotten that she had her hand down your pants last night? Goosepimples instantly coated Emma's arms as that thought leisurely strolled through her mind.

"Cool." Mulan smiled but when Emma turned around and went back into her room, Mulan followed.

Crap. But - crap. Ugh. Perhaps that was for the best anyway. She needed to finish packing. She should probably plan on leaving right after the con came to an end. She had so much to do the next day and had gotten very little sleep over the weekend. She should try to make it an early night.

It felt strange thinking of real life again. She had been living in a bubble of fun for days now. Did she really have to go back to labs and sickly sour beer mugs? Ugh. School. Ugh. Work. At least she would see Tink tonight. She missed her.

"Maybe we should plan a meetup," Mulan said hopefully as she watched Emma gather the last bit of her things and throw them into the suitcase.

"You mean all of the online people?"

"Yeah. Once a year or something."

Emma sighed, "Yeah, I like that. I'm not super excited for you all to go back to being screen people."

* * *

The panel hall was packed with everyone ready for the last event. Mulan and Emma had gone to their front row seats and Red and Ella unceremoniously plopped at their feet insisting, 'What are they going to do, kick us out?'

There wasn't a lot planned for this panel. The MC shared a few laughs. The winner of the costume contest came up on stage to collect her certificate, as did the winner of the fan video contest and a number of other contests that Emma hadn't even been aware of. The MC then brought out a group of people from the hotel that needed to be thanked. Just as everyone was beginning to lose focus, the MC announced all of the actors by name and the crowd went wild.

They all walked in, grinning and waving, but Emma only had eyes for one.

Regina was back to her regal dress, out of pajamas and into a tight pencil skirt, heels, and a cream colored blouse - and she looked delectable. She idly wondered what every day Regina would look like, not in comfortable about-to-be-professionally-dressed clothes and not in perfectly styled handpicked clothes, but what she looked like when she did a Starbucks run or went grocery shopping.

"So did you guys have fun?" The MC asked the actors and they all laughed and began to talk at once.

"Do you think they're leaving now?" Emma asked Mulan.

"Um, I think so. That's usually how it works, isn't it?"

"Elsa said there's a line of town cars out front so I think they're going home now, yeah," Ella whispered. "Or at least, to wherever they park their cars. The studio maybe."

"Mmm," Emma said, no longer listening. Should she try to say something to her before she left? She hadn't really been thinking about it in the elevator, but that had been it, hadn't it?

No, stupid. You have a phone number.

….That means you're supposed to call it - right?

Her insides began to wiggle and squirm with nervous excitement.

The actors were going down the line with the mic and sharing their favorite moments of the con. Emma had missed Regina's. She hoped it hadn't been anything too important.

She watched Regina laugh as August spoke and couldn't help but to smile. She loved her laugh.

Were they really going to - date?

They didn't really know one another at all, did they?

Did Emma really think that the beautiful being in front of her was anyway near her league?

Regina was bound to notice that she wasn't when they were in the real world.

The trailer for the new season of Crime & Punishment, which was to air next week, was announced as the lights went down.

Emma watched Regina turn and say something to Zelena.

The lights were back up and they were giving a round of applause for the actors.

Then, Emma frowned as they turned and started off stage and through a side door.

Damn, they really were leaving _right_ now.

Emma bit her lip and watched them go.

She needed to stop doubting herself. Regina, for whatever reason, seemed to actually like her. What was second-guessing that going to do for herself?

Just going to drive you nuts, Em.

Just before Regina disappeared through the door she glanced back and straight at Emma. She felt herself sit a little higher in her chair as she gave her a hopeful smile. Regina grinned, her eyes twinkling and Emma saw the same hope reflected there.

Then they were gone.

"Shit," Red mumbled. "It's over."

 _Crap, it's over._

* * *

Emma knew she should go but she stayed with her friends, wandering through the merch section and putting off the inevitable.

It was long after dark when she finally found herself standing at the checkout desk with her bags and her wet faced friends.

"It's not like we'll never see one another again."

Her friends didn't answer, just continued to pout.

"Come on." She tossed a bag over Red's shoulder, "Walk me out."

"This is what you drive?"

Seeing the bug was as shocking as its color. She really had fallen into a 'not the real world' trance, hadn't she? Fuck. If she really thought about it, she was living some kind of otherworldly fanfiction story. Fuck. But here was proof that real life had been here all along waiting for her.

"Hey! Leave my bug alone!" She popped the hood and threw everything inside.

"Text me when you get home safely, okay?"

Emma nodded and, to her surprise, felt her own tears prickle at her eyes again. She hugged Ella and Mulan and then spent a while wrapped in Red's long arms.

"Don't be sad. You're going to come see me. Come and see me." Emma insisted. "Over the summer."

Red nodded.

"Plus she has Heels to keep her warm," Ella smirked.

"What?"

Red bit her lip; "She's going to come back to North Dakota for a while."

Emma just hugged her friend again. Loveable, horny idiot.

"Okay. It's cold," Emma mumbled. It was chilly but mostly, she just couldn't do this for much longer. She wasn't good with the whole goodbye thing.

She got into her car and without giving herself the opportunity to pause, began to pull out of the lot.

* * *

She would be lying if she said a few tears hadn't been shed on her drive back. This was the part of meeting friends that sucked. Leaving. Who knew when or if she would see them again.

But she would also be lying if she didn't admit that halfway home her tears were forgotten when she remembered that photo that was hiding in the bottom of her bag. Then she clicked on the radio and sang loud and off key until she pulled into her lot in L.A.

"HONEY, I'M HOME!" She bellowed as soon as she opened the door.

There was a loud bark and then Sammy came barreling at her, sniffing, wrapping around her legs and licking. "Who's a good girl?" Emma insisted, scratching behind her ears, "That's a good girl. We need to get you a new name, yes we do! Yes, we do!"

"Sacrilege! You can't rename Police Detective Sammy! What's wrong with you?"

Emma grinned and threw her arms around her roommate.

"Ah, yer a sight for sore eyes! But I bet you can't say the same about me, eh?"

Emma smiled guiltily, "I did miss you!" She threw her bags on her bed and grabbed a beer from the fridge, plopping down on the couch beside her friend. Sammy immediately jumped up beside her and put her head in Emma's lap.

"So?"

"So" and without thinking twice, Emma told Tink _everything_. She told her about arriving, she told her about Red's nighttime dalliances, about the wine bar and the charity. She told her about the meet and greet and the dance, the kissing and then more kissing. She even told her about the phone number. This was her very best friend, of course she told her.

She was halfway through her beer by the time she finished talking and with a huge sigh, went back to enthusiastically scratching Sammy's ears.

She was so into the love she was giving to her puppy, rubbing her belly and accepting kisses that it took her a while to realize that the room was silent. "What?"

Tink was sitting with one eyebrow up and her mouth slightly open.

"What?" She asked again, a smirk beginning at her lips. The way Tink looked as how she still felt.

Finally, Tink began to laugh, "Oh fuck off. Tell me how it was! Were they all as hot in person?"

She didn't know if it amused her or annoyed her that Tink clearly didn't believe her at all. Well. Maybe that was better. Regina couldn't be outed anyway. "Well, you will be sad to know that Graham Humbert is an ass."

"Really?" Tink looked as though her world were falling apart around her. "But he's so pretty! He can't be an ass."

"Yup. Malvagio too."

"No!"

"Yup."

"So. Did ya hook up with anyone?"

Emma scoffed. "Um. Nope."

"Emma!"

"Oh shut up. Did _you_ hook up while I was gone?"

"I'll have ya know that Pete and I had sex in every room - including yours."

"Ew. Did you at least wash the sheets?" She asked, knowing that there was no way that Tink would actually do that to her.

"Nope. And I made sure he rubbed his bare ass all over your pillow. There're boy germs all over now."

"Ugh. Gross. And with that thought, I'm gonna go walk Sammy and go to bed."

"Early!"

Emma laughed, "Tired."

She took Sammy for a quick run, enjoying the feeling of her feet on the pavement. She hadn't gone for a run in days. They stopped at the dog park for a little while, where she spent a good amount of time throwing the ball for her as hard as she could. She loved Tink, but she was not the best at keeping Sammy thoroughly exercised. She was still a puppy.

When she got home she glared at her bags. She could do some laundry but...she really didn't want to. Instead she pulled on some fuzzy socks and pajamas and crawled into her bed.

* * *

She woke up feeling more rested than she had in a few days. It was nice. She had her dog. She had her fuzzy socks. She hadn't had to wait for anyone to finish having sex before she could go to sleep.

She pulled herself up and let Sammy out, who instantly went barking after a patch of birds.

"If you're not careful one of these days she's going to catch one of those."

"Ugh, I'll leave that to you Doctor Bell."

"I'm not a vet!"

Emma stuck out her tongue and poured herself a cup of coffee.

They spent awhile talking about the con and Tink's weekend before Tink had to leave for her own classes.

The moment that the apartment was empty, Emma glanced toward her room.

How long should she wait?

She had already waited a whole evening.

That was long enough, right?

What was the rule? Three days?

That was crap.

She dived onto her bed, bouncing a little and grabbed her bag.

Typing the phone number, in her thumb hovered over the call button.

Shit.

The only thing about calling was that - she had to call.

Fuck.

She took the wimpy way out.

 _"So is this a real phone number or have I been duped_?"

Shit, what if she didn't answer? Fuck! She should have called! She can't call now because she just sent a text message. She can't be that person. She can't be that lame. Fuck, why didn't she just call? That was so -

" _Emma_?"

"Holy shit!" Emma cried, making Sammy bark. She flopped onto her back and stared at the single word response.

" _Holy shit, Regina_?"

She let out another yell and sprang to her feet as her phone began to vibrate.

"Hello?" Good. See. Your voice didn't even crack or anything.

"Of course, I gave you my actual phone number. That seemed the best way to see you again."

Emma let out a pathetic breathy giggle and started pacing the length of her room. God, all she needed to do now was twirl her hair and she really would be like a scene in a movie. "Do you want to go out on a date with me?"

Her ear filled with Regina's rich laugh, "I again say, that seems to me to be the best way to see you again."

"Right. Great. Right." Emma said slowly tripping over Sammy and trying not to go down.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes." Emma let out a strangled groan as she tried to untangle herself, "I'm just tripping over Sa- uh my dog." That would be a confession for another day. She finally sat on the bed with a thump, "Where do you take someone for a date when you can't - you know, go out in public with them?"

Regina seemed to stumble too, "You know, I haven't been on a date since just after I went back into the closet. I suppose it has to be a date out of the public eye. Your place or mine?"

"I have a roommate," Emma said, chewing her lip. Though she would love to see Tink's reaction when Regina showed up at the door.

"Mine then. Though, I live a bit outside of town."

"I have a car. Don't worry."

"Alright then. When is good for you?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Part Two**

* * *

"No," Tink said with a stony face.

Emma scowled, frustratedly ripping off the dress and tossing it on the bed on top of the other three she had already tried on. She pulled a sweet summer dress off the hanger and yanked it on. It was too cool for a summer dress, but she had a jacket and could -

"No," Tink said with absolutely no more expression than she had given the last dress.

"God damn it!" Emma threw the dress on the pile and pulled on a baby blue one.

"Ew! No, you look like a bad knock off Disney princess."

"You're an asshole Tink. Seriously."

Tink was in a bad mood and, as she had just reminded her a few minutes ago, it was Emma's fault.

Emma wouldn't tell her who this mystery date was, where they were going or what they were doing.

She had tried evasion but, once Tink had grown tired of it and finally asked outright whom it was, Emma had frowned and said she couldn't say.

Emma hadn't actually expected to see Tink this afternoon. Tuesdays are usually when she put in hours at the local clinic but for some reason _this_ Tuesday, she was home.

Of course.

She had walked in on Emma squinting at herself in the mirror as she pulled on outfit after outfit.

"What? I have a date." Emma had insisted.

"Oh, let me guess," Tink had grinned, "with Regina Mills." Tink thought she was being funny, teasing her about the 'joke' Emma had made after the con.

Emma said nothing.

Actually, all bragging rights were kind of screwed in this situation. And that sucked because bragging was exactly what she wanted to do. Regina was adorable, sexy, interesting and talented. She wanted to share with the world the amazing person she had a date with but - sadly, no.

At work, she had tried to tell her coworkers about it but that hadn't panned out well either.

 _"Seriously. The hottest. Probably the hottest I've ever seen. Probably the hottest that you've ever seen."_

 _"Bullshit. Show me a picture."_

 _"I can't."_

 _"See! You're talking out of your ass." Leroy barked from his usual spot at the end of the bar._

 _"You should be jealous. That's how hot she is." She didn't usually play around with Leroy, it always ended up in a - weird - place but she had been in too good of a mood as of late._

 _"I don't know, Em. Pictures or it didn't happen," Will insisted._

 _"Can't."_

 _"See. She's totally lying," Leroy insisted._

 _"Not lying."_

 _"If she's so hot then show us a picture!" Leroy cried, wiping beer foam off his lip._

 _"How would I have gotten a picture? I've only known the woman for a few days." She didn't mention that all she would need to do was Google her and she would have pictures a plenty._

 _"You girls," Leroy grumbled, "you're always taking pictures of yourselves."_

 _That left Emma stumbling, "I don't even - I - I just - you just - UGH, dollar in the jar, Leroy!"_

 _"What? That wasn't sexist! That was just a fact! Just look at all the insta-umblr-tweeter-books."_

 _Will clicked his tongue and shook his head, "Sorry boss man. Dollar in the jar." He held out a very full mason jar and, swearing, Leroy dunked a dollar in. "I vote that we get a pizza with it this time."_

 _"Oooh, yeah, pizza." Emma nodded. Emma was always down for pizza._

 _"I still say if she was really that hot then you would have got a picture," Leroy grumbled._

Apparently there could be no bragging without proof.

That had been this morning.

Leroy seemed to have forgotten that Emma had run out on him the weekend before the con and that suited Emma just fine. Will, however, had not. And that was why it was Tuesday afternoon and she had been stocking the bar for the lunch rush. 'Kenny is out sick, Em. Scratch my back and I'll scratch yours,' he had said.

But it wasn't the Tuesday following the con - as in forty-eight hours since Emma had last seen Regina. Oh no. She had been forced, thanks to a production meeting, to wait until the _following_ Tuesday. It had made Emma curse her stupid overly full schedule every day. _How_ was she supposed to date – _anyone_ \- with a schedule like hers?

At least that special Tuesday had _finally_ arrived after a _very_ stressful week. The problem with vacations is that once they are over, suddenly everything seems more difficult. The break reminds you of how strenuous a life you lead and she had been having a difficult time getting through it.

"Is this the ass lady?" Tink's angry insistence brought her back to her present predicament.

Emma had been...caught a few days before. She and Regina had been texting some, well, delightfully yet somewhat politely smutty things to one another when she had decided to push the boundaries a little bit.

She had slipped out of her jeans and had then proceeded to contort herself into odd angles trying to capture a flattering picture of her underwear-clad ass.

Tink had found her; contorted into the strange runway position in the living room, her pants around her ankles and a very embarrassed look on her wide-eyed face.

"Maybe."

Tink had been a good enough friend to snap the photo for Emma - and then a good enough friend to insist she know who was getting the shot.

"Why are you wearing a dress? I don't get it. _Who_ could you be going out on a date with that would require you to wear a dress?"

"Ugh! Tink!" Emma moaned, pulling the dress off and adding it to the ever-growing pile. "It's Sparkle, okay? I just - I want to look nice."

"Bullshit, if it's Sparkle then you would have said."

"Seriously. It's Sparkle."

"Show me her profile picture."

"She doesn't have one."

"See! Bullshit. You're lying. No one goes out with someone who won't put up a profile picture. Only scary people don't have one up."

"Unless. She's so beautiful that she wants people to get to know her heart before they see her face."

Tink's eyes narrowed.

"Tink, can you please just fucking snap out of it and give me a hand? I have to go in like ten minutes. If, for any reason, I'm not telling you who I'm going out with, there is a reason. I promise."

Tink thought about this for a while, "Is she weird? Is that why you're trying to keep her a secret? Does she dress up her cats and then have tea parties with them?"

"Tink."

"Are they all named things like Sir Count Kitty-Meow or Mr. Puddin' La-Mew?"

"Tink!"

"Alright, alright." Tink rose and pushed Emma aside. "You know what'd be hot? Remember what you wore to that thing I took you to?"

"Which one?"

"The one where you came home with that crazy bitch. The one that tried to eat the wrap on our cheese. Here." She handed Emma a pair of jeans that Emma had to be poured into.

Inspired, Emma immediately began to pull them on.

Then Tink went to her own closet and came back with a white silk spaghetti strap and a pair of booted heels. "Seriously though, you need one of these." She tossed her the shirt and Emma put it on, along with the heels. Finally, Tink pulled out Emma's special black blazer.

Honestly, Emma always forgot that it was there in the back of her closet.

It was perfect. She pulled it on and looked in the mirror. "Tink, you're a goddamned genius."

"I'm a genius and yet you're not going to tell me?"

Emma groaned. She wished she could. Fuck, she _had_. It wasn't her fault that Tink didn't believe her. "It's Sparkle."

"What's her screen name?"

"Tink!"

"Alright fine. But when you're looking all hot like you do and you're sitting across from someone in Crocks and an 'I'm married to my cat' sweater, don't come crying to me."

"Thanks, Tink. Your bedside manner is impeccable."

Okay, so she was dressed. She had waited the week for this day to come and now she was dressed. All that was left was leaving. But she was so goddamned nervous that she couldn't.

What was she nervous about? It wasn't as though they hadn't spoken to one another. They had been texting day and night like school children.

But now she was going to see her and that was just so much more intimidating. She was going to her house. Regina was - making dinner for her.

She had never been on a 'let-me-make-you-dinner' date that wasn't secretly an 'it's-time-for-sex' date. What the hell should she expect?

She shouldn't expect - that - right? Or should she? Shit. Was she going to finally be with Regina tonight?

Nooooo. Right? Noooo.

The only reason it was in Regina's house and not out in public was because Regina couldn't be seen with her.

Well. She didn't know, but she didn't really have time to worry about it. Traffic was going to be hell, which meant that she had to fucking go!

Still she stopped in front of the mirror again.

"Must be a big date," Tink muttered, "Must really like her."

Emma grinned. "I do."

* * *

Traffic was bad. It was bad enough that it overtook her sense of worry, making her thumbs beat tensely against her steering wheel as she swore and tried to force herself to sing along to Katy Perry so she didn't yell at the cars around her.

She totally got what Regina had said about hating to live in a big city and everything but come on, this was kind of far. Did she make this commute every day?

 _Finally_ , her phone prompted her off the freeway and Emma was glad. Much longer and she - oh god, nerves.

The moment she pulled off the freeway the excited nerves hit her like a ton of bricks. She gasped and felt her heart pick up like stampeding horses.

Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit.

This was different than before. They had been locked in a bubble of silly, con-time fun.

What if Regina didn't actually like her in the real world?

Fuck!

What if she did?

Double fuck!

What if her schedule was too chaotic for Regina?

This wouldn't be the first time Emma lost a date to the fact that she only had one free day a week.

What if someone saw them together?

Oh god, she was going to see her. True to her word, she had missed the hell out of the woman.

She thought of the scent of Regina's room, of her shampoo, of her makeup.

"In - one - mile, turn - right - onto Hillside Terrace and your -destination - will be on - the left."

Holy shit.

Emma skidded to a stop along the side of the street.

Holy shit.

She just needed a second.

She jumped out and began to pace, breathing quick and shallow, and waving her hands toward herself as though that would help her stupid lungs get a handle on themselves.

She couldn't decide if she was more excited or more nervous.

Regina.

She was going to see Regina again.

Holy fuck.

"Holy fuck!" She was five minutes late!

She jumped back in the car and sped the last mile until she pulled onto the street. It was cute; in a very 'Valley' type way. Desert-like, sparse vegetation, a few cacti like trees, red stone houses and palm trees. She drove down the street slowly, but she knew which house it would be long before her phone chirped, ' _you have arrived_.'

The tall two and three story homes all had giant, fancy gardens in the front, filled with swings and all type of signs that children were normally at play there.

They were all wide and open, giving the pleasant air of 'come on in stranger, you're welcome here'.

Driveways were filled with minivans and Prius', as well as a number of fancy cars that Emma could not name.

But halfway down the block, there was one house that did not have a litter of toys in front of it. The landscaping was simple, beautiful but plain in comparison. In the driveway sat a no frills black BMW, a perfect shade to match the tinted wrought iron gate that surrounded the property.

She wondered if Regina had bought the house because of the gate or if she had it installed herself.

"Soooo...how do I get in?"

She was about to pick up her phone and call her when she saw a small COM box beside the front walk.

'Kay, this isn't intense at all.

She parked and feeling as though she could feel eyes on the back of her neck as she approached the clearly unapproachable house, she pressed the call button.

"Hello?" It was the first time she had heard that smooth, sultry voice in over a week and, she would be lying if she didn't admit that it gave her goosebumps. She could happily make love to that voice alone.

"I kind of feel like if I don't answer the security question correctly then a sniper is going to take me out before I can storm the castle."

There was a small gasp on the other line and then, with a tiny pleased laugh; Regina said, " _Emma_. You're here!"

And with that, Emma's nerves were gone.


	15. Chapter 15

There was the small sound of a lock clicking and Emma pushed the gate open. She was just starting up the three tiers of stairs when the door at the top opened and Regina stepped out.

Emma had assumed that the couture look had been a choice of her stylist but Emma now saw that it was just Regina's natural tastes. She looked amazing in her purple dress and a simple string of pearls; elegant, timeless, beautiful.

She stood, her hair perfectly done, her makeup flawless, playing with her fingers anxiously.

Emma felt her lips curl up to one side in her crooked grin when she saw that small sign of nervousness and took the stairs two at a time.

"Emma. Hello."

Emma's grin grew.

Could she hug her? Maybe inside. Could she touch her without, as Regina had once said, needing to devour her?

"You almost sound relieved."

"I - I wasn't sure you would come."

Emma scoffed, " _Of course I came_."

They exchanged a shy smile and Regina led her through the front door.

The house was large, very open on the inside with giant windows that let in the early evening sunset and made the house shine. Everything was in shades of white; beige, brown and tan that, instead of making it feel sparse and cold, made it somehow feel homey. It looked like a home that belonged on a beach instead in the outskirts of this southern California suburb.

There was a hall that led to the spacious formal living room on her right and a beautiful winding staircase to the left. The whole place was perfectly clean, and trendy yet was welcoming and comfortable. It all rang of Regina Mills and Emma loved it. Her interior designer was clearly a very good one.

"I uh, wasn't sure if I was allowed to do this outside or not."

They had been texting one another for days. They had spent days together before the con ended. But suddenly, in the face of the last week of absence, they had grown shy again. Emma was pleased to note that seemed to be all it was, though, shyness; Regina hadn't retreated back behind the professional you're-a-fan veil. Perhaps they had finally moved passed that completely. She hoped so. Just as Regina seemed to dread the idea of being seen as 'Annabella Colt' in this relationship, Emma also dreaded being seen as 'the fan girl'.

Emma held out her hand and Regina, smiling a bit to herself, gently slid her own into it. Cautiously, her own grin covering her lips, she closed her fingers around it then pulled it to her lips, kissing the knuckles.

Regina's lips parted just a bit as she watched with obvious pleasure. Then Emma pulled and closed her arms around Regina, squeezing tightly. "Hi."

Regina's arms wrapped around her waist with a chuckle, "Hey."

"Shut up, I missed you."

When she finally released her, Regina's eyes were glittering with humor. So carefully it was as though she thought Emma would break, she cupped Emma's jaw and gave her a very soft and very sweet kiss.

It made Emma blush and study the ground to hide her face, her mind humming ' _I put a spell on youuu_.'

"I'm happy to see you too." She turned and giving her a coy glance over her shoulder she said, "Come on."

Emma followed her into the kitchen, trying not to let her internal tap dance erupt from her. She was just so god damned happy to be there, "So what's for dinner?" She could smell the delicious scent of simmering chilies and onions.

"Enchiladas. How does that sound?"

Emma licked her lips, "Great."

"Would you like a drink?"

"Sure." She watched Regina cross to the counter and pour a glass of red wine then go to the refrigerator and pull out a bottle of beer, "Something told me that this wouldn't be something you would need to learn to like."

Emma grinned, she _was_ more of a beer girl. "I'm never going to live that down, am I?"

"No, I don't think so. Would you like the tour?"

"Sure."

Regina took her through the dining room, the small gym, and the formal living room before she took her across the foyer to the informal living room. Emma instantly liked this room. It was filled with stylish couches that looked as though they would be easy to sink into, a fireplace and windows that opened up onto a beautiful view of the manicured backyard and hot tub.

Hot tub. She has a hot tub. Whoa, Em, reign in _those_ thoughts and stop being a teenage boy.

Alright, how long did you need to date someone before you came over to use their hot tub? And how much longer did you need to wait to see them naked in it?

DAMN IT, EMMA!

They started up the stairs and Emma politely smiled through a quick tour of those rooms, until Regina showed her the office.

Emma didn't know why she was surprised to find that the office was filled with a computer, filing cabinets and a slew of Crime & Punishment merchandise. Teddy bears that looked like Sam and Anna, posters, framed aviators, throw pillows, and a handful of those little bobbleheaded dolls that had been everywhere at the con.

Eyebrows high, Emma turned to Regina, waiting to either make fun or her or - something, she didn't know.

"People send me things and over time, you come across things you actually want to keep," Regina explained with a shy smile. "Look at this." Regina pointed toward a framed drawing.

"Jesus, that's amazing."

"Or this one."

This one was cruder, clearly done by a child.

"This room is a fangirl's wet dream."

Regina laughed, "Everything in here has special meaning for me."

Emma made a note to ask some other time.

Something brushed against Emma's legs and she looked down to see a fluffy black cat. "Is this the cat that is going to change my mind about all cats?"

"Mm-hmm." Regina reached down and picked the fluff ball up and stroked her head, "This is -" Regina hesitated, "Anna."

"You're kidding!" Emma cried with a laugh loud enough that the cat squirmed and shot out of the room. "That's fucking amazing."

Regina's shoulders rose and fell as her hands clasped in front of her, still not over her nerves, "I got her the same week I got the job so it seemed fitting."

"Well, I don't have an excuse." She pulled out her phone and showed her a photo of Sammy.

Regina took the phone, her fingers accidentally brushing Emma's and smiled, "Awe, she has a very sweet face. What's her name?"

Emma groaned, "Police Detective Sammy."

Regina's eyebrow shot up.

"The only thing I can say for myself is, I was a fangirl."

"Was?"

This time it was Emma's shoulders that rose and fell as she pocketed her phone, "You know, somehow the show is a little bit different for me now. I dunno, I can't - I dunno, we'll see."

Regina seemed to like that.

"So," Emma said quickly, "What's on the bill for the rest of the evening? Is there anything you would like to do?" Instantly Emma's cheeks went beet red. God damn it.

Regina's eyebrow rose higher.

"Plan? Is there a plan?" Emma asked, covering her eyes and shaking her head.

"Actually yes."

Emma still had her hand over her face so she only felt when Regina began to tug her by the belt loop back toward the stairs.

They entered the informal living room and Regina gestured toward the coffee table. Emma frowned, unsure and started toward it. "Oh my god, really?"

"Well, you seemed so emphatic about me watching it."

Emma picked up the first in the pile of 'Buffy The Vampire Slayer' seasons. This was _good_. Not only would they spend some quality time cuddling on the couch but also this meant that Regina thought Emma would be around for a solid seven seasons.

"I'm sorry, Emma, that we can't go out and do something a bit more entertaining or romantic but -"

"Are you kidding?" Emma's voice cracked with her enthusiasm. "This is awesome!"

Regina paused, surprised and then her grin grew as she processed that Emma was indeed pleased. "Well, I'm glad that you're pleased. Oh, what is the term? Zelena loves to say it. Netflix and chill?" Emma's jaw hit the floor and alarmed Regina said, "What?"

"Do you, uh, do you know what that means?"

Regina's alarm grew, "I thought it was fairly self-explanatory."

Emma laughed and threw her arm round her waist.

"What?"

Emma just kissed her cheek.

* * *

It had taken ten minutes for Regina to finally get Emma to explain what the slang meant. At that point they were in the kitchen, Emma sipping her beer while she watched Regina begin to cook. A strange look had passed over Regina's face upon learning the meaning, first hungry then sheepish.

Emma enjoyed watching both of them come and go.

Still flustered Regina said, "Tell me more about you, Emma? Somehow we haven't talked about you much."

"That's because there isn't much to tell. School and work."

"How much longer do you have of school?"

"A year of undergrad."

"Will you continue on to graduate school?"

"Absolutely."

"In state or out?"

"In."

"Oh. That's – good. What will you specialize in?"

"Children and family."

Regina smiled, "I like that. Do you like children?"

"I do. They're easy to be around. I like their honesty."

"And work? You mentioned a bar previously, didn't you?"

"Mmm, Leroy's Bar and Grill."

"You say that as though you don't like it very much."

"I don't. The pay is terrible, the hours are worse and my boss is the worst."

"Why don't you leave if you dislike it so?"

Emma sighed and took a long swig of her beer. She hated this question because the answer was; there was no good answer, "A lot of reasons. If I start training to be a bartender then I could get a better job at a less skeezy place but most places want to know you before they let you behind the bar if you don't already have the experience. I don't want to start that over. Also, the pay isn't good but it's better than some places - than most. I don't know. I guess I don't leave because I feel like leaving won't really give me what I'm looking for anyway."

"Which is?"

"I'm not sure. Have you ever felt like you were missing, I don't know, a little something - but something crucial that would make your life worth living?"

"Emma, what you just said could easily be used to define my entire life."

Emma nodded, not surprised, "I don't know, I just know that quitting Leroy's will just be a pain in the ass. So will finding a new job. Plus, I'm sure I'll find whatever that thing is after I'm done with classes and I am actually working in my field. I have to. And not making money - well that would just get in the way of finishing school."

From the way, Regina blotted her lips Emma knew she had something to say.

"What?"

Regina glanced up at her and seemed to think very carefully for a while before she spoke, "I wouldn't presume to know your darkest inner workings, Emma."

"Okkkaaay."

"But Kathryn used to say much of the same thing, even all of those years ago. I always wondered if, whether she knew it or not, the thing she was looking for was a family."

Emma hid a scowl, she was not completely comfortable on this topic, "Maybe. I guess I don't know. That sounds like the typical plight of the parentless child, though. I don't know. I guess I won't know what until I find one, a family, I mean. Anyway, what about you?"

"Family or job?"

"Both."

"You mean what do I do for a living?"

Emma rolled her eyes.

"In truth, there is nothing really to report for me. The cast has all left for their homes throughout the state. We still have about two months before shooting begins."

"God that must be such a strange job."

Regina laughed, stirring the large pan, "It is. Do you know how long it takes to get my Anna makeup done?"

"How long?"

"Two hours."

"Really?" Annabella Colt didn't have anything special, just the usual makeup that most women would wear.

"Yes well, it looked simple but there are really layers that go into it. As I'm sure that you can tell."

Emma bit back a snarky and far too leading reply. She would take Regina any day.

"And family?"

Regina shrugged, studying the pot hard; "I've been considering adoption more and more over the last year."

Emma noted that Regina did not speak of her parents.

"Oh?"

"Mmm." Regina trailed off thoughtfully.

"What's stopping you?"

"I'm not sure I'm ready."

Emma grinned, "I'd like to adopt one day too. When _I'm_ ready."

* * *

Watching Regina cook was like watching a dancer dance or a painter paint. She moved with such a natural ease that it made Emma wonder who in her family had been a chef.

And the longer that Emma watched the more her mouth began to water. She helped Regina roll the enchiladas and enjoyed the playful banter as their hands became dirty, covered with filling and sauce. Then, because she couldn't concentrate until she did it, she let her dirty hands hang over Regina's shoulders, she kissed her again; slow and purposeful, her tongue caressing Regina's, her lips sliding over and ruining Regina's lipstick.

When they pulled away they were both a bit shallow breathed and smiling.

They washed their hands and then Regina went to her purse, pulling out her lipstick. She paused, about to reapply, "Do you think that I should just leave it off?"

"God yes!" Emma exploded and then gave her a playful smirk.

"Very well."

The food was finally finished and together they plated it and sat at the table, elbows nudging.

"I'm sorry again, Emma, that we can't go out anywhere. I was thinking perhaps we could do something if it were in a group. Dancing perhaps or, I'm not sure. I know that it would be terrible to be out and yet pretending but - I don't know of any other way."

Emma grinned, thinking of what her friends would say if she invited them to go out dancing with Regina Mills. "You're more worried about it than I am. Stop apologizing. We can play it straight one night and go out, I can do that, but I'm not worried." Emma took her first bite of food and groaned.

They fell silent for a while as Emma ate. Finally, on her second helping, she asked, "Do you think you'll ever be able to come out publically?"

Regina chewed behind her napkin for a moment, "I hope so, I really do. This, this hiding out, it's not the life that I would like. This is a time in history when we should be standing up proudly and declaring who we are. It's shameful that I am living in the closet like a scared teenager. It is _absolutely_ not who I am. But I'm not sure if I will be able to while I'm on this show. I once asked the producers and creators what they thought about Colstead. They told me that originally they wrote Annabella onto Crime  & Punishment to become the main love interest in Samantha's life, but the network turned it down. They say they are working on it, but I don't have a lot of hope. It's shocking to know that there are still plenty in the world who are not ready to see two women in love but apparently that is true."

"You said when we were at the con that Zelena is also against it?"

"That I am not completely sure of. Zelena - she's a wild one and that is putting it lightly. Socially I would never categorize her as homophobic, she is so affectionate with the Colstead fans and she is quite progressive as a person. Yet, she refers to our lighting designer, a rather militant looking woman as 'John'."

"John?"

Regina scowled, "John Goodman."

"Ooooh."

"Yes. And I have heard her refer to the Colstead fans as 'the dykes' so I don't know. I've never had the courage to ask. She frustrates me. She often puts me in social situations that I would prefer not to be in, especially with the Colstead fans. But in the end, she is my friend and I'm not sure that I want to know."


	16. Chapter 16

"So, if I don't like this?"

"It will be our first and last date." Emma gave her a playful grin and Regina rolled her eyes.

Emma's nerves were back. They had finished dinner, cleaned up and now it was time to settle together on the couch and - Emma was feeling a little muddled.

Was this supposed to be a polite and fun viewing of the first few episodes of Buffy?

Was she supposed to make a move? Did Regina expect her to make a move?

If she was, then how far was she supposed to let it go?

Could she stop herself once it got started?

Did she _want_ to go all the way already? She thought that maybe she wanted to - savor this. All of her relationships had begun with sex; did she want to wait?

Did Regina want to wait? She had seemed so afraid and reserved at the hotel; was that just because she had accidentally revealed herself as gay or was she...sensitive about her attractions?

God, couldn't Regina give her some kind of covert hand signal that would tell Emma what she needed to know?

"What's wrong?" Regina asked when she turned around from placing the DVD into the player.

Emma jumped.

Shit. Honesty or lie? Honesty or lie? Honesty or lie? Honesty or - "I was thinking. Debating."

"About?"

"Whether or not I want to jump your bones before the show starts?" It came out as a question and though she tried to laugh it away, it wouldn't budge.

Regina's face registered surprise, "I see. And what, may I ask, did you come up with?"

Emma gave her a one-eyed grin, "Neither side has won the war yet."

Regina studied her, her eyes narrowing for a moment before she took a step closer to Emma.

Emma was about to apologize, maybe even ask her what she wanted the rest of their night to look like when she let out a loud, "Ooooh shit," and gasped.

Regina had hiked up her skirt a few inches and crawled on top of Emma, her grin shining somewhat self-righteously, "Well, you did tell me not to reapply my lipstick. - You look so surprised."

"Err-" Where should she put her hands? She knew she couldn't - shouldn't put them where she wanted to.

"Emma," Regina smoothed her hair and ran her nose along Emma's temple, "I need you to understand something."

"Okay." Her hands were slowly spidering up Regina's thighs to her hips where they settled, her thumbs massaging the hipbones underneath.

"I know you see me as hesitant, perhaps even timid about my romantic and sexual feelings toward other women."

Oh god, say sexual again.

"But I most definitely am not." Regina leaned down and caught her lips, sucking them lightly and releasing them quickly, "I have known I am a lesbian since I was a young girl." She caught her lips again and Emma whimpered, "This is something I am completely comfortable with. My previous hesitance was purely my concern for my career." She let her tongue slide across Emma's bottom lip and Emma moaned, turning into a puddle of goo under Regina's expert touch. "Please do not feel as though you need to treat me with any extraordinary caution. Because I _know_ what I want," she pulled on her bottom lip, "and I want you."

"Oooooh _fuck_ ," Emma groaned. They came together fast then. Emma liked this thing that Regina seemed to have about being on top. Her hands clasped hard on Regina's hips and she enjoyed the small moan that fell into her mouth.

'Now I," Regina continued, pulling away and teasingly evading Emma's lips each time she reached for her, "I had not planned on having sex with you tonight."

Emma whimpered.

"However, given the current – well, - we can discuss the possibility if you would like."

It was hard to think about much of anything with Regina doing that to her ear. She felt her teeth graze her skin and let out a shuddering gasp when Regina pressed herself into Emma. She could feel the heat from Regina's barely hidden core through her flimsy silk top.

Fuck. She had to turn the tables. If she was going to think at all she had to turn the tables.

She clutched Regina's body and in one fluid motion, that left Regina breathless, Emma had flipped them over; Regina pressed into the cushions and Emma with one knee nestled between her spread thighs.

She had thought this position would give her a clearer head, but it wasn't working.

Regina surrendered to her completely and that was so intoxicating that it spurred her on instead of helping her back off.

She kissed her with a hungry ferocity that surprised both of them.

Emma's fingers wandered. Regina's thighs spread so far, leaving her so open to her, so exposed. She could see Regina's sex through the lace, her skirt hiked up well past her hips. She could imagine how warm, how soft, how wet she would be there.

Emma's crown rested against Regina's forehead as Emma studied her body, watching her belly rise and fall with her sudden fast and hot breath.

Fuck.

She took her lips again. Gently she ran her hand down Regina's inner thigh. Regina's soft noises grew louder, more insistent as Emma neared her center but instead of caressing the bit of exposed lacy underwear, Emma hooked her hand over her hip and under the tight underwear and grabbed a large handful of Regina's round ass, pulling her up and against her.

Regina let out a long, deep moan, one hand clutching Emma's lapel, the other behind her neck.

"So here's the thing," Emma licked along the shell of Regina's ear "I have fucked every single woman I've been with," Regina whimpered - hard, "on or before our first date." Emma's lips trailed down her shoulder and onto the arm that was locked around her neck. "And that never ends well." She flicked her tongue over the pit of Regina's elbow. "So I think-" she began to lightly suck and Regina's eyes fluttered closed, "that I want to do it differently this time." She continued down her forearm, "You're different, Regina. I feel different with you. So," she let her teeth softly scrape across her wrist, "I kind of want to wait."

Regina let out a whimpering sob when Emma began to lightly suck on the heel of her palm.

"I want to really know you. Is that okay with you?"

Regina nodded, but she was sitting so stiffly, her eyes closed so tight that Emma wasn't really sure if she had heard her.

"Regina?"

Her eyes popped open and she let out a wavering moan as Emma's tongue dipped between her pointer and middle finger and then she began to suck on the pad, just under her pointer.

Regina twitched and then, scowling, pulled her hand out of Emma's grasp. Emma grinned, feeling very self-satisfied at the moment. " _If_ you want to wait, I thoroughly approve. But _if_ you want to wait, then you need to stop doing that. Else there will be no waiting."

Emma caught her lips one more time, giving her a firm and hard kiss before she flopped, playfully over and landed beside Regina.

"Buffy?"

"Mmm, Buffy."

Regina took a second to right herself and then grabbed the remote.

"I hope you know that you're not going to get rid of me until we've watched all of this," Emma said with a grin. "You prepared for that?"

Regina gave the room a small smile and hit play.

Instantly, Emma's face went very serious as she turned to Regina and mouthed along with the announcer on the screen, " _In every generation there is a chosen one. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the slayer._ "

Regina threw her head back and laughed.

This might be the best date ever; Emma realized a minute into the show.

She saw, out of the corner of her eye, Regina shift and covertly try to rearrange herself. Emma bit the inside of her cheek. She knew _exactly_ what that move meant and, nope, she couldn't think about that.

Regina fidgeted a little more and settled against Emma's shoulder.

Emma wrapped her arm around her, chuckling when Regina jumped as the sweet girl on the screen turned and attacked her companion.

Emma told her the ins and outs of the show as they watched. She told her about her lifelong crush on the main character's best friend and how this was the first fandom she had ever joined. She answered Regina's questions with the quiet confidence of someone who has watched the series over and over again, never getting sick of it.

Somewhere around the end of the first episode, Regina's hand snaked into Emma's and they sat together, shoulders touching and hand in hand.

They watched three episodes total before both of them sighed, knowing the evening needed to come to a close.

"It's that time, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so. My trainer will be here bright and early tomorrow morning." Regina's nose careful teased Emma's ear, "So, am I going to see you again, duckling?"

Emma squirmed, " _Duckling_?"

"I may have found you online."

"What?" Emma gasped, amused and deeply turned on by the way Regina guiltily bit her lip.

"Your profile picture is very cute."

Emma flushed. She was pretty sure her profile picture was of herself and Sammy dressed up like police officers.

"So?"

"Are you kidding? Absolutely."

"When? I want to keep going with the show," Regina added in a serious voice.

"Oh? That's all, huh?" She probably shouldn't have turned and taken Regina's lips, but she did. They kissed fiercely between chuckles.

"I only have Tuesdays off."

"What does that mean?" Regina asked, cupping her face and holding it slightly away from hers.

Emma scowled, "I literally only have Tuesdays off. I work until 2:30 every day except Tuesday and I have school every weekday except Tuesday."

"So I can only see you on Tuesdays?"

"I'm sorry."

Regina stroked her hair, "I'm sorry you live such a difficult schedule."

Emma just shrugged.

"Alright then. You're mine next Tuesday."

"Yes, ma'am." Groaning, Emma rose. "Walk me to the door?"

Regina nodded and took the hand that was being offered to her.

At the door, the two shared a polite kiss.

"I had fun."

Regina smiled, "I'm glad."

"I'll see you next Tuesday?"

Regina cleared her throat to hide - something - Emma didn't know. "Yes, you will."

There was another polite kiss and then Emma, before she could let herself do anything else, pushed herself out the front door.

Just because the gay is welcome now, doesn't mean you should let it roam free.

She threw one last glance at Regina and got into the car and pulled away.

Far down the road, beside the same dirt lot where she stopped on the way in, she pulled over.

"HOLY SHIT!" Emma cried into the night-darkened car.

Holy fucking shit.

Grinning, she took a deep breath and started home.

* * *

By the following Tuesday, their texts had become all the more familiar. Teasing talk of 'You know, I think we need to get P.D. Sammy and P.D. Anna to meet' turned into hours of playful and silly banter while text messages of 'So what did you decide to wear today' turned into lustful and explicit texts making them both hot and yearning.

Still when Emma showed up outside of the security gate after an hour of indecision about her dress and another ninety-minute drive, they still found themselves shy.

They hugged at the door and wandered into the kitchen.

"You're going to have to become friends eventually." Regina insisted as once again Emma settled in the kitchen. Anna was sprawled across the kitchen counter top, an Egyptian god waiting for her subjects.

"Alright." Emma began to stroke the thick black fur. Anna began to purr and then out of nowhere snipped and hissed. "See, she doesn't like me."

Regina shook her head in playful sadness, "Don't rub her belly, she's not a dog. Rub her head."

"'Kay." She began to scratch behind the cat's ears and she melted into a fur ball of purrs. "Okay, that was easy. I wonder if it will be just as easy with her owner." She held her breath as she said it, unsure of Regina's response.

Regina laughed, blushing hard, "I suppose you'll find out one day. Though I can't imagine, you'll have any trouble; who knew my wrist was so sensitive."

Emma grinned.

They ate and ended up back on the couch with all of Emma's favorite characters, enjoying being close to one another, their shoulders and thighs touching.

While Emma was enjoying the way that Regina was clearly reluctantly enjoying the silly show, she was having a hard time keeping her mind clear.

Eventually, Emma's fingers wandered to Regina's where she played for an entire episode, catching Regina's squirming fingers, rubbing the knuckles, tickling the palm. By the second episode, Emma casually lifted Regina's palm and gave it a small lick. She felt Regina shudder instantly. They watched as things grew uncomfortable on the screen, both stiffly frozen. Playfully Emma kissed the pad of one of Regina's fingers and then softly bit it. Regina's breath caught. She pulled the tip of the finger into her mouth and began to carefully suck.

Seconds later, she wasn't sure how it had happened, she was lying across the couch with Regina under her, her lips clamped like a vice on Regina's neck, Regina's hands up the back of her shirt on her bare back.

With the promise of 'we can rewind,' Emma stayed there, grinding into Regina, enjoying the sounds she forced out of her and the sensations that Regina brought her.

They did this for another episode before they pulled away and the evening had to come to an end.

On the third date, they had been respectful and polite until the goodbye kiss. Now Emma had Regina against the wall, moaning as she unbuttoned Regina's top two buttons and slid her face across her chest and into her warm, round cleavage.

"I hate -" Regina panted, "that I only see you - ohh - once - once a - once a week."

Emma groaned a long unhappy groan and moved back up to her jaw. "There's no other way." Her hands slipped under Regina's top and teasingly caressed Regina's stomach, which twitched and grew taut under her fingers. "I don't get off work until two in the morning. By the time I got here, it would be time to leave for class."

"What if I came to you? Oh god." Regina cried when Emma found her nipples through her bra.

"Tink."

"Do - do you - trust her?"

"Of course."

"Then maybe we should tell her."

Emma pulled her face away from Regina's skin in surprise, "Tell Tink? Really?"

"I don't know, Emma." Regina cupped her face, "But I would like a way to see more of you."

Emma bit her lip, thinking, "Well, I know that it's not a forever solution or anything, but I can see if I can get the weekend off of work."

"Would Will allow that?"

"I'm not sure. But why not try, right? And if it works then can I just stay here?"

"What?" Regina's eyes popped hopefully wide.

Emma shrugged and tried not to blush, "You know, can I just spend the weekend here?"

Regina's lips came back to her own, "Oh god, yes please."

* * *

"Please! Come on, Will, please!"

"How the fuck am I supposed to lose you for an entire weekend? Didn't you just have a weekend off?"

"I'll bring you coffee every day for a month."

"Em."

"I'll wash your car."

"Em!"

"I'll walk you through tip out again."

"Emma!"

She grinned, knowing she had won. Before the con, she had literally never asked for time off so she knew she would get it.

Will leaned over the bar she no one would hear his whisper, "Em, are you training at another bar? Because if you are then I gotta say, give me another chance to take a swing at Leroy before you go."

Emma chewed her lip. She could use this suspicion to launch herself behind the bar and make her life just a little bit easier but, shit, that would be messed up. "No, I promise I'm not."

"Then what's going on with you kid?"

Emma grinned, "I'm dating."

That seemed to stun Will more than the idea of her secretly working at another bar. "Well, alright then."

"Yes!"

"Hey! You find the replacements yourself and if you can't get anyone to cover you then you're shit out of luck, kid."

"Okay! Thank you!"

It took a six pack of beer for the Saturday night runner and a six-pack of beer and a pack of cigarettes for the Sunday night runner but eventually she was able to grab the phone and text, a huge grin on her face, " _You've got me for the whole weekend, Ms. Mills_."


	17. Chapter 17

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me. Where the hell are you going?"

Emma froze, a pair of lacy underwear clutched in her palm that was about to be deposited into her backpack. "Hey! Tink!"

Spring was in full force now, the bees starting to come out of hiding and the flowers already poking their heads above ground, but Tink, her head had been buried six feet below a pile of textbooks for the last two weeks. They both had finals beginning next week. Emma's finals were going to be intense and she was dreading them, hell she would have to spend a good chunk of this weekend studying, but they were nowhere near as intense as Tink's.

As a result, she and her best friend had barely seen one another. It was a biannual tradition, as was their tradition of getting very drunk together at Leroy's as soon as finals were over. Emma had been looking forward to it - and wondering if there was a way they could include Regina.

Tink's arms crossed.

Oh yeah, and Tink was still pissed that Emma was 'keeping a secret' from her.

"What?" Emma tried to seem innocent as she shoved the underwear deep into her bag.

"You usually tell me when you're going to be gone for a while. Has that gone along with our friendship and your ability not to lie to me?"

Okay so, she was _really_ mad.

"Tiiink! Come on. I just didn't want to wake you." Tink had been passed out across the kitchen table over a pile of books, "I'm just going to stay the weekend with -"

"The mystery girl."

"My girlfriend."

 _Were_ they girlfriends? Fuck, they hadn't really talked about it. It had been three weeks but - only three dates. They hadn't even graduated to under the bra privileges yet.

"How do I know you're not about to be chopped up and ax murdered?"

"Because I won't."

"I just - I can't believe this. What did I do? Have I shown you somehow that I'm not trustworthy? Everything was fine and then you leave for the weekend and all of this is happening. I don't get it."

Emma hated the hurt on Tink's face. She had told her - more than once - that the only reason why she wasn't sharing was because the woman she was seeing couldn't be out - to anyone.

Tink's response of "Who the hell am I going to tell?" had left Emma feeling worse because - no one. The answer was she would tell no one. This was Tink. She knew all of Emma's dirty secrets. She would tell _absolutely_ no one because she had never told any of Emma's secrets!

Emma tried to wrap her arms around her friend, but Tink pushed her off, a tear in the corner of her eye. "Tink…"

"I've always trusted you with everything."

Emma groaned. Regina had said maybe they should tell her. And it _would_ make things easier. Would she be overstepping? She had never really been in this type of position before. Last time she had dated a closeted woman they had been in high school and afraid of her overbearing father. "Okay, Tink," she said in her best I'm-not-kidding tone, "if I tell you, then I need you to _promise_ me that you won't tell anyone. I mean it."

"Fine."

" _Tink_."

"Okay, yeah, I promise."

"Alright. It's Regina Mills."

Tink stared at her for a moment before she angrily shoved Emma away from her, crying, "Oh get off it! God, that's not fucking funny anymore."

Emma scowled. She could prove it to her. She could pull out the photo with Regina's number on it, hell she could even call Regina and make her speak to her, but suddenly she didn't really want to.

Was it so impossible that she could be seeing Regina? What the hell?

Okay - yes. Yes, it was that impossible.

Still she shrugged, "Fine." Maybe one day she would force Tink to believe her but for now, she had to get to work.

She was in a sour mood all through her shift. It was Friday night, which meant the drinks and the food were flowing nonstop. That was great for tips, but it was hell on her feet - it was also hell on her ass, which was routinely grabbed by the seedy older male customers. She used to have Will boot each and every single man that touched her that way but eventually the bar had begun to _lose_ profit.

That's right. Because that was the type of shit place where she worked.

There was something about dark, disgusting bars filled with Pabst Blue Ribbon and Bud Light signs - that also smells like a nasty dish rag and always has sticky counters - that seems to attract the type of guy who would pinch your ass while you're handing them their hot wings and beer. Though, maybe Leroy, who was chief ass grabber, simply made the place radiate an aura that said ass-grabbers welcome here.

She didn't know. But when 2:40 A.M. swung around and Emma was finally on the road she was in a bad enough mood to be annoyed with the long drive ahead of her.

At least Regina would be on the other end of it. Asleep. Regina would be asleep. But Emma, for the first time since that night at the con, was going to crawl into bed beside her.

Regina had met her for a full five minutes on campus earlier in the week to hand her a key. Emma had insisted, saying if Regina wanted her to come down Friday night instead of Saturday morning then she needed that key. 'I'll give it right back, I promise, but I am not going to wake you up at four in the morning. I just won't.'

Emma made it out to the distant suburb well enough. She had been concerned about falling asleep at the wheel but apparently she was far more adjusted to her schedule than she realized.

The street was dead, not that Emma had suspected anything else, but she _still_ felt like there were eyes on her as she pulled out her key and unlocked the security gate.

She half hoped that Regina would be awake when she crawled into bed. It had been a long evening and frankly she could do with a kiss - or two. But it was clear when she slipped inside that no one, not even the cat, was awake.

Damn.

She reset the alarm and then, removing her shoes by the door she tiptoed up the huge stairs only to realize - she had no idea which room was Regina's. She hadn't shown her that one during her tour.

Shit.

She slowly walked down the hall, opening doors as she went.

Bathroom.

Office.

Crap, was it even upstairs?

Guest room one.

Finally, she opened the door on a huge white and beige room. The left side of the room seemed to be all night sky, covered in windows that lead to the balcony. The giant bed was centered against the opposite wall, a soft lamp glowing beside the bed and a small shape, deeply asleep in the center. Behind Regina's head slept a black mop that she assumed had to be Anna.

Emma grinned, suddenly unsure if she was going to be able to sleep.

She stripped beside the bed, pulling on her tank top which served as her pajamas and stepped out of her pants then, skin tingling, she picked up the cat and moved her to the foot of the bed and slid in.

Regina didn't react.

Trying not to be too excited, Emma wrapped her arms around Regina and kissed her shoulder. Regina let out a small sigh.

The black fluff let out a pigeon like sound and walked over Emma's body until she got to her head, where she began to rhythmically knead her paws into the pillow behind Emma. She felt a sudden flop as she cat curled up behind her.

Fine. They would share the pillow.

Emma grinned and kissed Regina's shoulder again.

She couldn't do it. She couldn't just go to sleep, not with Regina's scantily clad and oh so warm body against hers like this.

She was going to wake her up, she had to.

Only, she was asleep before she ever got the chance.

She had no idea how late it was when she woke, but she remembered instantly where she was. She groaned into the pillow and rolled, feeling Regina's hair across her face. She had stayed in bed. That was so goddamn sweet and - oh shit, they were in bed together. She began to nuzzle her nose into the hair, still half asleep and the hair - began to vibrate.

With a yelp, she yanked away and scowled into Anna's lamp like eyes.

Fucking cat. Goddamn it.

Damn.

The bed was empty.

Alright, so Regina didn't wait for her.

Oh shit, that was because it was after 11 A.M. Regina had probably been awake for hours.

She stretched, not really wanting to get up.

She had the whole damn day off - and tomorrow too and fuck, this bed was comfortable. But the draw of finding out what Regina was up to was far too alluring.

Not bothering to pull on pants, she padded down the hall but all of the rooms were empty.

She headed downstairs and into the kitchen where she found a note. " _Emma, feel free to make whatever you would like for breakfast or, I should be free for lunch at noon."_

Emma heard a grunt followed by some muffled words coming from somewhere on the right. Curious, she followed them and clicked open the door to the small home gym.

Inside she found a bear of a man, even larger than David had been, in a pair of baggy sweats and nothing else, sweating profusely beside her tiny-in-comparison might be girlfriend.

She had never seen Regina in so little, a pair of training gloves, sneakers, tiny - very tiny compression shorts - and an even smaller sports bra. The sight of her made Emma's knees instantly clench together.

Damn, she had known Regina would have a good body - and there had been that episode where she had been in a bikini - hell, she had even heard of her making comments about having to be in shape for the show, but she hadn't been prepared.

Still, despite the exquisite view, what they were doing was alarming enough to distract her from it completely. Perfectly in time with one another they were running in place, knees slapping into their palms only to suddenly dive to the ground - do a handful of pushups with one leg straight, the other coming up to bump their knee with their elbow - jump up and run in place - then hit the ground again and with hands staying in pushup position, hop both feet to their left hand, back and then to the right.

Jesus.

Emma thought she was still fairly in shape...she still played soccer once a week-ish with a bunch of friends... and went running most days but this - Jesus.

"Come on, Mills!" the man challenged, "Let's not be lazy now."

Regina groaned and hopped up, running in place beside the man and then dropping again, shooting her feet out behind her, pulling them up and jumping, hands pointing toward the ceiling only to hit the ground again.

Somewhere within his pants pocket, a timer began to beep down.

"Come on, Mills, I want to see one more set or we're going to do it all again."

Regina didn't seem able to speak.

"Come on, come on, come on, yeah!" He yelled as the timer went off. Regina tumbled to the ground but reached up to meet his high five.

"Jesus!" she finally said out loud.

Regina's neck craned to see her, looking both surprised and pleased by her sudden appearance.

Oh, that's right, she wasn't wearing pants. She hadn't really expected to meet someone else.

"Hey! This your sister Mills? She looks nothing like you."

Sister?

"Genetics does not a family make." Emma grinned and shook his hand, liking him already.

"Fair enough, fair enough. I'm Michael."

"Em."

"Not that I don't like the attire but why don't you grab some shorts and join us?"

"Me? Do that?"

Regina's smirk grew. Slowly she pulled herself off of the ground and cocked an eyebrow at her.

A challenge _and_ a chance to get sweaty with Regina? Fuck yeah.

She took the stairs two at a time up to Regina's room where she grabbed her workout pants and sprinted back down.

A chance to get sweaty and maybe a chance to show off a bit.

Only. She didn't.

Thirty minutes later Regina and Michael were up, doing quick laps around the gym and Emma was on the mat, groaning and breathing hard.

They had kicked her ass.

Fuck that, they had killed her.

Right now her body simply wanted to give up, shaking and tired but she knew that tomorrow she wouldn't be able to bend in any direction.

She hoped that Regina was ready for their first time together to be with a woman who could only move her eyes.

Fuck. Ow. Laughing hurt.

"Oh come on, Em." Michael laughed as he danced around her.

"Fuck oooooooffff!" she groaned but she let him pull her up and began trotting after them.

Emma was happy to see him go.

She had collapsed onto the kitchen floor as Regina walked him out, simply so she could enjoy the cold tile under her back. Part of her missed this, the intense physical workout...maybe she needed to find a league again.

"Would you believe it if I said I had a belly when we first started working together?" Regina called back to her.

Emma just laughed.

Regina came into the kitchen looking confused at its emptiness until she spotted her on the floor.

"It's alright, just leave me. Just leave me behind; I'll only slow you down."

Regina chuckled and dropped to the ground, straddling her on the kitchen floor. "You're very cute when you snore."

"I do not snore!"

Regina leaned down and kissed her, "Hello."

"Hi."

"Do I really have you until Monday morning?"

"I don't know." Emma frowned, "I think this might be where I'll be from now on. On the floor. I'm pretty sure I live here now."

Regina bit her lip and kissed her again. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"Let's go out to lunch."

"Out?"

"There's this great place not far from here."

Emma beamed, "Are you sure?"

"I think the real question is, are you sure you're willing to go out with me like that?"

"You mean closeted?"

"Yes." Regina pulled herself off of her with a slight groan.

"Do you have to change?"

Regina looked down at her body and bit her lip again. "You should shower."

"I will."

Regina nodded and started toward the stairs, "There are towels in the downstairs bathroom."

Emma lifted her head to say something but stopped when her eyes connected with Regina's. She watched as those chocolate eyes shone with a wicked glint and Regina purposefully reached down and pulled off her top; giving Emma her first profile view of Regina's full breast.

Emma had found a game she enjoyed playing. It was called 'See how far she could push Regina before she crashes'. The windows of Regina's car were tinted nice and dark and, therefore, Emma was leaning far over and sucking on the shell of Regina's ear, enjoying it as Regina squinted hard at the road and let out small moans.

This was payback.

It had taken Emma a moment or two to gather her thoughts enough to look anywhere but at the wonderful sight before her and by the time she did, Regina was gone and, Emma had growled to find, that though she had raced after her, the bathroom door was locked.

"Fuck!" she had cried and let her head fall onto the wood. "Not - nice."

She could have sworn she heard a small tittering laugh.

"Emma, if I - kill us both then it will be your fault." Regina sighed, her breath catching as Emma moved to the spot behind her ear.

"But what a way to go." Emma moved lower, to under her hairline on her neck and began to suck.

"You," Regina twitched, "are a teenager."

Emma grinned against her skin and, hoping she wasn't pushing too far, began to unbutton the third button down Regina's shirt.

She wasn't sure how far she was allowed to go, but she had a feeling, hopefully, it wasn't wrong, that Regina was fairly comfortable with her doing just about anything she liked. Waiting had been Emma's idea.

The button came open with the barest of touches and Emma began to work on the one below it.

"Emma!" Regina made a pathetic attempt at waving her hands away so Emma moved a little further down her neck and began to suck. Once the button was free Emma paused, biting her lip and giving Regina a playful smile. She pulled the shirt to the side so she could get a full view of Regina's cleavage. Regina gave her an amused side glance.

"I'm only human." Emma stuttered.

She moved back to where she had previously been sucking and Regina let out a long, light moan.

Hmm, remember that spot.

The harder she sucked, the louder Regina's sounds became.

She took a deep breath and held it as, ready to pull them back at Regina's slightest command; she let her fingers play over Regina's exposed skin.

Regina's breath caught.

She moved her lips again; licking her tongue flat over the straining muscles and - dipped a single finger into the cup.

Regina had been turning into the lot at the same moment and with her gasp, over compensated, swinging far across the driveway. If a car had been leaving from the same spot they would have collided.

Emma didn't notice. One finger had been allowed so, trying and failing to keep control on her own quickening, she slipped her hand in all the way to the underwire, cupping Regina's breast in her hand. She barely heard Regina's sound over her own. She softly squeezed once and then began to rub, amazed at the sounds coming from Regina.

Fuck. So hot.

So warm. So soft.

Suddenly the car jerked to a stop and Emma almost pulled away completely but Regina had turned, harshly taking her lips, giving her no time to part them before she was reaching deeply into Emma's mouth with her tongue.

Emma groaned, feeling Regina's hand over hers, holding her against her, squeezing herself and Emma's hand all at once.

Then Emma was slammed back onto her seat, her hands empty. She let out a loud laugh, "Fuck that backfired on me!"

Regina's cheeks were hot as she buttoned her shirt. Once she had righted herself she gave Emma a quick kiss, "Good," and Emma was left to chase after her as she exited the car and started toward the restaurant.


	18. Chapter 18

They were seated, both still looking slightly rattled, but both grinning widely.

"Hello ladies, can I get you started with a drink?"

Regina ordered a glass of wine and Emma, who couldn't agree more, ordered the same.

She was just looking up to grin when all of the blood drained from her face.

Shit. Fuck. She was going to kill her.

Regina was glancing toward the door, giving Emma a full view of the smeared red hickey on her neck.

Crap. Should she tell her?

Regina's eyes turned back on her, "What's wrong?"

She had to tell her.

Fuck.

"I uh, I might have fucked up."

Regina's brow furrowed as Emma tapped the side of her own neck.

She pulled out a small compact and gasped.

Okay, what the fuck did that look mean? Emma would almost think that Regina liked it.

"Sorry."

Regina's eyes narrowed, "You're sitting in the backseat on the way home."

Lunch was amazing. They had arrived early, but it was late afternoon before they finally packed up and left. They had been too busy - talking. Simply talking.

They talked about Regina's family and the children's home where Emma was raised. They talked about Emma's friends and Regina's surprising lack of them. They talked of pets and wishes, favorite foods, and movies.

It wasn't until their server, openly annoyed, told them that his shift was over that they finally paid the bill and rose to leave.

"Plus," Emma groaned, "I really have to do _some_ studying before dinner."

Emma kept her hands to herself on the way home. She didn't need to touch Regina; she knew that both of their minds were on that moment her hand slipped into Regina's bra. She didn't actually need to do it again.

Once they were back, feeling strangely domestic, Emma settled herself onto the couch and did her best to focus despite the fact that Regina had settled on the opposite side, her reading glasses on and a book in hand.

She got through an hour before she dropped her books, annoyed as studying will do, and crawled over to rest her head in Regina's lap.

"Are you just a little bit smarter, now?"

Emma laughed, "I don't know about that."

Regina traced her nose and lips, making Emma sigh, content. "What would you like to do until dinner?"

Emma's eyes popped open. Was it time? Finally.

No. Not yet. Put it off a little longer. Build the tension a little more.

"Buffy?"

Regina smiled, "I've been waiting for days."

"Really?"

"There's something oddly alluring about this show."

Emma bit her lip, score for Buffy and Emma.

They clicked on the show bantering back and forth.

"Are you sure you didn't watch any this week? I can swear we were on the episode a few back."

"I suppose you will never know."

"Do you have no control over yourself woman?"

"Says the woman who gave me a hickey the size of a silver dollar today."

"Ha! Says the woman who takes off her shirt in front of me and then locks me out of the bathroom."

"I was just trying to help you get up from the floor."

"Yeah, well, do me a favor and do that for me tomorrow when I can't get out of bed."

"And who says," Regina asked with a flick of her eyebrow, "that we will be getting out of bed tomorrow."

"Jeeeesus woman. Whew. You say - Christ, you say the hottest things."

"Just wait."

The intro came on and Emma began to bounce in her seat, making Regina laugh.

"Oh come on, you know you want to."

Regina just gave her a dry stare.

"Fine. We'll work on that one."

Emma tried hard not to be delighted watching Regina react to the show. She jumped and laughed and even, at the end of season one, shed a tear.

"So she's just fine?"

"Pretty much." Emma grinned.

"That dress is awful."

Emma laughed, "Just wait. Some of the sweaters on this show are amazing. God, what were people thinking in the 90's?"

Emma looked over at Regina and found she was watching her. They had finished season one and Emma was about to get up to put season two in but there was a twinkle in Regina's eye…

Emma opened her mouth, but no words came out.

"I was thinking," Regina said slowly, "that perhaps we could take a dip in my hot tub. Before it gets too warm to use it."

Emma's throat went dry.

She watched Regina rise and go to a panel just inside the patio door. She clicked a few buttons and Emma saw the hot tub turn on, beginning to heat.

Then, with a coy smirk, Regina held a hand out to her.

Yeah, she didn't think she could wait much longer either. They had spent the last three weeks talking every day. They had joked and laughed, they had shared parts of themselves and, fuck, they had said some horrible dirty things to one another.

Emma grinned, eyes flicking toward the stairs.

I wonder if I could beat her up there.

Regina seemed to see the thought and tensed, ready to move.

Emma sprang first, laughing and Regina yelled after her.

Regina beat her, but it didn't really matter. The moment they were in Regina's bedroom, Regina whirled on the spot, catching Emma.

Emma didn't see her though and went barreling into her with enough force to knock them to the carpeted ground.

Emma grinned, crawling over her. "How long does the hot tub take to heat up?"

"About an hour."

"Awesome." Emma bit her lip and purposely pulled her shirt over her head.

Regina swore and the playful atmosphere vanished. Suddenly it was all they could do between kisses to get themselves off the floor and onto the bed. Shoes went flying across the room as well as the sweater that Regina had been wearing.

Emma crawled atop Regina, slowing her and Regina whined. Carefully, Emma ran her hands along Regina's arms and pinned them above her head, kissing her slowly. "What's the rush?"

Regina's back arched into Emma, "Ooooh, desperation."

Emma's lips quirked up in the corner.

Slowly Emma slid both hands under Regina's shirt, feeling as Regina's stomach muscles flexed and twitched in anticipation.

She kissed down her throat, across her jaw and back to her lips before she allowed her hands to continue their path up over Regina's breasts before coming back down and beginning to undo each and every button with tortuously slow movements.

She knew Regina was watching her as she softly touched her belly button, her ribs, her cleavage, but she didn't mind. Regina's rapt attention to her every move was so stirring, so intimate that when she met her eyes she could feel worlds swing off of their axis.

"What?"

Emma smiled.

I like you. That's what.

"Nothing." She pulled Regina up and skillfully unsnapped her bra. "Are you sure?"

Regina's smile was huge and warm as she pulled the garment off of herself and then, scooting Emma off, removed her skirt and pantyhose.

Emma was fairly sure there had never been anything quite as beautiful as Regina's naked body.

Emma had to take a minute, sitting beside her, simply to enjoy it.

"What?" Regina asked again, self-consciously draping her arms over herself.

Emma shook her head and pulled them away.

"Tell me what you're thinking," Regina asked, softly touching the side of Emma's face.

"You're beautiful."

Regina's cheeks turned a pale pink.

Emma pulled her so that her head was on the pillows and then she stretched out beside her, taking her time as her fingers played over Regina's exposed skin. A soft caress here, a graze there.

"Emma?" Regina asked, her voice small.

"Hmm?"

"Come here, please."

Emma smiled and happily complied, pulling Regina against her, taking her lips and with no rush at all, kissing her.

Her phone began to sing the Peter Pan main theme but Emma ignored it, her hands gently cupping Regina's breast and working a nipple between her fingers.

Damn, the sounds this woman made were absolutely addicting. She wanted a soundtrack she could listen to on rainy days when she was feeling blue.

Emma began to kiss down Regina's chest until she was placing feather light kisses atop her sharpening nipple.

"Ah," Regina let out a small hiccup of breath and gently pressed Emma's head, encouraging her.

Her tongue flicked out and gently took the nipple into her mouth, sucking lightly. Regina's hand clamped on the back of her head, holding her there as she let out a high, liquid moan.

Emma's phone let out a loud ding and then the theme began to play again.

Still Emma ignored it, moving from one nipple to the other.

Regina began to roll them and Emma delighted in the naked body atop hers.

The phone began to ring again.

"Are you sure that you shouldn't get that?" Regina asked, pulling the cup of Emma's bra down and sucking gently on her nipple.

The feeling was intense. Was it always so intense?

"It's just Tink."

Her phone let out a series of dings and Emma groaned. "Let me see what she's saying."

Regina nodded and Emma pulled herself up, but Regina caught her and pulled her back down.

"Hey!" Emma squeaked and tried again.

They were laughing by the time that Emma actually got up and grabbed her phone. She had bent over the edge of the bed, as though actually getting off of it was too hard. She laughed again when she felt Regina give her ass a quick swat.

Her playful mood ended as soon as she saw her texts:

" _Emma, I need you to answer the phone."_

 _"Em, come on!"_

 _"Em! Sammy911! Pick up!"_

She called her immediately. "Tink, what's wrong?" It was instantly clear that Tink was crying.

"Sammy ate a chocolate bar."

"What?" Emma lept off the bed, pacing, "How much?"

"The whole thing!"

"Tink!"

"It wasn't my fault, don't yell at me! I had no idea she could reach that far onto the counter! I thought I had put it far enough away!"

"Does she seem okay?"

"Yeah but -"

"Okay Tink," worry ripped through her gut as she tried to talk in her best don't panic voice, "You need to put her on her leash and take her to the vet."

""Emma! You know we can't afford to take her!"

"How big was the bar?"

"Normal size, I don't know."

"Tink, you _have_ to take her."

"Where are you?"

"San Juan Capistrano."

"Fuck." They both knew that it was Emma who dealt with these types of emergencies.

"You have to, Tink."

It took a little while to talk Tink into it. She was great in other people's emergencies but less great when the emergency was personal. Finally, she had to yell, "We don't have time, Tink! You have to go now!" for Tink to agree. She promised she would call her as soon as she had any information.

Emma crawled back onto the bed but instead of stretching out beside her she sat in a tight ball on the pillows against the headboard, feeling sick.

"Is everything alright?" Regina asked, kissing her knee and pulling herself up to sit beside her.

"Sammy ate some chocolate."

"Oh no!"

"Tink is taking her to the vet now."

"Oh Emma, try not to worry too much. I'm sure she will be fine." Regina wrapped her arms around her and pulled Emma's head into her bare chest. "How can I distract you until we hear from the vet? I don't think it will be long."

"No, they will bring Sammy to the back right away. Ugh, I wish I wasn't so far."

"Would you like to go back? I would understand."

For a second she wanted nothing more than her apartment, her dog and Regina to all be in one place but Regina would never join her, not until they were really dating anyway; not until calling Regina her girlfriend didn't seem strange. "No. Not yet anyway. Let's wait and see."

Regina kissed her forehead, "Should we put on another episode?"

Emma gave her a small smile, "Will you stay like this?" Regina beamed, but Emma shook her head, "Do you mind if we just wait?"

"Of course."

The wait was excruciatingly long and in it they did nothing. Emma laid, resting against Regina while Regina stroked her hair.

"Tink?" Emma was up and off the bed in a second, back to her pacing.

"That was the most disgusting thing that I have ever seen."

"What happened?"

"Let's just say they got all of the chocolate out of her."

"So she'll be okay?"

"They say so. We have to stay here for a few more hours."

"Oh thank god."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier."

"Tink. I love you, you know that right?"

Tink sighed, "I do. Alright. I'll see you for the post-finals drunkening next week."

That made Emma laugh. They probably wouldn't really have any time together until then.

"Sammy's going to be okay."

Regina smiled, surprisingly relieved, "Good. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Still a little worried but I think she'll be alright. Tink sounded relieved. I don't know how she's going to be a doctor. She gives away everything with her voice."

Emma grinned and plopped down beside her again. Regina immediately sprawled over her, cuddling into her. "You know, it's a testament to how much I love my dog that I basically forgot you were naked."

"Oh?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"See, and here I thought that you just liked things with spots more than me."

Emma laughed, "Well-"

"I would watch what you say next." Regina gave her a dry glare and Emma laughed.

"Hey." A thought occurred to her. It was strange to think that she had hundred of pictures on her computer that included Regina's face, all of them for her Colstead screensaver, but she had no personal pictures with the woman she was seeing romantically. "Come here."

She pulled Regina up so that they were chin to chin and, phone still in her hand, she clicked on the selfie screen.

"Hmm?" Regina was distracted, petting her own beloved pet.

"Hey." Emma nudged her.

Regina looked up and her face went dark, "Emma?"

"Don't worry, faces only. I won't take any naked photos - yet." She began to turn to give Regina a teasingly lecherous grin when - OW! FUCK!

How the fuck had she just ended up on the floor?

Her body gave an unhappy twinge as she realized that she was already growing sore from her workout that morning. She had flopped head first, her shoulder connecting with the carpet hard before she tumbled ass over head. She flattened and her shoulder gave a long, deep scream of pain. "OW! Fuck! Ow! Shit! What the hell just fucking happened?"

She sat up and found Regina was already half dressed again. Her face wore an expression of furious fire, "A picture, Emma? A picture?"

"Did you just shove me off the fucking bed?" It would have been funny - it should have been funny, but she had a sneaking suspicion that Regina hadn't meant it as a joke _at all_. "Why the fuck did you just shove me off the bed? That really fucking hurt! Shit!"

"I can't fucking believe it!" Regina roared. "I'm such an idiot! What was I thinking?"

"What the hell are you yelling about?" Emma stood, furious. She was going to have a giant bruise on her shoulder and her neck was less than happy. That had _not_ been funny.

"A picture?" Regina hissed and Emma took an involuntary step back, her hands coming up in surrender.

"Yeah. I get that I shouldn't have tried to take one with you. I'm sorry! What the fuck is going on?"

"I was right all along, wasn't I? That's the only reason why that would have just happened."

"What?" She was beginning to think she knew what this was about and she sure as hell better be wrong.

"Taking a picture of me? Naked? You weren't even trying to be smooth about it!"

Anger was rising in Emma. Yep. She wasn't wrong. This was bullshit.

"I think you need to leave, Emma."

"I can't fucking believe this. You're kicking me out because I tried to take a fucking selfie with you? It's because you think I'm trying to _out_ you, isn't it? Let me guess, I'm some secret reporter out to get you? Or maybe, it's basic and I'm just a fucking fangirl who saw an opportunity and took it, right?" She began storming around the room, looking for her scattered belongings and shoving them into her bag.

Any colder in the room and Regina would have been letting off steam, "Well?" Regina gestured to Emma's phone that after all of this, was still clutched in her hand.

The word was like a slap in the face though not quite as much as the blank bitterness that was now on Regina's face. "So you trust me enough to see you naked - you trust me enough to touch you and taste you - we were about to have sex less than an hour ago! But I try to take a picture WITH you and suddenly I'm a commie spy?"

"Then tell me why? Tell me why if that is not it? Who does that so randomly if they do not have an ulterior motive?"

It took two seconds for Emma to prove her wrong. She slid open her phone and showed her picture after picture of her and Red, her and Ella, her and Mulan, all of them together, her and Tink and so on. The asinine accusation made her snap harder and nastier than she meant, "I wanted to take a picture with you because I fucking _like_ you and I wanted one with the person I'm dating. Fuck, I'm so sick of this issue. Not everyone is a fucking threat to you, you fucking psycho! I don't give a fuck that you're on TV, Regina! I don't! I can't believe you, instead of saying something, literally throw me out of your bed. Fuck! Saying something to me would have been too much because we should be passed this by now, but throwing me off the bed - just so I won't take your goddamned picture - no, that's too far. That's too much!"

" _Did you just call me a psycho?_ "

Emma's insides turned cold. Crap. Too far.

"That's how it feels, Regina! It feels psychotic that you don't trust me at this point! Plus. You just pushed me off the bed!"

Regina's anger wavered and Emma was pleased to see that even Regina hadn't thought that was the smartest thing to do. But Emma didn't really care. She was _sick_ of this.

"Why does it have to matter that we met at the con? Why does one of us always have to be the celebrity and one of us the fan? I thought things were different now."

"Emma." Regina's head bowed and she stepped toward her.

Emma pulled away. Regina had triggered something in her, something dark and ancient. She felt - humiliated and rejected to her absolute core. She had been fighting for weeks now to prove that she saw Regina as more than her character and she was no threat to Regina personally. It was crap that after all of this she still wasn't in. Regina still didn't trust her enough to get on with simply dating. Hadn't she fucking proved by now that she wasn't just out to fuck Regina's character? At this moment, she wished that Regina was an accountant or a mayor - anything other than an actor on TV.

She hiked her bag over her shoulder and started toward the door quickly. She just wanted to be out of there. Her shoulder throbbed lightly as the bag settled, but she didn't care. "This isn't working for me. I can't date someone who always thinks I'm out to get them. I just can't. Just - don't fucking call me anymore."

She was out the door in seconds and though she was moving quickly she couldn't help but to notice that Regina was not following her.


	19. Chapter 19

"Bitch!" Emma cried again, and yet again slammed her hands into her steering wheel. She didn't know how many times she had said it in the last ninety minutes and it _still_ wasn't making her feel any fucking better.

God! What the fuck was her fucking problem?

"BITCH!" she yelled again as she got out and slammed the car door.

Regina hadn't called her on the drive home.

Of course, she didn't. Regina thought she was some type of secret bedroom paparazzi. Because _that_ fucking made sense.

"Fuck!" she cried as she unlocked her front door and slammed her way through it.

"Whoa!" Tink cried and misinterpreting Emma's anger said, "It's alright! Sammy's fine!"

"I know." She was fighting tooth and nail with the goddamn door that didn't seem to want to release her key. She knew if she just slowed down for a second and paid attention that she would get it out but fuck that.

"What the hell happened to you then?"

The key finally gave way and Emma started toward her room, "REGINA MILLS! THAT'S WHAT FUCKING HAPPENED!" she cried and slammed her bedroom door closed.

She didn't want to talk to anyone, but she also didn't want to be alone. She paused inside the door and then opened it so Sammy could trot in, perhaps a little lethargic, but her doggy face seemed happy enough.

She flopped onto her bed still breathing fire.

"FUCK!" she kicked the air and flopped over onto her face.

Her breath was finally beginning to slow for the first time since she hit the carpeted floor of Regina's bedroom. Shit. Her stomach gave an angry growl. Shit. She had left before dinner.

Food. Gorging herself on a lot of it - preferably some filled with grease and MSG sounded amazing.

She really didn't want to deal with Tink right now. She couldn't hide her bad moon and Tink would want to know _why_ she was all pissy. Emma couldn't explain without telling her that she was dating Regina Mills - which Tink wouldn't believe - which would just piss her off more.

She could go somewhere.

But she didn't really want to get up.

Fuck this.

She flopped back to her back and pulled out her phone to order something online.

A deep scowl covered her face. Her phone must have been on silent. She had three missed calls and four texts from Regina. "Glad to see you know how to listen." Emma grumbled and closed them without reading or listening. "TINK!"

She heard a book crash to the floor in the living room. She had probably scared the shit out of her.

" _What_?"

"I'm ordering from Lemongrass. Do you want anything?"

A second later Tink's grumpy face poked through the door and into the dark room. She thought for a moment, trying to decide if she was going to yell at her best friend or order food. Finally, she said quickly, "Sesame chicken" then disappeared.

Emma scoffed, mildly amused by the blonde but added the order.

She was still lying there, stewing and angry when Tink opened the door and handed her a bag of greasy smelling food.

Emma grabbed it, considered eating like a hermit on her bed, but instead followed her out to the living room.

"Do I want to ask w-"

"Nope."

"Okay."

So her best friend fell onto the couch beside her as Emma put on a Masterchef Junior episode.

"You don't want to want C&-"

"Nope."

"Okay."

She stayed up late, long after Tink went to bed, drinking beer and cringing as she watched very small children wield very large knives. When she woke the next morning she realized she had the entire day to herself.

She did not want an entire day to herself.

She looked down at her phone and she had another missed call from Regina.

Ugh!

She clicked her phone to do not disturb and threw it across the room.

She spent the day studying brain numbingly hard, forcing herself to memorize every little thing just so she wouldn't look at her phone.

The thing was, she didn't want to hear Regina apologize and she was sure that would be exactly what she was doing. She just didn't want to hear it. They just weren't going to work - not with this attitude Regina had - not with how far her head was shoved up her own ass. You couldn't date someone who doesn't trust you. Also. She threw her off the bed. So. Fuck that.

She studied a little harder.

She was glad when the next morning came around and it was time to get back to real life.

She woke to an empty house, just like she always did and decided it was time to listen to all of Regina's messages. She steeled herself. She didn't really want to listen to Regina lament and apologize. She should just delete them but - she couldn't. That would just be so...so super fucked up.

Message one: " _Emma, I'm so sorry. I can't believe I just did that. Please, if you're not too far, come back so we can talk. I didn't mean it. I know that isn't true, I knew it as soon as I said it. You're right; it was psychotic. I shouldn't have let you leave. Please come back_."

Message two: " _Emma, I'm so sorry! I don't think - I don't know, anything. I really don't. I don't know what I was thinking. Please call me back_."

Message three: " _Emma! Please don't ignore me._ "

Message four: " _Alright, you've either chosen to ignore me completely or you are ignoring your phone completely. I would like to talk whenever you're through with that_."

Finally, the one that was left for her this morning said, " _I suppose this is what I get. I still can't believe myself. I'm sorry if I hurt you, Emma, physically or mentally. I can't believe I pushed you, I didn't mean it that way at all, I had no idea you were so close to the edge. It just sort of happened. I panicked. I'm such an idiot; I do not think that you were doing anything that required that kind of response. I'm sorry._ "

The text messages went on similarly as well.

Emma ate her breakfast and wondered. Should she talk to her? Part of her felt as though Regina deserved a more solid thank you but no thank you, but she thought there was a good chance that if she picked up the phone she would give in.

It's like going through detox, Em. Hot, sexy detox.

An hour later as she was getting into her car for school she got another text message. " _How is Sammy? Was she alright_?"

Emma gave in. " _Yes, she is fine. Please stop calling and texting me. I already told you not to."_

 _"Emma, I'm so sorry."_

 _"I hear you. I'm just not interested_."

Lie, lie, lie, lie, lie!

Okay, of course, she was interested. She adored Regina...obviously...more than she wanted or was comfortable admitting. But it just wasn't going to work.

When she got out of her first class she checked her phone and was annoyed to realize that she was upset not to have another text from Regina.

On her way to work that evening she heard her phone ding and read, " _Will you please at least let me take you to dinner to make up for it. Are you okay? Were you really hurt?"_

Emma didn't answer.

Leroy's was packed when she walked in and Will was clearly in the weeds.

"Emma! Thank god, the new girl didn't show up I need you on bar-back!"

Emma hopped behind the bar, pleased to go to work immediately. She filled the ice, she took out the trash, she cleaned off the bar and ran food as quickly as possible. It was slightly difficult because her muscles were stiff and uncomfortable, but she made it work.

It wasn't until ten that she was able to glance at her phone again and it was only for a moment while running to the bathroom.

The picture in her inbox would have knocked her unconscious if she weren't so damn mad at her. It sent an annoying flicker of amusement through her, which she hated because...she was mad, damn it. The picture was a self-taken shot of Regina; naked from the waist up and giving the camera such a lustful glare that she was surprised her poor phone hadn't melted. Underneath is said, " _No one who saw this would be able to doubt that I am fucking you. I'm sorry I overreacted."_

Fuck. She had barely seen that much of her the other day. The picture would have done it - if that were all this was about. The picture, the swearing - Regina was trying so hard.

She sat there for a moment longer, her jaw going slack as she remembered closing her lips around one of those pert nipples she was now staring at.

"EMMA!" Will yelled making her jump.

Emma's response was quick and harsh as she walked back to the bar, " _You're not fucking me. Stop texting._ "

Finally, the bar was beginning to slow, sliding from the early evening rush and into the mid evening slump before the late night slam.

Emma was running back and forth, bringing food from the kitchen and then hopping behind the bar to do whatever needed to be done.

"Do you need any bottles?" Emma asked, pulling out her notepad, "I saw you toss a bottle of Goldslick. Anything else?"

Leroy let out a long whistle and quickly wiped the beer from his face.

Emma knew before she even turned and saw her.

Yup. Regina had just stepped through the door. Damn, was she always that attractive? That black dress was just enough to tease Emma into a nervous angry whirl, especially because that photo had not left her mind yet. That black dress - that was - a lot of cleavage. She thought of running her fingers over it, she thought of the hickey and a lash of cool suddenly settled into her skin from head to foot.

"What would Astrid think?" Emma snapped at Leroy who instantly looked bashful. "Will. _What does the bar need_?" What was she _doing_ here?

He unsteadily began to list off bottles they were low on and Emma wrote them down, feeling Regina's eyes on her and refusing to look up.

"Holy shit, you're fucking hot!"

Emma groaned internally.

"Ah, you must be Leroy."

Emma would have laughed but - ugh. Angry. Damnit. She was goddamned angry.

"Uh hi," she heard Will say as she bent to check and see if they were low on cooler bottles of Bud Light, "What can I get for you?"

"Hmm, you know, I had heard of this place but my imagination did not do the smell justice." This was met by silence. Emma would have laughed if this weren't so goddamned annoying. She felt her anger lessening in her chest and scowled. No. Stay angry. What part of 'don't call me anymore' meant 'show up at my work unannounced, closeted person that I am seeing'?

When neither Will nor Leroy had anything else to say, Regina continued, "Is it at all possible for the pretty little blonde to serve me?"

"Who her? She's not a bartender, ma'am."

"Really?" Regina gave a fake gasp, "Well she should be. Hasn't anyone ever told you that patrons tip larger and buy more when the bartender is a pretty little blonde?"

Pretty little blonde? Before today, she had never been called that by Regina. What point was she trying to make?

Oh, Emma realized, it's a show. Of course it is.

"I uh," he cleared his throat, "I guess she can. She's good enough."

"I'll bet." Emma could almost taste the pout on Regina's lips.

She rolled her eyes and stood.

"Hello." Regina's smile was large and plastic, but her eyes were desperate.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Emma yelled in her snarliest whisper.

"Emma, you might not know this about me yet, but I am not somebody who gives up without a fight if my way is at all possible. I'm not saying it is in this situation, however, I am going to fight to get you to at least talk to me."

She wasn't really sure why this pissed her off so much, but it did. With a scoff, she slammed a wine glass on the counter so hard that Leroy began to yell. She filled it with their shittiest red wine and then muttered that she had to restock the bar.

She was annoyed when she came back from the liquor cage and Regina was still in her seat, talking lightly with Will.

She may have clinked the bottles a bit too loudly, a sound that Leroy, who was always in a state of hangover, hated, "KNOCK IT OFF, SWAN!"

Emma straightened and sighed, her hands on her hips, refusing to look at Regina.

"Em, your customer needs another glass. Do you want me to do it?" He bent close to her ear and whispered, "What the fuck is wrong with you right now? Is this really how you're behaving in front of Leroy? I thought you wanted to bartend."

"You wanna see me bartend?" she bit back, "Fine. Go away. I'll bartend. Go," she shoved her friend, "go sit down for a while."

Chuckling, he sat with a grin next to Leroy. Will had always liked Emma's tempers.

"The hell you doing?" Leroy asked over his glass.

"She's going to bartend for a little while."

Regina's cool eyebrow popped.

Emma ignored her, refusing to thank her for forcing this moment. Instead, she threw a rag over her shoulder and refilled Leroy's beer.

He stopped complaining.

"So," Emma said, stiffly, "How did you like the wine?"

"It was - interesting." Regina hedged.

Emma pulled out the bottle and gave her another polite pour, plunking her last cup into the small dishwasher behind the bar, "Yeah? _Learn_ to like it." Then she moved on to the other patrons.

Regina was still here an hour later. The bar had died down completely, but Emma knew like clockwork it would pick up in about ten minutes. College kids seemed to always show up around midnight.

Leroy and Will were busy in their conversation and she was busy washing glasses.

"How long do you plan on sitting here?"

She had been trying to lure Emma into a conversation all evening, but Emma wasn't having it.

Regina's lips pursed, "I know I overreacted but don't you think that you're taking this a bit far too?"

Emma scoffed and went to wipe the opposite side of the bar.

The bar started to pick up and Leroy scowled, "Get out of there, blondie."

Emma was just about to argue her side when Regina did it for her, "You know," she said, scooting a few chairs over so that she was beside him, "if the bar makes more then that's more in your pocket. Also, having two bartenders' means your glass never runs dry."

Emma didn't know if she hated her or loved her in this moment.

Leroy looked up at the woman speaking covertly to him and his already drunkenly slack face fell even more, "Heeey. I know you! You're that chick from TV! That cop show!"

Will slapped the bar, "I _knew_ that I knew you from somewhere."

Emma rolled her eyes, but she was too busy pouring drafts and mixing drinks to say anything. She did, however, see Regina's surprised face.

Okay, she would just say the one thing.

"Yeah, even people in the slums watch your show."

Regina ignored her.

"Holy shit, I thought you were hot on TV."

Regina laughed and thanked him.

The noise of the bar grew as Will and Leroy exclaimed over Regina and people began to press, suddenly aware of her presence.

"Do you think we could get a picture? You know, for the bar. You're our first celebrity. Hey!" Leroy suddenly yelled when Emma refilled his beer, "I said get out from behind the bar!"

Emma jumped. She had been hoping he would forget and then the end of the night till would be so good that he couldn't argue anymore.

"Excuse me," Regina said, ignoring his question and turning to the people around her who were obviously waiting for something, a picture or perhaps an autograph; who knew. "How many of you had your drinks made by this woman here?" she asked.

"Regina," Emma growled.

Leroy looked slightly surprised when a large part of the group raised their hand.

That's right, I'm fast, dick. Emma snarled in her head.

"Good, wonderful. How many of you are pleased with your drink?"

A large group raised their hand.

"Do you see this, Leroy?"

"Yeah I see it," He grumbled.

"Right. And how many of you satisfied patrons will tip more and possibly even come back _because_ you're satisfied with your drink?"

They all paused for a minute and then hands rose.

Emma flushed. Okay so - this was amazing. She was pissed - but this was fucking amazing. Regina was turning the bar against her boss!

"It seems to me," Regina said, "that you have some very happy customers. I think it would just be good business to move this woman up to bartender, don't you?"

A few people behind her cheered, just happy to be on the same side as the hot woman.

"So. What will it take Leroy of Leroy's Bar and Grill? What do you think it will take for this well and deserving woman to be promoted to bartender?"

Ugh, Emma knew what he was going to say before he even said it, "What about a kiss?"

"Leroy!" Will cried, but Regina held out one long finger to silence him.

"I'll tell you what." Regina gave the drunken man a conspiratorial grin, laying on her charm as thick as she could; even Emma could feel its draw pulling on her. "I will take that picture with you and I will throw in that kiss and as the learned businessman that you are, you will promote this woman to bartender. What do you think?"

Will looked impressed and Emma couldn't help it, she held her breath.

The whole bar seemed to fall silent as he grumbled.

"Fine!" He finally exploded. "Lacey wants more hours before the baby comes anyway."

"Uh huh, and?" Regina asked in that sultry voice that stirred delicious tingles in Emma's center.

"I'll write up a bartending schedule for you before you go tonight, blondie."

"Very good."

Holy shit.

Okay...Emma began to pour Leroy a shot of whiskey. Regina wasn't going to kiss him… there was no way. But she better get him too drunk to remember that he didn't get that kiss.

She was about to hand him the shot when Will pulled out the bar Polaroid.

Without hesitation, Regina grabbed Leroy's face and planted a long, wet kiss on his lips.

A thrill of disgust and shock flooded Emma as she froze, her jaw on the floor.

The camera flashed and Regina released a stunned and dazed looking Leroy.

The crowd cheered, but Emma just stood there, shot in hand and flabbergasted as Regina pulled a twenty out of her purse and tossed it onto the bar. With a deep look at Emma that clearly read 'that had better have been enough' Regina rose and walked out of the door.

Will whistled again, "Damn. That woman is a fucking fox."

Emma scoffed.

You have no idea.

Emma took the shot and laughed herself silly.

* * *

Leroy was a drunken babbling Rain Man for the rest of the night and, perhaps because of the excitement, was a little more handsy than normal. When she had bent to grab a bottle in front of him the pinch he gave her ass was very painful. But she didn't care. She was on her way up and out.

She couldn't fucking believe it. It was goddamn witchcraft. How the fuck had Regina walked in and done something that she had been trying to do for years?

That look that Regina had given her was right. Now she _had_ to forgive Regina - or, at least, talk to her. She owed her that much.

But the moment Leroy stumbled out of his office at 2:30 Emma knew she had moved from _had_ to talk to Regina to _wanted_ to talk to Regina.

"How much was the till?"

Emma told him.

"Why are you wiping down the bar?" He growled, "You should be doing the tip out."

"Done."

He glared at her, mumbling and then thrust a piece of paper at her, "You better not quit in six months because you got a better job."

Emma took the slip of paper and, despite those who were watching her, began to cheer and jump up and down. She had a bartender's schedule!

She stopped and stared. She now had Tuesday, Thursday AND Sundays off.

"Holy shit."

It was fewer shifts but since runners only got 15% of what the bartenders and the servers got it didn't matter. She would be making more money for less time.

Emma's breath hitched and she was mortified to realize she… fuck… she was going to cry. Fuck! She swallowed hard and tried to bite it down.

No more trying to cram her sleeping, studying, eating and anything else life required into the few hours between the bar closing and her first class of the day.

"You alright, Em?" Will asked, pointedly not looking at her. Will understood Emma so well.

"Shut up."

She went home that night and fell into an easy sleep. She had the next day off...and on Monday she would begin her official training. It was a small step but - it meant a lot. If she really wanted to she could do her training and then switch her schedule around next semester - work from eleven to five and then take night courses. She would be home by ten every night.

She woke early the next morning and sat with a plop at the kitchen table.

Tink, who was clearly surprised to see her up this early, poured her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"So, I got promoted to bartender last night."

The excited screaming made Sammy bark and run in circles.

"How? Wait. You didn't finally blow him, did you?"

"What? No!"

"Alright, alright, innocent enough question. How did it finally happen?"

"And I have today off," Emma said with a grin, purposely ignoring her question.

"Off? As in off, off?"

"Yeah."

"Let's celebrate!"

"What?"

"Yeah, comeon. We can watch the new C&P together. I'll bring home the beer if you bring home dinner?"

Emma felt the corner of her mouth twist into a smile, "Yeah. Yeah, that would be great." She hadn't spent a solid evening with Tink since before the con.

When Tink had gone Emma spent a moment looking around the apartment. It was going to take her a minute to get used to all of this spare time!

"Sammy! Sammy! You wanna go for a run? You wanna go?"

They ran for a long time that morning, Emma's mind on Regina. So...should she call her? She had to at least say thank you, it wasn't right not to. She felt a pressure building in her gut. She had worked her magic and she had helped her the night before. She needed to call her.

Fuck.

She had to.

She was still hurt about Regina's assumptions, they had triggered something old in her, something from her long passed childhood, but she had to call her.

She stopped, letting Sammy sniff around a tree and pulled her phone out of her armband. She had to do it now or else she was going to lose her balls.

Still her heart hammered as her phone rang.

"You have reached - 949-8-"

Shit.

She and Sammy took off again and Emma set that problem aside until she had a better way of handling it. Maybe Regina would call her back.

Once back to the apartment, Emma spent a while doing some light cleaning. She and Tink always joked that what they needed was a maid service. They weren't particularly neat people and if they had spare time it was _not_ spent cleaning.

When she was done she took a nap - the first nap she had taken in over six months - and then spent some time studying.

Tink, true to her word, showed up that evening with a six-pack of beer and Emma had ordered them take out.

"Not Chinese again!" Tink slid onto the couch and pouted.

"Nope. Pizza."

"Ooooh."

"So -" Emma took a swig of her bottle and wondered how she would admit this, "I haven't been watching the new season."

" _What_?"

"Yeah, I know. I've just uh, I've been busy."

"Mystery girl?"

"Tiiink. Come on, let's not."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We could probably catch you up if we got started now."

"Won't you miss the new one then?"

"Yeah but I can Hulu it."

Emma was intrigued to see what watching it would be like. She hadn't purposely avoided it, but she also hadn't actively sought it out like she normally would have. She was...concerned.

"Oh god, this episode was soooo good." Tink groaned as they started the episode.

Emma nodded absently and wondered if it was going to be weird.

The answer was yes, it was weird.

She watched as Zelena came on screen looking dykey and fabulous and Emma thought ' _We're actors_ '. HA! She had been wrong. But that wasn't half as strange as the moment that Regina walked on screen, sipping her coffee and smiling at Zelena.

It was strange. She knew this had only been filmed earlier in the year _seasons_ tended to film as the previous season was in its second half) but her hair was shorter and it was apparent that she hadn't started working out with Michael yet.

She didn't think she liked it.

She watched the whole episode in earnest, but there was never a moment when she fell into the characters, forgetting the people that she had met. Was this true for everyone? Did they have a hard time pretending once they met the real life, flesh and blood actors? Or was this because Emma, well, she had a different experience than most?

"Gggggoddddd, I don't know which is hotter." Tink groaned as Graham and Zelena threw bitchy comments back and forth.

Emma scowled. She didn't like either of them - in person or on the screen.

Ugh, _this_ wasn't working.

"Hey Tink, what do you think about putting on a movie or something instead?"

"What? Are you nuts? Why the hell are you so grumpy?"

"I'm not grumpy!" But she said it in such a whining, silly way that even she had to admit that she was. Okay, yes, she was grumpy. But this had been her _favorite_ show and that stupid con had ruined it.

Also. That stupid woman on the screen had not called her back. Were they about to enter some fucked up payback plan now?

"Just finish the episode, Em. You're going to regret it if you don't."

Emma pursed her lips.

"Pizza!" Tink groaned as there was a knock on the door. "Finally, I'm starving!"

Emma rose to grab some plates and another beer while Tink got the door.

"Where's the tip money?"

"On the table."

Tink shuffled through the papers and books until she found it.

Emma plopped again, holding Sammy by the collar.

" _Hooooly fucking shittttt._ " Tink was frozen in front of the open door.

"What? What's wrong? Did they fuck up the order?"

It took Tink a long time to respond and when she did all she was able to do was turn, eyes glassy and huge as she swung the door open.

Of course, Emma should have assumed.

Regina stood on the step looking at Tink like she wasn't completely sure of her. She had clearly just taken a step back.

"Uh Em...Regina Mills is at our door."


	20. Chapter 20

"You weren't lying."

Emma shrugged, "I fucking told you. How many times did I tell you?"

Regina's blank face showed a second of surprise.

She would have to explain that, but Regina didn't immediately turn on her or leave so maybe she was going to give her the benefit of the doubt. That was something at least. She kind of felt like she needed a show of trust.

"You're dating Annabella Colt?"

Emma groaned, "No, I'm dating Regina. Was dating. Am dating. I don't know."

Regina's eyebrows rose and her lips pursed.

"You must be Tink. Hello."

Tink's face went white, "Hi."

"Tink, do you think-"

"Right!" Tink jumped a mile. "Sorry." She stepped aside and let Regina in.

"Also, I think your delivery person is lost downstairs."

"Oh. Ugh. I'll get it." Tink gave Emma another bewildered stare as though Emma had just revealed that she is secretly Superman and closed the door behind her.

This was weird. Regina Mills in her living room. She had wanted it, but she hadn't _really_ thought it would happen. Ever.

"Hello?"

Emma's brow furrowed, "Hi."

There was none of the forced persona that Regina had adopted the night before. Nothing about her sang of celebrity and Emma was pleased to see that the person she was looking at was Regina; nervous and unsure yes, but still the woman she had been dating. She wasn't sure she would have been able to have this conversation with Regina the public face.

"Did it work?"

Emma let out an unsteady laugh, "Trying to get Leroy to make me a bartender or trying to get me to talk to you?"

"Both." Regina said and then looked down at her hands, fiddling with her fingers. Her hair slipped over her beautiful face and Emma felt a surge of remorse.

This was... this was really upsetting Regina, wasn't it? They hadn't even progressed very far into their relationship yet she could, in that moment, see that she was - for whatever reason - really struggling with this.

Was it what she had said? Was it simply about getting her way?

Or.

Maybe Emma had been going a little too far... she had just been so goddamned mad, so hurt that Regina still hadn't trusted her on that very basic level. That she hadn't believed the simple fact that Emma was not lying to her about her feelings.

 _Feelings?_ That was...whoa.

Her...intentions. She wasn't lying about her intentions... or her...

Um...

She was not a goddamned Colt-loving fangirl spy.

Regina was right. She had...overreacted too.

Emma opened her mouth to say so, but Tink burst back through the door, tripping and wild-eyed. Emma wondered if that was how she had looked the first time that she had met Regina and Zelena as well. Maybe there was something to this keeping everyone at bay thing.

"Are you hungry?" Emma asked instead and Regina gave her a small smile. "Take off your coat. Sit down. Have some pizza."

"Michael would kill me if I ate pizza." Regina laughed, obviously trying hard to be herself despite Tink's gawking stare.

Emma smacked her roommate, "Knock it off."

"Oh god, I'm sorry. Just a little weird."

Regina slowly pulled off her coat and sank to the couch beside Emma. "Hi, Sammy." The dog woofed and Emma finally let her collar go.

Sammy was well trained, though. She sat down very close to Regina and put one paw up on her knee. Regina chuckled and scratched behind her ears.

Thinking she had permission Sammy went nuts, panting and trying to lick Regina's ears. Emma hauled her off and shoved her outside where she immediately began to chase her tail.

"She and Zelena have more in common than you would think," Regina said in a low tense voice. Tink hooted with laughter making the other two jump.

When Emma came back from shoving Sammy out Regina was eyeing the TV where her face was plastered on the screen and Tink was eyeing Regina.

"Regina, have you ever seen MasterChef Junior?"

"I'm sorry?"

It was tense as they ate. Regina tried to relax but couldn't, her eyes constantly flicking between the TV, Emma, and Tink. Tink seemed to have remembered that it was not a very long while ago that Emma had come home yelling about Regina Mills and, therefore, had clued in that something was happening between the women and Emma, being stuck between them, couldn't relax.

Finally, the episode ended and they all just stared at the credits rolling.

"Emma, can I _please_ have an undivided moment of your time?"

Emma sighed, yeah. She didn't know what to say, but it was time, wasn't it? "Come on."

"I think I'm going to let Sammy in and then head to Pete's." Tink volunteered and Emma nodded once. Tink's ogling eyes had settled a bit and Emma was glad.

Emma wished she had known Regina was coming. She would have at least made her bed...or picked up her dirty socks. She hadn't cleaned in here that afternoon. She did her best to grab what she could as Regina stood waiting and then made her bed quickly while Regina sank into her now empty desk chair, with a small smile on her face.

Emma sat smack in the middle of the bed, "What?"

"This room smells like you."

Emma blinked a few times, remembering that exact thought when she had walked into Regina's hotel room.

"Emma, I'm sorry."

Emma nodded; her stomach cramping. She hated talks like these. As a matter of fact, she hated them so much that she said, "Look, I don't want to turn this into a long talk. I fucking hate that. But I just want to say how the fuck am I supposed to date you when you keep waiting for me to be something that I'm not?"

"I know that you're not. I don't -"

Emma held up her hand. "I promise I'm not just with you because of the show and I won't out you."

"Are you?" Regina was looking embarrassed and Emma didn't understand.

"Am I what?"

"With me?"

Emma shook her head and shrugged, "I dunno. Am I? We didn't - I dunno."

Regina rose, pulled off her shoes and climbed onto the bed. "I suppose that's up to you, Duckling."

Duckling. Why did she like it so much when Regina called her duckling?

Regina settled beside her and took her hand, kissing the knuckles.

Emma smiled. "I can't believe you kissed my boss." Regina burst into laughter and shuddered. "You basically broke him. He was rambling and grinning the rest of the night." She laid back against the pillows and Regina followed suit, cuddling into the crook of her arm.

"I have to imagine he was easier to deal with, though."

"Not really. But at least, my schedule is different."

"Yes, I noticed. I went to the bar first this evening and Will told me that you would be here. He said you had _the night off_."

"Ha!" Emma rolled her eyes, "I guess bartenders get three nights a week off."

"That's wonderful."

"Why'd you do it?"

"I didn't plan to. I went there to try to get you to talk to me. Then I saw a window, a chance to help you. You always look so tired."

They fell into silence for a while before Regina asked, "Are you still mad at me?" She sat up so she could see Emma's face, "I am very sorry."

"No, I'm not mad. I already needed to talk myself into being mad yesterday. That picture didn't help."

Regina smiled softly and leaned in giving her a small kiss.

The kiss was like chocolate, strawberries, whipped cream. Emma immediately wanted more.

"Why did you try so hard? I mean, we barely know one another."

"Is that true, though?" Regina asked, softly trailing her fingers over Emma's collarbones, "Perhaps we have been dating lightly but we have been dating lightly for a while now."

"That's not an answer."

Regina worried her bottom lip and couldn't hold her gaze as she answered, "I don't know how to explain - I've never felt - there's something about you, Emma. You have a light that I can't ignore; that I need. There is this sense of balance that I feel when you're with me. I don't know Emma, but I think there is a good chance that you might be perfect for me. I couldn't let you go. Not until I knew for sure -"

"Know what?"

Regina took a deep breath, "I don't know."

"Tink knows you're gay now."

"She does."

"Does that scare you?"

"Yes."

Emma thought as much and knew what it meant that Regina had come anyway.

"Did you get hurt? How is your shoulder?" Regina began to pull at Emma's collar to see the shoulder where she landed. Emma knew nothing was there but it _was_ , however, very sore. Hell. All of her was very sore.

"It's alright."

"Good." Regina kissed it and then kissed her neck beside it. Emma felt that second kiss straight from the spot where her lips touched her directly into her center.

Emma cleared her throat. Why was she able to have this effect on her? She had been touched by beautiful women before, but it was as if every single sensual touch went through to Emma's soul. If she believed in hocus-pocus fate and soul mate shit then maybe she would wonder. Maybe their pheromones just aligned perfectly.

Regina sighed, slipped her hand under Emma's cotton t-shirt and let her head rest on her shoulder again, silently rubbing large affectionate circles into Emma's stomach.

Emma felt her stomach twitch under Regina's palm as she began to tense. She closed her eyes and wondered if Regina knew what those strokes were doing to her. This was not a moment for that.

Absently Regina's fingers began to flutter back and forth, her nails softly trailing over Emma's skin. The gentle tickle felt so good. Her breath hitched.

Regina's head lifted from Emma's shoulder and she saw that, _oh_ , Regina's eyes were dark, her cheeks and lips slightly flushed. Her hand flattened and slid over Emma's ribs, leaving a trail of static behind it. Emma took a deep breath and tried to clear her head but Regina's short nails trailed down her side and Emma's head only swam more.

"Emma," Regina's voice was barely more than a breath, "have you ever felt as though you _had_ to make something yours? Really yours, only yours."

"Um, I'm not sure."

"Emma, I just - I need to touch you."

Emma's breath came out in a whoosh. God, she knew the feeling. Last time they had been here in this moment it had been playful and fun but this time, there was something different in the air. Emma wasn't sure what it was, but it was heady - terrifying and thrilling all at once. Perhaps it was just Regina's blatant vulnerability as she said it or maybe - maybe it was something else.

Regina's face was open and exposed, her eyes wide and embarrassed as she made her confession and Emma couldn't stand it. She pulled Regina to her and kissed that look away.

Her palms itched, begging to feel Regina's skin, to taste her and touch her but instead, she let Regina do the touching, watching her face as she rose to her knees and ever so gently pulled Emma's shirt over her head.

A small gasp fell from those full lips; Emma had been in her pajamas and now with that one layer gone, Emma was bare from the waist up.

Emma didn't feel self-conscious; she couldn't, not with the look of reverence in Regina's eyes. She lifted her hips as Regina removed her shorts and possessively ran her palms over Emma's hips.

Emma bit her lip, her body beginning to tingle.

Then Regina caught her eye and while the reverence was still there, Emma could also see that familiar sparkle. Regina began to leave soft, open-mouthed kisses across her body. Covering her legs, her thighs, her hips, her stomach, between her breasts and finally back to her lips.

Emma parted her lips for Regina, giving willingly as she closed her eyes and felt her hands caress her skin. Regina caught her tongue with her lips and gave the tip a little suck as her hand cupped Emma's breast for the first time.

Emma moaned and Regina returned it.

She grew dizzy as she felt Regina's hair trail across her skin and gasped as Regina's lips closed around one of her nipples. The soft sucking deepened and Emma's hips came off the bed as she cried out and wrapped her hands through Regina's sweet smelling hair.

The touch was intoxicating, lifting her and knocking her out all at once.

She felt a gentle hand on her pelvis, pushing her back down and heard Regina whisper, "All in good time."

Emma nodded and began pulling on the back of Regina's shirt, sending a clear message. Regina's chuckle was deep and throaty and Emma frowned when her touches disappeared.

"Come back." She didn't want to open her eyes; she just wanted to smell her, to feel her.

Then Regina was back, a leg thrown over her thigh as her naked body pressed into Emma's.

Emma whimpered and her breath, already fast, began to pick up pace. She could feel every inch of her, her legs wrapped around her, the tickling patch of curls against her hip, her breast against hers.

She couldn't wait much longer. She gasped and moaned as Regina expertly kissed and sucked at Emma's skin. Her hands closing around Emma's, bringing the hand to her lips to kiss Emma's fingertips.

"Emma. Open your eyes."

Emma's eyes parted and she realized what she had been missing. Inches from her face Regina's liquid chocolate eyes burrowed into her, watching every tiny movement and change in them. Emma's lips fell slack and she leaned up, desperately taking another kiss.

"Regina." Emma's hand squeezed tighter on their intertwined fingers.

Regina bit her lip and smiled, dipping her head to carefully kiss Emma's throat. Those soulful eyes came back to hers and Emma moaned as Regina's gentle fingers slid between her legs.

Her whole body tensed, her hand holding Regina's in a vice as Regina lightly pressed into Emma's sensitive bud. She could feel Regina's body twitch and move against her as she dipped her fingers, circling Emma once and then sliding inside of her.

"Shit!" Emma moaned, her head rising to press forehead against forehead with Regina. She had to relax, she had to calm herself, but she couldn't. Regina was touching her.

Slowly Regina's finger slid out to the tip only to push back in again and Emma's head hit the pillow with a long cry. She began to build a steady rhythm inside of her and Emma was lost. She had never felt anything like this before. She had been with plenty of women but this…

Emma sucked in air, tasting Regina on her lips as her hips followed Regina's movements. She was floating on a sea of movement, touch and taste, all she knew in that moment was sensation and the feel of the body pressed against hers. Her free hand reached for Regina, slipping down her body but before she could touch her, Regina shook her head and whispered, "Wait."

Fuck, but she couldn't wait.

She felt those lips begin to suck at her again, kissing her skin, licking her hardened nipples.

The slow rhythm was rocking her, tumbling her over and over herself; each swipe lifting Emma closer physically and mentally.

She felt Regina's thumb begin to caress her, adding to the building pressure in her lower stomach. Emma swore, her hand clutching the back of Regina's head, holding her lips to her own as her other moved, pulling their connected palms between them, holding them over her heart.

She could feel Regina's breath rising, small moans coming from her just as much as from Emma.

She found those eyes that Emma enjoyed so much and Regina gave her a warm, hopeful smile, her fingers squeezing their clenched hands.

She couldn't hold off any longer. It was impossible. She swore once more and let out a cry of " _Regina_ , oh fuck" and then she was spinning, flying over and under, crying out as Regina brought her to her peak. She felt Regina's eyes on her, her breath fast on her lips as she let out a strangled moan of pleasure, watching Emma twist and jerk, her hips falling out of rhythm.

On and on it went until finally, spasming and exhausted, Emma's body fell limp.

She felt Regina's chuckle blow across her chin. Her body was screaming, but she flipped them, pinning their clasped hands against Regina's chest. She didn't wait to enter her. Though she had never touched her there before that moment, when she felt her legs part for her, she slid inside and Regina's feminine grunt was delicious.

She crawled across her, taking a nipple into her mouth and desperately sucking.

The sounds coming from Regina's lips, the feeling of sliding in and out of Regina's soft and wet center; it was all enough to make Emma's eyes roll.

She moved purposely, each pull accompanied by a hook of her finger, a brush of her thumb and a suck of her lips. Regina was rocking, whimpering and moaning, her mouth agape and her eyes fluttering. It was the most arousing sight that Emma had ever seen. She didn't want it to end. She slowed her movements when she felt Regina's body begin to quake and Regina whimpered, but moments later she was quaking again, her fingers tightening on Emma's.

"I don't want to let you," she admitted in a quiet voice.

"Oh god, let me," Regina begged, rocking, shaking. She caressed Emma's cheeks, gave her a deep, uncoordinated kiss and thrust her hips into Emma's palm.

So she did.

And the sight was magnificent.

She watched the beauty below her as her head fell back, her fingers hard on Emma's. She let out a high wail and Emma felt her body begin to pulse, squeezing and releasing, her hips frozen off the bed and pressed into Emma.

Emma swore, her body, her mind aching with need, watching as she finally lowered herself and with one last cry, her eyes opened.

"That was amazing." She smirked and Regina returned it.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"Are you fucking kidding? Ugh, can I do it again?"

"NO!" Regina laughed, but she flipped them and teasing and laughing; they playfully found another orgasm together before, smiles on their faces and bodies tossed around one another, they curled under the covers and happily drifted to sleep; hands still intertwined.

* * *

Emma was a heavy sleeper; she always had been. That's why when she woke with a deep moan she had a feeling it hadn't been her first. She had a feeling she had been moaning in her sleep for a while now.

She felt the heady swirl and, eyes closed, she cried out again.

What fucking dream was she having? Oh god! Fuck! It was good and she wanted to have it again and again.

Oh, Jesus! Fuck!

Don't open your eyes. If you open your eyes it will stop and – _fuck_!

Her back arched off the bed and she covered her eyes with her hand.

Fuuuck!

Sweet Jesus.

There was a particularly long pull of her lower belly and her eyes popped open as she shouted, "Whoa! Jesu-ahh! Ohh!"

Regina was hidden under the blankets, a large lump between Emma's legs. She could feel her hot tongue sliding over her, into her around her and - "Ga-ga-whoa-god!"

She tried to lie back down but every time her back hit the bed it bounced right back up again as she shook, her eyes rolling, toes curling back on themselves.

Fuck, this woman - "Fuck! You're - you're - fuck, you're really fucking - good at this, whooo, shit."

She felt a small chuckle from under the blankets.

There was a deep suck against her clit and Emma sat upright, swearing and spasming.

Regina's hands clamped down on her hips, holding her still.

"Fuck - Fuck - Fuck – _Fuck_ , how are you doing this?" She cried in time with Regina's tongue as it slipped in and out of her before continuing its path.

Everything halted and she heard Regina ask, "Do you really want me to explain just now?"

At the same moment, Emma's hands reflexively went to the head shaped lump between her thighs and cried out, "Fuck, don't STOP!"

She let out a loud grunt and biting her lip, her head fell back to face the ceiling as Regina made contact with her again.

"Shit. Fuck. Oh god, shit." This was going to split her in half. Fuck. Her swearing got louder and higher as the impending wave came at her. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck-" her voice higher and higher until only dogs could hear her. Her hands clasped the blankets over Regina's head and Regina let out a yelp as Emma's orgasm hit with the force of a Mac truck. She swore, she writhed, she screamed and spoke in tongues. She wouldn't have been surprised to learn that her head had rotated around on her neck entirely.

It was a long time before she was able to release her hold on the blankets - and subsequently Regina's hair. She felt her bones creak, in need of stretching and perhaps an oil can as she slowly fell back onto the pillows, tremors and shockwaves electrocuting her at odd moments.

"Fuck, Regina!"

Regina came up from under the blankets with an evil grin on her face and chucked.

"I hope that Tink didn't come home early because if she did then she got just an earful."

"She probably did. But she would be gone by now anyway." Emma blew out a long breath and yelped as Regina sucked lightly on her very sensitive nipple. "God, I think you just blew my mind."

"Did I?" Regina flopped across her stomach and began sucking on her throat.

"Mmmm, you did. How did you get so good at that?"

"I went to a seminar."

" _Nooo_!"

"I did, I went to a seminar in college."

"I really hope you're not joking."

Regina's grin was inconclusive, "Well all have our talents."

A wide grin grew across her face as she got an idea, "It's true."

"You look like a child who has just decided to put a frog in their teacher's desk."

"What?" Emma cried out, laughing.

"Mmm." Regina gave her a long and lingering kiss that stirred fire back into Emma as she tasted herself on Regina's tongue. The thought of why it's there, the memory of the feeling - she moaned and pushes herself over and onto Regina. She couldn't help it.

Regina's arms and legs wrapped around her with a groan. Emma hadn't gotten a chance to really explore the night before, but she had noticed something...she let her lips slide down Regina's chest and take a nipple into her mouth. She was met with a loud strangled cry from Regina and an accompanying hand grasping the back of her head.

She let her mouth lazily pull and enjoyed Regina's vigorous response.

Yes! She _loved_ breast women; women who were so sensitive in their nipples that you could make them come simply by touching them.

Emma gave the nipple a hard pull and felt Regina's nails dig into the back of her head, then she slipped away.

"Where the hell are you going?"

Emma bit her lip and grinned. "I have a talent too."

"Is that so?"

She stopped and simply enjoyed the sight of the naked woman, aroused and lying in her bed. She sighed happily and opened her bedroom door a crack. "Tink?"

Silence.

"Tink!"

Silence.

She tiptoed across the apartment and let Sammy out and then returned to the bedroom. "Just wanted to make sure before I do this" she teased.

"Oh, I don't know, dear. I'm surprised that Sammy wasn't howling along with the noises you were just making."

"Shuuuut uuuup." Emma stuck out her tongue.

"So what is this special talent, Duckling?"

Emma's core pulsed at the throaty voice.

Grinning, she dug through her closet and pulled out - her bright Skittles-yellow Feeldoe.

"Don't worry," she said quickly, "I haven't used it with anyone else. Broke up with my ex before I had a chance to."

Regina's eyes were wide.

Was that arousal or was that fear?

"What?"

"I've never used one."

"Okay, how is that even possible?"

"How many women do you think I've been with?" Regina asked, pretending to be deeply offended, "Two of my exes didn't like toys and before that - I'm not sure. It just never happened. Wait, how many women have _you_ been with?"

Emma's eyebrow cocked, "Is that really a question that you want to ask right now?"

Regina's eyes rolled, "Are you supposed to use a harness? I thought that whole point was harness free."

Emma shrugged, "I like it with the harness."

Regina's breath grew short as she watched Emma carefully slip the toy in place.

"Why is this your talent?"

The toy now firmly in place Emma walked to the edge of the bed, "A few girlfriends ago I was with a woman who slept with both men and women. _She_ was fucking talented. She taught me a lot." Regina scowled and Emma playfully slapped her leg. She pulled off the blankets with a flourish and then all of the pillows, making Regina's eyes grow wide. "Oh just wait. You'll see."

Regina licked her lips.

Kneeling between her thighs Emma pulled her legs up so she had her feet against the bed and began kissing her knees and shins. "So. Are you willing to try it, even though you never have?" Regina was chewing her bottom lip, one arm above her head, the other across her stomach. "Goddamn, you look like a fucking centerfold."

Regina flushed.

"So?" Emma trailed a line of kisses down her thigh.

"Will you come with me?"

"Probably not. My past one was never enough to get me there. But" she grinned, "you will."

Regina nodded.

Pleased, Emma grinned and said "Awesome."

She picked up on of the abandoned pillows and slid it under Regina's ass, raising her a foot off the bed and putting her perfectly on display.

The sight made Emma's mouth water, her thighs open, her sex glistening and willingly ready. It was so stirring and so fucking flattering.

Emma's mouth began to water.

There must have been something on Emma's face because Regina's breath began to pick up.

Devilishly, Emma settled between her legs and began to kiss her hips and thighs. When she leaned forward to kiss her belly she felt the toy press against Regina and she let out a gasp. Emma leaned further and spent some time giving loving care to each breast, purposely pushing the toy against her fully and then kissing down her again where she lightly sucked on Regina's hipbones. Then, she purposely let her tongue slide flat and full across Regina's bundle of nerves.

Regina cried out and then laughed as Emma teasingly flicked. "You're an evil one, Emma Swan."

"I am not!"

"Ah, don't let yourself be fooled."

"Hmmm, just wait. We'll see what you think about that in an hour."

"An hour?"

"Oh, you don't even know."

Emma slid a finger into Regina with no resistance and then a second. When the third was difficult, she slowly began to lick Regina again, her fingers curling and stretching until the third fit with ease.

"Ready?"

Regina whimpered, her eyes closed, her arms wrapped around her head as if holding it in place.

Slowly, Emma guided the toy, pressing and lustfully watching the head disappear. It was one of her favorite sights.

She paused every now and then when Regina tensed until finally she was deeply inside the woman, her hips, and thighs pressing against Regina's, deep in her core, "You alright?"

"Mmm."

She retracted and then slowly pushed herself in again; shivering at the pull the toy gave her own body.

Regina's eyes popped wide, her eyebrows coming together in concentration and her mouth forming a small circle.

She pulled out and pushed in again...and again...and again, each time Regina's body releasing a little more.

Finally, Emma let herself fall forward and knew that wicked smile was on her face again. "Ready?"

Regina's eyes twinkled as she bit her lip and locked her into a momentary but deep kiss.

Emma's hips moved once, retracting and then moving back in fast.

"Whoa!" Regina cried, her hands clutching the sheets, "Fuck."

Emma licked her lips, "Say it again."

"What?"

Emma repeated the movement, a long retraction and then a fast reentry, "Fuck."

She did it again and Regina gasped out, " _Fuck_!"

Emma moved, again and again, leaning back and holding Regina's knees as she began to gyrate, her body rolling and whipping into Regina.

She'd never heard noises like those that were being pulled from Regina. Each skillful swirl and slam, each purposeful extraction only to plunge in again made high pitched yelps and keens fall from her girlfriend.

"Faster or slower?"

" _Faster_!"

Emma grinned and bracing herself on Regina's shin, she doubled her efforts, enjoying the sound of their bodies slamming together; enjoying the show of Regina convulsing and contorting on the bed, her hips moving fast, coming up to meet her thrust for thrust.

It was the hottest sight she had ever seen. God. Fucking. Damn.

She watched as Regina's stomach muscles began to heave, shaking and twitching as her hands clenched on the sheet below her.

She bit her lip, pushed Regina's thighs up and apart, holding them despite their jerking and picked up her pace; watching Regina's face as her shoulders came together, pushing her off the bed, her eyebrows a single line, her mouth letting out the most delectable sounds.

Emma didn't stop when Regina came with the roar of a hungry lion. Instead, she flipped her over and continued; Regina's screams into the mattress making her laugh and grow wet all at once.

She took her on her back, she took her on her stomach, on her side, on her other side; moving all around the bed and making it clear why she had emptied it.

She _literally_ fucked her sideways.

She didn't stop until Regina cried out with a playful slap and insisting she couldn't take any more. Then Emma just gave her ass a smack and said, "Good, come on. Sammy needs a run."

"What?" Regina's voice was high and shocked.


	21. Chapter 21

Okay, so this was fucking amazing.

She was sitting in Regina's living room reading her script for the following season like a book. "I can't fucking believe he's alive!" Emma cried again, "I mean that was so much blood! Tink and I were totally fighting last night about whether or not he was going to be. I guess she was right, you can't kill a kid on TV."

"Well, now you know that it isn't his blood." Regina groaned as she stretched on the yoga mat in the middle of the floor. Michael had just left and Regina was doing her usual post workout extra stretches. Regina insisted these were the reason why Emma was always sore after Michael but Regina was not.

"Right. I don't remember who Tyler is, though."

"He's the man who tried to stop Jake's kidnapper. Remember the man with the ice cream cone? I don't think they have said his name in the current season yet."

"Riiiiight." Emma had finally caught up on the current season of Crime & Punishment, mostly because she watched it with Regina, enjoying her insider stories as they went along.

The big mystery was yet to be solved, even though the second half of the season was nearly complete. This season had mainly been about Samantha and Annabella running around looking for clues...and apparently Jake's fate wouldn't be revealed until next season.

"I bet Graham isn't happy to see that he and Annabella are going to be fighting most of this season."

Regina scoffed and muttered something rude under her breath.

In typical L.A. fashion, spring had already turned into summer over the last month and with it Emma's semester had ended and Regina was drawing close to the first day of filming.

They had begun to date in earnest now that they were over their little rough patch. Regina really had seemed to let go of her tense suspicions - or if she still felt them, she never let them be known. Emma began training to work behind the bar and spent every evening she was available with Regina, sometimes at her house and sometimes in L.A. Tink seemed to have finally found a way to get over her shock and now could be trusted not to show up in an 'I heart Regina Mills' t-shirt, which meant that Regina was comfortable there, for the most part.

She and Regina were now in the blissful honeymoon stage of the relationship. This meant that, despite Emma's new availability, they were still slow at getting through their TV show. Whether in L.A. or in the suburbs, the relationship had developed to the point that they could get through an episode...maybe...then one would start to touch the other in some way and it was all over.

Tink had walked in on them passionately kissing on the couch more than once.

"Come stretch with me."

Emma let the script fall and grinned at her girlfriend, "But I didn't work out with Michael today." She was only teasing. She knew that Regina loved to 'stretch' her, pushing her into these long languid yoga poses and then feasting her eyes and sometimes her mouth.

Regina gave her a coy shrug but asked, "Have you thought any more about my proposal?"

"Uh, yeah, and my conclusion was the same. I would be a terrible coach!" Emma was in her last year of school before she moved on to a Master's program, which meant that any time now she could begin clocking community service hours. Regina, upon learning that, informed her of the outreach program Intertwined Hearts had begun the year before. They had set up a soccer league that merged with a local school district, allowing the children to play against other children in the city. It had been going well until the coach for ages nine through eleven had left town rather quickly. In an effort to be fair to all children, the program had been shut down temporarily and Regina wanted Emma to step in. "I have literally never coached once."

"But you played - very well from what I hear."

" _Way_ different."

"Hmmm, it must feel good to know you have almost completed your undergraduate years."

Emma grinned and slipped down to the floor, helping her push into the stretch a little further, "Do you ever think about going back to school?"

Regina sat up and wrapped her legs around Emma, bowing backward into a new stretch, "At times." Regina had graduated from NYU but had been lucky enough to land on C&P before she went on to her graduate degree. She always sounded just a bit wistful when she spoke of Emma moving on to her next phase of education. "I always thought that I would, once I had adopted and the children were young. Though I suppose that would require a spouse to look after them."

Emma accepted the kiss she was given happily, her heart pounding in her throat. They had only been together a few months, but Emma always wondered when Regina spoke like that. What did she mean? Did she mean...

It was the woman's own damn fault! All that shit about 'you might be perfect for me'. Soft goosebumps appeared on Emma's arms and she grinned.

"What?"

Emma kissed her again, letting her tongue gently stroke Regina's and lightly rubbing her breasts through her clothes until Regina was holding her tightly, her eyes closed and lost.

She wasn't ready for that talk. It was too early… _right_?

Yeah.

Too early.

"So are you really going to let me make dinner tonight?"

That made Regina's eyes pop wide, "You were serious about that?"

Emma snickered, "Oh come on, you _always_ cook!"

"Those are very expensive pots and pans, Emma," Regina said, her face grave.

Emma laughed and playfully bit her cheek, "Oh come on, I'm not that bad! Don't listen to Tink, she's a huge liar."

"Is she?" Regina's face was shining as it always did when they teased like this.

Emma's eyes shifted guiltily, "Shutup."

Regina grinned and took another kiss.

Turned out that Regina, despite all of her protests, did seem to think that Emma could handle the easy pasta dish she wanted to make...for the most part, anyway.

She had a very serious look of concern on her face when she took Emma's usual seat at the counter, but she was apparently going to let it happen.

Emma scoffed and hurled a small piece of broccoli at her, "I won't break your kitchen."

Regina's eyebrow popped and Emma knew that Regina was thinking of the morning not long ago where they _had_ almost broken the kitchen.

"Okay, I'll rephrase. I won't break the kitchen without your help." She reached over and took another deep kiss, enjoying the little sound it pulled from Regina, and then gave her a wink.

Emma's phone gave off a loud ding and Emma frowned, her hands were soaked. "You mind?"

Regina playfully bit her lip and of course, made a show of pulling her phone out of her back pocket that, well, successfully started the pull between Emma's legs. "Oh, it's Tink!"

"Oh yeah? What does she want?"

Regina frowned, "She's asking if you will be home tonight. She says she was thinking of going out."

"Crap."

Emma hadn't found a lot of time to spend with Tink. Even their post finals drunkening had not happened yet. Emma had just been...a little busy.

"Let's go back into the city when we're through with dinner. We can take her out somewhere."

Emma's face fell a bit more. She had plans. What was it Ella's roommate had said, 'crazy monkey sex'? "Hey, what do you think about the beach?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Tink and I love the beach. It's warm enough now, text her and ask her if she wants to go to the beach this weekend."

There was very little time between sending the message and getting an exuberant 'YES' back.

"She seems pleased."

"Good, I kinda need to do something with her. You wanna come?"

"To the beach?"

"Yeah! Tink will probably bring Pete."

Regina's head tilted as she thought, "I think the last time I was in public in a bathing suit was...I suppose, high school."

Emma's grin grew. Regina's lounging in a bikini? Yes, please. Emma gave her a look that communicated her thoughts completely and Regina returned it with a vixen like one of her own.

"Sure. I suppose that would be fun." Regina rose and watched over Emma's shoulder as Emma dumped the noodles into the pot, biting her lip as Regina's hand slipped into her back pocket. "You uh, you forgot the phone."

"Hmm?" Regina asked, nibbling on her neck.

"Your hand. You forgot to have my phone in it when you put it back into my ass pocket."

"Ooooh." Regina sighed, playfully, "Is that better?" She pushed her hand back in and purposefully squeezed a handful of Emma's ass.

"Nope, nope you still forgot it." Emma grinned over her shoulder, stirring the pot and enjoying the growing tension in her lower belly.

"Oh, my mistake, I apologize." Regina shook her head mournfully, "Let me try again." She, with a little effort, slid her hand inside the back of Emma's jeans and closed her hand around bare ass.

"Oooh, there you go. Good job."

Regina's breathy chuckle blew across Emma's neck as Regina's free hand snaked around to unbutton Emma's jeans and give her hand more room to work with.

"Hey!" Emma cried, "You can't call me a bad cook if you distract me into burning it!"

"Well then don't burn it! That seems simple enough."

Emma scoffed and then gasped as she felt Regina's fingers start to descend, following the curve of her body.

"I thought you were hungry."

Regina's face registered a surprise so convincing that for a moment it confused _her_ , "I am hungry!" Then that evil grin was back, "When is dinner going to be ready?"

Emma gasped as Regina cupped her from behind, her eyebrow quirked.

Okay, she wasn't playing fair.

"Mmm, I'm not sure. I don't know why but I kind of am having a hard time focusing!"

"Oh?"

"Oh." She threw her a scathing look and moved to the sink, impressed that Regina moved with her. Insistent that she wasn't going to burn their dinner, despite Regina's teasing she began to wash the already cut up broccoli, only for it to fall from her hands as Regina's fingers began to tickle her in the just the right places.

"What's wrong Emma?"

Her head dropped back as she felt Regina trace her, easily sliding over and through her. Regina groaned with delight. Emma knew that Regina loved the quick effect she had on Emma. It had never been like this before. She had never been so responsive to someone it was …

"Cheat!" Emma cried, shoving her away and stirring the pot again. The pot didn't have her attention long. She made sure that dinner was fine, which it was, and then threw Regina a playful smile. The smile dropped from her lips in an instant though as she turned and saw Regina lightly sucking the fingers that had just been touching Emma.

It was like magic. She had absolutely _no_ idea how it had happened but suddenly she and Regina were naked in the armchair, Emma's hips grinding and rocking on Regina's thrusting and twisting fingers - and the thick smell of burning noodles was in the air.

* * *

"Thank you! Have a nice night." Regina gave the delivery boy an extra-large tip and closed the door. She crossed back to the living room with a proud grin on her face.

"What?"

"I can't believe you burned spaghetti. Children can successfully cook that."

"I blame you." Emma laughed, stretching her naked body across the blanket they had spread on the floor in front of the TV. "You made me burn it!"

Regina gasped, "I did no such thing!"

Emma let her place the bag of food down before she peeled Regina back out of her hastily thrown on clothes, "You did too." She softly sucked one of Regina's nipples, "Cheater, cheater, pumpkin eater."

"Ooooh, are we five now, Duckling?"

"Ha!" Emma rolled her eyes and sat up, pulling the bag to her.

They ate as they watched an episode of their show, laughing at one another and sharing spoonful's, an occasional noodle spilling over one another's legs or bellies.

"You know I'm going to demand a retrial." Emma insisted, belly full to exploding.

"Absolutely not, my kitchen cannot handle it."

"Wha-!" She turned to glare at Regina, but Regina was already gone, laughing and high tailing it out of the room.

"Yeah, you better run!" Emma cried, launching after her.

"I think you just have to admit it, my dear," Regina said dryly, barely avoiding Emma's grip, "you're a terrible cook."

"I'll have you know that hundreds of women have complimented my cooking."

Regina stumbled over the cat, " _Hundreds_?"

Emma caught her around the waist with a huff, "That's right. Hundreds."

"Oh my. Are we exaggerating, my dear?"

"Nope. I am Emma Swan; god of lesbian sex."

Regina laughed and whispered a smutty comment in Emma's ear.

Emma's mouth watered and with a giant hoist, she carried her back to the couch where they fell with a grunt.

They fell in a tangle of arms and legs, happy to simply sit there that way, looking into the others face.

"Tell me something I don't know about you." Emma finally said, touching Regina's lips and watching them curve into a smile under her fingers.

"Well," Regina let her head fall back as she thought, "have I told you that I took ten years of dance?"

Emma grinned, "No!"

"I think all actors take some dance."

"What did you take?"

"Mostly tap and a little modern."

Emma sat up, pulling herself from Regina's arms, " _You can fucking tap dance_? Like straight up Shirley Temple shit?"

Regina's grin was sweet and Emma had to kiss it, "Of course I can! It was required."

Christmas had fucking come early. "You have to show me."

"What?" Regina cried, already shaking her head.

Emma grasped her arm, desperately, "No really. You have to show me. Do you have the shoes? Seriously. This has to happen."

"Emma! Absol-"

"You have to!"

"Noooo-"

"Come on!"

"This is most certainly not going to happen."

"I'll trade you."

Regina looked momentarily intrigued, "Meaning?"

"I have no idea. I can't do anything cool!"

Regina gave her a very dry stare.

"What do you want, you have to show me! I will literally do anything."

"Really?"

"Are you kidding?"

Emma should have been wary of the calculating look on her lover's face, but she was far too excited. Regina tap dancing was kind of like watching a dog walking on its hind legs or maybe a zebra in a dress, sure, it could happen but...it went against nature.

She had to see it.

"Alright." Regina rose.

Emma was all but bouncing as they dressed and she followed Regina to one of the downstairs closets.

"I must warn you, I haven't done this in at least two years."

Emma didn't care, "What was two years ago?"

Regina scoffed, "I auditioned for a touring production of 'Dames At Sea'. It...it did not go well."

"Because of the tap?"

"No, I can't sing a note."

Emma bit her lip and choked on her laughter. Regina: the struggling actress. Amazing.

Regina pulled a shoebox from the top of the closet and gave it a dubious look but in the end, stepped down and jerked her head toward the gym.

"How mad would you be if I took a video of this?"

"Extremely," Regina said simply, pulling on the plain black shoes.

Again, Emma should have been concerned when Regina, though blushing furiously, shoved her onto a few of the mats in the corner and steeled herself.

"I won't laugh, promise!"

Regina's eyes narrowed and Emma bit her lip; already not sure she would keep her word on that.

Then Regina began to move with surprising ease, clicking away.

This was the best thing that Emma had ever seen. It was hilarious, impressive and weirdly, a little sexy.

You're a freak, Em.

"How did you get started?"

"My mother. She used to have me audition for everything," Regina said as she continued to spin, "that meant I needed to know how to dance."

She finished with a click of her toes, breathing quickly.

"That was the best thing ever."

"Come here, I'll show you."

Emma was fairly sure that tap dancing was _not_ going to be a secret talent of hers. But she got up and Regina began to show her small moves, laughing as Emma tried her best but looked very much like a giraffe on roller skates.

"I dunno, I played - soccer -" Emma cried when she tripped on her own feet and almost fell. "Get a ball in here, then we'll talk."

"This is simple, point your toes...like this...good, now just follow me."

Emma tried but...nope.

They laughed until their stomachs hurt and Regina pointedly gave up on Emma, "You're a lost cause."

"Your lost cause," Emma growled, pulling her into a bear hug and taking a kiss. "So, what is that going to cost me?"

"Hmm?"

"I thought this was a trade? I can tie a cherry stem into a double knot with my tongue."

"Hmmm." Regina softly bit her bottom lip, "I believe that."

"Do you have any cherries?"

"No, I don't. But I had something else in mind."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yup." Regina teasingly bit Emma's chin, "Coach."


	22. Chapter 22

_She had to admit that she hadn't realized a relationship could feel like this. Sure, she had been in relationships before, not a lot but enough. She even thought that perhaps she had been in love once...but it hadn't felt like this._

 _What if - what if she hadn't invited Emma back to her room that night? It's true, she had been a breath from inviting her back to her room right there in the bar much earlier in the night but...what if Emma hadn't gotten lost on her way to the pool?_

 _She would have let Emma fade from her life._

 _It was true, she wouldn't be in tears now after an absolute failure of a beach trip, but she also wouldn't have these strong but soft arms around her now._

 _It wasn't Emma's fault that the trip had ended so badly and it wasn't her fault that she was crying now. She knew that Emma was blaming herself but it truly wasn't her fault and she would tell her so...again...as soon as her voice became usable._

 _No, it was her own fault. It was her own fault for living this lie. It was her own fault that she had to say something so untrue._

 _And how did it feel to_ be _Emma? In one sentence she had been denied just as much as her own truth. How did that feel? She had seen the jealousy on Emma's face when that man had asked her out. It couldn't be easy to be with a closeted woman._

 _She sniffed hard and felt the arms constrict around her._

 _She had to change this. She had to do something. How could she keep living this way?_

 _She had no idea what she_ could _do, but she had to do something. She absolutely could not keep living like this._

* * *

"Was it worth it?" Tink asked, tossing the last blanket into the hood of Emma's car.

"Uh yeah." She glanced at Regina who _still_ looked extremely satisfied with herself for one-upping Emma. "If I had known I was going to end up being the new god damned coach then I guess I would have demanded a recording - and then showed it to _everyone_."

Regina rolled her eyes and huffed.

"I don't know if you're aware," Tink said covertly to Regina, "but Emma loves kids. You better watch out otherwise she might smuggle them all home in her trunk." Regina beamed. "Also," Tink turned on Emma, "don't act like you weren't going to do it anyway."

"It's quiet time for you now, T."

"Alright, we ready?" Pete asked with a grin.

"Yup!"

Regina flipped through her bag and sent another slightly anxious glance Emma's way.

"If you want to change here you caaaan!" Emma cried for the third time.

Regina jumped, caught. "Well!" She rolled her eyes in exasperation, "Do you really plan on stripping down to your bathing suits on the beach?"

"Yeah!" Tink and Emma answered in unison.

"In front of all of those people?"

"Yeah!"

Regina sniffed, "Fine."

Emma chuckled and got into the car. Regina didn't seem to be worried about walking around in her bathing suit like Emma would have expected; sometimes Emma forgot that as an actor she was trained to do certain things that went against Regina's core personality. The thing that seemed to be concerning Regina was the _act_ of stripping.

She shook her head, watching Regina stiffly get into the car. The woman was an intriguing bundle of crazy.

Their banter was typical on the way to the beach, sarcastic and easy, but it quickly faded as they reached the parking lot.

Emma expected Regina to retreat, not only from her but also into the politely civil person that Regina had been at the con. She wasn't offended. She knew that Regina was always uncomfortable in public so Emma was determined to be as supportive as she could be - with five feet of space between them at all times and absolutely no suggestive looks.

This was going to be their first _real_ time out in public. Yes, they had gone out to meals every now and then but they had never spent an afternoon out doing what normal couples do, even if they wouldn't be doing it in a normal couple way.

The sun was shining hot on the sand as Emma got out and stretched.

"We're lucky we got such good spots," Pete called, already stripped out of his shirt, "I'm surprised it isn't busier."

"Give it time. It's early."

Regina stepped from the car, her face blank behind her huge sunglasses.

"You alright?"

Her lip twitched, "Of course."

"Alright. Come on."

They started toward the sand, Emma trying not to be amused by Regina's tense steps and full frown when her shoes filled with sand.

They found a spot and set out their chairs, blanket, and the huge umbrella.

Tink and Emma shimmied out of their clothes easily, enjoying the feeling of the sun on their skin, but Regina took a seat insisting that she was going to relax for a little while.

Emma gave her a small smile, wishing she could give her a kiss or something to help her feel confident.

"THINK FAST!" Pete bellowed and then suddenly a ball was whizzing high through the air toward them.

Regina and Tink let out a startled cry, but Emma simply got under it and caught it with the top of her foot, leading it to the ground in front of her.

"Dick!" Tink cried, charging at him. "Gimmie that! I wanna see how he likes it."

Emma gave Regina a quick questioning look and Regina smiled, "I'll be there in a little while."

"Alright." Emma began to tease her best friend, smugly moving the ball backward with her feet, out of Tink's reach.

"Em! Em!"

In a moment of fancy footwork, Emma did an easy rainbow flick and the ball soared over Tink's head and to Pete.

"Whose side are you on, traitor?"

She had just enough time to pull back her hair into a ponytail before Pete, who had gotten quite far with Tink on his heels, punted the ball back toward her.

She wasn't sure how long the three ran back and forth but when they finally returned Tink smacking them both repeatedly, Regina was in her swimsuit and grinning broadly.

Damn.

Regina gave her that open stare again, the one that had confused Emma so thoroughly a few months ago. She knew Regina was appreciating her enjoyment.

Fuck, in public. Put it away, Em. Save it for later.

"Come on." Emma insisted.

"What?"

"Come on. You might be able to dance but -" Emma gave her a dry stare and Regina's eyes narrowed. "Consider this a challenge, Ms. Mills."

Not to be outdone, Regina stood.

"I'm gonna teach you something, okay?"

"Okay." Regina said slowly and Emma could see the slightly lusty intrigue behind Regina's glasses.

"Okay." There was something kind of fun and sexy to this closet thing. Not being able to touch, it made the tension oh so much fun. "So here's what we're going to do." She popped up the ball and spent a minute popping it back and forth, juggling with ease. Regina just watched, looking openly doubtful. "It's not that hard really. Here." She tossed her the ball and then showed her how to pop her feet in just the right way.

"How do I start?" Regina was looking at the ball as though it were made of stink pellets.

"Uh, just drop it."

Regina did and it missed her foot entirely.

Don't laugh, don't laugh, don't laugh.

"Okay, try that again."

She did and this time, her foot made contact but instead of it popping a foot or so in the air and then falling it went flying and Regina let out a loud, "Ouch!"

"Oh." Emma frowned. She had tossed off her shoes a while ago, used to the sensation of a ball on her bare skin, "Sorry."

"That doesn't hurt your feet?"

Emma shook her head and jogged over to the ball.

Soooo...she had always been taught that showing off was bad and you shouldn't do it but...she couldn't help herself really. She bounced the ball over and under, kicking and flipping it until Tink chucked a sandal at her - which smacked her hard in the side of the head.

Regina was all smile as she clapped and bit her lip.

"Excuse me?" A small teenage girl was standing just a few feet away looking awkward.

Tink and Emma exchanged a knowing look.

"Are you Regina Mills?"

Regina's back straightened and her grin stretched, growing unnatural, "I am."

The girl seemed to swoon, "Oh my god! I can't believe it! Oh my god! It's really you! I love you so much! You're so talented!"

Tink scooted over and muttered in Emma's ear, "This is _weeeeird_."

"Yeah, imagine how she must feel."

Regina did her job well, as always, grinning and allowing the girl to squat for a selfie with her. Then, the girl still babbling, she sent her on her way, back to her giggling friends.

"Regina," Tink said stretching out in the chair with Emma, "how do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"That."

Regina chuckled and Emma frowned, "Well, it's just what I do I suppose."

Emma looked around and saw that a few feet away a woman was subtly pointing her phone in their direction. Regina must have been aware she was on camera.

"So," Emma said quickly, "When exactly am I going to start this coaching gig that I am apparently doing?"

Regina's lip quirked, "Not for a while."

They all tried to settle into their chairs, enjoying the sun but it was hard. Now that the seal had been broken a small but fairly steady stream of people were approaching them. Regina would smile and take the picture or have the quick conversation, then relax into her chair and just be pulled into a conversation with her friends when someone else would approach. She was spending more time grinning that giant gleaming smile than relaxing.

"This isn't exactly relaxing for her," Tink mumbled as Regina stood, taking a photo with a small group of people.

"No, it's not. Come on, let's play pass back or something."

They started a simple game of kicking the ball between them and as soon as they could pulled Regina in.

This seemed to help for a while, though Regina was so stiff that she missed the ball or shot it in a random direction most of the time. A few women joined them and they were starting to have fun, Regina's smile returning, when a large group approached and pulled her away.

It took her a long while to work her way through them. Emma watched as she smiled and laughed, joking and teasing with them. She wanted to cut in or - anything really but god, how was it everyone brought their phone to the beach? Were there always so many goddamn cameras? If she got too close to her would people see the truth?

Regina sat down, looking tired, and Pete quickly drew her into a conversation.

What would be okay to do versus very much not okay? What was normal for a heterosexual friend to do?

The fun feel of the afternoon was beginning to sour. She was getting snappy and that was not what Regina needed just then.

But seriously.

Slowly Emma started toward them and took the seat beside Regina's.

She heard another shutter click and scowled, feeling twitchingly paranoid, "Hey, can you do me a favor and stop please?" she called to the man a few blankets away, who had been constantly taking Regina's picture for a while now.

"Emma." Regina hissed.

"Sorry, I'm in the shot though and I would rather not be." Emma gave her a pointed look and Regina seemed to understand.

Emma looked over to her opposite side and saw two more people covertly taking pictures. It was no use.

What if somehow Zelena or Graham saw one of these pictures? It wouldn't look good. Would they recognize her? She was willing to bet that Zelena would.

Pete stood, pulling Tink into the water.

Emma watched them go, splashing and playing as natural as anything. She would like to do that, drag Regina into the water kicking and screaming and then spend ten minutes playing a flirty little game where Regina kept trying to leave and Emma wouldn't let her.

"Are you having fun at all?"

"Of course." Regina grinned at her, but Emma didn't feel any better; that smile wasn't real.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt."

Emma blinked. Even _she_ had to admit the man was gorgeous. His hair was short and cropped; his eyes a flashing green and his deep coco skin seemed to radiantly glow in the sunlight.

Shit, Emma was almost impressed.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" Regina asked, straightening her sunglasses.

He carefully squatted beside her chair, "I've been watching you for a while now," he said with a broad grin, "and I can't help but to notice you're pretty damn popular."

Regina gave him a polite chuckle. "I suppose so."

"Are you on TV or something?"

Emma rolled her eyes and let them close, pretending not to be listening but, in reality, listening with all her might. She knew that sweetly slick tone. Dude was here to ask her out.

Go ahead, bro.

She stretched her toes and tried to convince herself that this wasn't bothering her.

Regina's returning laugh was light, "I am."

"Oh yeah? Get outta here. What are you on?"

They spent a few minutes going back and forth about the show, Regina's voice polite but distant and growing increasingly uncomfortable as the man's flirtations became more and more obvious.

"Well, I guess I'll have to check that out." He finally said with a sigh.

"Yes, it's a very good show. It is worth watching."

"What's your name?"

"Regina Mills."

Emma popped one eye and saw them shake hands. Regina was stiff, clearly unsure of exactly what to do with this.

"Nice to meet you, Regina Mills, I'm Kevin."

Prince fucking Charming here, Emma inwardly snarled. She had no right to be jealous. It wasn't as though Regina was going to run off with him.

"Well, Regina Mills, I don't see a wedding ring."

"Um-"

Emma grew stiff, not really sure if she passed for comfortably sunbathing anymore.

"So I was wondering if I could take you out sometime."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kevin but I have to decline."

"Why?"

Emma accidently let out a snort.

Why? Did he just ask why?

"To tell you the truth, I'm already seeing someone."

"I see," He said pensively. "The skinny little blonde?"

Emma's eyes flew open, stinging at the sudden sunlight, her heart in her throat. But both Regina and _Kevin_ were looking toward Pete.

"No, you can clearly see that he is with that woman."

"Is it serious?"

"My relationship?"

"What I mean is, can I give you my phone number in case it doesn't work out?"

Emma's blood was boiling.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think that would be appropriate."

He tried for a little while longer to persuade Regina and in that time Emma only got angrier.

How fucking rude was that?

Finally, wish a disappointed click of his tongue, Kevin rose and headed back to his things.

The air between them was tense.

They couldn't even fucking talk about it...not with so many people around them.

Ugh. She had no reason to be mad. None at all. This was just how it was. Her anger was stupid!

The tension seemed only to build as they sat there until Emma couldn't handle it anymore. She rose and went for a long swim.

When she came back she felt better and she was pleased to find that the group was ready for lunch.

They gathered their belongings, Regina casting occasional glances toward Emma until finally, under her breath she said, "I'm good. It's cool."

Regina, who was beginning to look very tired, nodded a bit and the tension ebbed though it did not disappear.

"So where should we go?" Pete asked as they clustered around the cars.

Tink pointed, "Let's just go there. It's easier than getting dressed again and going somewhere else."

The restaurant was only a short walk down the beach, but they were already laughing again as they entered, some of the tension broken simply by no longer sitting in it and stewing.

They all ordered a margarita and then teased Regina for her flavor choice.

"What's crazy," Pete insisted a little later, "is that suddenly there is this TV show that Tink is _insisting_ I watch - which - is concerningly lesbian, I might add. And we watch it for like a year and then boom, one day I come over and Tink looks like someone stuck her finger in a light socket and you're on the couch."

They were all laughing, hiding behind their hands as tears ran down their faces. Regina let out a small snort and Emma laughed harder.

"I mean, really," Pete continued, "she looked like she was going to explode. And Regina, whew, I'm sorry but you looked like you wanted to crawl into a hole!"

Regina gasped, "I did not! Tink don't listen to him."

"You so did, though!"

"Well." Regina gave a small shrug, "She had been staring at me for over an hour. It was - strange."

"Excuse me." The server dropped a fresh margarita at each spot, "Courtesy of this lady here."

They all turned to find a small woman waving to the left. She rose and said with a thick layer of charm, "I hope those are the correct flavors. Do you mind if I join you?"

They exchanged glances, everyone shooting silent questions at Regina, but she seemed unsure herself. Finally, as the silent stretch was bordering on rude, Pete said, "Uh, take a seat...I guess."

"Janice." She said with a huge grin and reached for Pete's hand. She went around the table and when she got to Regina she stopped, holding her hand in both of hers and saying, "And Miss Mills. The pleasure is all mine."

There was a long tense moment as Regina watched the woman apprehensively and then took her hand back.

"So, I couldn't help but to overhear your conversation a few minutes ago."

Emma tensed, shuffling through quickly and trying to remember if they said anything they shouldn't have.

"That had to be one hellova surprise." Janice winked at Tink. "Have you all been watching the show from the beginning?"

They all gave small, noncommittal sounds, not at all comfortable.

The thing was, though, Janice was charming as freaking hell. While she was obviously there for Regina, she didn't seem to put any pressure on her and while Regina's face remained plastic, the conversation picked back up, discussing characters. Emma kept trying to catch Regina's eye when Janice was not looking but when she finally did she didn't understand what she saw there. She could tell that Regina was trying to communicate, but she had _no_ idea what it was she was trying to say.

"I'm a pretty recent newcomer myself," Janice said, calling the server over and placing a food order. "I mean, I've always loved cop drama's, who doesn't?"

"I don't know if I ever saw one before Crime & Punishment." Tink gave a shrug and tossed a puzzled glance at Janice.

Emma was confused as well. What was this? Did she just want to spend a few minutes sitting next to Regina or did she have something more in mind?

"Really?" Janice seemed mildly intrigued, "There are so many of them these days. All of the Law and Orders and all of that."

"Can you really say those are the same type of show that C&P is?" Emma sipped her drink as she asked.

" _C &P_? That's cute." Emma didn't like the way that Janice eyed her then. "No, I guess not."

"I've always kind of thought it was more like all of the medical dramas that are on now, only with cops. Because it's not like Law and Order where they are hunting down one person per episode, it's more, I dunno, nighttime drama than that." Pete shrugged, "Like what's that one I just watched, oh I don't know, but that woman from Doctor Who was in it. I see C&P more like that."

Regina was silent this entire conversation. It was another hour yet before she finally was forced to speak.

"You gotta tell me," Janice finally turned to Regina, "the little boy who plays Jake, the kid _has_ to be adorable in real life. I've, of course, seen the blooper reels and damn, he's a stitch!"

Regina's answering smile was almost life like, "Oh he is. He's a little prankster. He has a devil streak a mile long."

It was strange; Emma had spent many a day talking C&P over with Tink or Red for hours at a time but now...she hadn't done it in so long and yet… she just kept feeling like the other shoe was going to drop soon. This chic had a very precise way of talking that was making Emma nervous as was the fact that Regina's shoulders never relaxed.

"As it should be! Though, you know who I am really curious about?"

"Who?"

"Zelena Malvagio."

"Oh?" Regina's smile dropped away.

"She's an interesting woman off screen."

"Oh?"

"Are you two close?"

"Somewhat. I suppose you can't pretend to be in such dire situations so often without becoming fairly close."

Janice nodded slowly, "You know you two-" Emma stiffened, "which one of you is gay?"

"What?" Regina's voice was serious while Emma and Tink let out angered cries.

"Look, if you're just here for an interview of some kind then you need to leave." Emma was glaring at her, but Janice didn't even seem to notice. She simply held up her hand to everyone else, her eyes trained on Regina.

Regina's eyebrow popped, everything about her growing cold, "Why would you assume one of us is gay?"

"Let's call it intuition?" Janice chuckled, "I don't mean to stir the pot, I'm sure you get this question all of the time."

"Never so rudely direct before." Everyone at the table shuddered at the ice in Regina's voice, but Janice didn't seem to notice.

"I just have to wonder how there can be that much damned chemistry if neither of you is a lesbian."

"Well, I think that sells us a bit short as actors, don't you?" Regina snapped.

"I don't know. Maybe. You both are clearly wonderful actors. The scene where Annabella was holding Samantha in her office after Jake went missing" Janice let out an unsteady breath, "that was a beautiful scene. I doubt there was a dry eye in the crowd, but after seeing it, I just can't help but to feel that one of you must know what it feels like to love another woman."

"Why?" Tink barked and Janice finally pulled her eyes away from Regina.

"Let's say it just looked a bit too natural."

"That is very close minded of you." Regina's voice was liquid ice.

Emma looked to Tink and Pete; it was clear no one at the table knew what to do besides sit there and let Regina handle it. Emma was sure if she jumped to Regina's aid then she would only prove the woman's point. Should they call the manager? Would that draw more attention to this quickly becoming uncomfortable situation?

"Is it, though?"

Regina's eyebrows narrowed, "Who do you write for, Janice?"

"Wait, wait," Janice waved her hands with a friendly laugh, "just because I think that one of you _must_ be a lesbian doesn't mean I'm a journalist."

"You are quite pressing for a civilian."

"See, your defensiveness just makes me think that I'm right."

"I'm sorry but -"

"Hey, hey, friendly debate."

Regina was clearly flustered, barely holding back her sharp tongue. Emma was sure that was smart. Janice _had_ to be a reporter for something. All she needed to do was verbally rip the woman's head off, which would look _greeeeeat_ on paper.

Regina paused, staring the woman down before continuing, "Both Zelena and I have studied our craft extensively, and I appreciate the compliment, as I've decided to see it, but-"

"No way, I don't buy it. You can't fake that."

Regina's lips pursed into a very thin line.

"Look, I think you're out of line." Pete finally said; the only one who perhaps could respond here without being accused of possibly being Regina's lover.

"Hey, I'm sorry, man. But we all have seen the shows where lesbians are played by heterosexual women and it's just not the same. There's no zip, no tension." Janice turned back to Regina expectantly.

"Well, Zelena, as I expect you know based off of your _extensive_ behind the scenes knowledge, has been with her boyfriend for six years now. They seem very happy."

"Do they really, though?"

"Yes, I would say that they do."

"I guess that makes sense." Janice nodded to herself thoughtfully, "Especially because, I gotta say if I had to peg either of you as a lesbian it would be - you."

Emma could feel Tink and Pete looking at her, but she refused to acknowledge them. It was like watching an impending car crash and being able to do nothing to stop it.

"Excuse me? And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Janice's grin grew while the rest of the table held their breath.

"Oh come on, sugar. Zelena, she looks the part, sure but that's kind of the issue. She looks the part a little too much. My money is on you."

"Okay, I'm sorry, but you gotta go. This is ridiculous." Pete barked.

"Whoa, slow down man. It's just a question. No need to be defensive."

"You're asking me if I'm a lesbian?"

Emma had never been this uncomfortable. This was torture. How long should she just sit there and let this happen? "Tink, will you go get the manager?"

Tink was off her seat in a second, looking murderous.

Janice didn't seem to notice. "Oh come on, Mills. Look at your hair."

" _Excuse me_?"

"That trendy cut. Your sunglasses on the beach were far too wide but this - is the deciding factor." Janice lifted Regina's hand off the table, pointing out her nails which were perfectly manicured and painted as they always were but had been cut and filed down to the quick.

Regina snatched her hand away, " _Do not presume to know anyt_ -"

"No one has nails that short on purpose unless they're gay. Especially someone who clearly cares for their appearance as you do. Shit, those gotta be professionally manicured. Why would anyone manicure nails that short? Why not let them grow? You have a reason. Come on, admit it."

"I -"

"Plus, if I look closely I think I see a scar from a nose piercing."

"Heterosexual women have-"

"I'm willing to bet, given your age, that if I asked you to stick out your tongue there would be an old piercing scar there too."

Emma shifted; she was right.

"So give it up. You know what? I would even bet," Janice said, leaning in, "that you are even dating one of these blonde women here."

Emma jumped when Janice's eyes shot straight to her. Regina snarled.

"How about you, Miss. C&P?"

"What about me?" Emma asked, trying not to show her panic. What did her face look like? Was it blank? She was trying, but she wasn't sure.

Regina exploded, "I am NOT a lesbian!"

Everything seemed to still for a moment. Something in Emma's chest hurt and Regina's face stayed cold, but it had gone six shades of pale.

"That's IT!" Pete bellowed. "You need to leave now. Either you're leaving or we are leaving."

"Oh shit," Janice laughed, "I touched a soft spot."

"That's right." Pete bellowed, "Because Regina is dating me! I am sick of my girlfriend being called a lesbian! Does no one have any imagination? Does no one understand what an actor _is_? This is ridiculous and I will not allow you to do this to my girlfriend any longer."

Tink appeared with a man behind her.

"What seems to be the problem here?"

"Hi, yeah. She needs to fucking go. She's harassing my girlfriend and she needs to leave now."

Tink didn't look surprised when Pete addressed himself as Regina's boyfriend but then again he had yelled it loud enough for the whole place to hear.

Janice jumped to her feet, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend anyone. Really."

Janice went willingly enough, but the meal was ruined.

They all sat in silence for a while, not really eating.

"Thank you, Pete." Regina finally said in a whisper, her eyes boring into her plate. Emma could see that she was shaking.

"Yeah, no problem, Regina."

Their drinks were comped and Janice had covered their meals but still they left fairly soon afterward. There were too many people watching them now, too many heads together whispering.

In the car, Emma could feel Regina's sorrow and her heart hurt. She reached for Regina's hand the moment they left the lot but Regina, so deep in her plastic world, jumped and pulled away. Or perhaps she just couldn't handle Emma touching her right then. She had to be upset about what she had said; she knew that Regina hated living in the closet.

Guilt and hurt flooded Emma's veins. This was totally her fault. "I'm sorry Regina."

Regina didn't answer.

"I never should have insisted that we went out."

Regina was quiet for a long time, "You didn't insist."

"Still. This is my fault - I should have -"

"Emma." Regina's voice was nothing but a whisper, "I - I need a few minutes to think, is that alright?"

Emma nodded, surprised to find she was swallowing tears. She felt so bad. She hated seeing her girlfriend's pain like this.

Tension built in her stomach so unlike the warm, usual tension that filled her when Regina was around. This was sick and dark, guilt and worry. She was sure out of the corner of her eye that she saw Regina spasm in the worst way, but she said nothing to her. She was too silent, making absolutely no sound. Emma was sure that meant that she was crying.

They arrived home moments after Tink and Pete so the four met at the door.

Regina was wearing her large sunglasses again but Emma could see the fat tears rolling down her face. She pushed inside the moment that the door was open and rushed straight for Emma's bedroom; seeming angry that she was losing her grip on her control.

Tink gave her a questioning look and Emma's eyes watered, "I don't think she has ever had to just fucking - _lie_ like that before."

"Ah."

Emma wasn't entirely sure that she was welcome as she slid open the door of her room.

"Regina?"

The sight she saw ripped at her heart. Regina was lying across her bed, her shoulders heaving as she sobbed into Emma's pillow.

Oh god, oh nooo.

Emma sank to the bed and immediately gathered the crying woman into her arms. She didn't know if this was the right thing to do or not but, though Regina was stiff and not entirely welcoming, she cuddled her against her.

She began to rock slightly as she spoke, "You are only doing what you have to, Regina and it's hard and it sucks, but it is something that you don't have a choice about. That doesn't make you wrong, that doesn't make it wrong...but that also doesn't make it any less hard. I'm so sorry, that must have - that must be been so hard."

Regina buried her face in Emma's chest and, hoping this meant she was welcome there, she began to stroke her head, running her hands through her hair. She whispered words of encouragement and of grief for her.

Eventually, she shuffled them sideways so that they were lying down and wrapped her arms around Regina, squeezing as hard as she could, relieved that Regina nestled her face into Emma's throat.

Slowly Regina's tears ebbed away.

"I don't know how to live this lie, Emma."

"I know." Emma kissed her cheek, "I know. But you can, and I'm right here. I'll help you as much as I can."

She felt Regina nod and held her all the tighter.

She wished there was some way to take Regina's pain, to make this situation better for her. There had to be something that Emma could do.

But there wasn't.

So Emma just held her against her and offered her everything she had to give.


	23. Chapter 23

It took Regina a few days to move past that one. She insisted that she was fine, but Emma wasn't fooled. She knew what she was thinking about every time she caught her staring off into the distance.

It seemed that lying, denying who she was, her relationship, her own personal truth had a consequence; a little wound on her soul that seemed to impede natural movement.

It had taken Emma another week to get Regina out of the house with her and frankly she had been proud of herself for being able to do it.

They were running out of this carefree time, Emma could see that. Already Regina's phone was beginning to ring more and more often as they got closer to filming. There was only another week before Regina was back on set and Emma was back in classes then spending most of her free time at Intertwined Hearts. They needed to use this time well.

So they found themselves the next Sunday morning in Regina's car with a genuine smile, in Emma's case and a polite politician's smile on Regina.

Emma hadn't pushed for much, it was just a public market full of booths, vendors, food and Emma thought she could even hear some live music from somewhere within the warehouse. Nothing intimidating and the odds were there would be an abundance of old ladies and young families, no one who should recognize her.

Emma had parked them far from the other cars simply so she could do this, "Relax. It's not going to be like last time. There will be no reporters hanging around waiting to attack."

Regina snorted.

The article had appeared three days after the beach trip to no one's surprise; Regina had been spot on when she had accused her of being a reporter. Much to Pete's amusement and Regina's horror, the top of the online article had been a photo of Regina and Pete, arm in arm after their little soccer game, laughing together. Emma didn't even remember it happening and had a feeling that the moment had been so quick that no one would have noticed it had it not been snapped.

The article that followed had centered on one idea 'The lady doth protest too much'; while the article insisted that so many signs pointed to Regina being gay, here she was having an intimate beach day with her new boyfriend. The article had used terms like beard and girlishly pretty boy.

Pete and Tink had laughed their asses off. Regina had just grown very upset and had tossed the iPad across the room.

"You don't know that, Emma." Regina quietly insisted.

"No, I don't know that. You're right. But I have to assume because I can't imagine spending the rest of your career hiding out in our living rooms, right?"

Regina just gave her a long and searching look.

"Listen," Emma closed her hand around Regina's and kissed it, "we'll be fine. Let's have some fun. Plus, if it happens again I'll step up and kick their ass, okay? You can tell everyone that I'm your new bodyguard." She gave Regina a wink and she smiled back. "Plus," Emma sniffed the air, "I don't know what that smell is, but I want it."

Regina pat Emma's always hungry belly and then pulled her to her for a long, deep kiss, "Let's go."

The building was full of summer brightness and fun. The moment they walked in, they were in the middle of a huge flower vendor that was selling every type of flower and bush Emma could think of; rosy pinks, royal purples, bright oranges surrounding them. It was like walking into a fairytale garden.

Regina brightened instantly and Emma could have kissed the vendor for placing his booth in the entrance. This was _going_ to go well. She was insistent. Even if she had to fight off all the reporters in the world, even if she had to watch Regina get asked out by every beauty here - this was going to go well. Regina needed it to go well.

Emma watched Regina step toward a handful of cream Calla Lilies and smell them, then look back at Emma with a grin. Emma made herself busy, letting Regina enjoy herself. She would never have thought that Regina was such a flower person, there were never any in her home and Regina wasn't exactly outdoorsy, but she could see that Regina was pulling serenity from the blossoms all around her. Emma smiled to herself and bought a bunch of the Calla lilies when Regina wasn't looking.

"You ready to move on?" Emma asked, careful to stand just far enough away from her.

"Sure."

She handed her the bundle and Regina beamed, "For me?"

"Who else?"

Regina breathed in their scent again, a small secret smile on her lips. "Thank you," she said into the flowers.

Emma just smiled.

They started down the first row looking at homemade jewelry and soaps, wine and pasta.

"Maybe I should get something for dinner," Emma said as they passed another booth of organic fresh vegetables.

"Am I not invited?" Regina laughed but then she noticed the man eyeing them closely and her face fell serious.

"I was thinking," Emma moved on fast, feeling her stomach grow tense again, "that maybe I should get something for a nice dinner, you know?"

"These are very fresh," the vendor said, his gloved fingers scooping through a large bin of green beans.

"Yeah, those look good. Can I have a pound?"

Regina was next to her, stiffly picking out a few potatoes and tomatoes.

"That looks great, thanks." Emma gave him a warm grin as he handed her the bag and then weighed Regina's produce.

"Are these together?" He asked in his cheery voice, offering them a slice of strawberry.

"No!" Regina said so fast that she nearly choked on the fruit.

Emma blinked, Jesus.

"Excuse me."

Shit. Goddamn it. Emma was about to round on the man who had been watching them when he continued.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt. I was wondering - where did you get those Calla Lilies? I was looking, but I must have missed them."

"Oh." The relief was evident in Regina's voice, "Right along the back wall, in the corner."

"Oh! Okay, thank you, ma'am."

He walked away toward the flowers and Regina watched him go.

"Ma'am." Emma teased and Regina rolled her eyes.

They strode comfortably through the rest of the booths, Regina purchasing a new necklace and Emma some homemade dog treats. They bought some straight from the farm steaks to go with the rest of their produce. Then they wandered toward the food area, sniffing the air.

"Is that _really_ your choice?" Regina shook her head at Emma as she ordered a corndog and fries. Regina had gone for cold pressed juice and a large salad.

"You don't know what you're missing." Emma insisted, taking the seat opposite of Regina at a small table beside the dance floor.

"You know what I don't understand?"

"Hmm?" Emma groaned around a bite of her food.

"You eat like a teenager who has been left home alone for the first time and you have no trainer yet you keep that -" Emma could see Regina editing herself for the sake of the people around them, "physique of yours."

Emma grinned, wondering what the original version was going to be.

The old crooner on the stage finished a song and began another, singing about his baby and they watched him as they ate.

"He's very good."

"Yeah," Emma licked a bit of mustard off of her chin.

Regina let out a small laugh.

"What?"

If she wanted to stay in the closet then she needed to not look at her like that.

"You have some" Regina wiped at her own chin.

"Oh," Emma dabbed at it with her napkin, "did I get it?"

"No, it's a bit more to the left."

"Now?"

Regina's eyes were twinkling, "Not yet."

Emma knew if they were alone, Regina would have wiped it away, maybe even leaned over and licked it off.

She wiped again, grinning.

"There you go."

Emma sighed and did her best not to imagine a world where Regina Mills could truly be herself.

Belly finally full, she reclined in her chair.

She so _did not_ eat like a teenager, she inwardly scoffed.

Her eyes were drawn to the small dance floor in front of the stage. An elderly couple were the only ones there, arm in arm and hand in hand, swaying together to songs of their youth.

They were so sweet. The woman had her temple pressed to the man's cheek as they moved together as though they had been dancing that way for a hundred years. Emma could be wrong, but she even thought that the man was singing softly into the woman's ear.

They watched as the woman sighed, deeply content and then teased as he stumbled over the words, their laughter ringing together as one.

Emma's chest was growing warm watching them, hopeful and wistful.

She glanced at Regina and she saw her favorite twinkle in her eye.

The laughter of the couple died and the woman snuggled herself just a bit closer to the man, unaware that anyone was watching them.

How long had they been together? Had she been forced to wait for him to come home from any war? How many children did they have? What had their life looked like? They had been happy, that much was clear. They knew some secret that no one else did; that much was also apparent.

Would Emma ever have that? That beautiful easy way they held one another, speaking of a love that was as old and careworn as they were.

She looked back at Regina's gentle smile.

Was she thinking what Emma was?

Would _they_ ever have that?

How could they have that?

Was it in the cards for them or were they meant to know one another for a moment and then move on?

When she looked back at Regina again, she saw that the twinkle had grown; only she was watching a family of four at the next table; the mother and the father holding hands as their twin toddlers played at their feet.

Regina looked up from the domestic scene and smiled at Emma as one of the toddlers stood on shaky legs and fell into Regina's shins. Regina caught him before he could hurt himself. The father apologized and made a joke about wild animals, tossing the child over his shoulder, making him shriek and giggle.

Regina beamed; her eyes bewitching and Emma watched her, transfixed. "What?"

Emma felt a guilty blush warm her cheeks, but she shook her head.

"Alright. I think I want to go back to that jewelry stand. Would you like to come with me?"

Emma gave her a smile that she hoped was clear of the thoughts she had just been having, "No, I think I'll stay here."

Regina nodded, looking as though she wanted - something that she couldn't have just then. She rose and walked in the other direction, glancing once over her shoulder back at Emma.

The couple on the dance floor had stopped slowly spinning and were now grinning at one another, sharing a kiss through their tittering laughter.

Emma looked to her left and saw a handful of couples at other tables, heads together caught in the spell of the music. To the right of her, a new family was cuddled together, a tiny baby between them, giggling as the baby did very little of anything, love radiating from them. Far off by the entrance, a young lesbian couple was entering the market, hand in hand. She watched as one bought a handful of flowers for the other one and gave them to her girlfriend with a kiss that made the other one swoon.

Alright, she had expected to fight people off today, people like Janice; she had thought she might even leave here furious, but she hadn't expected - this.

She wanted Regina to come back. She wanted to be able to stand and take her in her arms; she wanted to dance and to hold her and be able to be as in love as everyone around her.

It was such a warm kind of sadness; Emma didn't know what to do with it.

So she turned her chair and watched Regina across the market, talking with the vendor. Her hair bobbed around her shoulders as she laughed at whatever the man had said, her warm chocolate eyes glittering.

A small grin crept across Emma's lips, distracting her out of her almost sadness.

Regina's face glowed as she shook her head, her full red lips parting in awe as she rifled through a few small things in the vendor's palm.

She really was beautiful, wasn't she? It wasn't just her face - she watched her help an old woman reach for something she wanted far back on the table. Regina was proof that perhaps there really was beauty in the world.

Someone approached Regina and she smiled, shaking their hand. They stood for a few moments and spoke to her then let Regina move to another booth.

Emma saw her smile flash as she was offered a sample of something. She took it and with a guilty grin she took a bite of the sweet, obvious warm pleasure flowing across her face as she laughed, covering her honey dusted lips; her tongue slipping across them to wipe them clean.

Emma watched, awe rising in her as Regina nodded emphatically, beaming and pointing to something behind the vendor. Her breath was growing tight in her chest, and she was blinking a little too much as this new feeling began to take over.

Regina laughed, a wide and easy laugh. Emma loved her laugh. She wasn't sure she would ever get enough of it.

Regina nodded again and then covertly brought the Calla Lilies to her nose, her eyes closing as she breathed in their scent.

She opened them slowly and her gaze turned in Emma's direction, seeking her out.

Emma's stomach gave a little butterfly swirl when she found her. She smiled and felt Regina's returning smile.

Regina took the bag that was handed to her and thanked the vendor, then started back to Emma, her warm milk chocolate eyes never leaving Emma's.

"What?"

Emma's smile grew.

I'm falling in love with you. That's what.

"Nothing."

Regina's smile grew, "Let's go home, Duckling."

* * *

They were both quietly contemplative in the car, Emma lost in her own head and Regina in hers.

At a red light, Emma's head fell to the headrest, turning to Regina, "Penny for your thoughts?"

Regina's smile grew. She took her hand and kissed it lightly, "That was nice."

"Mmmm."

They stepped into the house, Anna trotting up to the door with a _muuuroww_ of greeting. Emma picked her up and scratched her head, seeing and choosing to ignore Regina's satisfied smile.

They brought the bags into the kitchen and put away the perishables.

"I could use a cup of coffee, would you -"

Emma caught Regina around the waist, the butterflies in her stomach still dancing and leaping like the young and blushing Swan Queen. Regina's face showed a moment of surprise before her eyes began to twinkle again.

What was it that Regina had said? 'I need to touch you'?

It had been a pretty statement then; Emma had enjoyed it- even had been moved by it, but suddenly she understood it.

Regina's eyes were alight, shining in just the way they always did before their playful and silly sex but as Emma leaned in and gently kissed her, the surprise came back.

The brush of Emma's lips was feather light, her hands running over Regina's neck and into her hair.

Regina let out a small sound but said nothing, her hands going to Emma's, covering them and squeezing, her eyes questioning.

Emma didn't want to answer that question, not with words anyway so instead she kissed her again, backing her into the wall.

Regina kicked off her heels and suddenly they were on the same level, making their lips separate with a pop.

"Hi." Emma grinned.

"Hey." Regina's eyes were flicking over her face, tasting the suddenly emotionally charged air and weighing its meaning. Finally, she turned in Emma's arms, "Help me with my dress?"

Standing very close Emma pulled on the small zipper, kissing the soft skin that was exposed as she went, rubbing her nose across it and breathing it in.

Regina let out a small, contented sigh as Emma slid the dress down her arms so it fell to her waist, then she turned and her eyes were deep and dark but avidly sharp, watching every little twitch on Emma's face.

Emma took her in her palms, her thumbs gently slid over her cheeks before she pulled her in for a kiss again. She stopped, only for a moment to pull her shirt and bra off as well, wanting to feel her skin against Regina's and then she was back, her kisses light but insistent.

It was Regina who pulled away next, letting Emma slip to her throat, her shoulders, her chest. "Oh Emma," she sighed, "what is happening in that head of yours?"

Uncertain Emma bit her lip, her palms running over Regina's stomach, "I just - I needed a moment to - worship you."

Regina's lips parted in surprise and then she was crying out, her eyes rolling back as Emma leaned in and softly pulled a nipple into her mouth. Emma felt her fingers wave through Emma's hair, holding her head with one hand and stroking her cheek with the other.

She worked her way back up Regina's skin, stopping to nip at the sensitive spot just under her throat and then under her chin before her lips were back on Regina's, slipping with hers. Her hands softly cupped Regina's breasts, her thumbs caressing back and forth over, circling them as her tongue circled Regina's. She let out a soft whimper and Emma caught it, swallowing it.

"Take me upstairs." Regina gasped, pulling Emma's shoulders into her, forcing their bodies together.


	24. Chapter 24

It took Emma a while for her thought from the market to really sink in. It wasn't until much later while she was lying in the late afternoon sun that she realized its significance.

She was beside Regina, who had fallen asleep after their lovemaking, her hair spread across the pillows, her face serene as she dreamed and Emma was tracing gentle shapes across the skin of her back, enjoying the peaceful act of watching her sleep.

 _Falling in love?_

Was she?

Is this what it felt like? There had been no clash of mountains or angels singing; instead, it was like she had slipped into a warm bath on a very cold evening. It couldn't be that simple, could it?

Emma had never been in love. It had just never happened for her. She didn't know why but it hadn't.

Regina's nose twitched and Emma grinned, stroking her cheek.

What did it mean if Emma loved her? It didn't change anything, did it?

Except... _yes_. It changed absolutely everything!

It was such an exciting and yet dizzying thought.

Was it too soon?

She let her hand fall to Regina's bare back, enjoying the warm skin under her palm.

 _Could_ they really have a future? Regina wouldn't have to stay hidden once she was off of C &P, right?

Did...would, could - Regina feel that way in return?

There was a loud buzz from the intercom in the hallway, popping Emma's dreamy bubble.

Regina's eyebrows drew together in her sleep, but she didn't wake.

Emma wished whoever was there at the door would go away. She didn't want to be interrupted.

They buzzed again and Regina stirred.

Scooting in closer, she wrapped herself around the woman, nuzzling her nose across her cheek and temple.

Regina let out a sleepy sigh.

"Baby," she whispered, lightly kissing her lips, "someone is at your door."

"Hmm?"

She kissed her again, "Someone is at your door."

"Oh." Regina rolled and pulled Emma in for a kiss that made Emma's body and soul hum.

This was _new_...but new was nice. "Can we ignore it?" Emma kissed her again, pulling her on top of her. Regina came willingly; spreading herself over Emma and closing her lips around Emma's nipple in a way that made Emma's entire body bend into her.

"Why did you let me fall asleep?" Regina's voice was throaty and it made Emma's stomach clench, "I wasn't finished with you."

"How was I supposed to know that?"

"You know what I wish?" Regina asked sliding down her body.

"What? What do you wish?"

Regina gave her a very well placed lick that made Emma swear, her head coming off the pillow, "That we had your strap-on. I think we need one in both houses."

"Let's go get one. Right now, let's go - _Jesus_!"

The buzz came again twice more.

Oh yeah, someone was at the door. She had forgotten.

"Please, dear god, please ignore that."

Regina spread her thighs wide, clearly preparing for something very worth ignoring whoever was at the gate.

The buzzer let out one long continuous drone making Emma whimper.

"It seems that I can't."

Regina's naked body rose and went to the intercom. She gave her a wicked grin, knowing the very hot and bothered Emma was studying her body and imagining her hands on it, "Hello?"

"Regina?"

The playful grin dropped from her face like a stone. "Graham?"

Emma scowled; the hell was he doing here?

"I need to talk to you, Regina."

* * *

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I can't just ignore him." Regina was frowning guiltily as she pulled on her clothes. "Just give me a few minutes."

"Tell him you're sick or something." Emma was whining again, but it was that woman's own damn fault. Fuck, she was so turned on; the last thing she wanted was for Regina to get dressed...or the scratchy faced douchebag.

Teasingly she let her hand slip down her stomach and began to caress herself. Regina, completely distracted, tripped over nothing and nearly went sprawling.

"Oh god, don't do that."

Emma arched a little, biting her lip and moaning, "Fuck, I was only going to tease you, but it feels so good that I don't want to stop" she moaned again and Regina's eyes focused sharply on her slow moving fingers.

The buzzer went off again and Regina jumped. With a look of regret, she took a step toward the bed and then snarled and started toward the door.

"I'll be here." Emma moaned with a wicked grin.

Regina mumbled something that sounded an awful lot like she had just called Emma an asshole, making Emma laugh into the pillow.

Fucking Graham. Why the hell did he have to pop their bubble?

She heard the small buzz that meant the gate had been opened and a few seconds later the front door cracked.

"Graham, what are you doing here? I didn't know you were back in town."

"I only just arrived. What's this, Regina?"

The anger in his voice concerned Emma. She sat up, listening closely. She knew that Regina had been avoiding his calls but from what Emma had seen that was nothing new. He called her every other day and she hit the silence button two out of three times. Actually, they all called her every now and then so she hadn't thought much about it.

"What is what, Graham?"

"This!"

Regina was quiet for a while and when she spoke again her voice was cold, "A silly online article."

"Who the hell is this guy?" Graham roared.

"Excuse me, but you do not come into my home and begin yelling!"

"I WAS ONLY GONE FOR A FEW WEEKS, REGINA! YOU ALREADY HAVE A NEW GUY?"

A _new_ guy? The fuck?

"Graham, what the hell are you -"

Emma scrambled up, pulling on her shirt and panties then stood beside the door listening.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"

"Whoa, hold on. You're angry because of the article? Why? How many articles are there like this? Remember the article last fall that insisted Zelena was having _your_ child?"

Emma pulled the door open a few inches and looked through the gap. She couldn't see anything. Shit. She slipped out and to the end of the hallway where she could glance down on her girlfriend and coworker.

She wondered idly if Regina knew that her shirt was on inside out.

Graham was standing holding a large phone and even from afar Emma could see it was the article that Janice had written. The poor man looked so lost and confused. His stupid crush must have made him think he really had a chance with her. Emma almost felt bad.

"You're overreacting." Regina's face was blank and that fact seemed to be pissing Graham off.

"NO, REGINA! I'M NOT! I'M SICK OF THIS! THESE ARTICLES WOULDN'T HAPPEN IF YOU WOULD JUST LET ME TELL SOMEONE ABOUT US!"

 _About us?_ Emma dropped to her knees, watching with rapt attention. This almost sounded like…

"Graham, there is no us. We-" Regina started coldly.

"Oh don't start that shit again. We already agreed, you already agreed. No, Regina! That is it! I'm telling the cast. No, don't argue with me. I have a right to tell people about my girlfriend!"

" _Girlfriend_?" Regina cried, in unison with the growing angry voice in Emma's mind.

Had Regina been dating Graham? How fucking long? Why - how - why - how -

"I deserve better than this, Regina! YOU deserve better than this! Don't do the interview about Colstead, stop promoting it, stop letting people think you're a lesbian."

"WHAT?" Regina cried.

Then Emma watched with noxious fury as the shaggy-faced man grabbed Regina and pressed his lips against hers.

AND REGINA WASN'T PULLING AWAY! WHY THE FUCK WASN'T REGINA PULLING AWAY? THAT _BITCH_ WAS ALL BUT MAKING OUT WITH HER FUCKING GIRLFRIEND! WHAT THE FUCK WAS GOING ON?

Regina was standing stiff as a board, her hands in fists, her eyes open in shock.

Finally - after the length of time that the fucking earth was created in - he pulled back, looking pleased.

"Graham look." Regina started, pushing him back but he didn't go. "Graham! Stop!" He kissed her neck, her chest and - Emma was on her feet again, breathing hard and debating going out the back window, when Graham suddenly stopped, a breath away from Regina's cleavage.

"What the hell, Regina, WHAT THE FUCK?"

Emma would have been pleased if she hadn't been so fucking pissed off - she _knew_ she had left a small love bite high on the swell of Regina's breast that morning and he must be seeing it now.

"YOU ARE - I CAN'T -" Graham's eyes became shrewd, noticing her inside out shirt and her disheveled hair. He glanced up toward Regina's bedroom and Emma jumped back.

WHY did he know where her bedroom was? Oooooooh, they were so about to fight.

"IS HE HERE NOW? IS THAT WHY IT TOOK YOU SO LONG TO ANSWER THE DOOR?"

He brushed past Regina and Emma gasped.

Oh shit.

"COME ON DOWN, MAN! LET'S HAVE A FUCKING CONVERSATION!"

"WAIT JUST A GODDAMN MINUTE, GRAHAM!" Regina bellowed, finally sounding a little bit like herself, "On absolutely no account are you to storm through my home and -" but Emma didn't hear the rest. She had let herself out on the bedroom patio.

So many questions. So. Many. Fucking. Questions.

So - so fucking angry - she just - what the -

She was pacing back and forth fast, growing angrier and angrier by the minute.

Nope. She didn't really even want to know.

Regina had a beard. Clearly. Or maybe she had been fucking Graham.

 _WHY_ had Regina not told her any of this?

"THE FUCK?" she yelled at the backyard.

She had no idea how long she paced, swearing and growing angrier. She would have fucking understood if Regina had just fucking _told_ her. She would have gotten it. I mean...not if they were fucking...that would have been different. But _why_ hadn't she just told her? She probably wouldn't have dated her, no; Emma didn't really like to share. But she had a goddamn right to know that Regina's _boyfriend_ would be showing up one day.

Regina's face was ashen when she reappeared, looking like she did not feel well at all.

"Is he gone?"

"Yes." Regina's lip curled back, looking like she wanted to hurt something...and then pass out.

"WHY didn't you tell me you had a fucking _boyfriend_?"

"Wait a minute; I do _not_ have a boyfriend!"

"Really? Because I just watched you make out with straggle face."

"I did not - I -" Regina was growing more agitated, "I am a goddamned lesbian, Emma, I think I have proven that by now! Case in point, five minutes before he showed up, I had my tongue in between your legs!"

"You kissed him."

"He kissed me."

"Semantics."

"It is not. Things are complicated, Emma. That was - that was the first time he had ever - tried to make things physical and I just - I didn't fucking know what to do to stop it."

"Oh bullshit, Regina. You didn't know what to do that would stop me from being pissed but also keep your beard in the dark."

"He is my colleague, Emma! How exactly was I supposed to explain?"

"I have no idea! But you don't make out with him when I'm upstairs, waiting in your bed!"

Regina's eyes flashed in a menacing threat, she opened her mouth to say something that Emma had to assume wouldn't be the nicest when she stopped, "I need a drink!"

"Fine!" Emma spat. "Bar of my fucking choice!"

One very long drive later - in separate cars, mind you, Emma was stomping into Leroy's with Regina hot on her heels.

"Hey! It's the famous lady!" Leroy cried, but a sharp look from Regina seemed to scare him into silence.

"Em?"

"Whiskey please." Emma growled and sat with a huff at the very end of the bar opposite of her boss.

"Uh, alright."

"Make that two please, Will."

Confused and a little nervous Will poured the shots and backed away before his hands could be taken off.

"Hard day?"

Emma just took the shot.

The burn in Emma's throat seemed to level her a little bit. She slammed down the shot glass and reached behind the bar for the bottle.

"You're paying for that, blondie!"

"Yeah, no shit, Leroy!"

She took another shot and then turned, ever so slightly, toward Regina, a demand.

"I had no idea he was going to show up!" Regina hissed.

"Well, I tend to show up at the house of people I'm dating."

"I am not dating him." Regina hissed and poured herself a shot.

"Sure as fuck looked like it. Also. He seemed to think so."

"Graham is an overzealous, oblivious idiot. Yes, I let him take me to a few events before the con as a date but I never thought -" Regina took another shot, "I never imagined that he thought I was his girlfriend."

"Beard."

"Yes, he was my beard, Emma, okay? Closeted lesbians on TV have fucking beards."

This whispered fight was really not working for Emma. She wanted to be loud and rude. She got it, she really did. She wasn't even that pissed about Graham; if that was the first kiss then they hadn't been sleeping together. Mostly she was just pissy because why the hell hadn't she told her?

"I don't fucking care that you have a fucking beard. I care that you didn't _tell_ me. Also _Graham_? That's just gross."

"Do _not_ judge me, Emma. Do not." They each took another shot. "Why did you choose to come _here_ of all places?"

"So I could fucking go _home_ afterward."

"Oh stop being a child, Emma."

She opened her mouth to fling a few angry, though perhaps not fully felt, swear words at her, but she was interrupted. "Heyyyyy!" They both jumped, Emma spilling a little of her shot down her hand and onto her jeans, "I had no idea you guys were gonna be here." Tink and Pete were just entering the side door.

"Oh look. It's your other beard." Emma snipped, feeling the gentle floating feeling behind her eyes as the alcohol hit her empty stomach.

"Shut up." Regina snarled under her breath.

"You should have called us!" Tink beamed.

"Well, it looks like it's going to work out anyway!"

Tink stopped, halfway into her seat beside Emma, "What's wrong?"

My lesbian girlfriend has a fucking boyfriend.

"Nothing."

"Ooookay." Tink glanced between the two clearly fuming women and looked a little less sure of her choice to sit with them.

"So how are you two? I haven't seen you since the beach." Pete said with a grin, pouring from the bottle in front of them.

Both Emma and Regina grumbled unintelligibly and took another shot.

"Here, T, catch up. I've had like five. Give me a few minutes and I'll be shitfaced."

"Ooooh, shitfaced, eh? That the kind of night we're having?"

"Yup," Emma said with a pop and Regina scowled at her.

"Cheers." Tink clinked glasses with Emma and they downed the alcohol.

Soon Emma was...well, drunk. Blissfully drunk. Not thinking about Graham's hairy face in Regina's smooth, warm cleavage, drunk. Ignoring Regina and Pete altogether, drunk. Not completely minding that Regina, who had also reached a fair level of drunk, was leaning against her slightly, even though she was not speaking to her, drunk.

"And he just kind of looks at me," Tink spluttered a giggle, "with this god awful stupid look on his face and I'm like, noooo, dude. You can't come to the ER because you're horny."

Will and Emma burst into laughter and Emma felt an annoyed jab from Regina as she bounced against her. Emma squirmed and shoved back, pushing Regina off of her.

"What the hell did he say to that?"

"The asshole told me that I was a doctor and I needed to _help_ him with his medical condition."

"I think I'll tell that to my wife next time she isn't in the mood. But it's a medical condition, honey!" Will grinned, boyishly.

"Ha! Don't call me when she kicks you out." Emma scoffed into her drink.

Tink shrugged, "I told him that I wasn't a doctor yet and then I moved on to another person."

Regina's phone rang - again.

"You know, if you just answer it then he will stop calling." Emma heard Pete say.

"Yeah, Regina. Just pick it up and see what Graham was to say." Emma turned, nearly dumping Regina on the floor, who had somehow come to rest against her again. "It's Graham, right?"

Regina glared as she righted herself.

"Clearly the man has something to say." Pete reasoned.

"Clearly." Regina's voice was dry and short.

"What the hell is going on with you two?" Tink drunkenly slurred.

Emma almost told her, intrigued as to what Tink might have to say about it, but she was stopped at the last moment by the minorly sober part of her brain.

"Food!" Will cried, "There it is!"

A few plates of fries were set down in front of the four of them.

"You ordered us food?"

"It seemed like you might need it!" Will shook his head and took a fry.

"Are you trying to say that we're drunk? I am not drunk!" Emma would have stood to prove her point, but she thought that she might fall over if she did.

"Let's just say I'm comping you food because your bar tab is so damn high."

"You're an asshole." Emma glared but returned Will's affectionate grin.

"Oooooh, oh god!" Tink groaned as she bit into a fry. "I love this place. Ooooh, this is sooo good."

"Whoa, sex noises! Ew! Stop it!" Emma shoved her a little harder than she meant to and Tink almost went flying.

Tink pulled herself back onto the stool calling her names, "And I _highly_ doubt that is what I sound like in bed! That's too porn-y."

"I dunno, Pete?" Emma asked, giggling as Pete turned very red and ate a fry, "I think that means yes, Tink."

"I do not!"

"Oh come on," Will shook his head, "no woman sounds like that in real life. That's only on TV, right? In those stupid shampoo commercials and yeah, in porn."

"Some do," Emma insisted.

"No way. If they sound like that then they're faking it."

"I dunno about that." Tink insisted, gesturing to Emma and Regina, "You should hear these two when they get going. They put the Herbal Essence commercials to shame. Our neighbor complained once. She said they were waking up her kid!"

"Wait, you've really never heard a woman make noises like that, Will? What kind of lover _are_ you?" she teased. "I feel bad for your wife."

It wasn't until she glanced over at Regina and saw her pale face and wide, drink-fogged eyes that Emma actually processed what Tink had said.

Will was grinning, "Wait a minute, wait a minute, _this_ is the mystery girl? _You're_ the mystery girlfriend?"

Tink was still snorting with laughter at her own joke, but suddenly she sat bolt upright, her eyes going as round as saucers and her hands flying to her mouth. "Oh god."

Emma, her heart pounding in her throat, stared at Regina, trying to pull what she should do now from her blank face.

"Wow! God, that makes so much sense!" Will laughed, clapping his hand on his thigh, "I should have known! Eh, Leroy, this is Emma's girlfriend! Did you know that?"

Oh god, it was going from bad to worse.

"What?" Emma finally cried. "No! Regina? Ha! I wish!"

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Tink squeaked behind her hands.

"No, Regina is totally straight. Tink means the chic I'm actually seeing."

"I can't believe I said that!" Tink wailed, her eyes instantly filling with tears.

"Tink, shut up!"

"What's wrong?" Will frowned, finally seeing everyone faces; Tink who was crying into her hand, Emma who had a wild and terrified look in her eye, Pete who looked like someone had just stepped on his toes and Regina who was simply staring, glassy-eyed and unblinking.

"Regina - I'm -" Tink hiccupped.

Regina was out of her seat, heading toward the door at lightning speed.

"FUCK! TINK!" Emma yelled, running after her.

"I have to go." Regina was glancing around wildly, stumbling on the cracks in the sidewalk in her tall heels.

"Regina!"

"I have to go! Where is my car?"

"Regina! We're too drunk to drive!"

"I have to _go_ , Emma!"

"Fine!" Emma drunkenly pulled Regina to the curb, "TAXI! I don't get why leaving will change anything."

A car pulled up in front of them so fast that they both stumbled, nearly taking one another to the ground.

"Get in."

"I need to go _home_ , Emma!"

"GET IN!"

Emma pushed her in; nearly tipping over as the ground seemed to sway and all but fell into the car. She told the man her address and covered her ears when Regina roared, "THAT IS NOT MY ADDRESS, EMMA!"

"He won't take you all the way to your house!"

"Goddamn it!"

She could see, even through the whiskey, that Regina was close to panicking, "Hey, do you drive all the way out to San Juan Capistrano?"

"No, miss, I don't."

"See! Now will you just relax, please?"

But Regina was breathing hard, her hands flailing as though she couldn't get a deep breath.

"Okay, okay, okay." Emma unrolled the window and stuck Regina's face in the breeze.

"Whoa, lady! There is a $300 fee for puking in my car."

"Three fucking hundred dollars? Are you fucking kidding me?" Emma yelled back.

"My car will be unusable for the rest of the night. $300! Covers clean up and the fares I would have made."

"I'm not - going - to throw up." Regina panted, trying to take a deep breath and failing.

Emma wasn't as sure as Regina was, not with the sickly green hue that her skin was taking on.

The taxi driver all but kicked their asses out the moment they reached Emma's apartment. "Asshole!" Emma cried and tried to help Regina straighten, falling over her twice before they got to their feet.

"Oh my god, Emma, I'm fucked." Regina panted, "I'm so fucked. Oh my god, there goes my career. Oh my god. The whole bar knows!"

"It's just the bar! No one cares! No one will tell anyone!"

"You never know who is listening!

"Come on."

Emma fell once on her way up the stairs and spent awhile trying to unlock her front door with Regina's key before they finally were inside.

"You can throw up now if you need to."

"I DO NOT NEED TO THROW UP, EMMA!"

"FINE!" Emma cried back and swayed down the hallway to get some water.

When she came back Regina was pacing the length of Emma's bedroom, muttering and drunkenly tripping over nothing.

"YOU!" Regina drunkenly bellowed, "You HAD to tell her, didn't you!"

"Hey! Whoa! Hey! Nu-uh! YOU showed up here!"

"My career is OVER, Emma!"

"Wait, why does it have to be over? It's just the bar!"

Regina began to rant, swearing about Tink.

"Hey! Don't blame Tink! She's drunk!" Emma slurred, "She didn't mean to!"

"She was supposed to keep my secret! That's what you _do_ with secrets! You fucking keep them!"

"She didn't fucking mean it!" Emma went to sit on the end of the bed, missed and hit the floor with a yelp, her water spilling all over her.

Regina couldn't help it; they were both far too drunk. Hands on her knees she started to laugh until she tipped over and stumbled to the floor.

"Not fucking funny!"

Regina laughed until she was gasping and hiccupping, "Oh god, the room is spinning."

"That's because you're fucking drunk," Emma growled, pulling herself up onto her bed like she was climbing Everest and kicking off her shoes.

"My career is over, Emma!" she called as though informing her of the time.

"You don't sound too upset about it."

" _Of course_ , I'm upset about it. I'm also just - drunk." Regina hissed into laughter again. "I don't - I don't get _drunk_!"

"It's whaaatever!" Emma pulled herself up and waved her arms, "Just make out with Graham in front of a reporter and you'll be fine. Everyone will say that it's just rumors."

"Don't fucking bring up Graham again!"

"Why?" Emma tried to blow a raspberry and instead just spit everywhere, "He's your boyfriend after all. Let's fuck'n' talk 'bout him loooooots. People should know when their girlfriends have boyfriends."

Regina pulled herself to her feet with a struggle, "He is not my goddamn boyfriend."

"And yet you made out with him toooodaaaaay. You have Graham cooties all over you!"

"I do not! What the hell is wrong with you? You're so jealous!"

"Fuck you, I'm not fucking jealous! I just don't want some guy's hairy face in _my_ cleavage. Then again _I'm_ a lesbian!"

"Oh, Emma Swan, do not push my - push my buttons!" Perhaps she would have been a little more intimidating if she hadn't slurred and almost tipped to the left in the middle of her sentence.

"Why? You gonna sic David on me?" Emma asked with a drunken grin.

"You KNOW I'm a lesbian! How many times now have I made you come? Hmm?"

Emma shrugged.

"Bullshit! What about this morning? Huh? Whose name was it that you were screaming into the pillow? That's right! Lesbian!" Regina pointed to herself and stumbled a few feet sideways.

"Lesbians don't have boyfriends!"

"I don't have a goddamn boyfriend!" Regina cried, chucking her purse at Emma.

It hit her squarely in the chest, making Emma yelp and Regina hiss with laughter, falling to her knees again.

"Fuck you, okay" Emma cried, no longer laughing, "that's not fucking funny, you ass!"

Regina's head snapped up, "Excuse me?"

Emma glared, standing, ready for the fight if it decided to turn from pissed off and playful to truly angry.

"Do not fucking talk to me like that."

"Like fucking what?" she smirked.

"I am a fucking lady!" Regina snarled, coming close with a playful fire in her eyes, "And I refuse to allow you to say things like that."

"Like what? Like, fuck you?" Regina was standing so close that her lips were a breath from Emma's face and Emma swallowed thickly, feeling the change in Regina.

"Mmm." Regina's eyes flashed, continuing forward so Emma had to plop down on the bed with a drunken groan.

"I'm not a lesbian, you say, huh?"

Emma's hands slid up Regina's thighs, pushing her skirt up. Oh god, Regina wasn't wearing underwear. That's right, she had never really had the time to fully dress. She had straightened up but - "Jesus" Emma gasped as Regina set one foot on the bed so she was hovering over Emma. "I don't think I said that" Emma tried to take it back in a small voice, wanting Regina to do whatever she had in mind.

"Hmm? Oh no, I think you did."

Emma's mouth was watering. She was so close to her, she could smell her, she could almost taste her.

I fucking love these kinds of fights. Were they playing? Were they fighting? Were they fucking? No one knew.

"Well-" Emma shrugged.

"Mmmhmm." Regina's hand weaved through the hair at the top of Emma's head, "I - am just as gay as you are, my dear."

Emma bit her lip; hiding a grin, "Prove it."

Regina pulled with a mighty tug, forcing Emma exactly where she wanted to be.

They both groaned, Emma barely able to feel the sting from Regina yanking on her hair as Emma kissed, sucked and lapped.

She wasn't entirely sure in her hazy state, how they had gotten from one place to the other, but she was happy about it.

Then Regina pushed and they fell over, Emma instantly crawling so Regina could wrap herself around Emma in just the way she liked. Her shirt was ripped from her and Regina let out a snarl.

Emma pulled her shirt off, forgetting to be concerned when she heard a small rip and then tugged her bra off her shoulders and down so it rested around her stomach.

Regina sucked in a breath through her teeth, hissing, "Ooooh, yeeeees" as Emma's lips pulled at her breast, teasing the nipples, sucking and leaving another deep red smear.

Feeling Regina's short nails scratch across her back she slid two fingers through Regina's center, and then none too gently thrust into her, making Regina come up onto her knees ever so slightly, a guttural moan ripping from her throat. Regina's body seemed to be sucking her in, pulling on her and making Emma gasp and flex.

"Deeper" she cried, pulling Emma into her and Emma pushed, reaching and Regina was crying out. It wasn't enough. Emma wanted more. She rolled Regina off of her and in the blink of a second Emma was moaning as she inserted the end of her beloved toy into herself and then nestled it, in its secure harness, between her hips.

"Oh! Ye-" but she didn't give Regina time to finish, plunging in and pressing deeply into her, as hard as she could, filling her completely and Regina was moaning, clutching either ass cheek and pulling Emma into her.

Then she began to move, her hips shifting them and Emma snarled, her whole body beginning to slide up and down her, slipping out almost entirely only to slam back in.

Regina was a swearing, spitting mess, hissing and pulling, heckling, which only egged her on until, suddenly Emma was on her beck, Regina climbing over her and pushing her back inside.

Regina stilled, her eyebrows high.

Emma's surprise melted, with just a touch of insolence, stretched out under her thighs, her arms going to behind her head and answered that look with a shrug, "Well. Go on. Fuck me."

Regina scoffed, still angry, "Ha! Alright. _Fine_."

Emma watched, cockily pissed as Regina began to move on her, letting out noises that had to be waking the neighbors, her eyes falling closed. "Is that all you fucking got?" Emma jibbed, "Come on, I said: _Fuck. Me._ "

Regina's hips picked up pace and the bed began to groan in protest.

Man. Mad or not this was a goddamn sight to behold. It was pulling at her lower belly in all the right ways.

No, wait…

"Whoa _shit_!" Emma cried. She was beginning to slide, Regina's motions moving Emma's whole body in both directions with her. "Fuck!" Emma bellowed, her hands going to Regina's fast hips and holding on for dear life. "Fuck!" She had used a Feeldoe for years before she bought this one and while it felt nice for the wearer, it was never enough to even pull a sound from her...or make her come but...oh fuck, her eyebrows knit together in surprise.

Regina gave her a snarl of a grin, "That's right".

Emma's mouth fell open, beginning to pant, her hands roaming as much for her own pleasure as Regina's.

Regina gritted her teeth, her hands falling to Emma's breasts as she leaned over and began to suck and bite at her throat, leaving behind a deep and painful hickey.

Emma's eyes rolled as she watched Regina move so hard and fast that the bed, which was on wheels, began to rock as well; sliding away from the wall a bit before slamming back into it.

"Oh god. Jesus." The sight of her on her on top of her, fucking her so thoroughly and the movement so strong, "Fuck, I'm gonna come, I -"

"You sound so fucking surprised," Regina growled, somehow her hips picking up the pace, her head falling back as she wailed and let out sounds that would make a porn star jealous. Then Emma watched her begin to come and that was enough, her back arched and she swore, bucking with her, shaking and clawing at the thighs that had a vise grip on her, screaming, "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!"

Regina drunkenly rolled off of her and onto the bed beside her.

Everything began to shift into a whiskey colored fog.

The next thing she knew she was being woken by Regina suddenly vaulting upright and yelling, "OH GOD!"


	25. Chapter 25

"Okay, okay, whoa breathe. It's fine. It's all going to be fine."

As far as Emma could tell, Regina had gone from calm and asleep to sitting bolt upright and terrified.

"No! No, it's not! Graham and Zelena and the writers and oh nooooo! Oh god!" Regina shoved herself out of bed and then doubled, moaning, "Oh god, what did we _do_ last night?"

Emma had to think hard about that one.

Drank. They had… a lot to drink.

Then they had fought...and then had gotten drunkenly distracted and had - "Ooooooh." Everything from Emma's stomach, throat and groin clenched at the memory.

Regina slowly straightened and stretched, looking as though the action was painful.

"Sore?"

"What in the world did you _do_ to me?" Regina was looking at her as though she had beaten her.

"Heh, it was more what you did to me." Emma could feel her body stirring and she tried to swallow it down.

Not. The. Time.

Regina's eyes fogged over in thought, "I see."

"Can we do it again?"

" _Emma_!"

"Right, sorry." Regina was not going to be distracted as she had been the night before. There was no alcohol in her now and she was clearly very upset. Emma stood and pulled Regina down onto the bed, sitting beside her. "Look, I know that Tink didn't mean to say anything. We were all really freaking drunk." Regina wasn't listening. She was far away, panic rising. "Regina?"

"I'm going to lose my job."

"What?"

"I'm going to lose my whole _career_."

"But that's not how it works these days, right? Look at Ellen...and Ellen Page...and Sarah Paulson...and - and – that girl from that movie and - Rosie…"

Regina frowned.

Okay...Rosie was not the best example.

"My point is," Emma dropped down beside her with a grimace, trying to ignore her own building hangover, "that things don't work like that anymore."

"Emma, you don't know what you're talking about."

"No, I guess I don't. But look, it was just the bar. I'll go back today and I'll ask Leroy and Will to keep that to themselves, okay? They probably didn't even give it a second thought anyway."

"Emma, you don't understand."

"Then explain it to me. Please. I want to help."

But Regina didn't seem capable. She stood again and began to pace. Emma watched the tension in her build as she began to mumble to herself. "There has to be a way to get in front of it. God, my career is so young. Maybe I should call my agent, but no, he _told_ me that this would end me. Oh god, and now everyone is going to think Colt is a lesbian because they will know that I'm a lesbian. Maybe the best thing to do is deny it but oh god, do I really want to? Maybe this is my chance. Maybe I should just let it happen."

Emma watched her pace quicken and grew more and more nervous, until finally, "Look, let's make some coffee and get some Ibuprofen. Come on; let's sit down for a minute and talk."

"Emma."

"Let's talk this out, Regina. Come on." She caught Regina by the shoulders and was pleased when she was allowed to kiss her. She had been worried that Regina's fear would make her retreat from her. "The sun isn't even up yet. We _need_ some coffee."

"Emma. This could be very bad." Regina's eyes were brimming with tears.

"I know you think so, baby." Emma pulled Regina to her and held her tightly, "But it could always be nothing as well. I'll talk to the bar. You can deny everything else. Rumors are just rumors - unless Zelena really did have Graham's baby."

Emma's attempt to make Regina laugh failed, "Emma, Graham said yesterday that everyone already thinks I'm a lesbian. He said 'stop letting people think you're a lesbian'."

"Yeah, I heard. But I kind of just think he was being a dick. If people really thought you were a lesbian then why would Zelena have specifically told me that you're straight?"

Regina didn't seem to have a reason for that.

"Let's get that cup of coffee, alright?"

Regina nodded once, sniffing and wiping under her eyes.

Emma was surprised when she opened her bedroom door to find that all of the lights were on and Tink and Pete were sitting at the small dining room table. "What are you guys doing up?"

"Never went to bed," Pete grumbled, sipping from a cup of coffee.

Tink looked like she had recently lived through a plague of some kind; her face was pale except for her red splotchy eyes and she had clear, sticky tear trails down both cheeks.

"When did you get home?"

"About five minutes after you did." Pete wasn't able to look at her as he answered.

Oh. They had been home for all of it. The fight. The sex. The current - issues.

She had just a moment to feel guilty about the floorshow they had put on the evening before, when another sniff behind her told her that Regina had finally just stepped from her room. It was clear that she had been so lost in her own head that she hadn't registered Emma's conversation.

The moment that Tink saw her, she burst into tears again, "Regina I -"

Emma wasn't sure why she hadn't expected it; she knew that Regina had a nasty side and for a moment she wasn't sure who to defend.

" _Do not_ speak to me!" Regina charged, her hands coming down hard on the table, "It was _one_ secret. Just one. If this gets out then my career, my _career_ is OVER!"

Pete was on his feet in a second as Tink sobbed, "Back _off_. She feels fucking terrible as it is."

Regina snarled at him, her face ice cold, "Good."

That got Emma moving. "Hey!" She shoved herself between Tink and Regina, pushing Regina back a few feet. "Stop it! This is _Tink!_ You love Tink! It was an accident."

"That is just an excuse for poor behavior. I _trusted_ her!" Regina's tone was molten and Tink just cried harder.

"I'm so sorry! It just slipped out! I can't believe it! Regina, I'm so sorry! Sit down," she pulled Pete back into his chair, "Em, stop. She has the right -"

"That's right, I do. If one word of this gets to a reporter - to the producers - to the writers - to my _colleagues_ \- then I am done! _That_ will be on _your_ curly little Kiwi head."

Emma couldn't listen to this. "You need to go back to my room."

"Emma!" Regina scathed, her eyes wild and nasty.

"Regina," Emma said in a quiet but firm, "I love you, but I can't sit here and let you tear apart my best friend. It was an accident, Regina. Accidents happen."

Regina blinked, stunned.

"What?"

"You _love_ me?"

For a moment, Emma's head swam so hard that she wasn't sure she could stay upright. Damn. She needed a glass of water and...maybe a nap.

And to not drop accidental love declarations.

"Did I say that?"

"You did." Regina's face was wary as if she was preparing for Emma to strike a blow. It made Emma tense as well, ready for a very negative reaction.

Her blood was ringing in her ears, "Are you okay with that?"

"Did you mean it?"

"Yes?"

"That sounds like a question, Emma." Regina's no-nonsense voice made Emma crack a grin. Was that - those chocolate eyes looked just a little too casually relaxed for Emma to believe them. Regina _needed_ to know.

Carefully, as though she were defusing a bomb she cupped Regina's face and kissed her. Regina's hands closed on Emma's wrists, holding her there for the smallest second and when Emma pulled back she could see Regina's warm chocolate eyes were still - scared, insecure. "Yes, I love you, Regina. And I will be here for anything that happens now, as much or as little as you want me to be. I promise. But I can't just let you hurt Tink because you're scared. Look at her. She's a mess. She didn't mean for it to happen and she's _sorry_."

The fear didn't leave her face but after a moment, she nodded. She couldn't look away from Emma, or perhaps it was that she couldn't look Tink in the face, but she said in a firm voice, "I apologize, Tink."

"Regina, I'm so _sorry_."

Regina nodded and swept back into Emma's bedroom, closing the door with a soft click.

Emma took a deep breath and turned to her best friend. "It could mean her entire career. At least, she thinks it could mean her entire career. I hope she's wrong."

Pete was looking murderous. "I _lied_ for her. I told everyone that we were dating to protect her secret!"

"I know, Pete. Look, she's just upset."

"Well, I don't really care!"

"Pete." Tink started.

"No!" He pushed away, "If she's going to act like a bitch like this then -"

"WHOA!" Emma took a long centering deep breath and tried to concentrate on not yelling as well, "Look, we're all upset right now. Let's just let this play out. I'm sure it will be fine. Then we can move on."

Tink nodded and Emma, not really sure of what else to do, turned and headed back to her bedroom.

* * *

The next week was _not_ easy for Emma.

Regina had disappeared, not answering her phone and most certainly not appearing at Emma's front door as she usually did.

The worst part was that Emma had begun her summer semester and was too busy to go down there and force Regina to talk to her or to help in the probable freak out that Regina had been in the middle of for days.

Finally, a few days into Emma's new schedule and one day before Regina began filming again, Emma called her on her lunch break, "Look, are you pissed at me now too? Because it feels like that. Where the hell did you go? I'm going to be kinda mad if the next time I hear from you is in print during your Lavender interview." Her stomach had been in nervous knots for days and though she wanted to sound confident in her next question, it came out sounding weak and scared, "Is it because I said I love you? Because if it is then - pretend I don't. No. I don't. Unless it isn't...why, I mean."

She didn't hear back from Regina for two more days and by then _Emma_ was also a nervous wreck.

"She's dumping me. That's what's happening, she's fucking dumping me. Knowing me is going to out her, so she is fucking dumping me."

Tink's face twitched as it always did when Regina possibly being outed was mentioned, but she cleared her throat and moved on, "She's not dumping you. She _can't_ be."

"Please tell me why the fuck I told her that I loved her? Please? What was I thinking? I'm such a fucking idiot! I should never have said that!"

"No, Emma! Even if she is dumping you - which I doubt" Tink added quickly when Emma's wild eyes turned on her, "you just told her the truth."

"Yeah, and then she disappeared."

She was studying that night when Regina finally showed up.

"Where the hell have you been?"

Regina, looking stressed and frazzled blew into the apartment, "I'm sorry Emma, I've been somewhat upset."

"Well...yeah."

"I just needed to be sure I could - hold my tongue - before I spoke to you or anyone else again."

"Regina!"

"I apologize."

"That was a shit thing to do. I thought you were fucking dumping me. _Are_ you fucking dumping me?"

"Nooo." Regina put down her purse and pulled Emma into her arms. "I have - a problem - I can, I can be - harsh. So -"

"I know."

"Is Tink here?"

"No."

Despite Regina's insistence that everything was okay, Emma could see that Regina was relieved.

"Did you just come from the set?"

"Yes." She said in such a dark glower that Emma's stomach twisted into a knot. Fuck, what had happened?

"What-"

"Everything was fine."

"Oh." Emma released a long breath, "So then -"

"If I seem tense then it was because I spent the entire day worrying. I just kept waiting, Emma, I just kept waiting for someone to turn to me and tell me that they knew my secret." Emma wrapped her arms around her and Regina sighed, "I've been a mess, Emma."

And Emma could tell. The woman in her arms was shaking.

"I don't know what to do."

* * *

The next week was worse. Regina was around so that should have helped matters, but she was such a mess that Emma found herself starting to come apart at the seams as well. Now that Regina was filming in the city it seemed logical that Regina would spend most nights at Emma's apartment. That should have been _great_ but things were so tense between she and Tink that it just made things worse.

Regina wasn't being rude to her anymore, she had moved past that. But they could barely talk to one another; Tink still so upset and Regina unable to or perhaps simply refusing to speak to her.

It had all become so awkward, so uncomfortable that Emma had completely forgotten about her girlfriend's interview with the lesbian pop culture site until a day after it happened.

Her professor was late but instead of being annoyed, Emma was hopeful. If her last class of the day was canceled, then she could go home and take a goddamn nap. She hadn't been sleeping well.

Surprise, surprise.

Don't show up. Don't show up. Don't show up. Her brain was playing this on repeat as she flopped onto a bench to wait outside the closed door along with the rest of her class. Habitually, she pulled out her phone and clicked on the little blue Facebook app. She hadn't really meant to, it was just habit. Pick up your phone. Look at Facebook.

The moment she opened it she knew something had happened. Fifteen notifications. Three messages. She had checked this an hour ago!

Before she could look at any of her notifications, however, her eye was drawn to the bright purple article a friend had shared. "' _Crime & Punishment' star Regina Mills talks Colstead, the upcoming season and makes our _\- the rest of the title was cut off.

Fuuuuuuck. I'm such a shit girlfriend. _That's_ why she's been MIA for the last two days. Fuck! I should have been there! FUCK! Had it gone poorly?

She would have to call her after class.

She clicked on the article and her breath stopped in her throat when she read the full title.

 _"'Crime & Punishment' star Regina Mills talks Colstead, the upcoming season and makes all of our dreams come true" by Amber Lang"_


	26. Chapter 26

_Regina Mills sits down with Lavender writer to discuss Colstead and the upcoming season and spills more than we had planned. Our very own Amber Lang got cozy with the cop bombshell yesterday afternoon to get the latest scoop and boy did she get one._

 _As you know, if you are a steady Lavender reader, I am obsessed with 'Crime & Punishment' and was so excited when I was told that I could reach out to Regina Mills and co-star Zelena Malvagio for an interview. Unfortunately, Zelena was booked for this week but Regina was happy to sit down with me for a little while._

 **AL: Ms. Mills, oh my gosh I am so excited to get the chance to do this interview. I love the show and I have been a Colstead shipper since day one.**

RM: I'm so glad that you have been enjoying the show!

 **AL: You seem a little bit nervous.**

RM: [Laughs] Do I? I suppose I must. I'm always a little bit nervous during interviews!

 **AL: You haven't done many of them, right?**

RM: This will be my second.

 **AL: Well, I'll try to go easy on you!**

RM: Thank you! Forgive me if I am a bumbling mess.

 **AL: You? Never! Well, you just began filming season three, right?**

RM: Yes, that's right. As a matter of fact, we are only a few days into filming! Less than a week.

 **AL: Is it nice to be back on set?**

RM: Yes, it is. The cast, we are all a big family so we miss one another terribly when we're on break and spread across the country. I showed up the first morning and Graham had my favorite cup of coffee for me and Zelena had a few jokes. I am also fairly certain that August has grown a foot since I saw him last.

 **AL: As little boys will do.**

RM: Yes, yes, exactly.

 **AL: Now, correct me if I'm wrong but you were made a full-time cast member as of season three, right?**

RM: Yes! I was! I'm so grateful. That is the highest compliment the producers and fans can give you.

 **AL: Telling you that they want you to stick around?**

RM: Exactly.

 **AL: Is there anything you can tell us about this upcoming season? We keep hearing words like 'action packed' and 'suspenseful'.**

RM: Oh yes, I think those descriptions are very accurate. They give us a fully written script for the first half of the season and I devoured it. It was the best book I had read in months! There are many very exciting things that will be happening for Annabella, Samantha as well as for Charlie.

 **AL: Now, your character, Annabella, she is in a relationship with Charlie, however, the main Annabella-ship is actually with her best friend and partner, Samantha, correct?**

RM: Both my Carlie and my Colstead fans are very devoted, I am so lucky as an actor, but yes, I would say that the Colstead fan base is quite large. There was recently a C&P convention and the number of Colstead fans there was staggering.

 **AL: It's so interesting that it is such a big ship for your character since both Annabella and Samantha are presumably straight, right?**

RM: Right. [Laughs]

 **AL: What do you think it is about the characters that draws such a heavy lesbian fan base?**

RM: Well, it's hard to say exactly. The women are so well written, they are both strong and they support one another fully. When they first met it did not seem as though they would be able to accept one another as they are, but now they seem to know exactly what the other needs. They have a bond that is just for them; especially now that they have been searching for Jake for so long.

 **AL: And how does Charlie feel about that bond?**

RM: [Laughs] I can't say that there won't be a few bumps in the road for Carlie this upcoming season, however, I think in the end Charlie will understand. Sam and Anna quite literally face life and death together on a daily basis. That bond is very important.

 _Now we come to the interesting part of the article guys; when Regina Mills drops a bomb that none of us were expecting. Sit tight and see!_

 **AL: How does it feel as a straight woman to be such an icon in the current LGBT community? Is it weird for you at all?**

RM: Well, Amber, that is the thing.

 **AL: What's the thing?**

RM: I'm not.

 **AL: You're not what?**

RM: We are at such a pivotal time in the world right now when it comes to the LGBT community. Same-sex marriage was just legalized, it is becoming more and more common to see LGBT characters on TV, and I think I can say with confidence that those of us who can help make a difference are extremely lucky. I know that many wonderful actors are out there playing roles that to do not match their own sexuality and I admit that I am one of them. While Colstead is a wonderful ship, it is not the current canon relationship; Annabella is in a relationship with Charlie.

 _I think I got a little too excited, readers because at this point I almost fell out of my chair to ask:_

 **AL: Are you saying that you are a lesbian, Ms. Mills?**

RM: I am.

 **AL: You're kidding.**

RM: That would be a very poor joke indeed.

 **AL: Is this new information or is this information that I have always missed before?**

RM: No, this is definitely new information.

 **AL: So you're...coming out?**

RM: [Laughs] Yes I am.

 **AL: Wow!**

RM: Indeed.

 **AL: So when you decided to do this article, did you plan to come out of the closet?**

RM: Absolutely not.

 _Even I have to admit that Regina did look a little surprised at her own revelation, readers._

 **AL: What made you do it, then?**

RM: Well, [pauses to think] I suppose it was time. I was living as an out lesbian before I was hired on C&P and I suppose I just felt as though it was time to tell the truth.

 **AL: Why did you feel you needed to hide?**

RM: That is a loaded question. We all remember the struggle that Ellen went through after she came out of the closet, as well as a number of other celebrities in recent years. I suppose, there is always a fear that the negative consequences will overrule the positive.

 **AL: If you could say anything to other celebrities in the same position that you have been in then what would it be?**

RM: I think it would be to wish them luck and tell them to stay strong. Their time will come.

 **AL: Are you worried about the outcome now?**

RM: Incredibly.

 **AL: What do you think this will mean for Colstead?**

RM: In truth, it should have no bearing on Colstead or Annabella whatsoever. Just because I am a lesbian does not mean that Annabella Colt is.

 **AL: Are you seeing anyone or are you on the market?**

RM: [Blushing], Do I sense a date request, Amber? No, I'm only teasing. Yes, I am currently seeing someone.

 **AL: Anyone we would know?**

RM: No, no one you would know, but someone quite wonderful.

 **AL: Alright, well thank you, Regina, for your candor! I look forward to season three!**

 _Never did I expect such a revelation. Welcome to the team, Regina! We are happy to have you._

* * *

Emma didn't even realize she was walking toward her car until she ran headlong into it.

"FUCKADUCK!" she cried, rubbing her knees.

She slid in and let her phone fall to the passenger seat.

Oh my god.

That had just happened.

Regina did it.

"Hoooooly shit."

Regina fucking did it!

She drove like a bat out of hell, her mind on autopilot.

She barely registered the passing cars or the fact that Regina was home when she should have been on set.

She buzzed the intercom.

Silence.

She buzzed again.

Nothing.

"Regina!" she cried at the box. Did she still have that key?

The front gate buzzed and Emma brushed past it.

The front door was open.

"Regina?"

"I'm hiding out."

Emma whirled and was confused by what she saw. Regina had been a mess for the last two weeks but this woman - she looked like Regina again. Her hair was in perfect order, her makeup done with perfect precision, her slacks perfectly tailored and her deep red blouse so perfectly contoured and stunning that Emma had to appreciate it. She was even smiling a real smile. "You're not a wreck."

"No," Regina chuckled, "I'm not a wreck."

"You look - better."

"Oh god," Regina sighed deeply, "I feel better."

Cautious Emma reached for her and Regina came to her more willingly than she had since Tink had outed her.

She nuzzled into Emma's throat and sighed.

"You uh, you came out."

"I did."

"Are you...okay?"

"Yesterday, I was not. I can't tell you how many times I picked up the phone to ask the company not to run the interview. But somehow - oh, I'm just so relieved that it's finally done."

"Is this because of Tink?"

"No, Emma, not really. Who knows if anything would have come from what happened in the bar but it was only a matter of time, right? There was no way to know if or when an ex of mine would have surfaced and - I just - I couldn't keep doing it."

Emma kissed her forehead, torn between absolute fear and relief that Regina seemed better now, more even, she seemed happy. "What's going to happen now?"

"I'm not sure. Officially I can't be kicked off the show for _being_ a lesbian but I think I can be written off because I broke my morality clause. We're required to speak to people about these things before we announce them to the public. Then again they did just make me a full time cast member."

Emma took a shuddering deep breath and Regina finally lifted her head to look at her face. "You're worried."

"Of course, I'm worried! Holy crap, Regina! I've been so afraid for you and then you just go and do it!"

"I didn't plan it."

"Yeah, I got that much." Emma studied Regina's serene face, "Are you sure this was a good idea?"

"No. Not at all."

"Regi-"

"I'm so happy, Emma. It's - it's as though this huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders."

Emma could hear it in Regina's voice; she could see it in her face. She nodded, "Okay."

Regina smiled, "Okay." She pulled Emma in by the back of the neck and thoroughly kissed her.

"I'm here for whatever happens."

Regina nodded. "And Emma."

"Hmm?"

"I love you too."


	27. Chapter 27

If Emma were being honest she would have to say that this was shaping up to be her favorite afternoon with Regina so far...and they weren't doing much of anything.

Emma, upon hearing those words from her girlfriend, had lifted her from the ground with a grunt and carried her up the stairs where she could plop her happily on the soft blankets and kiss her.

"Are you worried at all?"

"Oh god, yes. I have no idea how they will react. I've been waiting for the phone calls to begin. I suppose I will also have to answer for being unavailable to be on set today. Though what I am more worried about is losing my friends."

"That _can't_ happen. Not these days."

"Oh, I don't know, Emma. It's hard to say."

"You really don't know how they'll react?"

"No, I don't. The problem is, I've held them all at such a distance that I don't even know if calling them friends would be accurate. Why would they put in the time to get over their prejudices - if they have them - simply for me?"

"Because you're worth it."

Regina smiled and softly kissed her, "Thank you, Emma."

"Maybe now that you don't have to hide -"

"Perhaps. Anyway, aren't you supposed to be in class right now?" Regina finally asked, her eyes twinkling softly.

"Uh yeah, about that. I kind of just - left when I read your interview."

" _Emma_!"

"Well! I was a little surprised! Why didn't you call me and tell me at least?"

Regina brushed her hair out of her eyes and kissed her chin, "I didn't want you to talk me out of it."

Emma frowned, "I wouldn't have!"

"I know. I suppose this was just something I had to do on my own. Are you going to be in trouble for missing your class?"

"No, but I have a paper that I'm supposed to be doing tonight."

"Well, then you should do it, Duckling."

Emma frowned and Regina understood, "Not until you have finished your homework, dear," she said in such a teasing maternal voice that Emma's eyes rolled.

But she spread out on Regina's bed, books and computer in hand while Regina, adorable reading glasses on, picked up a book.

Emma was studying, her girlfriend resting against her shoulder and Emma couldn't have been happier. It was all so wonderfully domestic. Soon they would go downstairs and make dinner together and then maybe watch some TV before bed. It would all be like any other day despite the fact that for Regina - and therefore for Emma - it was one of the most pivotal days in her life.

It was Emma's phone that began to ring first.

"Is this my fault?" She could hear Tink's watery eyes the moment that she answered the phone. "Did she do this because I told her secret?"

"Tiiiiink, nooooo!" Emma tried in her best soothing voice.

"But she was content hiding _before_ I told her secret."

"No, she wasn't. Remember the beach? She wasn't happy. Really."

Regina looked up, concern on her face and she looked so goddamn cute with her reading glasses perched on the top of her nose that Emma wasn't sure she could fucking handle it.

You kind of make me believe in a higher power. How could something like you just… _happen_?

"What is she going to do now? Is she going to get fired?"

"I dunno, T, I think it's a waiting game now."

"This is _all my fault_. Me and my big mouth."

"Nooooo, Tink!"

"Does Tink think it's her fault?"

Emma nodded.

Regina held out her hand for the phone. Emma's eyebrows shot up. She wasn't going to hand over the phone so that Regina could yell at her.

Regina scowled, silently demanding so Emma handed the phone over.

"Tink." Regina's voice was the smooth velvet that Emma loved. "No - no - really, it's not because of you. No really, Tink. I know I have been distant and I apologize for that, but it is only because I have been unsure of myself these last weeks. No! No - it was time. Yes, exactly. No, really. It's okay Tink, I forgive you. It was - it was just a mistake. Yes. You too, Tink. Yes, really. Okay, goodnight."

She handed Emma her dark phone. "She okay?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Okay good." Emma leaned over and gave Regina a long kiss. She wasn't sure which one of them let out the little sound, but that sound turned the kiss into a small make out session from which they both rose breathless.

"How much more do you have to write?" Regina panted, rubbing her hands under Emma's shirt.

"A lot."

Regina moaned mournfully, but that moan turned into a splutter as her phone began to ring. "It's Graham."

Emma snorted, "Of course he's the first one to call you."

"I sent an email to the proper people, but Graham is the main one that reads articles about us." Regina bit her lip and watched the phone ring, "Should I answer?"

"For Graham? Probably not. I don't think he will have anything useful to say."

Regina's eyebrows creased as the call went to voicemail.

"You know, it's almost like he already knew." Emma said, bringing her pen to her lips and biting the end thoughtfully, "I mean, he was such a dick to me from moment one."

"Yes, well, in truth I think he did have some idea."

The phone beeped letting them know there was a voicemail.

"Don't listen."

Regina's eyebrows pulled together in concentration.

"Don't listen."

"Okay. You're right. Maybe later."

Regina put the phone down and picked her book back up, wrapping Emma's arm around her.

Emma was just getting back into her paper when her phone rang.

"It's Red." Emma grinned broadly. She hadn't talked to Red in _months_ and that hadn't even occurred to her until then. She had been so busy with school and work and Regina. "Hello, gorgeous."

"Oh my god, have you been on fucking Facebook? Holy shit!"

"No, I haven't!" Emma teased, playing dumb.

"Oh my god, get on _right now_!"

"Why did something happen?" Emma put a finger over her lips and put Red on speakerphone.

"YES! Regina Mills is _gay_!"

"Wait - who?"

"Oh my god, don't even!"

"So wait, she's gay? As in gay-gay?"

"As in carpet muncher, scissor sister, muffdiver, pussy eater."

" _Pussy eater?_ " Emma said in a shocked voice and Regina bit her lip suggestively.

"Daughter of Lesbos!" Red finished dramatically. Regina let out a small squeak of a laugh. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Emma asked, barely able to contain her own laughter in the face of Regina's glowing enjoyment.

"That sound."

"Oh, that? That was just my girlfriend."

"You're _dating_ someone?"

"You make it sound as though it's impossible." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Nooooo! I just - kind of thought you didn't date since you blew off Mulan."

Emma quickly took the phone off of speakerphone, jumping out of bed when Regina swat at her as if to say 'you didn't tell me about Mulan'. Emma muted the phone, "You so knew! That's why you asked her to dance." Emma jumped out of the way as Regina playfully threw a pillow at her.

"I do too date! I'm dating now!"

"God, where the hell have I been?"

"I dunno. Where the hell have you been?"

Red giggled, "Muffdiving."

"Oh gross! Never use that term again." She sat back on the bed, sticking her tongue out at Regina and, in turn, receiving a playful bite to the thigh that made her yelp. "Who are _you_ seeing?"

"Mer." Red all but giggled the name as Emma clicked it back to speakerphone.

"Mer?"

"HeelsNArrows."

"Ooooooh, she has a name, huh?"

"Shut up. So anyway, yeah. Back to it. Regina Mills is gay. She did this whole interview with ."

Regina was back to leaning against her.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! I wonder if that means Malvagio is too." The hope was evident in her voice.

"Hey lady, you're spoken for now!"

Red scoffed.

Emma had an idea. There was no need to hide anymore right? She nudged Regina's shoulder and - without a single memory of the fight this had once caused - leaned over Regina and clicked her phone to the selfie screen. Regina looked up, surprised but just smiled for their first photo together.

"So she's gay, huh?" Emma asked, clicking a few buttons and sending the photo to Red.

"Aren't you listening? She's totally gay. You talked to her a lot at the con, she didn't say - wait, did you just send me a -"

The line grew deathly quiet, both Emma and Regina holding their breath.

"ARE YOU _FUCKING_ SERIOUS? ARE YOU _FUCKING SERIOUS_ RIGHT NOW? IS THAT REAL? IS THAT A MANIP? HOLY SHIT! YOU EPIC LOSER! THAT'S TOTALLY A MANIP!"

They split at the seams, laughing and falling over one another.

"Hi Red," Regina said in her best smooth velvet voice; the one that did things to Emma's body.

Red hiccupped on the other line. "No. Way."

"Yes, way."

Emma grinned, watching Regina's alight face. This was so fucking great. It was so wonderful to finally fucking tell someone and even better to see Regina smile as she did it.

"Nu-uh. This has to be a trick."

"It's no trick!" Emma chuckled, "We met at the con."

"Bullshit!"

"We did." Regina insisted, "She stayed with me while you, Mulan and Ella were, um, occupied."

"No way. Em totally would have told me if she was fucking Regina Mills. Who is this?"

Regina laughed, "Regina."

"No. Way."

"Okay, okay, okay," Emma took the phone back, "How can I prove it to you?"

Regina bit her lip and took the phone, pressing the small video camera that switched the phone to FaceTime. Emma plopped down on her stomach next to Regina and waited for the call to connect.

It took a second and then they were staring at Red's pale face, her eyes huge, her mouth hanging wide.

"My mother always told me, 'do not let your mouth hang open so, Regina, you'll catch flies.' That seems fitting right now."

Red _exploded_ , yelling 'how could you have not told me' and 'holy fucking shit, Em'.

"Well, if you recall I was not out as a lesbian until yesterday."

Red's eyes were flicking wildly back and forth between them, "And you're seriously dating?"

Regina mischievously grabbed Emma's face and pulled her lips to hers. Emma felt Regina press herself into Emma, her tongue slipping past Emma's and making her dizzy.

Holy shit.

It took her a moment to regain her footing when Regina released her.

Red's face was comical, her cheeks flushed, "Godfuckingdamn" she mumbled in wonder. Then she scooted toward the camera and whispered, "So did you really meet at the con?"

But Regina was distracted, "It's Zelena." Their playfulness was gone from Regina's face and instead the tense worry was back.

"ZELENA MALVAGIO? Is this really your life now, Emma?"

"Are you going to answer?"

"I think I have to."

Regina slid off the bed and headed out of the room to pick up the phone.

"What's wrong?"

Emma bit her lip, "She didn't plan on saying that yesterday. None of the cast or producers or anything knew that she is gay so -"

"So now that people are starting to see the article they're calling."

"Right."

"So. What's it like dating Regina Mills?" Red was whispering again.

Emma bit her lip and let her face drop to the mattress.

"Oh my god, you're so in love with her!"

"You would be too!"

"Does she _know_ that?"

"Of course, she knows that."

"So...tell me about it."

"Well-" But Regina came back in the room, looking green.

"What happened?" Emma was on her feet in a second.

"We're having dinner with her in a few hours."

" _What_?"

"I don't know, Emma, she wouldn't say anything to me except that we're meeting her and Belle in the city tonight."

"Errr-"

"Em, maybe you should call me back," Red said awkwardly.

"Uh, yeah, right."

She hung up and sat on the bed. "What does that mean?"

"I have no idea." Regina was pacing again. "She's kind of aggressive and brisk. She didn't give me an option at all, but she rarely does the few times we have actually gone out."

"Okay well, let's get dressed?"

"Yes, I suppose."

"Wait, am I going?"

"She doesn't know it but - yes."

"Regina!"

"Please, Emma."

Those beautiful brown eyes were far too convincing.

The drive back into the city was tense. They took two cars so that Regina could return home if need be, but Regina's absence from the car seemed to only stir Emma's nerves more. She had wanted to shower and dress up, but Regina had insisted that Zelena wouldn't.

"Are you sure I should be here?" Emma wanted a reassuring hug or a kiss but maybe pushing for their first PDA right now was not wise.

"Yes. I need you here."

"Okay." Emma took a deep breath, "Now or never."

It seemed like Regina would have rather put it off for a few minutes.

"What's the worst that can happen?"

Regina's face drained of color.

"Okay, pretend I didn't say that." Regina's feet seemed to be stuck to the ground. "Come on." Emma clutched her shoulders and took a deep breath with her, "You can do this." Regina nodded once, her back beginning to straighten, her chin high. "But don't - don't go away."

"I'm sorry?"

"See that, what you're doing now? You're turning into Regina Mills the public face. Maybe, um, maybe let them see _you_."

Regina blinked, surprised, "I see." Her back stayed straight and her chin stayed high, but her eyes never glassed over, "I'm not sure-"

" _You can do this_ ," Emma answered, letting her thumb carefully caress her cheek and then stepping away. "Come on. We're going to have fun." She started to march off toward the door of the restaurant, hoping that her no bullshit front was helping Regina more than hurting her. A second or two passed and then she felt Regina's slim fingers tentatively slide into her palm. Emma took her hand and squeezed, bringing her fingers to her lips and kissing them before she released her and opened the door for her.

The restaurant was busy so it took Regina a moment to find their party. "They're over there."

"Okay, I'm following you." Only she got caught halfway down the aisle by a slow moving busboy and fell behind.

"Regina!" Emma heard Zelena say as she approached.

"Zelena." Regina's voice was much more sedate than her colleague.

Emma finally scooted around her obstacle and came up behind her.

At first, both faces at the table looked up at her blankly as though they thought she was a new server or perhaps someone looking for an autograph.

Then there was recognition on Zelena's face, "You!" Was that anger, shock or revulsion in Zelena's voice? "You're that girl! That girl from the convention! The one that wouldn't leave Regina alone. The stalker!"

Emma's laugh was dry, "I am _so_ not a stalker."

Zelena's mouth was hanging open a foot, her confused eyes flashing back and forth between Regina, who looked like she was ready for a war and an annoyed Emma.

Finally, since no one was going to introduce her, Emma held out her hand to Belle, "Hi, Emma. I'm not a stalker."

"Err, hi Emma the not stalker. Belle."

"So, uh, should we sit down?" Emma asked Regina.

Her girlfriend jumped ever so slightly and nodded.

"Wait, wait, wait, what the hell is going on here?"

Regina sighed, "Zelena, Belle, this is my Emma."

" _Your_ Emma? Did you buy her at the Emma store?"

"She's my girlfriend."

"Shut up!" Zelena cried. "You're joking!"

Emma didn't know if she should be offended or amused. "Yeah, see. Not a stalker."

"So wait. For how long?"

"Since the con."

"You _met_ there?" Belle asked with obvious shock.

"Is that really so crazy?" Emma asked. She was getting defensive.

"No!" Belle jumped at Emma's bite and Emma immediately felt terrible.

"Sorry."

"It's alright. Things uh, things are a bit tense."

Emma gave her an agreeing glance.

"Shit. I totally warned her off. I - I was a complete bitch to her." Zelena cried.

"Yes, I had heard as much." There was little warmth in Regina's voice now.

"I feel like an idiot!"

Regina's eyebrow rose.

"Excuse me, ladies; can I get you a drink?" The server interrupted whatever Zelena was going to say next.

"So Emma," Belle said as Regina ordered, "what do you do?"

"I'm a student. Social work."

"Really? That's wonderful!"

Emma thought she was going to like Belle much more than Zelena, who was staring at Regina and Emma as though they were hot new sideshows.

"Yes, Emma plans to work with children."

"You two have a lot in common then, don't you? I mean, with Intertwined Hearts and all of that."

Regina chuckled and took Emma's hand under the table, "We do."

"So you're dating," Zelena said again.

"Yes, Zelena." Regina's patience was running short. "I am a lesbian and Emma is my lover."

The use of the word lover seemed to shock Zelena all the more.

It was Belle who finally broke the awkward silence, "Why didn't you just _tell_ us, Regina?"

"I always thought you were just _boring_. I didn't realize you were hiding some deep, dark secret."

"Thank you, Zelena," Regina grumbled.

"You could have told us."

Yes. Emma liked Belle.

Regina's mouth opened, but it took her a minute to respond, "I thought - I thought that perhaps my career was at stake if I did, let alone my role on the show. I suppose it still is, I haven't heard back from the producers."

"I'm sure it will be fine," Belle said around a sip of her drink, "They might be a little angry that you didn't speak to them first or follow the scripted allowances, but I can't believe your job is at stake."

"Thank you, Belle, that's very kind of you, but I know that it is more serious than that. I know my job is truly at risk."

"Why? God. Half of our fans are queers." Zelena's belligerent tone was grating at Emma's nerves, making them spark.

"Because of that!" Emma hadn't meant to snap but _queers_? Fucking really? There was a proper use for that term now, however Emma was fairly sure she _did not_ mean it that way. "I think I would avoid coming out too. Queer? Are you really so much of an asshole, Zelena that you would call your fans 'queers'? What's next? Old time derogatory racial slur's?"

Zelena's dazzling blue eyes flashed and for the first time, she looked as though she might actually give a shit about what Emma had to say.

"Is the term offensive to you, dear?"

"Yeah! Obviously! It's offensive to all LGBT people when used like that, when used as a substitute for what, faggots? Yes, that is offensive! As you fucking know, as you fucking meant it!"

"On the contrary, _Emma_."

"Then why the hell say it? Hmm? If you're not trying to be a bigoted bitch then why say it?"

"Alright, Emma," Regina said with a sigh and a squeeze of her thigh.

Those giant green eyes grew even larger, "You think I'm homophobic!"

"Aren't you, Zelena?" Regina asked very quietly. "Perhaps you don't realize what you say but yes, you very often sound quite homophobic."

Zelena stared at them with an open mouth, "I'm not homophobic."

Belle cleared her throat awkwardly and looked away.

"Do I have this reputation of being a homophobe?"

Neither Regina nor Belle answered.

"You're joking! You really think that?"

Still they didn't answer.

"Regina, did you keep your - gayness - a secret because of me?"

"In part."

"Regina, I am _not_ a homophobe. Honestly, I couldn't give two shits who you fuck. I couldn't give two shits who anyone fucks."

"Well, you could have fooled me."

"I thought you were seeing Graham, Regina. Is that not true?" Belle asked, trying to change the subject.

"Did he tell you that?"

"He did, actually."

Emma, who was still on edge, let out a loud snort that made Regina's lips twitch.

"No, Belle, I'm not seeing Graham. He took me to a few things last season, but he clearly thought more of our relationship than I ever thought to."

"Really?" Zelena's eyes were huge, "I assumed you just came out and left him behind."

"God, how is it you are this much of an ass?" It had just slipped out, but Emma couldn't find it in her to take it back. "Since moment one at the con. Before I met any of you I had heard that _Regina_ was the one with the reputation for being kind of a bitch but you - Jesus."

Regina's hand closed on her thigh in a vice, but Zelena's eyes just glittered, "Oh! You have spunk! I like you."

That caught Emma off guard and she felt herself blush.

"No really, Regina. You weren't seeing Graham?"

"No, Zelena, I wasn't."

"Well then, why is the man devastated? He's the reason we all know. He showed us your interview today. Then he yelled at _me_ , as though I was the one who turned you into a lesbian."

"I think -" Regina shook her head and sipped her drink. "I think he had become quite attached."

"Those kissing scenes with you were just a little bit too much for him, I guess. Is she a good kisser, Emma?"

Emma flushed. You have no idea.

"What do you think will happen now?" Belle asked.

"I don't know. I suppose I wait until I hear. I'm not scheduled on set tomorrow."

Emma was quiet for the rest of the meal, simply not sure where she stood. Zelena was a dick, that much she knew, but it was clear that she had meant it when she said she liked her. She had been kinder to her than she had been the entire con. The only time that she stopped glaring at her and spoke up was when Belle asked her about school.

"Are you, and forgive the expression, going to get in bed with Regina's charity at all since you're majoring in social work?"

"Uh, yeah, I actually start in a few days."

"Thrown her in already, huh, Reggie?"

"Don't call me Reggie."

"She tried to get all of us involved in her charity," Zelena explained to Emma.

"It's a _worthy_ cause!"

"I'm happy I'm getting involved." Emma cut over her, "It gives me hours and it means the kids can play again."

"Oh, that's very sweet. Regi- what?"

Regina's face had gone very, very pale.

"What's wrong?"

"I finally got an email back. I'm not to come back to the set for two days, at which time I am scheduled for a meeting with the writers."

Ohhhh shit, that did _not_ sound good.

"Well, that doesn't really have to mean anything bad!" Emma insisted though she couldn't imagine how that meant anything good, "I mean, we knew they were going to want to _talk_ to you."

"Plus, I'm supposed to be there too." Zelena shrugged.

"See!"

But Regina just shook her head, "I've never been asked to a meeting like this. Emma - this - this is very bad."


	28. Chapter 28

Emma was a nonstop bundle of twitchy exposed nerves over the next two days. She had decided that this was all her fault. Before Regina met her she had been, well, maybe not the happiest in the closet but she had been successfully _in_ it. Her job had not been at stake, her emotions had been perhaps a little low - okay very low - but stable. Now Regina was facing getting fired. She had been on the phone with her agent every day looking into what she could do should C &P write her off as well as with a lawyer who insisted that they could not write her off simply because she had outed herself.

Regina had been strangely efficient. She had been doing what she needed to do and while she wasn't letting her concern show, the only place that she seemed to really be herself was tucked tightly in Emma's arms - where she seemed to want to be at all times. "I just keep telling myself," she had said more than once, "that even if I was to lose this job, I would still have you - I still would have found you. It wasn't a waste of time and energy. It brought me you."

Which was terrible because the day of Regina's meeting was a busy one for Emma. She just wanted to be with Regina who was clearly much more concerned when she was away from her. She needed to be with Regina. It seemed as though, despite the fact that Regina would never say it, she wanted her there too.

She hated knowing that she wouldn't be able to actually see her until late that night. They had agreed that Regina would stay with Emma that evening, but if she had been sacked then would she show? Emma wouldn't blame her if she wanted to go home and there was no way that Emma could follow her down there. Today was her first day at Intertwined Hearts. Between that and work that evening there was no way she could follow her.

So she just waited rather impatiently for when she would get the phone call.

She knew the meeting wasn't until that evening and yet she checked her phone every five minutes _all day_ , worried she would miss it.

In a way, she should be thankful. She had spent an hour or so every day since she had seen Regina tap dance, simply researching online how to be a coach. She still wasn't sure she could do it and because of that, her stomach had been in a nervous knot. This meeting of Regina's was helping to make her forget about the bag of soccer balls, scrimmage tees and cones in her car, waiting for that evening.

Or at least, she thought she should be thankful until that evening when she was finally driving to Intertwined Hearts. The thing was - if she were just going for her first day of coaching - or if she were just waiting to find out what happened with Regina - either would be bad...but waiting for both? It was fucking torture.

She pulled into the lot of the large building and was immediately impressed. Somehow she had never made it there.

The original plan had been for Regina to join her and show her around. This had been something Regina was greatly looking forward to, so proud of the organization. Walking up to the building, bag over her shoulder, without Regina just - didn't feel right.

Okay so maybe just as Regina kind of secretly wanted Emma available after her meeting maybe Emma also secretly kind of wanted Regina there for her first practice.

She stopped just outside the door and took a deep breath, trying to center herself.

She had played this sport for years. She would probably always play it a little. She had always known she wanted her kids to play it so she could be their coach. You have to start somewhere, right?

"You know, the door only works if you go through it."

Emma jumped, "You just said a mouthful there." She turned and fell under the scrutinizing gaze of the small boy behind her. "Hi."

For a moment, Emma couldn't breathe as she looked down at him. He looked like a memory in corporeal form from her childhood.

There were some things you never forgot about being an orphan in a children's home; like the feeling of watching the last car leaving for the day and you were still there unpicked, or the laughter from other children when they tauntingly asked you where your parents were. But there were also some things you _did_ forget. The boy's moppy brown hair was shaggy and swept to the side to avoid his eyes; which could have been a trendy choice; only, Emma had a feeling it wasn't. The boy's shirt was just a little too big on him and his pants hung loose, a clear hand-me-down from a much larger boy. His shoes were okay but old and ratty. He had a look about him that said that, while he was physically taken care of, fed, clothed and washed, there was no one to _care_ for him.

She had forgotten about that look. She had grown up hating that look.

Still the moment the boy's sweet face cracked into a smile, showing off the tiny dimple in his cheeks, Emma felt such a strange pull at her heart. His eyes were curious and yet twinkled in a way that reminded her of Regina. It was the same beautiful sparkle.

"Are you the new coach?" His head tilted to the side and he looked so much like a puzzled puppy that Emma grinned.

"Yup!"

"Then how come you're not going inside?"

"I uh, I will."

"Are you scared?"

"What? Uh, no!"

"You don't have to be scared. We don't bite."

"Funny. Are you supposed to be in there?"

"Yeah. I'm an orphan."

"I see. Then what are you doing out here?"

"Waiting for you." He giggled and Emma smiled back.

"How old are you coaching, coach?"

"Enough with the coach, stuff, yeah? Just call me Emma."

"Okay. Emma."

"I'm uh, age's nine to eleven."

His grin crinkled again, "Good. Then you're my coach." Then his face fell as if he had remembered a terrible, awful, horrible, no good fact, "Or - you would be anyway. My cleats are too small this year."

Emma nodded, understanding, "And there were none in the hand-me-down bin?"

"How did you know?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

He nodded quickly.

"Well. I'm an orphan too."

"You _are_?"

"Um-hmm."

"But you're too big to be an orphan!"

Ha! Did you ever get too old to be an orphan?

His eyebrows pulled together in concentration, "Did you parents give you up so you could have your best chance, too?"

Emma scowled, "You know, I've never thought of it that way."

"It makes sense. My parents loved me, but they couldn't keep me, not if they wanted me to have my best chance at life. So they had to give me up. Ms. Kelly at the home says they were 'nothin' but teenagers'."

"Teenagers, huh?"

"Yeah. That's why _they_ weren't my best chance. Get it?"

"I - I do. I like that." Emma swallowed thickly, wondering how the hell this kid had gotten so damn smart. In thirty seconds she had a whole new way of looking at her parents abandonment.

He was studying her again, "So are you going to go inside?"

She laughed once, clearing her throat, "I guess I have to eventually, don't I?"

"Yeah. And now you're late! Everyone will be waiting for you."

He gave her a shove and laughing, Emma tripped and stumbled her way into the front office.

"Hello. What can I hel- oh, you're one of the soccer coaches! Welcome coach."

"Emma." she told the jolly looking woman at the front desk.

"What age?"

"Nine to eleven. Hey, where'd the kid go?"

The woman looked up and around Emma as though she were seeing phantoms, "I didn't see any kid."

"But uh -" Emma frowned and shook her head, "Never mind."

"Alright coach. Your players are waiting for you. Just head down this hall and then make a left and a right. That will take you out to the back quad."

"'Kay, thanks."

"You're welcome."

Her nerves were still in a tight ball. She checked her phone again, still nothing from Regina. Damn it.

Her nerves tripled when she stepped into the early evening sun and saw a gaggle of children all in ill-fitting cleats and shin guards waiting by the drinking fountain.

Oooooh, crap.

All the little faces turned toward her openly excited.

Take a deep breath, Em; take a deep breath and go. You're just here to help them have fun. There's no pressure. Your team can come in _last_ in the league, so long as all the kids had fun.

"Are you my team?"

They nodded.

"Alright! Hi!" she gave a few of them high fives, "I'm Emma. What are your names?"

* * *

Something was bothering Emma and she couldn't think of what it was. It was true the warm breeze kept reminding her that it was strange to begin soccer this early in the year, but Intertwined Hearts had arranged for them to have an extra month of practice time.

The program really was amazing. She knew that Regina didn't take any credit for it, giving it all to her friend and colleague who had thought of and set up the program, but this was great. Emma would have _loved_ the ability to play soccer when she was in her children's home but as it had been, she hadn't been allowed. See, you needed a parent or guardian to give permission for you and her children's home hadn't been willing. You also needed someone to pick you up and drop you off to practices and games. Even if Emma had wanted to try out she couldn't have gone - and there would have been no one to buy her the equipment she needed.

This program helped the kids feel included.

Intertwined Hearts was clearly so much more than an adoption assistance agency.

But what the hell was it that was bugging her?

She checked her phone again, still nothing.

She had done a fun little name game.

She had told them about herself.

She had done a few simple passing and running drills to see how they were with a ball - and some of them were pretty damn good.

She checked her phone again.

"Okay, that was great, guys! That was so good!" The happy little faces grinned at her. "How many of you have ever played a real game?"

Two raised their hands.

"Alright! That's okay! Next week we're going to do a little scrimmage. Do you guys know what that is? No? Well, I'll show you next week! Line up for me, please." She went down the row of thirteen counting off, one - two - one - two - one. "Ones, I want you to line up on this side and twos, you're over here. One kid per cone, please."

It took the kids a while to get to the proper sides and even longer to get in line at the cones.

Emma had purposely set herself up across from Paige, the long legged girl who seemed as though she was going to be their strongest player. "What we're going to do is this, alright Paige, come out here, I'm going to dribble toward Paige and try to make it to her cone with the ball. She is going to meet me in the middle and try to take the ball and make it to my cone. You got that, Paige?"

The girl nodded.

"Alright. And go."

The first run through she let Paige take the ball from her, enjoying the glow on the girl's face. The second time in a move of fancy footwork she breezed past Paige and was pleased when the girl laughed. "Okay. Everyone understand? Awesome."

Shit. But we're one short unless I play. We need another - wait, where was that kid? He said he needed new gear, but he's not here. "Paige, team up with these guys, alright? Okay. And go!"

Emma checked her phone and then stood watching the kids and every now and then looking over the yard.

The little moppy-headed kid wasn't hard to find. On the opposite side of the field, he was sitting on the very top of the jungle gym, watching the team intently. "Okay, keep it going guys. I'll be right back."

She jogged over and looked up at him, shielding her eyes with her hand. "What gives, kid?"

"What?" His feet swung back and forth with obvious agitation.

"Why aren't you out there?"

"I told you, I can't!" His little bottom lip pouted out just a bit and Emma wanted to wrap him in a warm blanket and cuddle him. He was so fucking cute!

"Why not?"

"Because I don't have any cleats."

Emma put her hands on her waist, pretending to think, "That sounds like a bad reason not to be involved to me."

"But -"

"Nope!" Emma barked but gave him a grin, "Off those monkey bars! You have drills to run! Move, move, move!"

His beam warmed Emma's chest like a sip of hot cocoa. She watched him scramble down from the bars; a little worried he was going to hurt himself in the process.

"So I can play? What about my shoes?" He asked as they walked back to the rest of the team.

"I don't know, honestly. But we might as well try, right?"

"Right. So. Did you say monkey bars?"

"Yeah?"

"You mean the jungle gym?"

"Wha- the - the thing you were sitting on!"

"The jungle gym."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"Yeah, but no one calls them monkey bars anymore."

Emma scoffed, "Did you just call me old?"

He broke into giggles and Emma grinned. She liked this boy.

"Alright, kid, pair up with Paige."

She was still chuckling and rolling her eyes when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Regina!" Emma's heart made a serious attempt to jump out of her throat. "What are you doing here? Is it done? What happened?"

Regina's arms were crossed, holding her sides tightly and Emma couldn't tell if she was upset or pleased.

"You've run over."

"What?"

"Time. Practice is supposed to be over."

"Oh shit, really? I mean - err - shoot. Sorry kids." Sure enough, the practice was supposed to end ten minutes before. "Okay guys, get some water! Make sure all the balls end up in the blue bag, okay? Good work!" She high-fived each kid in turn until she got the moppy-haired boy who looked disappointed, "What's wrong?"

"I missed the _whole_ thing!"

"Well then be here on time next week!" She winked and his smile returned.

Then she pulled Regina by the elbow to a nearby bench where she could watch the kids playing with the balls instead of putting them back into the bag.

"The hell happened?" She whispered. "Are they going to write you off?"

"No," Regina blinked behind her sunglasses, looking dazed, "not exactly."

"Regina! What does that mean?"

"Well. When I got to the meeting I was in - a state."

"Yeah."

"I walked in and Emma, the entire team was there."

" _What_?"

"Yes. All the writers, all the producers, even a representative of the network was there. I was sure they were going to ask me to quit or they were going to tell me I was being written off. Even Zelena looked nervous for me."

"And?" The fucking suspense was killing her.

"They told me it was a meeting about the script for the second half of season three."

"Shit."

"Yes, that was my thought too."

"So?"

"They told me that they have decided that in the second half of season three, Samantha and Annabella - are going to become love interests."

Emma's jaw hit the floor, "What?"

"I don't think I could explain just how surprised I was by that."

"Uh yeah!" She glanced back at the kids, seeing that Paige was showing the little moppy-headed one how to head the ball...poorly. They were going to fucking hurt themselves, "Ball on the ground only guys!"

"It took Zelena and me awhile to get over our surprise. She was actually very sweet for once. She asked something like, 'So this isn't about the interview?' and I was glad because I couldn't seem to get myself to ask that."

"And?"

Regina chuckled, "Emma, they hadn't even seen it yet. I don't know if it was simply that no one had checked their emails or what but they didn't know. So I told them."

" _And_?"

"They were a little, well, they were very angry of course. They wanted to know why I felt I had to keep my sexuality a secret. They said they were worried that H.R. was going to be concerned."

"What did you tell them?"

"The truth."

"And how did that go?"

"Not well."

"Okaaaay."

"But then they told me that they would not nor could not kick me off of the show for this."

"So -"

"So Zelena and I agreed. Samantha and Annabella are going to become love interests."

A small fangirl spark flicked inside of Emma and she grinned, "People are going to be _so_ happy."

Regina grinned.

"What did Zelena say? Anything rude?"

Regina let out a derisive snort, "She asked me, and I quote, 'are you ready to start making out every day?' and 'do you think Emma will be jealous?' I think she likes you."

Emma stared at her for a moment and then began to laugh.

They both laughed until their sides ached, the weight of worry slipping from their shoulders.

"So everything is going to be fine? You're out. You're not going to be fired. Everything's - fine?"

"Yes. I suppose so."

"Jesus, I can't believe it. I was so goddamned scared."

"You were?" There was that studying look and for the first time in a while, Emma didn't know what it meant. Her face was shining with - something and Emma thought - yeah - she thought she liked whatever she was seeing there.

"I was." Emma's voice came out a little too soft.

Regina studied her for another moment, pulling something from Emma, though what - she had no idea. Then she softly pulled her chin to her and kissed her, "I love you, Emma Swan."

Emma flushed and had to look away, scuffing her shoe until the fluttering wings in her stomach could settle again.

A ball came flying toward them and bounced off the wall a foot away.

The moppy-headed boy came tearing after it, caught it and grinned, "Hi, Ms. Mills."

Regina looked surprised, "Hello!" As much as Regina wanted to, she didn't really get a lot of opportunities to work with the children. Emma knew she was surprised that this boy recognized her.

"You gave me my goldfish at the fair last year," He explained.

"I did?" Regina's voice was warm as she smiled at him, "How is it now?"

The boy's sweet face scrunched as he frowned, "It died."

"It did? Oh no!" Both of the women laughed and after a second he joined in too.

"I guess I'm not very good with goldfish."

"Yeah, well, they can be hard!" Emma insisted.

"Yeah!"

"Actually, Ms. Mills," Emma started, "I was going to talk to you about him. It seems his home can't afford to get him some new cleats and without cleats, he can't be on the team. Is there anything we can do about that? I thought you mentioned something once about issues like this."

His little face grew so warily hopeful that Emma decided that, fuck it, she would get the kid the shoes out of her own pocket if there was no room in the budget.

Regina frowned as she always did when she learned of children in homes going without anything at all, "Of course we can!"

"Really?" He squealed and began jumping up and down. "That's so cool!" And suddenly he flung his arms around Regina's neck.

Regina's face showed thick surprise for a moment, frozen and unsure. Her warm chocolate eyes flicked to Emma's and Emma smiled, encouragingly. Then slowly, she melted, her smile becoming soft as she closed her arms around the small boy and hugged him tight.

Emma heard a muffled "Thank you" from him as he buried his face in her hair.

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

Then it was Emma's turn and though she had just watched it happen, she felt her own sense of surprise.

When he let go he just stood there, grinning at them.

Emma and Regina exchanged a look of adoration. There was something about this boy... Emma knew that Regina could feel it just as much as Emma could.

"Tell you what." Regina took his hands and gave him another smile, "Why don't I come by your home tomorrow and we can go and get you a new pair. Maybe even some ice cream."

His eyes flew wide, "Really?" he breathed.

Emma's heart did a little jig.

"Really."

He hugged them both again.

"Okay kid, can you get the rest of those balls into the bag for me?"

"Uh-huh." He turned and just to prove _how_ capable he was, he moved at double time.

"Can you do that? I mean - is it allowed?"

Regina was watching the boy, her eyebrows furrowed, "Honestly, I'm not sure."

"Can uh, can I come?"

Regina took her hand, "Of course."

Throwing the giant bag of balls over his shoulder, he struggled but successfully brought the bag to them.

"Awesome! Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Emma!" He gave her a toothy grin.

A bell rang and the boy's eyes grew sad.

"What's that?" Emma asked.

"That means it's time to go back to the home."

"Oh." She wanted to reach forward and smooth his little brow.

"Well, don't forget about tomorrow! We'll pick you up!"

He beamed, "Okay!" He jumped in the air once and turned to dash away, but Regina caught him.

"Wait a minute. How will we ever find you again if we don't know your name?" Her eyes were alight with maternal humor.

"Because you'll see me, duh!"

"What if there are a hundred boys that look just like you? How will we know which is the real you?"

"You're silly!"

"What's your name?"

He rolled his eyes in playful exasperation, as though this were the most obvious thing in the world, "I'm _Henry_!"


	29. Chapter 29

_Epilogue_

* * *

"No, seriously. How do you not see it? Annabella is _totally_ going to be pregnant by next season! She has to be pregnant now!"

"No way!" Emma shook her head and popped a few beers, handing one to Red and one to Heels - who apparently also answered to the name of 'Mer'. "She can't be pregnant."

"Then why does she keep falling asleep all of the time!"

"Because she's tired?"

"But she's that _kind_ of tired."

"Or! And this is a crazy theory. Sam was running her into the ground looking for Jake all last season and she's fucking tired."

Mer scoffed and mumbled something suggestive, nudging Red with her elbow.

"I'm with Emma on this one," Zelena said, tossing her arm over Emma's shoulder. They had finally progressed over the last few months from Emma kind of hating her guts to - a weird understanding. Zelena wasn't so bad after all. She was rude - and in your face - and kind of a bitch - but she - had her moments...when she wasn't reminding Emma that she was going to be making out with her girlfriend on the set soon, that is. Zelena thought that was hilarious and, perhaps it was all the Colstead fics that she had read, but Emma had a hard time with that one.

Thank god Red and Mer had finally shown up. It had put an end to the running joke because Zelena and Regina weren't allowed to give away spoilers about the upcoming seasons.

"I mean," Zelena continued, "a baby would mean that Anna would have to be _sleeping_ with Charlie and no one wants to think that, now do we?"

Red scoffed but grinned, "Alright, that's fucking true." Mer said something unintelligible and Red laughed, "Right? Not with a ten-foot pole and gloves!"

Emma and Zelena looked between the couple blankly but decided not to ask - for the hundredth time - what the hell the redhead had said.

"I dunno, guys!" Tink shook her head, entering the kitchen and looking for another drink, "Some of those looks that Anna gives Charlie-"

"Oh shut up, multi-shipper!" Emma handed her a bottle with a grin and a wink. Tink totally already knew about Colstead becoming canon. She was just stirring shit.

"Oooooooh, don't let your girlfriend hear you say that!" Tink's eyes grew wide and threatening.

"Don't you dare!" Tink took a calculated step back toward the door. "TINK!"

"Ooooohshit. She's gonna get you in _trooooouble_." Red whistled.

"TINK!"

But Tink and spun around and was bolting toward the living room.

In the last few weeks, Regina had begun a new campaign, 'Love the Show; Not the Ship'. It was supposed to help fight fandom bullying.

Emma tore after her yelling, "Whatever she says, she's lying!" But Tink simply dropped back into Pete's lap with a smug grin.

"What did you do now?" Regina asked, looking up from her conversation with Robin, Zelena's new fiancé.

"Nooothing." She dropped back onto the couch and immediately curled under Regina's arm.

"Regina!" Red called, still arguing with Zelena, " _You_ , at least, have to agree with me!"

"About what?"

Red pulled her girlfriend and Zelena back into the living room.

It had taken both Red and Mer about a week to normalize when they first got into town. Emma had brought Regina to the airport to meet them, not only as her girlfriend but as the woman whose house they would be staying in since Emma's apartment was kind of small.

Mer had presented herself well, calm and cool, though unintelligible but Red, well, she had all but had a fangirl meltdown in the middle of the airport. 'I can't even - how are you - I just-' then she had leaned over and whispered in a voice that was not as well hidden as she thought, 'Does she even need to touch you to make you come or does she just take her clothes off and that's enough?' Emma had turned beet red and Regina had pointedly coughed and looked away. 'Yeah, kind of. But not for the reason you're thinking.' She thought of their drunken tryst a long while back where Regina literally hadn't needed to touch her - then Emma had hurried them from the airport before _more_ people could turn and stare.

Then she had another meltdown when Zelena had shown up a few nights later.

Glad to see Red had graduated from, 'I'm your biggest fan' to dragging her from the kitchen to prove her point.

"Anna is totally secret pregnant right now, right? I mean – Charlie – ew, but totally pregnant, right?"

" _Why_ do people keep saying that? No! Anna is _not_ pregnant." She and Zelena exchanged amused glances. Not only was Anna not pregnant but also she was soon to be broken up with Charlie and in _Samantha's_ bed.

Red flopped down on the couch next to Emma and pulled Mer down with her. "You have to agree with me at least, right? She's totally pregnant. She's been sleeping a lot and grumpy and - her tits have gotten huge!"

"Ah go take a running fuck at a rolling doughnut!" Mer cried and they all burst into laughter.

"Red, you realize that Annabella is me, right? _I'm_ not pregnant - so my breasts have not grown!"

Red looked at her skeptically, "Are you _sure_ you're not pregnant?"

Regina pulled her shirt up exposing her ever tightening abs and then glanced at Emma who suddenly had a hungry gleam to her eye. "Emma, will you please vouch that I am not pregnant."

"Unless there's something I do not know about then no, she is not pregnant."

"She's not carrying your baby?"

Emma turned red again.

"Allllright, fiiiiine. Em, gimmie your phone."

"Whhhhyyy?" Emma asked suspiciously. "Why do I have a feeling that whatever you're up to is gonna get me into trouble?"

"I wanna show her that picture."

"No!"

"Emma!"

"You have a photo you don't want me to see, Duckling?" Regina teased, nuzzling her jaw.

"No?"

"Well, now I have to see."

Emma rolled her eyes and handed the phone over.

"'Kay look." Red clicked open the photo app and began scrolling through. "Jesus, you've got more pictures of the kid in here than anything else."

Emma scoffed, "Because he's so cute! Look!" Emma made her stop at a picture of the moppy-haired Henry fresh after a haircut, "Looook at that face!"

Red just shook her head and tisked.

"Oh come on! Look!" Emma grabbed the phone and scrolled to a picture of him pretending to be a monkey. "Right?" Red just stared at her, "Right?"

Regina's reaction when she turned to her was much more satisfactory. Her face melted and she began to laugh, "That was at the zoo! He was so excited to see the monkeys but then when we got there he was so afraid of them."

"Anyway, look, look at this!" Red scrolled and handed the photo back to Regina, "Look. Those are definitely bigger. You mean to tell me that they haven't given you a push-up bra or anything? Because I call bullshit on that, honey."

"Okay, this photo is clearly very doctored. Those are not my breasts." Regina suddenly smacked Emma on the arm, "Why is this on your phone?"

"You won't let me have the real thing on there!" she cried in response.

"Why do you _need_ pictures of my breasts on your phone?"

Emma cleared her throat and purposely didn't answer, "So uh, how long before the live tweeting begins?"

"Another five minutes," Zelena answered with a chuckle.

"We forgot the popcorn!" Tink cried. "Pete! Pleeeease!"

Pete rolled his eyes but rose and got it, "If I miss the beginning then it's your fault!"

"Thank you!"

"Oh look, Regina, the tweets are already starting. I just got some asking if we're going to be watching. Should I answer them?"

"Uh, I guess so. I can't imagine what the harm is."

"Alright."

Both Regina and Zelena picked up their phones, clicking away.

Emma watched Regina type responses, laughing at some of the awkward questions.

"God, a lot of people want to know about Colstead," Emma muttered.

Regina gave her half a grin, "Always!"

" _An all new season of Crime & Punishment starts now._"

"PETE! IT'S STARTING! PETE!"

He came running in, carrying a bag of popcorn.

The screen came up on August's face, bloody and squinting.

"Oh god," Regina sighed, "I was so worried about August in this scene. He seemed so scared up in that crate."

"He's in a _crate_?" Red cried and Mer gasped something.

"Hey! No spoilers, Reggie!"

" _Stop_ calling me Reggie!"

Zelena rolled her eyes and went back to her phone.

"Oh look at that one!" Emma pointed to Regina's screen. It read " _ReginaMillsOfficial, it's my 18th birthday! Will you send me a birthday selfie?_ "

"Awe, that's so cute!"

"You realize it's probably not her birthday, right?" Emma asked, teasingly tickling her girlfriend's side.

"Oh, I suppose it probably isn't."

"Does it matter?" Red asked, through a mouthful of popcorn.

"Absolutely not! Come here." Regina pulled Emma in.

"But wait!" Emma cried, they hadn't exactly been hiding their relationship, not since that interview all of those months ago. Still they had never openly flaunted it, either. "Are you sure?"

"Of course, I'm sure!" Regina gave her a radiant smile and pulled her against her. "Alright, say Remma forever!"

"Remma forever!" Emma smiled, laughing at the last moment and kissing her face.

"Oh, that was just too fucking cute." Red groaned. "God damn it, guys, stop it."

"You ready, my love?"

"Mmm."

Regina typed a quick response and clicked send.

"Welp. There it goes. My face will now be the face every hopeful Colsteadian will hate."

"Envy!" Tink cried, "And shhhhhhh! We can't hear!"

Regina got a response almost immediately, " _ReginaMillsOfficial, OMG# #!R %$Y &U*&%*$&#! YOU TWO ARE SO FUCKING CUTE! YOU'RE SO CUTE, I HATE YOU!_"

"See! Hate!" Emma grinned her giant crooked grin.

Regina laughed, cuddling Emma closer, " _Or._ She hates me because I have the goddamned cutest girlfriend in the world."

Emma rolled her eyes but accepted the long, deep kiss that her love gave her. Then they turned and, sighing contentedly, snuggled in to enjoy the premiere with their closest friends and family.


End file.
